


Private Confessions, Gentle Assurances

by SerAnneliese



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, I can't write porn without feelings so there's plenty of heart-to-hearts, It gets better I promise, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, lots of fuckin so keep that in mind, once I found my direction it gets smoother lol, there's hunting and cursing and cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerAnneliese/pseuds/SerAnneliese
Summary: “How did you know? That you loved us? Start with Gladio.”“Gladio,” Ignis repeated.“With Gladio, it was a slow, steady realization. In the beginning of our relationship as coworkers, I respected him and trusted him to keep Noct safe. His strength was and is undeniable, as well as his loyalty to and pride in serving the Crown. It brings him honor to have his family name associated with the noble line of Lucis.”“Okay, but when did you know know?”“When I knew? Absolutely, irrevocably, until death do us part? Still haven’t reached that yet.”In which the royal retinue of Lucis discover things they never knew about each other, and about themselves in the process. Perhaps these things were here all along.





	1. Hunting Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi everyone <3  
> This is the first fic I've ever posted online and the first one I've written in a year or so that wasn't a drabble. I didn't expect it to get as long as it has, but it's been a blast writing it. I hope you stay with me as I find my direction and the plot takes shape.
> 
> I know you readers see this a lot, but please please take the time to post a comment at the end of chapters or the end of the fic. Nothing keeps the quality content churning quite like feedback. So even if your comment is just a keysmash, it lets writers know that their work is reaching someone out there in the depths of the Internet.
> 
> I'd like to thank @kirby-dreamr on Tumblr for being my beta and a generally gr8 friend

Emotions had been running very high.

The Prince and his retinue had been on the grind for days, completing hunt after hunt, high on elation after each prey got bigger and was subsequently taken down. Sometimes they did three a day, sometimes four, and at their peak they had completed six medium-sized hunts, bringing much joy to the Hunters at Meldacio HQ. They were becoming a force to be reckoned with, earning more praise and gil than they knew what to do with. Well, the gil would be used for much-needed car upgrades from Cindy and the praise was used to fuel their egos, so it wasn’t as if they hunted for sport. The euphoria of taking on the world was also a reward in its own way, and one the four boys Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus chased with abandon.

 

There was something else being chased as well.

 

First, they started off as accidental-- touches with too much force behind them, teasing banter during combat-- small things with little meaning. But there was a shift in the chemistry of the group during their great outdoor escapades. Things became more purposeful: forehead touches after a lengthy encounter with a pack of Sahagin, a hearty massage on the shoulders after dinner, and a lot of charged conversation. Once, Prompto had offered to help prepare lunch, and while peeling potatoes, had teased Ignis that he was his “favorite snack.” Ignis had replied, coyly, “Come take a bite anytime,” making heated eye contact for what seemed longer than necessary. Prompto had noisily swallowed and was petrified in-place, obviously not expecting a response like  _ that _ . Ignis seemed frazzled until the chef changed the subject, snapping them both out of their trance. Gladio and Noctis had overseen this interaction and had exchanged worried glances. Another time, Gladio was pitching the camp’s tent until he felt a firm smack on his ass, catching a blur of raven-colored hair as it darted away like an eagle who had just caught its prey. He turned around and saw Noct standing a few feet away, hunched and in a grapple-ready stance.

“You think you can take this,” Gladio said with realization and snickered, standing to his full height with a smirk. The Prince had a dangerous gleam in his eyes, taunting and playful as he stared up at him.

“Bring it on, big guy.”

He had tackled Noctis and nearly effortlessly got him on the ground, using his weight and larger arms to try and secure the scrawny Prince to the rock below. But Noct was nimble, and the two had wrestled and wrassled, rolling their way into the almost-done tent until Gladiolus got the upper-hand, wrapping his legs around Noctis’ waist from behind, securing a thin arm behind his back, and pinning it there with one hand. His other massive, tattooed arms was holding Noct’s head in a lock. There, he was trapped. Pink and sweating from their efforts, they both struggled, Noctis wanting to be free and Gladio trying to keep his hold and make the Prince submit.

“That’s quite a grip you got there,” Noctis began, sounding strained. “You tryna break my neck or what? ‘Cause that’s technically treason.”

“What’s the punishment for traitors who taught their scrawny Prince a lesson? That he shouldn’t bite off more than he can chew?” Gladio retorted.

“I’ll give you something to chew on!”

In a flash, Noctis summoned a dagger from the Armiger and used it to warp out, leaving the Shield shocked and open for a few moments. That was all it took for Noct to swing back around and successfully topple Gladio backwards, his feet connecting with the bigger man’s chest and knocking the wind from him. The Prince then straddled both sides of his body and pinned his arms above his head with a definitive  _ smack _ on the hard tent floor. He was smiling and breathing heavily, sweat dripped down his neck and dampening his chest. Gladio was still wide-eyed with surprise. He drew his knees up and bumped them on Noct’s back in a sign of submission, accompanied with a breathless “alright, alright.”

Noctis released his hands and scooted from atop his bodyguard, planting himself a couple of inches away. Gladio sat up with a grunt and met his eyes. They both began laughing. It started slow and built up as all good laughs do, and soon they were fighting between wanting to laugh and wanting breathe before they died.

When the former won out and their breathing had returned to normal, they sat still next to each other on the floor of the tent. Gladio looked up and saw Noctis staring at him. A tiny smile appeared there and he was about to ask if he had something on his face, but that thought was cut off when Noctis leaned forward and with an intake of breath, kissed him square on the mouth.

It wasn’t sexy, but it was a solid kiss, lasting a couple of seconds before Noct pulled away with a gasp. He wasn’t surprised, however. His face had tightened and he put too much pressure behind his kiss, causing him to feel like he needed to breathe in a huge breath. The kiss lingered on Gladio’s lips. He cracked a crooked smile. Noctis frowned in confusion.

“What’re you smiling for?”

“You kiss like you’re a high schooler.”

This caused Noct to exclaim and Gladio to laugh. The Prince scowled and turned away, grunting as he began to stand.

“Now now, Princess,” Gladio lightly grabbed his wrist, causing the Prince to look down at him. “I was just jokin’. Come back down here.”

Noct seemed to think about this before relenting and returning to his seat on the flat ground. He looked at Gladio at his side.

“You wanna learn how to kiss better? Lemme show ya a thing or two.”

Noctis scoffed. “Teach me something? When did you become the expert on romance?”

“I read a lotta books. Now c’mere.”

He pulled Noct closer to him, gripping his knee with one hand and placing the other on the back of his head. He tilted forward and gently pressed his lips to Noct’s, angling his head to the right to get better contact. He kissed him slowly and thoughtfully, watching the Prince’s eyes flutter shut and a blush rise to his cheeks. He had spunk, but was still unexperienced in many things. It was endearing, Gladio thought. Hoping to coax more from him, Gladio switched the angle of his head and silently encouraged Noct to do the same. Hesitantly, as if he was afraid of doing it wrong, Noct followed suit. After a few seconds and more kisses, Noctis grew a little more confident and began kissing back eagerly. He shifted his behind until he could mirror the man beside him and grip his large knee, drawing in quickening breaths. Gladio then thought it was time to step it up a notch and licked at Noct’s bottom lip, then drew it into his teeth. This apparently caught the Prince off-guard. He became still at this action, barely breathing, as his bodyguard relinquished his lip and pressed an open kiss to the side of his mouth. This was all new to Noct, that much was obvious. He was a quick learner, whether because of his alpha personality clashing with Gladio’s or his need for validation from those close to him, was unknown. But when Gladio leaned forward and recaptured his lips, red and sensitive from this lesson (Noct had never experienced a lesson this exciting,) he bravely began exploring with his tongue. First, taking swipes at Gladio’s lips. Then, teasing, asking for permission to go further. Permission was granted with a contented sigh, and they spent the next few minutes in a hot tangle of lips and tongues.

When the passion of the moment had sizzled down to short kisses once more, Gladio felt his pulse return to normal. Hands had wondered and…  _ things _ were mumbled during their session that had set his blood ablaze with hormones. When Noctis pulled away and opened his eyes, they were glassy with desire, and saliva had pooled to the sides of his mouth. He alternated between breathing through his puffy mouth and his nose. It looked like his own heartbeat had sped up with their unexpected passion and he was trying to calm it down.

The Gods of good fortune (and if things had gone any further, cockblocking) had decided to end Noct’s lesson while he was ahead, as they both heard the rumble of the Regalia from the dirt road outside the haven. Clearing his throat and standing, Gladio offered a hand to Noct, who took it without a word. They both rubbed the back of their heads and silently agreed to say nothing and just exit the tent. The guilty looks on their faces wasn’t lost on the keen Ignis, however, who noticed the awkward tension in the air when he and Prompto returned from their shopping trip. He set his bag down and assembled the kitchen, eyes lifting every now and again to watch his two friends attempt to play off what was would undoubtedly make for an interesting conversation at dinner. When Prompto asked why the tent wasn’t set up yet, Gladio made a valiant effort at an excuse, only for it to fizzle out and become low mumbling. Prompto grew quiet and responded with a tiny “oh” after a couple of seconds of silence.

 

That was when the group knew they were in trouble.

 

As friends and professionals, they maintained a special balance of camaraderie: irony and sarcasm being the favorite flavors. But as men, some with mixed tastes and others preferring a strict diet, they had all felt the need for release from their body’s tensions, and would never admit that they’d be up for trying something if their friends were.

Tension can only build up for so long before it needs to escape, and professionalism be damned when your friend’s shirt is hanging open a little more than it usually is and their hair is being blown deliciously by the hotel fan.

 

After his unexpectedly heated encounter with Noct a few days earlier, Gladio’s hormones had been threatening to bubble over, and he had pressed them to take on an exponentially difficult hunt from a vendor in Lestallum to open the steam valve, so to speak. Tired, sweaty, and 15,000 gil richer, the crew had decided to settle at the Leville, marking their 3-hour hunt as the only one for the day. They had drug their feet up the stairs, and Prompto and Noctis had all but thrown themselves on the bed closest to the door before it was even shut.

“I’d like to use the lavatory first, if that’s quite alright,” Ignis stated, popping open a button on his shirt and running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and let the room’s fan blow over him, enjoying the coolness on his hot skin.

“That’s fine, dude.” Prompto’s muffled voice came from the bed’s comforter.

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Noct seconded.

Ignis waited a few seconds before opening his eyes and searching for Gladio. When they found him he didn’t expect him to be so close, and, more importantly, staring at him with such an intense gaze. He had shed his leather jacket and had his arms crossed, leaning against a wall with a burning look in his amber eyes. Ignis was taken aback by the fiery stare, silent for a beat before simply asking, “Gladio?”

Gladio’s eyes flickered down to the exposed patch of Ignis neck, then back to his face before responding “sure,” and setting down heavily in a chair. He massaged his forehead with a hand, watching Ignis from the corner of his eye as he stood, grabbed his bag, and made for the restroom door. He felt Ignis’ eyes on him as he passed by, feeling slightly ashamed of the dirty thoughts he was having about his friend and coworker, when he felt a solid hand on his shoulder. The touch lasted for only a second, but it was heavy and affirming as if to say, “follow if you want to.” His sinking passion reignited in that moment and he tensed up in the chair. After Ignis shut the door and he heard the water running, Gladio spared a glance over at the two on the bed. Noct looked asleep on one side, his boots and jacket still on, and Prompto’s tired eyes flicked across his phone screen on the other. Looked like they weren’t going to move any time soon.

 

Had Ignis really invited him to join him in the shower, or was it the just the result of Gladio’s testosterone-riddled brain? He began thinking about the Advisor’s slender, toned legs, and the way his arms flexed when he whirled his lance in combat. How they had unexpectedly been left alone one night when Noct was still in high school and opted to spend the night at his new friend Prompto’s instead of joining their usual get-together, and one thing lead to another before Gladio was pounding him into the mattress, simultaneously living his wildest fantasies and creating new ones. Ignis had seemed so reserved before then, saying he only felt like kissing, but took off Gladio’s shirt and straddled him on the couch after just a few minutes of heavy petting. While sucking his way down his neck and the hard muscles of his shoulders, Ignis had hummed a “God, yes” when Gladio asked if he wanted to take this to the bedroom. Come to find out that Ignis was more prepared for situations like this than Gladio expected, and it wasn’t long before they were both fully naked, sweating and grunting with each slap of skin against each other. Ignis was an enthusiastic bottom and was very vocal about what felt good and what didn’t, and while it was helpful in teaching him how to move, it frustrated Gladio, causing him to become rougher and thrust harder. At one point, he abandoned Missionary style and had resorted to flipping Ignis over and hitting home from behind, causing all of Ignis’ words to morph into a stream of incomprehensible gibberish. It didn’t take long after mounting him that way for the blond to be screaming his release into the pillow. Gladio thrust a few more times before joining him with a growl, silently grateful he had worn protection.

This experience made Gladio feel awkward around Ignis at work, and even more so when he learned he had been a virgin before their night together. Gladio had been, too, but didn’t want to bring that fact up.

It didn’t seem to affect Ignis nearly as hard. He made it known that he still had every intention of doing his job properly and wouldn’t be ashamed of his actions. They were consenting adults. Plus, Ignis had never felt better than after their little caboodle. He had taken a hot bath and had the best night of sleep in years afterwards. This helped soothe Gladio’s shame, but not by much.

Now, as Noct’s full-time guardians, they had grown closer than ever before, and Gladio believed that their little night of fun had helped with that. But he wanted to do it again.

He wanted to take Ignis and ravish him fully, starting with his lips and his tongue, and work his way down, then up again. He wanted to take his time but also fuck like a beast, letting every ounce of frustration and pent-up energy out. And he wanted Prompto and Noctis to watch. Not just watch, no. Lavish attention on each other. Maybe switch and join in on he and Ignis.

 

God. He was really in this deep, wasn’t he?

 

He stood up and stretched instead.

Water. Water would clear his head.

“You want anything from the kitchen?” he asked at the direction of Prompto and Noctis’ bed. How was he going to sleep tonight knowing Ignis was right beside him, Gladio didn’t want to think about.

“Nah, I’m good,” he replied with a yawn. He nudged Noctis in the side, then harder when he didn’t reply. The Prince swiped irritably at him. “You want anything, bud? A coffee?”

Noct simply grunted in response and pulled the blanket on top of him, pulling his dirty shoes under it and covering his head. There was no more talking for him today.

“He’s good.”

“Mm kay.”

Gladio walked into the kitchen and drew a glass of water from the faucet, gulping it down and making for a second one. When he had finished that one, he splashed some on his face and rubbed off the day’s grease and dirt. He thought about what to do for the rest of that day. He could go walk the town and listen to the street performers, maybe go to the lookout for fresh air. Iggy would probably want to go to the market and get fresh spices while they were available.

Gladio only registered that he was zoning out when he heard Prompto call his name.

He straightened up and looked at the boy in the doorway. He leaned casually against it with his arms crossed. The light was still off in the kitchen but the window provided plenty of light for him to see Prompto’s worried face.

“Wassup, chocobutt?” he asked, nabbing a paper towel and drying his hands.

“You OK? You seem out of it,” Prompto asked. “Staring into the sink like it was trying to tell you something.”

Gladio scoffed. “It was telling me that you’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

Gladio laughed lightly and chunked the towel into the trash.

“But, seriously, dude. You alright?”

Gladio was silent. He must have had a troubled, or at least contemplative look on his face, because Prompto moved from the doorway to hoist himself on the counter beside him, locking his hands together and swinging his legs.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about,” Gladio replied, crossing his arms and putting his weight on one leg as Prompto had done. “Just... feelin’ down.”

“Down, as in  _ I-just-got-rejected-by-a-super-pretty-girl _ down, or down as in  _ I’m-an-emotional-wreck-for-no-real-reason _ down?”

“We talkin’ ‘bout me or you?”

Prompto lightly smacked his arm but smiled nonetheless. “Jokings not gonna get you anywhere. Just tell me what’s up!” Prompto had a smile that could outshine the sun beaming in from the window.

Gladio sighed and rubbed his chin. He needed to shave.

“I got a lot on my mind lately, and I dunno if I can tell anyone about it. Like it’s strange shit, and I don’t think you guys would wanna hear it anyways. That kinda down.”

It was… weird for Gladio to spit out his feelings. Normally, he had no qualms about saying what was on his mind, but when it came to personal shit-- weird personal shit, no less-- he had trouble making the words come out. His sarcasm usually covered all those bases for him.

“Give us more credit than that. We’re your pals,” Prompto said with a little bump. Gladio allowed himself to be pushed by his friend’s tiny gesture. It made him feel better.

“If something’s up with one of us, doesn’t it affect all of us? Like when Noct had those headaches? It’s a group effort, you know.”

Gladio was silent. Prompto had a point.

Prompto continued.

“Is why you’re down the reason you’ve been pushing yourself and rest of us to do these crazy hunts? Like, dude, I know you’re all into physical exercise and stuff, but a giant Midgardsormr? In the middle of the Vesperpool? Even that’s a little extreme for you.”

“We beat it, didn’t we? Helped a lot of folks out.”

“But did it help you?”

Gladio paused. He looked at Prompto.

“With what?”

“With whatever you’ve got going on.”

When Gladio didn’t reply, Prompto shifted to turn more towards him.

“No one just takes on giant snakes, dude.”

“When you’re bein’ paid 15,000 gil, you do.”

Prompto snorted. “We have money. More than enough, what, with all the other hundred-thousand hunts we’ve been doing.” He said a little bitterly. He looked down at his hands.

“I… don’t like to see people sad. Especially my friends. ‘Cause it’s not just you, ya know? Noct and Iggy have been pushing themselves way too hard lately, and they seem super stressed, and I feel… useless. ‘Cause I can’t do anything to help. That’s all.”

Gladio contemplated this. He felt touched by Prompto’s confession and wondered how he could say all that so easily. Why was it so hard for him to say he’s feeling down, yet Prompto could admit so candidly to feeling useless? Maybe his feelings came more naturally.

Maybe Prompto was stronger than Gladio in some ways he never thought about.

“I feel frustrated.” Gladio stated after a moment of silence and Prompto staring at his hands. The blond looked up.

“I feel like I’m missing out on stuff.”

“What stuff?” Prompto inquired.

Gladio nervously scratched the back of his head. This was making him feel uneasy, confessing his feelings out loud. What was he supposed to say, “ _ I’m horny and I wanna bone all three of my friends at the same time _ ?” But it wasn’t just that. He was craving companionship. He wanted to be closer to Noct and prove he was strong for him, and he wanted to grow closer to Ignis to prove he was capable of tenderness and affection. And Prompto? He wanted to make Prompto laugh, and to show him that he was more than a tattooed brute who cleaved daemons in half. He wanted to open his heart to his friends, but he just didn’t know how. He tried several times to explain his frustration out loud to Prompto, only to let out an aggravated sigh and lean heavily against the counter in defeat. He leaned his head backwards and took deep breaths through his nose.

Prompto spoke after a short while.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,” he started, “if it’s too hard. Or if you don’t know. Some stuff just can’t be said out loud. I just gotta know you’ll be alright.”

With this, Prompto laid his hand on top of Gladio’s, which was resting on the counter. Gladio was surprised, but he liked the feeling. The contact. Something was changing in his heart and head to where he could make some sense of what it was he really wanted.

 

Love. He wanted to feel loved.

 

Gladio squeezed Prompto’s hand once, and Prompto pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded.

This could be a start.


	2. Alone and Together

After the heart-to-heart in Lestallum, Prompto and Gladio had grown closer. They trained together more often, ate closer at the campfire, and easily shared fun stories and comments in the car. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and some of the tension in his heart had died down after their talk, where he had come very close to almost saying what he felt.

 

The sexual tension of the group, however, had not.

 

It was as if his raging hormones had melted into the other three and had them feisty for adventure. Prompto and Noctis palled around more than they had since this journey began, and while it was good to see Noct letting the responsibility of his world drop from his shoulders a little bit, it was new to see him acting so dominant.

For starters, he wanted to wrestle more often and would tease Prompto mercilessly when he inevitably got him on his back. A wicked grin would be plastered across his face while Prompto squirmed and squealed underneath him. Ignis had even joined in one time, but instead of taking advantage of Prompto’s vulnerability, he had seized Noctis’ sides and began tickling him without remorse. While incapacitated, Noctis had loosened his grip on Prompto’s wrists to try and pry Ignis’ hands from his sides (in vain) and had given the boy below him the opportunity to slip out and tackle Noct to the ground, where he and Ignis double-teamed the Prince and sent him into a laughing and crying fit. Prompto held his hands above his head while Ignis pulled up his shirt and began blowing raspberries into his belly. Ignis made a quip about how undignified it was of the Prince to be caught in such a position, and Noct had tried to retort about how it was all their fault, but it came out as incoherent yelling.

Noct had let off on the wrestling since then, but still glued himself to Prompto’s side whenever he wasn’t hanging out with Gladio, or helping Ignis cook. Noct had even joined the two of them while they were making stir-fry one night, and after explaining how the meat needed to be prepared, Ignis stood close behind Prompto and held his hands in the correct position for slicing. Their faces were close and their bodies were even closer, their smells and laughs mingling. Noctis watched with interest. He had been so caught-up in watching the way Prompto’s round butt had fit so perfectly against Ignis’ abdomen, and how the chef’s slender fingers had so tactfully covered Prompto’s that he slipped while cutting the meat and sliced his finger open. He had exclaimed and dropped the knife rather loudly, startling both Prompto and Ignis from their task and Gladio from stoking the fire. Ignis had almost immediately gone to his side and offered to look at it.

“It’s not terribly deep,” he said, observing the cut digit. “But it is bleeding. We’d best keep pressure on it to help the blood coagulate.”

He had wrapped a small towel around Noct’s finger and left to grab an ice pack. No use in getting a potion, as Noct had suffered far worse cuts before.

In that time, Prompto had hopped to his side and was rubbing his back.

“You get distracted or something?” he asked the Prince.

“Yeah. You and Iggy being all buddy-buddy made me lose my train of thought.” Noctis admitted with a frown.

“What, you jealous? That Iggy got a piece of  _ this _ and you got a piece taken outta you?” Prompto quipped, sticking his tongue out between his toothy grin.

“Buzz off.”

“Next time, I’ll get behind you and show you how it’s done.”

Prompto had tapped Noct’s cheek with the back of his hand and sauntered off, leaving the Prince scowling at his hand, which had by now stopped bleeding. He was irritated at Prompto’s teasing, but more irritated at himself for getting turned on at the thought of Ignis behind Prompto, and wishing he could see them go further and get closer. Then again, the idea wasn’t entirely impossible, as a couple weeks earlier he had let Gladio stick his tongue in his mouth and had responded, eagerly, in kind.

Of course he and Prompto had fooled around as teenagers. What pair of best friends doesn’t? Noctis had faked sickness to leave a fancy party early to play video games with Prompto, but not before nabbing a big bottle of expensive wine and stuffing it into his bag to conceal from Ignis on the way home. After insisting he was OK and I  _ don’t need anymore soup, thanks, I’m fine Iggy, really _ , he had texted his friend that it was safe to come out from under Noct’s bed. Removing his tie and shucking his tux jacket, Noct settled down next to his friend on his couch to relax away from all the noise of politics and policy.

And apparently, get blasted drunk.

The wine was way stronger than they anticipated, or maybe they were just lightweights, because after the bottle was finished and on it’s side, the screen wasn’t as clear and they were slumping next to and on each other. Their video game session soon devolved into pausing the screen and Noctis resting his head in Prompto’s lap while he talked about his dreams of being a photographer.

“Why don’t you just do it?” Noct slurred.

“Do what?” Prompto asked, lazily looking down and smiling when he saw Noct in his lap.

“Just… be a photographer. It’s not like yer Prince, or somethin’. You can be whatever you wanna be.”

Noct has extended his arms into the air for emphasis, then dramatically dropped them onto his chest.

“What do you wanna do, Noct? Besides the whole Prince thing.”

“I wanna go to bed.” He admitted.

Prompto snorted at that, and they soon were laughing stupidly together. After a while, Noct pulled himself up shakily and steadied his gaze on Prompto, eyes squinched.

“Can I kiss you, Prom?”

Prompto’s smile became an unsure frown. He looked like the embodiment of a buffer sign. Finally, he asked, “why?”

“‘Cause yer pretty.”

Noct reached a hand forward and stroked his face rather unceremoniously, then cupped either side with both his hands.

“You got freckles. I like freckles.”

Prompto swallowed. “You do?”

Noct nodded his head with a warm  _ “mmhmm”  _ noise. If not for the alcohol, Noctis never would have been that brave. As they had grown closer across the past year, Noct had finally admitted to himself, after much debate, that Prompto was cute. Really cute. And he valued their friendship highly. But Prompto drove him crazy with how handsy he was, sliding his arms around his neck from behind when Noct was sitting, and picking lint off of his uniform. Prompto was especially fond of hitting his feet against Noct’s when they sat across from each other, and leaning against him in the car. It was confusing, Noct had to admit, and difficult to tell where the line between simply bros and something more was drawn.

All he knew right now, with his wine-infused brain, was that Prompto was looking really, very, super cute, and he wanted to kiss him all over his speckled face.

Noct leaned forward and closed his eyes, steadying himself with his hands on either side of his best friend’s face.

It took him a moment before he realized he was smushed against his friend’s palm, and he pulled away, confused and drunk.

“I…” Prompto began.

“I don’t think we should do that, Noct. At least while we’re not sober.”

The drunken glaze from his friend’s eyes had lifted and all that was left was a deep red blush splotched across his cheeks. It looked like the reality of his best friend wanting to kiss him had drained the booze from his system, and Noct was left feeling slightly ashamed.

“I’m gonna go to bed.” Prompto said, standing up uneasily from the couch. “Mind if I stay here and shower in the morning?”

Noct remembered it was Friday and they had no school tomorrow.

“Yeah,” he said simply, deflated. “Sure thing. Night, Prom.”

“Night night.”

Despite being desperately tired from the alcohol and the warmth of Ignis’ soup still present in his belly, Noctis lie awake on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Normally, he’d let Prompto sleep in his bed beside him and sometimes they’d huddle together, but he felt wrong even thinking about his friend. How stupid could he be, pushing his boundaries like that? He was the Prince, for God’s sake, and all Prompto wanted was to be his friend. Nothing more.

 

Noct felt lonely.

 

About thirty minutes later, when Noct was sure Prompto had settled down into bed, he heard his bedroom door open, and quiet footsteps creep out.

“Noct?” he heard Prompto’s voice ask gently.

He rolled his head over to look at Prompto, whose hair was still damp from his shower. Guess he had decided to shower tonight instead of tomorrow morning.

“Yeah?”

“You… wanna join me? There’s plenty of room.”

Noct just stared. Prompto gestured with his thumb to the room behind him.

“It’s also kinda your bed, and if anything, I should be the one sleeping on the couch.”

Was Prompto not mad anymore?

Because he hadn’t responded, Prompto had padded over to him and pulled on his arm.

“C’mon, time for bed.”

“Water.”

A pause.

“Huh?”

“We… should drink water. Iggy says it helps with hangovers.”

“Oh. Right.”

After hoisting Noct to his feet and getting him steady, they swaggered to the kitchen and drew glasses from the cabinets, quietly drinking down the contents. Noct had suggested they take pain pills to help with the headaches they were sure to develop, but Prompto suggested otherwise.

“Booze and medicine don’t mix well.” he said.

“Says who?”

“Iggy. Who also said the thing about the water.”

Noct nodded in agreement, acquiescing.

“Ready for bed?”

They shuffled together to Noct’s room, leaning against each other the whole way there. Noct all but flopped onto the bed and realized, upon hitting it, just how tired he actually was. Prompto turned off the lamp, plugged in their phones, and scooted under the blanket beside Noct. Seemingly not satisfied with their positioning, Prompto moved closer until he could wrap his arms around Noct, tangle their legs, and snuggle his head into his chest. He let out a contented sigh once he was comfortable with the arrangement.

“Night, Noct.”

 

Their headaches would’ve been worse had they not had water before bed, but the pain the water spared them was only replaced with Ignis’ reprimands upon finding they had stolen alcohol and faked sick to rendezvous.

“You’re not children anymore, “ he had said, Noct rubbing his eyes irritably at the room’s light. “And I should believe you know better than to make your father worry like that.”

“Dad wasn’t worried,” Noct grumbled. “He knows I get sick sometimes and that you’ll take care of me.”

“You’re correct. I will take care of you. But you should not abuse that fact to abscond with liquor. What would have happened had Prompto’s parents known about your plans? Or worse, the press discovered you making off with the bottle?”

“It’s alright, Iggy.” Prompto had said meekly. “Even if my parents cared where I was, they wouldn’t have been bothered either way.”

“And I was super careful about the wine,” Noct added. “I’m not dumb. Just…”

“Highly irresponsible.” Ignis finished.

“When you are bathed and dressed, you will see to the mess in the living room, and I will take Prompto home.”

“You’re not gonna tell Dad?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses on his face. “As much as I believe the best way to teach a lesson is to make one feel shame, your father has a great deal to contend with. His son’s small misdemeanor should not trouble him. That’s what I’m here for.” He finished, turning on his heel and exiting the room.

When the door was shut, the two boys exchanged glances.

“Well, guess that ruins today’s plans.” Noct said, disappointed. “Though I gotta be honest, I thought he’d tell my dad, and then we’d really get it.”

“I think Iggy has a lot of respect for King Regis,” Prompto replied. “And wouldn’t wanna bother him with something he can take care of himself.”

Noct looked down at his lap. He sighed and pulled the blanket off, missing the warmth of his bed and Prompto curled against his chest, breathing steadily.

“Where are you going?”

“Gonna shower. Iggy’s already pretty pissed so I should do what he says. Don’t worry, I’ll take my time so you don’t gotta go home so soon.”

Noctis turned to his bathroom and began pulling off his shirt.

“Noct?”

He stopped at looked back at Prompto, who was still seated, his shirt halfway off his back.

“Can I join you?”

Noct was surprised. For more than one reason.

“Didn’t you shower last night, though?”

“Yeah, but Iggy getting onto us made me all sweaty.”

As if for emphasis, he fanned his hand against his chest. Prompto always slept shirtless.

“And I don’t wanna waste more water by showering again. By myself.”

This was confusing for Noctis, to say the least. But his heart was racing, looking at Prompto sitting there. There was part of him that knew Prompto was sincere about his nervous sweat and wanting to conserve water, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was another motive. Something fueled by hormones and want. There was a small blush on his cheeks that made his freckles stand out even more on his pale skin. Noct tried to hide his nervousness.

“Uh, yeah. Sure. C’mon.”

Prompto had been looking down the whole time they had discussed their shower plans, but he popped up with Noct’s confirmation and raced past him into the bathroom, starting the shower. Noct followed and finished pulling off his shirt, turning to toss it to the side, and had thumbed off his briefs when he was hit by Prompto pushing into him and planting a wet kiss on his lips. Surprised, Noct grabbed Prompto’s shoulders and pulled him off, unable to hide the hot blush that appeared on his face.

“P-Prompto, what are you doing?!” he asked a little too forcefully. Prompto was still red and the steam from the shower wasn’t helping them cooldown.

“I thought about what you said last night,” he started. “While sober. And I was super happy to realize that without the booze, I really did want you to kiss me.”

The kiss. Of course Noct hadn’t forgotten. But he had completely overlooked what Prompto had said when he rejected it: _ I don’t think we should do that, Noct. At least while we’re not sober _ . Now that they were (rather forcibly) sober, they had clear minds and could process what they wanted. Which, in this moment, was to kiss each other.

Noct was, all at once, embarrassed, elated, and scared. His stomach twisted with anxiety. Wasn’t this a little quick?

Prompto still had his arms around Noct’s neck from when he had pounced earlier, and he tentatively leaned in closer, checking Noct’s eyes for any signs of discomfort. Noct thought about pulling away and simply letting Prompto have the whole shower to himself, but he couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t want to kiss Prompto right now. On the lips, on his slim neck, and trace the freckles on his shoulders and chest with his mouth.

When their lips met, it was hesitance turned to warmth almost instantly. This sensation was entirely new to Noct, and his mind began racing: Do I push back? Where do I put my hands? Am I supposed to mouth the alphabet while doing this?

Noct and Prompto were basically the same height and, not to mention, terribly sophomoric when it came to anything intimate, so it was an awkward meshing of lips and teeth. But in the moment of it all, when they finally broke apart with a gasp, and Prompto stepping into the shower and pulling Noct by the hand with him, and feeling his friend’s hand run through his hair under the hot water, it was the hottest thing Noct had experienced.

Noct thanked the shower for being as far away from the kitchen as possible, where Ignis was cooking breakfast to help their headaches despite the one they had no doubt caused him, because he heard himself moaning when Prompto’s hand had snaked down between their bodies and taken ahold of his semi-rigid cock.

“Tell me how you like it,” he remembered Prompto whispering into his mouth, barely audible over the fall of water over their heads.

“Fast.” he had replied.

Noct whimpered when Prompto’s hand began to move up and down his shaft at a quick pace. He gripped Prompto’s forearms where his toned muscles moved with his wrist. He rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder, trying not to grit his teeth. It was almost too much at once.

“Slower?” he heard Prompto ask.

“Y-yea.”

When the pace of Prompto’s pumps had slowed, what felt overwhelming at first was now causing a coil of heat in his belly to build. Noct shuddered as Prompto thumbed over the head once, twice, three times before returning to his stroking.

“Better?”

“Better.” he responded breathlessly, followed by a low “ _ fuuuck. _ ”

Prompto let out a small laugh and nudged Noct until he raised his head high enough to kiss him. Noct felt his hand being guided down to Prompto’s own member, which had grown erect against his belly.

“I wanna have fun, too,” Prompto teased. His smile was contagious. This was fun, stupid, and the damn sexiest thing Noct had experienced in his 18 years. Noct’s eyes crinkled when he smiled back and took hold of Prompto, who gasped and smacked Noct’s arm with his free hand after he had squeezed his dick hard in a teasing manner.

They laughed into each other’s mouth’s as they set a steady rhythm, the pleasure continuing to grow until they were raggedly panting and pressing open-mouthed kisses on each other’s lips. Noct had coaxed a small bruise to appear on Prompto’s collarbone, over a freckle he loved so much. Prompto had given Noct a nice red, hand-shaped spot on his ass from an unexpected smack, made entirely more painful by the water running in rivulets down his backside. It was a good pain; one Noct felt embarrassed to admit to himself that he enjoyed more than he should have.

Noct was the first to climax. He had felt it’s pull on him for a long while before he had told Prompto such, and his friend had in turn set a punishing pace with his wrist. He came almost immediately, gasping for air as his seed spilled onto Prompto’s hand. He had let go of Prompto’s cock in favor of gripping his forearms again to ride out his orgasm, and Prompto had taken to rubbing himself with one hand while keeping the other at a soothing pace on Noct. He came shortly afterwards with Noctis’ name on his lips, his hips stuttering forward as hot rivulets spilled forth from his cock, only to almost immediately be washed away by the stream of water, which was growing lukewarm. They clung to each other, letting the warmth of their climax spread through and seep into them, but the change in water temperature brought them back with a need to wash their hair and bodies before it turned completely cold. They rushed to get everything clean, Prompto yelping when he almost slipped, and had managed to erase the evidence of their escapades before the water turned ice cold.

This was a fond memory of Noct’s. A piece of his life from a simpler time. From before he was told to marry for political advantage, and even that was turned upside-down because of the attack on his father and kingdom. His hopes of pursuing something further with Prompto had been dashed and gone for good, or so he thought. Now with his father dead and fianc é supposedly so, what future did they have together? Could it be possible that there was room for a relationship in Noct’s new kingdom?

As Ignis returned with an ice pack and bandages for Noct’s finger, he tucked the thought back into his mind, deciding it was something better chewed on later. Maybe there was room for the four of them, together, in the future kingdom of Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondays are good days for me work-wise, so I may stick to the schedule of uploading every Monday! Hopefully.


	3. Advisor, Shield, and Whatever the Hell Prompto Is

Ignis had always loved Noctis.

 

He loved him in a traditional sense: worried about his health when he was sick or injured. He loved him in a parental way: making sure he ate his vegetables and did his homework. He also loved him in a brotherly way: don’t do stupid shit, or at least not without a back-up plan.

He also loved Gladiolus, because he loved Noct in the same ways as himself, and in others he couldn’t replicate if he tried. Gladio was definitely a character, but he was loyal and brave, and over the years had taught Noctis to be the same. Noctis needed a hard influence in his life, and Gladio was that both metaphorically and in the literal sense.

Ignis also loved Prompto. Unlike himself and Gladio, Prompto was a sibling to Noctis who was the same age. Meaning, they experienced much of the same things and could easily relate to each other. Prompto was a good influence on Noct. His initial reaction was it would be negative, but the years had shown him that he was wrong. Very wrong, in fact. Noctis was often the instigator of the stupid things they did together and because their interests aligned so straightly, Prompto eagerly joined. These were usually things Noctis would do with or without someone there, and what Prompto would never do unless his best friend’s energy rubbed off on him. But since they had become friends, the reclusive Noctis had opened up in ways Ignis had never been able to accomplish, perhaps due to his older age or parental-like status to his charge. As a result, Ignis was in debt to both of them for their invaluable hand in raising Lucis’ future king.

He also loved both of the other boys for the things they did which were uniquely them. He learned much from Gladio’s survival skills and found Prompto’s fascination with photography endearing. He adored Gladio’s hard muscles and gruff exterior, and how he could charm women and shopkeepers alike with a seemingly endless arsenal of smooth talk. Simultaneously, he loved Prompto’s small stature and thin appendages, which were the complete opposite of Gladio in every way, and how he bungled even the smallest of talk. Gladio was smooth and rough all at the same time, and Prompto was tender and electric all at once. Two living contradictions who complimented each other, and the other members of their little retinue, so well. Ignis loved them all to death.

So when he found himself suddenly very interested in sleeping with one or all of them, it wasn’t, in fact, surprising.

It didn’t surprise him one bit when he would wake early in the morning to his alarm from a rather sultry dream about watching Prompto on his knees, or when his idle daydreams would turn to one where he contemplated if Gladio shaved all of his body hair or left some in deliciously hidden places. His initial reaction to it was confusion. He’d never been an overtly sexual man and was in fact rather self-conscious. The closest he had come to revealing the more tender parts of himself was when they attended the Assassin’s Carnival in Lestallum and Noct had insisted they all dress up. Ignis was no fan of how tacky the costume seemed, and how impractical: what kind of warrior left their entire right breast exposed?

On a normal day, Ignis’ mind was hardly ever preoccupied with thoughts of sex and debauchery. He concluded it must come with the profession and how he was raised; indeed, his family had little time for the nourishment of budding sexual desires.

It was all up to Ignis to discover himself, then, and he had firmly concluded that his tastes included, strictly, men. He had none of the desire to be flirtatious with women as did Prompto and Gladio, yet he suspected they fancied both genders. Noctis was, as ever, enigmatic, and even he had trouble pinning down where the young Prince’s desires lie. He obviously had a taste for men (or rather, for Prompto and Gladio,) but had expressed little interest in romance or sex otherwise. He was either too preoccupied or couldn’t be bothered to step outside his comfort zone. There was a special chemistry between he and Luna but it was one Ignis doubted was sexual or even romantic. Their love was one of respect and mutual admiration, and romance would come more so out of duty than anything else. The Advisor often pondered if and how their marriage would proceed if indeed the Lady Lunafreya still lived, and if His Highness would be entirely satisfied with the arrangement.

It was part of his creed never to lie to himself, so once he discovered his inklings of attraction to the other boys of the party, he readily accepted it as part of his life now. He’d exchange quick flirts with them, disguised as friendly banter, and move along with his day. Sometimes he’d fancy himself an entertaining thought or two. One can only be surrounded by testosterone for so long before it leads to somewhat questionable territory.

He was slightly disappointed, he found, when his cooking session with Prompto and Noct was cut short. After cutting his finger, Noctis had pulled away from the prep station and Prompto along with him, so Ignis was left alone once more to finish the meal. His first instinct, of course, was to care for Noct, but after bandaging his wound, he found himself feeling slightly empty. He longed for the connection between he and Prompto again, all smooth warmth and gentle laughter. He felt a small spark ignite in his chest when he positioned himself behind the blond boy, taking his hands in either of his and guiding them along the butchered beast. How Prompto had turned in his grip to look him in the eyes and smile at the position they were in, and how he had, more than once, “accidentally” rocked on his heels to press and rub his pert behind against Ignis’ midsection. Thinking back on it, Ignis was relieved to have the interruption, because he couldn’t say for certain what direction they would have taken without it. It was certainly unprofessional on it’s own, but he felt he craved the contact once more and wondered if he should seek it out. It was the same kind of disappointment he felt when his shower at the Leville remained uninterrupted. He had thought their new boundaries with one another would allow them to speak and act more freely. He had sensed the tension in Gladio and was more than willing to reignite their flame. After all, many a night he had spent dreaming of the way the Shield had taken him in his apartment and utterly ravished him when they were twenty. A connection like that was not easily forgotten, and Ignis could nearly smell the way the gruff man ached for release.

So when they began taking on hunt after hunt to fill their bank accounts, Ignis welcomed the distraction. He could shut off that part of his mind to focus on staying alive. This plan didn’t seem to work once they were taking on four, five, six hunts a day, however, and was only serving to make him more exhausted and struggle to keep his mind on track. Once they had been ambushed by a flock of Regaltrice while hunting Sahagin, and while dealing with the pesky birds, Ignis had failed to cover Noct’s blind-spot, and as a result his leg was caught up in the powerful jaws of the reptilian creature. There was a large space between he and Noct in the swampy area and it was swarming with ugly creatures.

“Prompto!” he had called, signaling the Gunslinger. “If I point, can you follow?”

It was a vague question, but Prompto seemed to catch on as he shoved a hostile bird away from his face. “You mean like when Noct yells out, ‘Ignis, instructions!’ and you throw your daggers?” he replied, imitating Noctis.

“Precisely! Can you shoot what I mark?”

“Uh, sure! Just--” he took aim and shot a Sahagin’s tail to distract it from Gladio, “gimme a second!”

“Time is of the essence!”

He looked back worriedly at Noct. He was struggling against the reptile, who had his leg in a tight grip between it’s awful, jagged teeth. His cries of pain were sending jolts of panic straight to Ignis’ heart.

“Alright Iggy, go for it!” Prompto called.

Ignis reacted lightning quick.

He threw his daggers at enemies left and right, hitting some with a little more force than he intended, and hoped it didn’t aggravate them enough to move and cause Prompto to lose track. But the Gunslinger was fast, and combined with Ignis’ blows, his gunshots took out five out of seven enemies that lie between them and Noct.

With the way sufficiently clear, Ignis charged at the reptile holding Noct, desperately wishing he could warp like the Prince and his Glaives to shave off more time. He stopped and watched as the creature began rolling and taking the Prince with it, twisting his leg in what had to be extremely painful positions. Ignis bided his time, waiting, until the creature rolled to a stop and began shaking its head violently back and forth. He then launched himself into the air to perform the deathblow on the sordid reptile. “Nothing personal,” he proclaimed, although it was highly personal, striking it through it’s back and feeling his weapon sink into the mud below.

The creature lie still, then, it’s death swift and painful at the hands of the Advisor’s polearm. Ignis straightened up, sending his weapon away after a twist to ensure the creature was dead, and immediately knelt down to the Prince. The Sahagin’s jaw was still locked onto Noct’s leg and pulling him free wasn’t an option.

“Gladio!” he called out.

The Shield responded with a grunt, fending off from two Regaltrice.

“Noctis needs help!”

Gladio spared a glance backwards, and seeing Noct’s position, decided to end his battle. Building up momentum with his large sword, he swung and swung until his blade struck true, killing the hostile birds in a cyclone, and took out another with a sweeping downwards slice, calling out “Sorry to break this up!” and he split it down the middle.

They heard gunshots ring out and knew Prompto was distracting the remaining enemies from their rescue effort.

Gladio crossed the shallow swamp and knelt beside Noct, assessing the situation. The two older boys seemed to communicate wordlessly, and they each took a position at the ends of the Prince: Ignis to pull the dead Sahagin’s mouth open like a clam and Gladio to hoist him free from above. When they had begun prying the Sahagin’s mouth open, Noct had cried out in pain as the serrated teeth were pulled from his flesh. Fueled by anxiety, Ignis has mustered all his strength, his feet clawing and scraping for purchase on the wet ground, and with a final yell, opened it’s maw enough for Gladio to yank the Prince free.

Ignis nearly collapsed on the ground after letting the Sahagin’s mouth snap shut once more, sweating with the effort, but Noct’s pained breathing brought him to. He shuffled over and hesitantly grabbed the wounded leg.

“We need to keep it elevated and away from the marsh waters,” he declared, ignoring his own bleeding hands. “As to keep infection out. Can you carry him to the Regalia without aggravating the wound too harshly?”

“Yeah sure. Princess is gonna hafta hold on tight, though.”

With a nod, Gladio set the Prince down from where he had been holding his shoulders and Ignis crawled up to him and held his face, resting their foreheads together.

“Don’t worry, Noct. Gladio will get you to the Regalia and we’ll get help. You must be strong, alright?” he asked tenderly. Noct shook his head up and down fervently, lips tightened in pain. “Yeah sure, thanks.”

“Here we are. Hold on,” he assured. Gladio had turned around knelt to carry the Prince on his back. “It would be wiser to carry him in your arms,” Ignis stated louder. “The less jostling the better.”   
“I can’t run that fast with him bridal style.” Gladio responded. “He’s gotta go piggy and take it like a man.”

“Very well.” Ignis relented, not feeling like arguing the issue. He helped Noct climb onto the Shield’s back. Once situated, he stood with a grunt and Noctis cried out again, shaking from the effort of keeping a hold around Gladio’s neck.

“Be strong, Noct!” Ignis yelled over his cries.

But a louder yell overshadowed theirs.

Looking past Gladio, Ignis saw what appeared to be a giant Kingatrice. It’s terrible crow echoed across the land, and it scraped the ground with its mighty talons.

Ignis was frozen for moment before turning to Gladio to formulate a plan, but he heard the bird screech and saw a flash of feathers as they caught fire. He turned saw where Prompto had lobbed a lumen flare and was preparing another one.

“Go!” he called out. “While it’s distracted!”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice. He started running as fast as he could with the wounded Prince on his back toward the road, scaling the uneven, wet land as he went. Ignis knew he could trust Gladio to protect His Highness with his life and felt immense relief when they disappeared from sight.

Another blast and the Kingatrice screeched in pain, flapping its wings in anger as the flare hit it’s chest and exploded. Another one was charging from their right. Prompto joined Ignis in creating a plan.

“Noct and Gladio are on their way.” he said, a bead of sweat rolling down his chin.

“Good. Now it’s just us and the giant birds here!” Prompto announced excitedly. “Time to bring out the big guns.”

He sent his pistol away and reached for the automatic weapon strapped to his chest.

“How we gonna do this, Iggy?”

Had Ignis any spells remaining, he would have taken the charging beast. But his magic felt weak and he was out of ether potions, opting instead to use his last bit for one final attack. They needed to finish this as quickly as possible.

“I shall take the one to the left if you take the one to the right. She appears in need of a lumen flare herself, wouldn’t you agree?” he said, pushing up his glasses.

“Got it. Time to boogey!”

Prompto turned and lobbed a flare at the beast to stop its advance, aiming for the ground in front of it in in hopes of rustling a few feathers. The beast stopped and squawked when the flare hit the ground, sending mud and debris flying everywhere.

Ignis summoned his daggers and pulled from the well of Noct’s magic, drawing up a burning inferno into his palms. He struck them together, igniting the fire, and raced towards the bird. It let out a terrible screech and began charging back. They collided in a fiery explosion, Ignis striking its neck and letting the magic burn its feathers in a hot blaze, then leaping away before the brunt of the blast could hit him. The Kingatrice cried out in agony, flapping its wings vainly against the surge of fire before collapsing onto the ground, throwing soupy mud and rocks in every direction. When the fire had done its duty and it was left flapping pitifully on the ground, he dealt the final blow and put it out of its misery.

Ignis was spent. He pulled the dagger from the bird’s neck and leaned over to catch his breath. Elsewhere, Prompto had just finished taking down his own Kingatrice and was busy breathing in a similar fashion.

Ignis stood, his muscles aching with exertion, and made his way toward Prompto.

“You… you alright, Iggy?” he asked between breaths as the Advisor approached.

“Quite alright. An impressive feat you pulled back there.” he added. He outstretched his hand and Prompto took it, pulling himself up. “Your distraction allowed Noct and Gladio to escape unharmed.”

Ignis fished his phone out from his pocket. A text from Gladio read:

 

_ made it to car. got princess comfy in the back. _

 

“Shall we?” he gestured.

“Can we walk slow?” Prompto moaned. “My feet hurt.”

Ignis smiled and dusted Prompto’s shirt off, then wiped a splotch of mud from his face. Gratitude overtook him and he leaned down and gave the blond boy a peck on the cheek, then patted his shoulders amiably. His quick thinking had perhaps been the deciding factor between a chance at a speedy recovery and a nasty infection. “We should be jobless if Noct passes on under our supervision. Best not to drag our feet.”

Prompto lagged behind the Advisor but kept his whining to a minimum. Ignis would have to give him a special serving tonight at dinner. After a potion or two, of course. He examined his hands. The blood had stopped, but his palms ached with the many puncture wounds from the Sahagin’s teeth.

Perhaps a diner, then.

 

The boys had made it on the road and were unloading into a Crow’s Nest by the time night had fallen. Gladio drove while Ignis cleaned and stitched Noct’s leg in the back seat, pausing when they moved unexpectedly or hit rough patches of road. The Prince was blissfully unconscious and only responded with scrunches of his face. They opted for a caravan and unloaded him onto the bed before stripping off the days turmoil.

Prompto breathed out a sign of relief. “Good thing we had those potions in the car, or Noct mighta been done for.”

“Leave it to Iggy to think ahead.”

“Come now,” Ignis responded, sitting slowly on a chair, legs aching. “Careful planning only works if the plan goes accordingly. Your distraction gave Gladio time to secure His Highness and administer the curative. We are all in your debt, Prompto.”

“Huh? Me? O-oh, it’s no prob.” he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Ignis was smiling at him but winced when he began peeling off his gloves. The other two took notice.

“I’d been meanin’ to ask, you gonna be alright, Iggy?” asked Gladio. “That looks pretty painful.”

“Nothing to worry about,” he responded, lips tightening in pain. “The creature who grabbed hold of Noct got its last rights in the form of my hands, it seems. Nothing a potion can’t fix.”

“I think we still got one in the car. Want me to go grab it?”

“If the vendor outside still sells them, then yes. We’ll need to replenish our supply.”

Gladio nodded, exited the caravan, and shut the door, leaving Prompto and Ignis alone.

“So!” began the Gunslinger. “What should we have for dinner? I’m starving.”

“You really should not underestimate yourself.”

Prompto turned and looked at him in surprise. Noct snored lightly from the bed, a good sign.

“Huh?”

“What you did today, following my instructions without any planning, and using flares to distract the Kingatrice,” Ignis stated, “very well saved our lives, and Noct’s. Thank you for being so forward-thinking.”

Prompto rubbed his hands together and looked down.

“It’s really no biggie.”

He looked up and saw Ignis frown, then stand. He came upon him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding the back of his head gently with an ungloved hand.

Prompto, frozen in fear, shakily wrapped his arms around the Advisor in turn, curling his head into the junction where arm meets shoulder.

This felt nice, Ignis thought. He wasn’t used to such contact and neither, it seemed, was Prompto. Their boyhood was spent mostly alone, and the reclusive Prince who bound them had only grown more touch-averse as he got older. It had only been in private and on certain occasions they could comfortably show affection towards each other, so this was welcome.

 

Things had begun to change for the better, Ignis thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this week. look forward to something spicy next time. ೖ(σ̑˽σ̑)ೖ  
> next time: surprises


	4. The Beginning of Something Good (We Hope)

It was just a matter of time before tensions broke, and they all knew it. There was an electricity in the air, as if each was waiting for the other to snap so they could say, “wasn’t me!” and absolve himself of the blame of starting something.

It was a true test of will. One Prompto was losing very quickly.

 

It didn’t help that he found himself, at the end of each night, sleeping next to a different friend. During the winter months, Gladio was his go-to sleep mate, as he radiated warmth and didn’t care if Prompto crawled under the blankets with him and nearly suffocated in his chest. Noctis would sometimes join them and stubbornly take Gladio’s other side, Ignis scooting closer as the night progressed. During the summer, he was nearly exiled from sleeping next to anyone because he tended to cling even when it was in the mid-eighties and everyone slept in their underthings. But during the mild days of October, where the climate in Duscae stayed at a nice 70, Prompto found himself free to toggle between the friends he had grown so close to over the past months. One night, he’d wrap his arms around Noct from behind and push his head into the Prince’s shoulder, and the next night he’d be the little spoon to Gladio.

This night was a little cool and he found himself up later than the rest, sipping a mug of decaf and dangling his legs off the edge of the haven. He heard the tent flap open and someone step out. It was Ignis.

“You’ll catch cold if you don’t put something on,” he asserted, draping a small blanket around the Gunslinger’s shoulders.

“Nah, it’s not that chilly,” he replied. He pulled it closer nonetheless.

“Best to be prepared regardless.”

He shuffled on his bottom in gratitude, scooting over to make room for Iggy. He sat down with a can of Ebony in hand.

“Something on your mind?”

“Me? Nah, just enjoying the weather. Wondering whether or not I should break out the camera and get snapping.”

“It’s not often we get such pleasant evenings,” Ignis agreed, sipping his coffee. “Would you photograph the stars tonight?”

Prompto opened his blanket and wrapped one side around Ignis’ shoulder, shifting until they were side by side. It was much warmer this way, and Prompto liked the smell of Iggy’s cologne. Always the gentleman, even in the wilderness.

“Hmmm,” he started, raising the cup to his lips. “Maybe I’d get a time-lapse of the sky. Like the cool transitions they use in movies.” He paused. “Think they’d ever make a movie about Noct and us?”

Ignis wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently squeezed. Prompto laid his head on his forearm, grateful for the contact. When Ignis had hugged him in thanks for saving Noct, he’d thought about it for hours afterward, the phantom touch of strong, caring hands lingering on his nerves.

“If we were to be so lucky, I’d elect you for director. You have a keen eye for detail.”

“Only if I keep my contacts in.”

Ignis chuckled softly, looking back to the scenery. This was nice. A night to relax and take in the views nature had provided. Little to no talk about the dangerous parts of their futures. Prompto wished there was more of these quiet moments.

Ignis took his arm back and stood, offering a hand to Prompto.

“We’d best be getting to bed.”

“What for? There’s nothing big tomorrow.”

“If we don’t secure our places now, Gladio and Noct will take up the entirety of the tent and we’ll be exiles from our own home.”

Home. That’s what this was.

Prompto gulped down the drudges of his drink and took Ignis’ hand, following him back inside the tent with the blanket still on his shoulders.

 

Home is where the heart is.

  
  


When Prompto awoke, he didn’t register that he was actually awake. At first, he was caught in the haze of a post-dream state, in a purgatory somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Everything was blurry and his ears rang. Time seemed to slow, and it felt as if he had been talking just moments earlier but he couldn’t recall the words or the conversation. He saw whiteness move toward him, and although he tried to move away, his body was sluggish. The ringing became muffled, and soon he heard different tones through the fuzz. Was someone talking?

He tried to blink away the fog, but it didn’t move. The muffled noises were getting louder and more persistent until he wanted to cover his ears. Instead, he reached out and touched the whiteness. It was warm. Suddenly, a noise broke through with an almost stunning clarity.

“Prompto?”

He blinked slowly, the heavy haze and ringing fading, leaving him only with a vision of person and the warmth of his face under his palm. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, volume low.

Prompto rubbed his eyes in response.

"I… I think so.”

He heard a slight shuffle and Ignis reached forward, running his thumb under Prompto’s eye. His voice was so quiet, so concerned when he spoke.

“Don’t cry.”

Prompto hadn’t even realized he was, indeed, crying.

What on Eos had he been dreaming about?

“A nightmare?”

Ignis’ voice was so soft it broke his heart. Even without his contacts Prompto could see the tender look on his friend’s face. He nodded and pursed his lips, holding back what was surely a flood of tears.

“Yeah. I think so, anyways.”

Ignis’ eyes searched his. Glasses. That’s what was missing. In the dim light he could make out the lines of his face, the soft breathing through his lips, and wideness of his pupils. He was sure his eyes were an astounding shade of green. 

The Advisor then shifted closer to wrap Prompto in his arms, pulling his head into his neck.

“It’s quite alright,” he whispered. “Nothing to worry about now. The morning is still a couple of hours away.”

He wasn’t sure what he meant, but the way his deep voice rumbled near Prompto’s head, travelling from his chest to his throat, and the light tickling of his breath in his hair when he spoke, was calming. He hadn’t realized how fast his heart was beating, or how tight he had been gripping onto Iggy’s shirt.

He managed to relax his breathing, purposefully making his breaths as low as possible as to not wake the others. Iggy had always been a light sleeper. How many times had he awoke to Prompto’s signs of distress and comforted him? Had he even been aware of being comforted? The feeling of being held like this was somehow natural.

 

Maybe this is what home felt like.

 

After a few minutes of Ignis softly holding him, whispering reassurances into his hair, Prompto was finally calm. He relaxed his grip and slowly patted up the length of his friend’s back, reaching his shoulder and finally his face. He moved and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

He felt an initial hesitance under his lips, but as he pulled back slightly and shifted to kiss him again, the man accepted, kissing back lightly. He felt Ignis’ hands move and gently roam his back, rubbing soothing circles as they went across its planes. He loved the feel of his hands, slender and affirming, as they caressed him through his t-shirt. The warmth of his chest against his own and the smell of cologne filled his heart when he breathed in deeply. They felt intimately close, tangled together under their blankets. Home.

He felt an eagerness to be touched, to be kissed and held for an eternity in this wilderness, protected from the night by the old magic of the haven. He knew if he asked, Ignis would do just that, whispering gentle affirmations against his lips until the morning light broke and spilled across the horizon. He felt Ignis’ warm hands reach under his thin shirt and grip his side, then reach up and run a thumb across his nipple. His breath hitched and he opened his eyes wide, watching Iggy watching him. He felt sensitive like this and ached to be touched more. Ignis laughed softly.

“I had no idea you were pierced.”

“Sure am.”

“Does Noctis know?”

“No,” he whispered, eyes searching his as he continued to rub circles around the pert bud. “He doesn’t. Funny thing is, I’ve taken my shirt off in front of him plenty of times after I got them done and he hasn’t noticed. Typical Noct, I guess.”

Ignis gave it the slightest pinch, never breaking eye contact.

“A miracle you’ve not been hit by electricity. I imagine these might act as conductors in that instance.” His voice was low and his eyes were half-lidded.

“Fire and ice hurt just about as bad.”

Ignis reached another hand up his shirt and began toying with the other nipple, pushing the barbells back and forth with his fingers. Prompto placed his hands on his wrists and guided Ignis’ hands to gently open and press flatly against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on his lips and the Advisor hummed in agreement.

“You are full of surprises,” he said breathily against his mouth.

Prompto kissed him deeper this time, rolling his tongue against his languidly. Ignis was one hell of a kisser and it was a shame they hadn’t done this more often.

Or, at all, before now.

He was hit with a small bout of self-consciousness then. But it dissipated and he continued his slow kisses, relishing in the warmth of the palms running up and down his pecs. Feeling brave, he pulled away from Ignis, removing his hands from their exploration. Ignis watched as he got to his knees and slid on top of him, moving his hair from his face and planting soft kisses along the his angular jaw. He sat up again and removed his shirt completely. Ignis’ hands had moved to rest on his hips and Prompto leaned down to kiss him fully, positioning his own hands on either side of his head and moving to the side to lock their lips.

He hadn’t felt this brave since he hooked up with Noct in the shower their Senior year of high school, and the feeling in his stomach wasn’t any different:  _ yearning _ . He yearned to touch and to be touched, to really be connected with someone on an intimate level. He ground his hips down on Ignis’ and earned a surprised grunt from the man. He smiled into their kiss and did it again, and this time he felt a hand snake around and grab one side of his ass. A good sign.

He moved leisurely, revelling in how he felt Ignis’ flesh grow stiff through his night pants. He stopped kissing him and simply ground down, watching Ignis’ eyes flutter and feeling his hips begin to move in sync.

Ignis’ breath was hitching and he could feel the heat radiating off his skin. Prompto knew he was holding back his moans in fear of waking the other two. He glanced to the side and saw them sleeping soundly there, not having moved since he woke. Good. He didn’t feel like stopping any time soon. This friction was too delicious and was causing a rising excitement deep in his belly.

Ignis’ hips were moving in tandem with his now and he leaned up to capture Prompto’s lips once more. He kissed him with increasing ferver, his grip tightening on his hips. Ignis then stopped, causing Prompto to become confused. He shifted as if to sit up and Prompto got the message. He moved from atop his lap, repositioning himself on his back, legs wide open. Ignis slid between them and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and pinning it firmly above his head. He then hoisted one leg to wrap around his lower back. In this position, the friction was almost unbearably good, and Prompto had to lean his head back and bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He tried hard to keep it down in his throat with each motion, their grinding at a steady, heavy pace. He loved the feeling of being so secure under the other man’s weight, savoring the hot tongue against his throat and the accompanying grunts from deep within his chest. Ignis’ head moved lower and he gave his arms some slack. Ignis kissed his chest once, twice, three times before moving and sucking on a nipple.

Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth and turned red with the effort to not make a noise. Ignis looked up, saliva on his lips.

“Are you alright?”

Prompto nodded, mouth still covered. He didn’t trust himself but, God, he didn’t want him to stop. He parted two fingers and spoke, voice cracking.

“P-please, Iggy.”

Ignis leaned his head down once more and started with more gentle laps to its underside, keeping time with the movement of their hips. Prompto felt a deep coiling in his abdomen that was growing exponentially with each point of contact: the gyrating of his hips, the wetness against his nipples, and the affirming squeeze of the hand above his head were all working him up to his climax.

He moved his hand from his mouth and grabbed tightly onto Ignis’ shirt, signalling that he was close, and Ignis seemed to get the message. He sped up his movements, sliding his head up to Prompto’s and planting a wet kiss on the underside of his jaw. He then moved to his ear and whispered, “Next time, I’d have you face down, biting a pillow.”

That was what did it. With a strangled, close-mouthed cry, Prompto came, sweating with the intensity of it all. His vision went white behind his eyelids and he convulsed beneath the taller man, who upon watching this sensual display and feeling Prompto’s cock twitch beneath his, shortly joined him with a hushed grunt of his name.

Their hips moved sporadically against each other’s, riding the waves of hot, wet release, until their vision returned to normal and their breathing regulated. Ignis had buried his face into Prompto’s neck and slowly pulled away, their skin sticking with glistening sweat. He rested his forehead on Prompto’s while they lie there breathing for a minute, still astounded by the intensity of their orgasms.

“I…” Ignis began, and Prompto opened his eyes to make contact.

“What I said was rather inappropriate, and in the moment of things. I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable.”

Prompto blew air out of his mouth and smiled tiredly. “You telling me you don’t want me face down, ass up? ‘Cause I’m down, I really am.”

Ignis smiled back and chuckled, turning and moving off of him. His thighs ached in the best way. He lay on his side and stretched out, resting his head on one hand. Prompto rested one hand on his belly.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to such an arrangement. I fear I came off as too…” he paused, pondering the right word.

“Sexy?”

“The word I was looking for was salacious, but yes.”

He couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face. And neither, it seemed, could Ignis. The floodgates had opened and they had made their moves, and now there was no going back. His head filled with the possibilities for the future, and it was then he discovered he knew what Ignis had meant when he said, so assuringly, that the dawn was still hours away. The future was scary, and uncertainty reigned supreme. But little assurances like this are what make it less daunting. As he felt himself drifting off to sleep, he felt a tap on his arm and opened his eyes to a wet wipe.

“It’s the least I can offer, until we can bathe properly tomorrow.”

“Dude, our clothes are gonna reek.” he laughed, taking the cloth.

But he found he didn’t mind. Because he could be himself in this home he’d made, among the wilderness of this wide, beautiful world.

And the future had never seemed brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the 1,000+ hits! I'd never imagine that my fic would get even this much attention and I appreciate every single one. I also adore those who have left comments, kudos, and gave it a good ol bookmark. In celebration and also to help with the pain that is Daylight Savings (I feel like I lost five hours instead of one) I'm uploading chapter 5 today as well! We're starting to see a plot take shape and I hope you look forward to reading it as much as I look forward to posting it <3


	5. All Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter for today, as promised. it's pretty dialogue-rich but I tried my best to fix the spacing, because for some reason it looks way better in Google Docs than AO3's rich text orz. I wish I could post emojis into my comments/notes here on AO3 because I've realized just how often I use them to communicate. If I could, rest assured I'd be using the peace sign, thumbs up, and sunglasses ones liberally. Again I appreciate the support and hope it continues to exceed your expectations <3

Ignis was up early, as usual, and walked down to the side of the haven to groom himself as best as possible. He had already had his coffee and prepped for breakfast, and he felt a small inner peace from the tranquility of it all. They had plans to stop by Wiz’s this afternoon, where they could enjoy the luxury of a hot bath and wash away the grime of the past few days. He stopped when he saw Prompto there, barely illuminated by the rising sun, holding a mirror between his knees and trying to style his hair. He was already long awake and dressed in casual clothes.

“Morning,” he greeted. Prompto looked behind him and smiled.

“Hey, Iggy.”

“You’re up awfully early this morning.”

“Thought I’d get a head-start.”

He placed his comb in his mouth and used both hands to spike his blond hair. His voice was muffled.

“Not like Noct is up anytime before seven, though.”

“And usually you there with him.”

Ignis was worried. Had Prompto slept since his nightmare? He didn’t have dark eye circles and appeared cheery enough.

“I remembered we were gonna go see the Chocobos today, and figured I needed to look my best,” he said with a finger gun at Ignis’ direction.

Ah, so that was it.

He smiled and sat down a few feet away. It seemed as if Prompto was taking their shenanigans quite well; far different than the aloofness he felt from Gladio after their first night together. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he and Gladio had covered all the bases, so to speak, and he and Prompto hadn’t hardly gotten undressed. Also perhaps that they were twenty and twenty-two, not nineteen and twenty-going-on-twenty-one. Their experiences had been plentiful since leaving Insomnia, and if he was anxious it wasn’t showing.

 

While they chatted and got ready for the day, Gladio had awoken and began getting dressed inside the tent. He glanced over at Noct who was sound asleep. Big shocker.

“Yo, Your Princelyness.”

No response.

He poked the mound which was supposed to be Noctis, and after a few attempts he heard what sounded like a “what?” in response. Only his hair was peeking out from under the blanket. Gladio crawled over to the lump and lie on top of it, earning an irritated groan.

“Time to wake up. Day’s breakin’.” he said, rolling around and squishing the Prince underneath his weight.

Another mumble, two syllables.

“What? Speak up.”

Noct batted the blanket irritably away from his face, squinting at the light shining through the tent.

“Get offa me, you big gorilla.”

He shoved Noct’s face lightly with his hand, to which Noct smacked his arm and attempted to cover his face once more. Gladio pulled it back down.

“Nu uh. Iggy ain’t gonna be happy if you miss breakfast for bein’ a lazy shit.”

“Iggy won’t be happy,” he started, shoving Gladio forcefully until he rolled off of him. “If you flatten me, either.”

“A Princely pancake is better than a grouchy one.”

Noct sat up and let out a dramatic sigh, rubbing his eyes.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep doin’ that.” Gladio stated flatly.  
“Stop,” he replied, but dropped his hands into his lap anyways. “I’m not in the mood to be picked on first thing.”

“Would you rather be picked up?” Gladio asked, lunging towards him with his hands raised as if to attack. Noct exclaimed in fear and backed away, making a sound of annoyance when he realized the Shield was only joking with him.

“Seriously…”

Noct seemed awake now. Satisfied, Gladio stood and exited the tent. He’d need to get the fire started for breakfast, then switch off with Ignis on getting ready. His hair felt flat and unwashed.

A few minutes later, Noct emerged, dressed. He yawned loudly and stretched, then squatted next to Gladio at the fire.

“You seen Prompto?”

“Nah. At first I thought he was sleepin’ next to you but I guess it was just the blankets.”

“Well he was last night.”

“Maybe he’s gettin’ ready with Iggy.”

“What, like they’re showering together?”

Gladio sniggered. “Ain’t no showers out here.”

They were silent for a beat before Noctis spoke again.

“I actually do think there’s something going on between those two.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

A pause. Noct’s eyes shifted in discomfort.

“I woke up sometime last night, or early this morning, and heard… weird noises. I was facing the other way so it was hard to tell. But the blankets were rustling behind me and I heard _grunting.”_

“At first, I thought it was another one of Prom’s nightmares, but then I heard talking and what sounded like Iggy. I think they were…”

Gladio put on his best Ignis impression. “Fraternizing?”

A crooked smile crossed Noct’s lips briefly, but he frowned and stared into the fire.

“I guess it’s not such a bad thing.”

“...But?”

“But it’s weird! Iggy’s my Advisor and Prom’s my best friend. I don’t wanna think about them doing stuff.”

Noct wasn’t entirely sure he believed that. It’s not that he didn’t want to think about it: just that he didn’t want to admit he wanted to think about it.

“Iggy ‘nd Prompto are friends, and they’re also adults. If they wanna caboodle, they’re gonna. Nothin’ you can say can stop it.”

“Can’t it? I’m the Prince, after all.” he retorted bitterly. Gladio snorted.

“You talk like you didn’t have your tongue down my throat a few weeks back.”

Noct looked up, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

“Woah, calm down, Prince Charmless. Just statin’ the facts.”

He sighed and scratched the back of his head in irritation. Gladio was right. He may be the Prince but that wouldn’t stop his closest friends from doing what they wanted. He’s sure if he asked them to, they’d cut it off. Or be more quiet about it, at least.

Noct wasn’t even sure what he’d heard. He may just be jumping to conclusions.

 

Then again, the noises he’d heard had sent jolts of excitement straight to his cock. A sidenote he’d purposefully left out in his report to Gladio.

Call it a Pavlovian response, but his mind hadn’t forgotten the way Prompto sounded when he was being sexually satisfied. They’d fooled around a few more times after the shower incident, but not since they graduated high school and definitely not since beginning his journey to Altissia. Nothing major, just hands and mouths and awkward fumbling during late-night study sessions. He’d done some research beforehand and although it left him a blushing, sweaty mess, he’d felt some satisfaction when he was nearly able to bring Prompto to completion with just his mouth. Prompto had bought him ice cream the next day to help with his sore throat, now an inside joke between the two. Their times together had always seemed special and memorable in some way.

Prompto cared for Noct and would honestly be down for starting something if Noct offered or made the right move. But he couldn’t help the streak of jealousy that shot through him at the thought of Prompto with another person. He didn’t like how he fawned over Cindy-- even though it was harmless because she was totally out of his league-- and he didn’t like it when he’d got so frustrated at Gladio for hitting on girls during the festival in Lestallum. And what made it worse was that it was Iggy. That it was another one of his friends (a title he had only given out three times in his life) who was satisfying his best friend in a way he thought was only reserved for him. It didn’t seem fair, and it confused and angered him at the same time.

Their attention, he decided, should be only for him.

But when those two joined he and Gladio for breakfast, everything seemed normal. Prompto was his usual nerdy self, complaining loudly when Gladio got him in a headlock and flattened out his hair with a noogie, and Ignis reminded them not to have their horseplay so close to where he cooked. And when they arrived at Wiz’s, even Noct found himself forgetting his insecurities when the Chocobos cooed and pawed for pets and handfuls of gysahl greens. His favorite one was in her same stall, and when he thought no one was looking, he leaned in and gave the bird a hug. She smelled like, well, a Chocobo, but he didn’t care as she _kwehed,_ stroking her soft feathers. Wiz had a name for her: Sandy. But Noct thought she was far too regal for a name like that. He had dubbed her Baroness instead, always feeding her the freshest greens from the stall. He had felt slightly ashamed when he realized she was part of a set of triplets, named Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy, who all had unique black splotches on the backs of their legs. Wiz said they were inseparable and sweet, but made for a mean delta force when a threat appeared. He’d let them loose on snakes and other varmints, where there’d be nothing left to clean when they were finished.

“Darn fiercest birds I’ve ever seen,” he had said, handing Noct a brush to run through Sandy’s feathers. “They protect this post with everything they’ve got. Chocobos got this special magic, see, where once they make friends, ain’t tellin’ em otherwise. They’re loyal to the bone. Even got their own relationships with one another that’s totally unique.”

Thinking back on this encounter, Noct thought it fit rather well to his friends. Fierce and loyal. Unique. A true force to be reckoned with.

He also realized that, like Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy, they all had their separate relationships, and it was selfish to think they all involved him.

“Oh em gee, Noct. Are you hugging that Chocobo?”

Noct startled, remembering where he was.

He pulled away from the bird, who wore a blank expression, and turned to see Prompto staring at him. His eyes were as big as dinner plates.

“I, uh…”

“You were totally hugging that Chocobo!”

“Y-yeah, so what?”

Prompto bounced over and scratched under her chin. She cooed and closed her eyes, rubbing into his palm.

“Who's a good girl? Who’s a good girl? Who loves you, huh, Sandy Dandy? Noct loves you, yes he does!”

“Cut it out,” Noct grumbled.

“Dude,” Prompto replied. “Chocobos can totally sense when someone’s dangerous. Letting you hug her means she trusts you!”

“Letting me hug her? I should be the one letting her near me.”

Prompto ignored him and continued scratching her chin.

“Noct is just a big ol’ grumpy ass,” he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Sick,” Noct thought, and looked away. Prompto was too sweet with those things.

After a moment of silence, the wind blowing the smell of hay over them, Noct spoke.

“Uh, Prompto?”

“Hm?”

He rubbed his arm and shifted his weight.

“I, uh, just wanted to say, whatever you got going on with Iggy, it’s cool. I mean, not like you need my permission, I just…” he trailed off. God this was awkward.

“Ahh, you heard that?” Prompto said, letting go of Sandy and putting his arms behind his head. He turned and ambled towards Noct casually. “Yeah, things with Iggy have been weird. Last night was kinda us letting off some steam.”

No one said anything. Noct looked at his feet.

“You jealous?”

“No!” he started, looking up. His initial reaction was too forceful, he realized, and sighed before continuing. Prompto wasn’t being teasing, just genuine.

“I wanna let you know that it’s okay. Like, it’s none of my or Gladio’s business what you two do.”

“Noooct,” Prompto groaned. “Dude, you don’t gotta make this weird.”

“Sorry,” he said, avoiding eye contact. He did feel sorry for making it a big deal, out loud and in his head. He couldn’t stop it, though. The constant looping of his mind was steadily churning, like a conveyor belt.

A brief silence fell between them.

“I,” Prompto started, and Noctis looked up.

“I really do like Iggy, and I liked what we did last night, but…”

“What _did_ you do last night?”

Prompto laughed nervously, dropping his hands to his side. His voice got lower when he spoke.

“We just banged one out real quick.”

“Banged?!”

“NO. No, not like that. We kept our clothes on and stuff.” His face had turned bright red. Noct’s friends hadn’t left him behind, he realized. Just moved into different territory with each other. That thought made him feel a little bit better.

Prompto continued.

“Truth is, I dunno if I wanna do it again.”

“Why not? You seemed pretty happy.”

“I just… ahhh,” he groaned in frustration. “How do I say this without sounding like a loser?”

“You always sound like a loser. It’s who you are.”

“Very true, but sounds insulting when you say it like that!”

Noct found himself smiling. Prompto smiled back and leaned on the fence post. Sandy rustled her wings and made a noise that sounded like a question, cocking her head to accompany it.

“I wanna do it with him. And Gladio. And… you.”

His voice was low, and Noct heard the shame in his tone when he spoke. He took a moment before replying.

“Well, that wasn’t what I was expecting.”

Prompto shot up and approached Noct, who backed away at the sudden movement.

“Please please please don’t tell them! It’d be totally weird and would ruin our friendship for good! I’d have to leave and go hide somewhere, and probably get eaten by a Sabertooth!”

Noctis laughed out loud and it was Prompto’s turn to groan in embarrassment. He rested his head on the fence post and Sandy picked in his hair with her beak. He weakly reached up and pet her chest.

“Dude, relax. Stop being such a baby.”

“It’s weird!” his muffled voice came from his arms. “And I didn’t even wanna tell you, but look what happened.”

He stood up and looked at Noct, eyebrows upturned in a pleading manner.

“Don’t think I’m a creep or a loser. I really like you guys.”

Noct sauntered closer and put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder reassuringly.

“You are a loser. But you’re my loser.”

Prompto batted off his hand, and Noct leaned down to rest against the fence with him. He tilted his head to speak a moment later.

“I kissed Gladio.”

Prompto shot up, startling the Chocobos. “What?! I’ve been wanting to do that for forever!”

“It was an accident! We didn’t mean for it to go that far.”

“How far? Ugggh, Noct, buddy, amigo. You’re killing me.”

Noct had missed this, being open with his best friend. He had felt so distant emotionally that he’d tried to get closer physically, but only took steps backwards instead of forwards. His heart was feeling less heavy with the confession.

“But seriously, it’s all good. You, Iggy, Gladio, and I? All good.”

“Yeah?” Prompto responded. He seemed relieved as well.

“Mm hmm. All good. And…”

“And?”

“All down.”

“All down?!”

Noct nodded once. “All down.”

Prompto shook his head incredulously. He looked into the distance as if pondering some great life mystery. “All down.”

Noct shoved him with a short laugh. “Shut up.”

They stood there in comfortable silence, relishing in the cool breeze and gentle stillness of the Post.

This was a good thing to have happened.


	6. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mea Culpa = through my fault

During the next few days, Prompto would question Noctis about his “all down” belief.

“How do you know?” he’d asked over burgers and shakes. “How do you know,” he repeated, finding Gladio by the bar, talking to a pretty waitress. “That Gladio’s down? Like for sure for sure?”

“I mean, he kissed me,” Noct said, chewing on a fry. “That’s gotta mean something.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty intolerable.”

Noct grabbed the ketchup and spurted it into Prompto’s shake in retaliation. Prompto frantically batted his hand away, crying out in alarm. He took Noct’s spoon and began scooping out globs of tomato in an attempt to salvage it, lamenting over his spoiled milky drink.

“Okay, sure,” he started, pushing his plate to the side and continuing to drink his shake regardless of the red goop. “But how do you know he’s on-board? To get with us, I mean.”

“There’s only one way to find out, and that’s to ask.”

“I hate asking.” Prompto said. His voice went several octaves higher as he laid out the mock scenario: “Hey, you wanna bone, my guy? We’ve known each other for like four years but I’d really like to see what’s in your pants.”

“What’s in whose pants?”

Prompto yelped and slowly turned around to the direction of the voice. His own quivered in fright.

“H-hey, Gladio? What’s shakin’?”

“What’re you guys talkin’ about?” he asked, leaning on the back of the booth.

“We’re trying to get you and Iggy together,” Noct chimed in before Prompto could answer. “But we figured you’re a total loser and couldn’t hook up with him even if you tried.”

“Who says I wanna hook up with Iggy?” Gladio asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. Prompto had his hands raised in defense and looked like he wanted to run away, glancing back and forth between the two men.

Noct planted his elbow on the table and pointed a thumb at himself, cocky grin covering his face. “Me. I see the way you look at him. It’s obvious to everyone that you’re head over heels. Too bad you wouldn’t ask him out even on a dare.”

“Noct…” Prompto warned.

Gladio rubbed his chin and considered this. “Alright, Prince Charmless.” Noctis frowned at the nickname. “If I can get Iggy to go on a date with me, you two,” he said, pointing fingers at them. “Are on dish duty for a week.”

“And if he says no?”

Gladio shrugged. “I’m on dish duty. Simple as that.”

“Alright,” Noct said. “Agreed. But what if we upped the stakes?”

Gladio had turned to go talk to Ignis, but swiveled around and planted both hands on the table in front of Noct in interest.

“Then what?”

“If you can get a date out of Iggy _and_ sleep with him, not only will Prom and I do the dishes for _two_ weeks,” he reached out and grabbed Prompto’s hand, who was overwhelmed by this charged encounter. “But you can watch he and I get it on.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. He turned to Prompto. “You okay with that?”

Prompto sputtered a response, looking like a deer in headlights. Gladio turned back to Noct.

“He’s not game. Pick better bets.”

“I am! I am too game!” Prompto chimed in loudly, earning them a few glances. He flushed and lowered his voice.

“I’m game. But what do we get if--”

“When.” Noct interjected.

“Right. What do we get when you lose? Me and Noct?”

Gladio considered this for a moment. A coy smile crossed his lips.

“Tell you what. If I win, you guys gotta do the dishes for two weeks,” he held up two fingers for emphasis. “And you,” he said, pointing a thick finger at Noctis. “Gotta breed Prompto.”  
“ _What?_ ”

He leaned down to Noct’s level and let his voice drop even lower. “And if I lose, you gotta breed me.”

Noctis swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and began to speak.

“Deal!” Prompto yelled instead.

“No wait, Prompto--”

“Alright then,” Gladio said with a finalizing thump to the table.

“No, no deal!” Noct exclaimed.

But Gladio had turned on his heel and sauntered towards Ignis, striking up a conversation. Noct put his head in his hands and groaned.

“Prompto, you idiot.”

“What? Those stakes were crazy high! No way we were gonna back down.”

“Not that! The breeding thing!” Noct covered his mouth and looked around. If anyone had heard them, they didn’t seem like they’d noticed.

“Oh yeah…” Prompto said, looking at his melted shake. “What does that mean anyways?”

Noct slammed his hand on the table then quickly composed himself. He was losing his mind.

“ _Prompto_ ,” he bit out, looking around nervously. “That means we don’t use condoms. He meant that if he wins, I have to… you know…” he made a futile sweeping gesture with his hands. Prompto’s face lit up with understanding a moment later.

“Oh… oh my God.”

“Yeah. Oh my God.”

“I didn’t know that was a thing,” Prompto said, then whispered. “That’s so hot.”

Noct simply stared at his friend, incredulous. Prompto was biting his bottom lip.

“Oh my God, though,” he continued with a dawning realization. “If he loses, then you gotta…”

“Breed him,” Noct finished. His shirt was sticking to his armpits. His plan of deterring the conversation had completely backfired. Why didn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

Prompto sucked in a deep breath as if to speak. Just then, Gladio approached, making Prompto jump.

“Phase one complete,” he said, leaning casually on the booth. “Iggy ‘nd I are gonna go on a date tomorrow night when we hit Lestallum.”

“Listen, Gladio,” Noct began. “I wanna redraw the stakes. They aren’t working for me.”

“What?” he snorted. "Scared you’re gonna lose?”

There wasn’t any sarcasm in his tone when he replied. “No, not that. I don’t feel comfortable doing any of this.”

Gladio frowned. He motioned for Prompto to scoot over, which he did almost immediately. He folded his thick hands in front of him.

“If you really don’t wanna, I can’t make you. But, truth is, I’m invested at this point. So I’m gonna go through with my part regardless. You should think about what you want, then let me know if you wanna keep the bet on. Sound good?”

Noct was somewhat taken aback by his honesty. It made him feel better to be given a choice. He hadn’t expected a way out of this crazy bet. Was Gladio always this understanding, he wondered. Noctis nodded.

“Good,” Gladio replied, stretching his arm across the back of the booth. Prompto simply watched from the inside seat.

“Room for one more?” they heard Ignis ask. Noct scooted closer to the wall and Ignis sat down beside him, coffee cup in hand.

“So, we drive to Lestallum today, and make for Meldacio tomorrow morning,” he began. “By my estimation, we’ll be just in time for Dave to return from his hunt and can return these tags we’ve found across Duscae.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” said Prompto hopefully. Gladio looked at Ignis.

“You and I were gonna go to the market, right?”

“Ah, yes,” he replied, sipping his coffee. “Gladio has offered to accompany me this evening on a spice run. What would you two like to do in the meantime?”

Gladio winked at Noct, who looked away.

“Noct?”

He looked up and saw Ignis staring expectantly at him.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sounds good.”

“Any plans for tonight?”

Prompto chimed in to save Noct from socially drowning.

“We could go to the pier!” he said. “It’s a great view of the Meteor and I’ve been dying to get some photos.”

“Then it’s settled. Gentlemen, shall we?”

With that, they paid their tab and loaded up into the Regalia for the cross-region trip to the bustling city.

 

Noct found himself distracted the whole way there, pondering his options for the bet. The safest way, he knew, was to cancel all stakes and just let Gladio do his thing. At least he’d proved to both of them that he was indeed “down.”

Another thought was to sabotage he and Ignis’ date so they couldn’t sleep together. Maybe ensure Prompto was in the room at all times playing a loud video game.

But then he quickly dismissed the thought, remembering that in failing, Gladio had offered to let himself be bred by Noctis. Noct was extremely anxious thinking about that, though he would be lying if he said it wasn’t unfairly hot in his head. But with that came the obligation to make it fun and Noct didn’t know if he had it in him to be the top to his Shield.

 

He was very interested, however, in breeding Prompto.

 

His cock had remained in a semi-hard state for half of the trip because he couldn’t push the thought of breeding his best friend from his head. It was something he’d fantasized about for years but never brought up, not wanting to make Prompto uncomfortable. As teenagers they had never moved past the oral point of sex and it had terrified him to even think he’d want to go further. But he had calmed himself down, then and now, remembering that Prompto wasn’t a girl and therefore couldn’t get pregnant, and they had condoms for the added peace of mind if it did get that far. That was an awkward conversation, asking Nyx to pick some up for him, but he was gracious enough to not question why Noct hadn’t asked Ignis to do it instead. Noct thanked the Glaive in his head and hoped he’d made it out of Insomnia okay.

He’d never gotten to use those condoms, and by the time he’d worked up the courage to ask, it was too late, and his marriage to Lunafreya was in the works. They’d lain forgotten in his bedside drawer, then sneakily thrown away as the boys helped him pack his apartment to be moved out.

He figured, if he kept the terms of the bet on, there’s no way Gladio would lose, and he wouldn’t have need of a condom. Prompto had genuinely expressed interest in barebacking, much to Noct’s embarrassment and arousal. So, he was left with the following options: call off the bet and let Gladio and Ignis have fun, or keep it on, let them have fun, and let he and Prompto have fun on top. The choice seemed obvious, but he was nervous to admit it, even to himself.

 

“Penny for your thoughts, Noct?”

 

He turned from where he was staring across the blurry scenery and saw Ignis watching him in the rear view mirror.

“You’re usually asleep by now. Something the matter?”

“Nah, Specs. Just admiring the view,” he said, stretching his arms above his head. Gladio was reading a book in the seat over.

“Why don’t we stop at the next station and get some snacks?” Prompto suggested, turning around in the passenger seat. “Could use the sugar spike.”

“We all appear to need a pick-up,” Ignis agreed.

Noct felt a twist of guilt then. What about Ignis? He was a factor in this crazy bet Noct hadn’t even considered. Was it right to involve him without him knowing?

 

At the gas stop, Noct hung behind and grabbed Prompto’s arm before he shot off inside the store.

“I think we ought to tell Iggy about the bet.”

“You wanna go ahead with it?”

Prompto seemed too enthusiastic about this. Did he know the awful odds of Gladio winning and them losing? Noct’s heart leapt at the thought.

“That’s beside the point. I feel bad just letting him wander into this. I’m gonna tell him. Watch the Regalia.”

He walked with purpose to the store. Prompto called out for him to get him a snack.

Once inside, it didn’t take him long to spot his friends. He started to approach, but slowed to a halt when he noticed something odd. Were they… holding hands? He was frozen in place.

Gladio turned and saw him there. “Wassup, Noct?”

Ignis turned as well, and neither men made any move to untangle their fingers.

“Uh, nothing. Just looking for Prompto’s snacks.”

“Sugar Puffs are in aisle three,” Ignis stated, helpfully pointing the way. Noct nodded and made his way to them, throwing a bag on the counter to pay.

He walked outside and tossed them at Prompto from behind his back, who caught them and jumped in joy.

“Woo hoo! Thanks bud.”

He opened the bag and popped one into his mouth.

“So. What did Iggy say?”

“Couldn’t tell him.”

“Huh? Why not?” Prompto asked, leaning against the car.

“I don’t know, they just looked super happy already. I didn’t wanna ruin their moment.”

Prompto chewed thoughtfully on his puffed snacks before replying.

“Well, at least you tried. Maybe he wouldn’t mind. Maybe he wants to watch.”

Noct sent him a sideways glance.

“So that’s why you’re so happy. You know I’m gonna take the bet, and we’re gonna lose.”

Prompto gave him a flirtatious smile and scooted closer.

“C’mon, Noct,” he said teasingly, pushing a Sugar Puff up to Noct’s mouth. He tightened his lips in retaliation.

Prompto’s eyes had something dangerous in them then. They were half-lidded and his mouth was open slightly. He looked so conniving, and so, so good.

Slowly, Noct opened his mouth and let the sweet snack be pushed past his lips. Prompto continued pushing it slowly until it was halfway in and halfway out, then leaned forward and began bit a chunk off the end. Noct’s heart leapt in anxious anticipation. His friend then gripped either side of Noct’s head in his hands and leaned forward, taking the bit from his mouth and planting a firm kiss there. It lasted a couple of seconds until Prompto pulled away, smiling. Noct was stunned.

Prompto moved his hands away and stepped back, winking at Noct. He then turned around and pulled the nozzle from the fuel tank, setting it back into its carriage and snapping the cover shut.

“Let’s go, bud. Lestallum awaits!” he said, skipping to the passenger’s side. Noct blinked and remembered they were in public. He chanced a glance around to see if anyone was watching, but the people around seemed busy with their respective tasks. It helped quell his nervousness, but not by much.

 

“This was going to be a rough night,” he thought somberly.

 

+++

 

When they arrived in Lestallum, Prompto had to be poked awake, as he’d fallen asleep from a sugar crash. Noct had sat in the backseat, silently wishing along the day until he could hide under the hotel’s sheets and never show his face again.

They checked into the Leville and Noct almost wanted to ask why they were only getting one room. Wouldn’t Gladio and Iggy want their privacy?

He thought better of it, though. Ignis still wasn’t aware of their bet.

As they exited the room after piling their belongings inside, Ignis handed out keys and told him and Prompto to have fun. Noct grabbed Gladio’s shoulder before he could leave.

“I wanna do it,” he said firmly. “The bet. It’s still on.”

Gladio smiled. “Well well, the little Prince has finally grown a pair. Let’s see if Prompto can take it dry.”

With that, he turned and glided alongside Iggy, taking his hand as he’d done in the gas station. Noct considered his words with confused aggravation.

 

Oh no, Noct realized. He didn’t have lube.

 

“Ready to go?” Prompto asked, holding up his camera. “I’ve got this lense I never get to use and it’s gonna make my shots of the Meteor look oh so sweet!”

Noct turned to him. “About that. You know how when people, uh, do it, they gotta use lube, right? Dudes just don’t make moisture for this kind of thing?”

“Where’d that come from?” Prompto asked, lowering his camera.

“I mean, if we’re gonna do it tonight, then I’ve gotta have something to make it comfortable. Safe, even.” God this was embarrassing. “I didn’t exactly pack anything for the trip.”

“Why not? Did you expect to just not use anything when you got together with Luna?”

Noct cringed. Prompto was completely missing the point.

“That’s not it. What I’m saying is that while they’re out, we gotta find something. Anything to use.”

“Alright, calm down, dude,” Prompto said, smoothing his hands down his chest. “No biggie. There’s plenty of vendors here in town. One of ‘em is bound to sell something. Girls don’t just make enough moisture for this kind of thing, either.”

Noct didn’t want to think about the all-girl workforce of Lestallum and their lubrication needs. He had enough on his mind already.

 

They walked into town and decided where to stop first. There was no Nyx to save him from the face-to-face option of buying personal groceries, but he was relieved that no one knew it was him here, save Holly and some other workers of Exineris. He turned to Prompto, plan in mind.

“Okay, I find a place, and you ask them if they’ve got any.”

“What? Dude, no, that’s way too embarrassing. What if a girl hears us? I’m not prepared for that emotional fallout.”

Noct sighed. “Just please do this? I don’t know if I can look the clerk in the eye.”

“Nu uh! There’s no way. I’d rather do it dry.”

Noct clammed up. Remember, you actually like Prompto, he reminded himself.

“Fine. You’re hopeless.”

“But you love me anyways.”

“Enough to be sure you can walk in the morning.”

Noct never thought he’d say that sentence in his life.

They started towards the vendor stalls, Noct steering anxiously around the people. He felt as if they were all watching him and knew what he was doing. He had to keep reminding himself that no one here knew him, and didn’t care that he was going to bone his best friend. But the heat from the crowds and the street carts with treats didn’t help and he soon felt the urge to escape. It was nearly too much.

“You alright, buddy?” Prompto asked, sensing his discomfort. Noct felt reassured when he rested a hand on his forearm. A jolt of nervousness went through his as Prompto threaded their hands together and squeezed. Noct looked at him, alarmed.

“It’s okay,” he said with a sweet smile. Noct could tell he was flustered too. “No one knows it’s us. We’re totally incognito.”

Noct’s heart had calmed down at that. He hadn’t thought that Prompto was actually as nervous as he was, despite obviously being excited for tonight. He was just playing cool to make Noct feel better and more confident about the whole thing. Typical Prom.

“Hey boys, try one of these!”

They both turned to see a man offering them skewers with seasoned meat on them. Prompto pulled on his hand, allured by the scent of meat, and Noct followed. He hadn’t eaten much all day and was drawn to the delicious smell.

The man gave them change for their bundle of skewers and amiably wished them a good night.

“I think that dude thought we were dating,” Prompto commented, chewing on a skewer.

“Probably not uncommon for a town where girls make up the workforce.” His palms were sweating. But the food was helping his jitters.

“I think he also gave us an extra skewer! Wanna go halfsies?”

Prompto then leaned in to Noct’s ear. “Wanna do like we did at the station?”

“Hell no.” Noct replied irritably. It brought another blush to his face. He really wasn’t suited for romance.

 

After perusing their likely options, they settled on a vendor set into the wall near the edge of town. They’d seen couples leave there with tiny bags and hoped it had what they needed. They rallied in a two-person huddle and ran through their plan.

“What are you gonna ask again?”

“I’m gonna go up to him, ask for personal lube. Then I pay, get my change, and leave. I don’t ask for a bag.”

“Good. You got this.” Prompto placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed. Noct needed all the courage he could get.

“Now get get ‘em!”

Noct breathed out and turned, straightening up as he walked towards the store. The last customer had just walked away.

“Erm, excuse me,” he started. “Do you sell… personal lube?”

The clerk grinned at him.

“Honey, the only lube we’ve got in this town is the kind that makes the machines run the plant.” she howled.

“So none for personal use?”

“Sorry, no can do. Closest thing I sell is olive oil for your pantry needs.”

Noct could feel his confidence deflating.

“Alright. Thanks.”

“Might wanna try Greg at the stall on Callanostra, just past the Arms Vendor. He’s got stuff like that and might be able to set you up.”

“Cool. Thanks a lot.”

“Be safe out there!”

Noct walked away, feeling like the conversation was saved.

“So? Did they have any? Did you forget your change?” Prompto asked eagerly.

“No, she didn’t.”

Prompto’s shoulders fell.

“But she told me about a place that might have it.”

He perked back up. “Alright! Back in business!”

Noct chuckled. “You’re such a dork.”

 

They continued in the direction where the clerk had pointed them and walked a ways, keeping an eye out for an Arms Vendor.

“Someone’s getting a polearm tonight but it’s not from the shop, know what I mean?” Prompto joked, poking Noctis in the ribs.

“You have awfully high expectations of me.”

“Was talking about Iggy. Wonder if Gladio’s swept him off his feet yet.”

“If anyone could get Iggy to take a load off, it’d be Gladio. He’s charming when he wants to be.”

“Yeah. Could probably get Iggy to take another kind of load, too,” he said with a stupid grin. Noct tried to brush it off, but a smile kept edging onto his face.

“If Iggy heard you talking like that, I swear he’d--”

“Talkin’ like what?”

They turned to see the two older men standing behind them. Noct suddenly felt very small, and pulled his hand from Prompto’s. The two were dressed casually, a sign that they had been back to the hotel.

“Oh, nothing. Prompto was just doing his best impression of… Ravus.”

One of Ignis’ eyebrows raised.

“Right, Prom? Show them.”

“Huh? Oh, right!”

He cleared his throat and stood a bit taller, legs together, and got stern look on his face. He put on his best Tenebrian accent and added in hand gestures for good measure. “A crown befitting no other; witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King.”

Noct laughed a little louder than he thought he would. That diversion had worked better than the last one, for sure. He felt his nerves unwind when Gladio snickered and Ignis with him. Prompto took a bow.

“I say, that’s most intriguing,” Ignis said after a moment. “Have you two finished your session at the pier? Gladio and I were headed back to the hotel.”

So they hadn’t actually done anything yet. “No, not yet. We wanted food first.”

“You’d best hurry along then. All the choice morsels will be gone when the crowd picks up once again.”

“Sure thing. You guys have fun.”

With that he and Gladio turned toward the Leville. Noct’s shoulders slumped down. Guess they were stuck out here for a while.

He turned around but heard a whistle, and looked in time to see something coming his way. He caught it and gave it a quick glance before looking back up. Gladio flashed him a thumbs up and walked away.

“What is that?” Prompto asked, walking up behind him. He passed it to him.

“Oh man, that’s hilarious!”

The label on the small bottle read: _Marlboro Personal Lube. For your most intimate moments._

“Gladio’s really looking out for us,” Prompto laughed good-naturedly.

“Hope he got one of his own for he and Iggy.”

 

The rest of the night was theirs to enjoy. Without worrying over lube, Prompto and Noctis spent it slowly wondering the nighttime town, admiring the soft lanterns and warm draft that swept through the streets, squeezing their hands together. Prompto leaned down and laid his head on Noct’s shoulder as they walked, putting his free hand over Noct’s heart.

They eventually made their way to the pier. It was mostly empty except for a few stragglers. The Cup Noodle vendor was closing up shop on the road behind them and the band had long since packed their instruments. For all accounts, they were alone.

“I had fun today.” Prompto said as they leaned on the balcony, observing the blue glow of the Meteor far down below. A tram car passed quietly overhead.

“Yeah? Glad to hear it.”

Noct really was glad.

“I’d kinda felt for a while that we’d missed our chance of ever doing this since, you know, you got engaged to Luna.” he started. “I was really sad, and thought I’d gotten over it, but being here now, and walking the town with you? That was really nice.”

He turned to look at Noct, soft light from the city’s glow illuminating his face.

“So, thanks, Noct.”

Noct leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips. “You’re welcome, Prom.”

Prompto smiled with his teeth. “Wanna take this to the hotel?” he asked innocently.

“I don’t know if Gladio and Ignis are done just yet.”

“They gotta be there to watch anyways, so anytime is good, I guess.”

Noct swallowed. He had completely forgotten about that term of the bet. Prompto grabbed the sides of his face and rubbed his cheekbones with his thumbs.

“It’s alright,” he assured. “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not like I’m not gonna die without a Princely Pegging.”

At that, Noct scoffed. But his smile returned shortly afterwards.

“I do want to. Really want to.”

He snaked his arms around Prompto’s waist and held him close, Prompto moving his hands from Noct’s face to rest around his neck. They gently swayed there.

“Really really?”

“Really really.”

“Not just saying that to make me happy?”

“It’s weird that that would make you happy.”

“Noct. Bro. Broski. There’s a lot of things that make me happy. Namely, Chocobos, walking away from a fight alive,” he stopped their swaying and booped Noct’s nose for emphasis. “And hanging with my best bud.”

Noct gently kissed his wrist. “You don’t regret coming with me to Altissia?”

“Wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Noct leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together, closing his eyes and treasuring the moment.

Once this was all over, and he had his throne and kingdom back, he’d _make_ room for them there, he decided. Whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter and I love you all <3  
> please be excited for chapter 7 next Monday! that day happens to be my birthday and it's a real doozy of a chapter. next time: hope the neighbors have earplugs


	7. All Down (Redux and Remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is  
> the reckoning...!!

On their way back to the hotel, the foreboding sense that he was walking to his own funeral had disappeared and Noct was instead left with a nervous excitement. His skin felt electric every time he and Prompto’s shoulders brushed, or they made eye contact. He sensed a similar vibe off his friend, who had since grown quiet and held a small smile plastered across his face for the duration of the commute. Once inside, Noct drew his key and listened for movement inside the room. There was none.

He unlocked it and stepped inside. The lights and fan were on, and Ignis’ bag of spices lay on the table, but no one was inside.

“Maybe they went for a food run? Physical exercise makes people hungry.”

Noct saw an empty skewer box in the trash. “Somehow I doubt that.”

Prompto had taken a seat on the bed and was unlacing his boots. Noct, not sure what to do, went to the window and drew the blinds closed.

“What, someone gonna climb up to the balcony and watch us bone?” Prompto snorted behind him.

“Just thought you’d want some privacy for when I rock your world.”

Prompto just laughed, mumbled “cheesy,” under his breath, and set his boot down. He started to unlace the other one. Noct crossed the room, catching Prompto’s eyes, and knelt down before him. He took the laces from his hands and started slowly untying them, pulling at the sides of his boots to free his other foot. It fell off with a  _ clunk _ and Prompto sighed. Noct lifted his leg and started to peel down his sock, but Prompto promptly shoved his foot into his face. Noct sputtered and made a noise of disgust.

“Dude, your feet stink!”

“We’ve been walking all over town. You’re the one who’s trying to be sexy taking off my smelly shoes.”

Noct grumbled and batted his foot away. “Fine, take off your own damn socks.”

Prompto leaned over and gave him a peck, then removed his socks, tossing them to the floor.

“You wanna get undressed, too? This doesn’t work unless both of us are naked.”

“You wanna do this in the shower instead?” Noct asked suddenly. He was feeling nervous again and the shower was where most of their shenanigans had taken place. At least it would be familiar.

“I believe you’re fine right there,” came a smooth voice from the doorway.

Ignis stood there in a white bathrobe, hair damp with water and a pleased look on his face. Gladio emerged from the bathroom with a towel draped low on his hips, drying his hair with another one, and stopped beside Ignis.

“You two already getting started? We’ve been waitin’ for the show.”

Noct felt a twinge of irritation in his gut, but it was soon replaced with confusion.

“What do you mean, ‘we’?”

“Me and Iggy. We’ve been waitin’ to see you two get it on since the diner.”

“Indeed. Quite a curious bet, with stakes such as that. We had surmised you two really were wanting an excuse for a get together of sorts.” Ignis replied. “Seems we were correct.”

Noct couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You told Iggy?”

“‘Course I did. It’s how I got him to go in the first place.” Gladio replied matter-of-factly.

“An interesting word, ‘breeding.’ I’d like to see it happen for myself. Though, I must admit, seeing it occur to Gladiolus sounds very enticing. But I don’t believe I’m made of such a thing to deny myself a more direct hand at pleasure.”

Ignis on board for “all down?” Check marked.

Prompto made a nervous sort of noise before he spoke. “Well, glad you could join us! Why don’t you have a seat and we’ll start. Right, Noct?”

That was the pattern of their friendship, it seemed. Volunteering each other for stupid shit and the other going along with it.

Ignis turned a chair and sat at the end of the bed, Gladio joining him. He had slipped into a pair of sleep pants while the others were distracted, but it was obvious he wasn’t wearing underwear. Ignis either, underneath his plush robe. Gladio passed Ignis his glasses, who accepted them gratefully.

The stage was set for their escapade. The final measure of their bet, made in the spur of the moment in a little diner in Duscae. Noct again wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

But he felt a touch to his face, and looked up to see Prompto reaching for him. He wore a kind smile. Noct leaned into him from where he knelt, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could smell Prompto’s scent and was reminded of the talk at the pier, or when they’d met on the roof of the hotel. And everything seemed like it would be okay.

Slowly, Noct nuzzled into his ribs and began kissing him through the fabric of his shirt. He trailed lower and lower, lifting up the hem and pushing it for Prompto to pull over his head. He did so and pushed his hair from in front of his eyes. Noct then worked at his belt, undoing it from it’s clasp and pulling it open. He undid the zipper and pulled down his coeurl-print pants, letting them fall to the floor. Noct then shed his own jacket, tossing it to the side carelessly. Prompto watched intently as Noct ran his hands up and down his thighs, seeing new freckles and imperfections he’d not noticed before. He leaned in and kissed a few of them on his legs, then moved up to nip at his belly. His eyes glanced upwards and saw a glint of silver there. He stopped his kissing.

“You have piercings?” he asked, somewhat breaking the moment.

“Yeah, dude. Had them since like before graduation.”

At the end of the bed, legs crossed, Ignis snickered.

Tentatively, Noctis reached for them, pushing the end of one with a finger. Prompto inhaled to speak, but stopped when Noct stood and kissed one, opening his eyes for confirmation. Prompto’s lips drew together and he nodded, once.

Noct lavished the small bud with his tongue, feeling his cock begin to perk to life in his pants when Prompto grabbed his head and pushed him closer, sighing. He ran his hands up and down his friend’s sides, taking in the smoothness of his skin. It all felt so familiar and so new at once. He’d never taken the time to really explore Prompto’s body before.

He let his nipple rest, red with attention, but only for a moment before tweaking both of them between his fingers. Prompto laughed.

“I get it, you like my tits, dude.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about them?”

“I was kinda hoping you’d notice,” he admitted. “I made a point to mostly fumble around in the shower, but I guess you were either super horny or super distracted, or both.”

Noct huffed a sigh. He leaned in once more and placed a single kiss between his pecs, then his collarbone. He sunk back to rest on his knees and placed a hand on either knee.

“I’m glad I got to see them now.”

Noct then ran a hand over Prompto’s briefs where a nice tent had formed, stroking and listening for the little sighs. Prompto rested his hands on the bed, leaning back on them for support. He reached beneath the elastic and pulled his cock free, where it bobbed eagerly, awaiting attention. He pulled his briefs the rest of the way down to let them pool at his ankles. Prompto kicked them the rest of the way off. Giving it a few experimental strokes, Noctis pulled his cock into his mouth, sucking on the head before letting his jaw relax and moving further down. Above him, Prompto sighed and tilted his head back. It didn’t take long for him to get back into the rhythm, thinking about the one and only time he’d performed this service. Last time it was far more messy and he’d pushed himself to take too much. This time, he’d make it more enjoyable for the both of them.

He reached downwards and pulled his own pants and boxers down, freeing his leaking cock and stroking it in time with his head bobbing. With his other hand, he stroked what he couldn’t take with his mouth.

Prompto was thoroughly enjoying himself, sighing and moving his hips lightly on the bed. A red flush had taken a permanent place on his face and was creeping down his chest. He gave Noct’s head a pat then began stroking his hair, kneading his fingers through his dark locks. He looked so good like this, admiring the Prince as he knelt at his feet.

Gladio hummed in appreciation at the sight. “Didn’t know Noct was one to dish out the love kneeling.”

“ _ Domine non sum dignus _ should be on the lips and in the hearts of those who receive it.”

“I’m thinkin’ that’s code for something.”

Noct moaned around his cock, pushing down as far as he could go. When he felt himself gagging, he pulled back up and let it fall from his lips, followed by a string of saliva. He felt tears

pricking his eyes. A bead of precum had made its way to the tip and Noct smeared it around, licking up the shaft with the flat of his tongue.

Ignis shifted uneasily in his chair, his eyes trained in the kneeling Noct.

Prompto was flushed and his forehead glistened with perspiration. He stroked Noct’s face, running a thumb over his wet, swollen lips, then wiping the tear which had fallen to his cheek. Noct began sucking lightly on the head once more, keeping his eyes heavenward to judge his friend’s reaction. He groped and kneaded his sac gently, rolling it between his fingers, stroking his own cock in time. He felt around for his jacket, remembering the lube there, and decided it was a good opportunity to get Prompto warmed up.

This is where he lacked experience, and where he was scared to go to.

But, he was a Prince, and one who didn’t back down from challenges. He found the pocket after some fidgeting and slowly drew his mouth away while sucking, leaving it completely with a  _ pop _ .

He flicked the top of the tube and squeezed some onto his palm, stroking up and down his own cock for good measure. He then placed a good dollop onto a finger and slid it under Prompto’s ass and in between his cheeks.

He squirmed at the coldness of it but shifted his hips so Noct could reach his mark more efficiently. He started with slow, rounded strokes around the rim of his hole, then gently pushed inside and out, repeating this motion until he felt his muscles relax and allow him to go to his first knuckle. Prompto was working his lower lip between his teeth. Noct’s knees were uncomfortable on the carpet and he knew his wrist would hurt if this continued, so he stood and motioned for Prompto to scoot further up on the bed. He gave a moment for his legs to stretch before he shed his boots, socks, and pants, stroking himself at the sight of his best friend laid out for him. He fully removed his briefs and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself between Prompto’s thighs.

“I think you’d be more comfortable on your stomach,” he grunted. That was, at least, the most logistical way to go about this. His voice was hoarse.

Prompto nodded and rolled over to sit on his hands and knees. He very pointedly avoided making eye contact with Ignis or Gladio, who sat smirking in their chairs, and Noct massaged the softness of his ass with his palms. He leaned over and gave a kiss to each one of his cheeks, feeling Prompto squirm beneath him.   
“Dude,” he said, head turned to look at him.

“Dude what? Don’t say you don’t like it.” Noct replied, lubing up his finger once more and slipping it halfway in. “You’ve got freckles on your butt, too.” Prompto shuddered at the contact and looked away. Noct heard a snort from someone at the end of the bed.

Noct worked this digit slowly in and out, moving it deeper and deeper until it was hitting his second knuckle. It was still too tight to properly move, so he twisted and crooked it gently where he could.

He pulled it out, then, and knew Prompto had turned to look at him, but he felt him tense up as he tried to add a second lubricated finger. With his other hand, he rubbed soothing circles into his lower back.

“Just relax,” he encouraged. “You just gotta relax and let me take care of it.”

His voice was low and raspy, dripping with sweet promises. Gradually, Prompto relaxed beneath him, and he worked in two fingers. Prompto had buried his face into the mattress and was moaning, scrunching the sheets with his hands.

“God, Noct…” he whispered against the cotton.

Noct took this as a sign of encouragement and began scissoring his fingers up and down, pulling almost completely out before going back in. He stopped momentarily to add another drop of lube and resume his task.

He wanted so desperately to touch himself. He already felt so close and they hadn’t even gotten past the warm-up. He instead settled for stroking Prompto’s leaking cock in time with his fingers, earning him plenty of gasps and wiggles of his hips.

Noct added a third finger and Prompto let out a drawn-out moan, gripping fistfuls of sheets. 

“God, yes, do that again.”

He was feeling more confident now. Prompto now moaned with each thrust of his fingers, biting into his arm and he rocked back and forth. He imagined it was quite a sight for his voyeur friends.

He glanced up and saw that the two had moved and he hadn’t even noticed. Gladio had positioned himself between Ignis’ legs and was lavishing attention upon his swollen member, his bathrobe splayed wide open across the back of the chair. Ignis watched Noctis’ actions intently, flickering back and forth between his face, Prompto’s, and the bobbing tattooed man between his legs. Gladio’s strong arms gripped his thighs as he sucked on his cock with a practiced motion, angling his head as he pulled up and pushed down. It was a startling sight to Noct. He wanted to watch them, but Prompto was making needy noises below him at his halted fingers. He resumed his task and found Prompto plenty open and relaxed, easily taking three fingers down to the second knuckle. He crooked and scissored them, reveling in the heat and appeal of it all. When he drew his fingers together and pulled upwards at an angle, Prompto let out the most sexual noise he’d heard. His eyes widened as Prompto shook beneath him.

“Again.” he heard, his voice quiet and quivering.

So he did it again. And again. And with each movement in that particular spot, Prompto was unabashedly moaning, calling out for nothing in particular. Noct must have found his prostate, he realized.

“Fuck yes, again,  _ fuuuuuck _ ,” he heard from beneath him. His hips rocked against his hand. “Harder, Noct.”

Noct continued this motion but was worried he’d climax before even being penetrated. Regretfully, he fully removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. Prompto was a whining, trembling mass.

“Turn over,” Noct instructed, peeling off his damp shirt. Prompto did so shakily and Noct almost fainted when he saw the state of him: lips red from being bitten, drool on the sides of his mouth, one hand toying with his piercing. His hair was a mess of blond against the white sheets and his pupils were blown wide with lust.

Noct pushed his feet near flush with his thighs and pulled his ass closer to him, teasing his cock with gentle strokes. He then grabbed the lube and poured a dollop into his palm, smearing it generously over the length of his own straining dick. Near the foot of the bed, Ignis and Gladio had abandoned their chairs and were moving to the other bed for a better view of the action. They stroked their cocks, taking time away from watching to press hot kisses against each other’s mouths. The room smelled heavily of salt and musk.

Noct turned his attention back to Prompto. He looked once again at his face and saw him waiting patiently there, cheeks flushed and biting on one finger.

“Okay?” he simply asked.

Prompto nodded and shifted his hips further down. Noct got the message.

Grabbing one thigh, he held it up at the knee and used his other hand to line his cock up with Prompto’s ass. He gave a little thrust, listening for any sign of discomfort. Hearing none except a small gasp, he continued sliding into the wet heat, keeping his hips as steady as possible. It felt so, so good, and Prompto was so inviting. He tilted his head back and groaned, pushing deeper still.

Prompto whined and grabbed for Noct’s hand that was steadying his hips. “Stop,” he cried, his back arching and face turning bright red. “Slower, p-please.”

Noct stopped and gave him time to adjust. He wanted desperately to continue delving deeper into the sweetness of Prompto’s ass, to fuck him until he was seeing stars. God, this was everything he’d wanted. The four of them together, making love in the heat of the Lestallum night. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his lower back with the effort to lie still.

Prompto nodded, giving his assent, and Noct continued. It wasn’t long until he bottomed out, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He released Prompto’s leg and leaned over, taking in just how good it felt to be fully seated within him. Prompto reached for his hand and he took it, threading their fingers together and squeezing as they’d done on their walk. It was a sweet gesture, made out of love, and Noct’s heart ached at the tenderness of it. Here he was about to fuck the daylights out of him and cum inside in a place where cum arguably shouldn’t be, and Prompto was comforting him instead. It somehow felt so right in the current situation.

He nodded at Prom who nodded back, and took his leg once more with his free hand. He hoisted it over his shoulder and gave a few shallow movements, earning him moans of varying intensity. Confident, he started thrusting slowly, shuddering at the mass of emotions that flooded through him. He felt a deep, burning sensation in his gut and a stinging in his thighs he’d feel tomorrow morning. Prompto was biting his lip again and squeezing Noct’s hands for dear life.

“Feels good?” Noct asked, rolling his hips at a painfully slow pace. He kissed Prompto’s calf and angled himself upwards a few degrees.

Prompto had nodded at his question and let his head fall back at the change in position, exposing his throat which sang out encouraging praises. He seemed utterly in heaven in this moment. Spurred to continue, Noct sped up his pace, pulling out further and pushing in faster. He pulled upwards on Prompto’s leg and settled his ass onto his thighs where he knelt, mouthing gibberish into the blond’s calf by his head. This was, by far, the hottest thing he’d experienced.

He felt himself moving faster and heard the slapping of skin in his ears, and Prompto crying out his name and other assorted swear words. Their palms were slick with sweat but they didn’t dare let go, this contact between them a grounding point. Prompto’s other leg had wrapped itself around his waist and his heel dug into his back almost painfully. He was grunting with the effort of moving with the pressure behind him.

Noct leaned down, nearly bending him in half, and hoarsely whispered, “Lemme turn you over, on your side,” and placed a wet kiss to his neck and collarbone. Prompto nodded, breathing through his mouth, and Noct was reluctant to stop thrusting. He pulled completely out, however, and watched as the blond shifted with one arm under him and the other on his thigh. He lifted his leg once more and Noct grabbed it with both hands, aligning his hips with his entrance before sliding back in. They both groaned at this new angle, one leg under Noct and the other on his shoulder as he knelt. He wrapped his right hand around the backside of his thigh to grab hold of his hip and hold it steady, and the other smoothed up his stomach until Prompto grabbed hold if it. He started at a punishing pace, face red with exertion, and sent Prompto into a moaning fit. He brought his free hand to his mouth and covered it, barely containing his hard cries. Prompto was bucking wildly against him and his flushed, leaking cock was bobbing in between them. He wouldn’t last much longer and this pace.

Noct slowed his thrusts, pumping deeply inside then out again with each gyration of his hips. He loved the hot, silky tightness surrounding his cock. He wanted to do this all day, alternating between making slow love and pounding him into the mattress, but what he wanted more than anything was to see his release.

He’d read that breeding among men was relatively safe, just a bitch of a clean-up. He’d also read that it was such a hassle because not cleaning it out properly could result in some embarrassing situations. He’d seen some tips online and prayed that they would work for their specific mess. As in, first time anal mess.

He resumed his faster pace, face tightening with effort as his hips smacked hard against Prompto’s. Prompto was holding both of his hands now, clawing with his nails, and basically yelling his name, all coherent thought lost in the passion. Noct wrenched his right hand free and yanked a pillow out from where the bed was still miraculously made, lifting Prompto’s lower body and shoving it underneath. This angle was brutal and hit Prompto’s prostate just right, fat tears spilling down his cheeks. He cried out something, broken by his moans, and after a few more hot, hard thrusts, he forcefully came. He sobbed out Noct’s name, his hips and thighs tightening and convulsing from the pressure of his orgasm. Noct pumped a few more times before cumming as well, his hips bucking madly against Prompto’s as he rode out his release.

Noctis’ lungs we’re out of air. He gulped it down, sitting up as straight as he could to focus his breathing. He felt as if Prompto’s hands weren’t anchoring him down, he might pass out. Prompto didn’t look much better on his end. His legs wouldn’t stop twitching and his eyes were shut tight, pacing his breaths to keep him from hyperventilating. Noct wiggled one hand free, the the other reluctantly, and ran them up and down the leg which hung limply across his shoulder. Red crescent moons were forming where Prompto’s nails and dug into them so hard. He moved further down to his hips, smoothing his hand through the patch of blond pubic hair, and settled on his stomach. He didn’t have the strength to move just yet.

When his hearing cleared, he looked up and caught the tail end of Gladio and Ignis’ own session. Ignis bounced mercilessly on Gladio’s thick cock, his back arching as he rode himself to orgasm. Hot rivulets sputtered from his dick and onto Gladio’s chest and he cried out, hair still damp from his earlier shower. Gladio continued thrusting into him until Ignis was panting and pleading with him, sweating from the overstimulation, and he too gave in and let his release spill out. Noct turned to see Prompto reaching for him and moving in discomfort, the position of their bodies putting strain on his back and shoulders. He slowly pulled out of Prompto and watched in fascination as his semen spilled out, like a cork being unplugged, from Prompto’s ass. It was hot against their cooling skin.

Noct gently laid Prompto’s leg down as he noticed the other wince in pain. He grabbed what piece of clothing was nearest and cleaned off his own dick before mopping up the mess between Prompto’s legs.

He had gotten what was on the surface, but was slightly worried about how it kept dripping from inside of him. He looked up see Ignis standing between the beds, stretching. 

He had replaced his glasses and had his robe tied loosely around his waist. Gladio was disposing of his condom in the trash and shimmying into his pants.

“Well, wasn’t that a fun time to be had,” Ignis commented, a smile crossing his face. Noct noticed how he walked a little funny but was otherwise fine. He glanced to the two younger boys on the bed and took in Noct’s worried expression.

“Worry not, Your Highness. Most of it will be absorbed by his body. The remaining clean-up, however, is nothing a hot bath can’t fix.”

Noct nodded. Prompto looked rough, like he needed several baths and a couple of pain pills. His breathing was even, however, and looked as if he was ready to go to bed.

Ignis ran his fingers along his arm and Prompto gently opened his eyes, tilting his head to look up at him.

“Care for a bath?” he asked.

Prompto shook his head no, rubbing his eyes.

“I know, but you’ll regret that decision in an hour’s time. Your muscles need to relax.”

Prompto sighed and turned on his back to sit up, and as he faced Noct, the Prince could see the streak of pain that ran across his tired features. He felt immeasurably guilty.

With help from Ignis, he hobbled into the bathroom and Noct heard the water start. He came back to himself when he saw Gladio returning into his night clothes, looking pleased. As if sensing his stare, Gladio looked at Noct and smiled, swaggering over to him. Noct had shuffled into his pants but still felt cold and vulnerable after the hot, intimate encounter.

“You not gonna join him?” Gladio asked, sitting on the other side of the bed. Noct didn’t answer.

“Your back’s probably gonna hurt, too. Might as well save some water.”

“Is that something people do? After sex?”

His stomach flipped at the mention of the word.

“I mean, yeah. People even have sex in the shower and get good about not slipping,” he replied.

Noct sighed. He didn’t expect this level of guilt to be sitting in his belly. The whole act had been endlessly hot and much too fast, in his opinion, and he’d never felt closer emotionally to his friends and Prompto. The satisfaction of breeding him, letting himself orgasm without restraints, watching his seed pool and drip out from between his legs, quelled something predatorial inside Noct’s mind. Like they had bonded in a way everyone could sense but couldn’t see. It was immensely gratifying. But now all he felt was emptiness and a cold spot in his heart at the sight of his friend (lover, boyfriend, what were they now?) in pain. Why couldn’t he just feel happy?

He pushed back his feelings and stood, making his way to the bathroom. He saw Prompto leaned against the back of the tub with a towel behind his neck and steam coating the mirrors and hanging in the air. He smelled something distinctly Ignis and concluded he must have used his own soap. The idea of a bath became very alluring.

Ignis looked up when he entered, and Prompto opened his eyes and smiled softly.

“Heyaz.”

“Hey.” Noct replied shyly.

“Took you long enough. Plenty of room on the other side,” he said with a playful swirl of the water. Noct noted how he still wore a black wristband on his arm but didn’t think much of it. He looked to Ignis who simply nodded.

“I’ll leave you two, then.”

He got up from his small stool and breezed past Noctis and into the bedroom. Noct shuffled nervously and shut the door behind him.

Shucking off his pants, he went to the edge and leaned against it, testing the temperature. Hot and perfect. Prompto whistled when he stood again and stepped into the tub, eyes travelling Noct’s length and back up again.

“I meant to say it earlier, but you’re seriously built. Had no idea you’d put on so much since we graduated,” he commented, shifting his legs to make room. Noct felt his muscles relax as he settled into the tub, resting his hands on either side. Prompto closed his eyes once more, a content look on his face.

 

“Prompto,” Noct began after a beat. The Gunslinger looked peaceful.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry if I was too rough, or hurt you. I didn’t mean to.”

“Huh?”

Prompto had opened his eyes and had a slightly confused look on his face.

“It was just the heat of the moment, I guess,” he continued, running a finger along the slick porcelain sides. “That’s no excuse, though. This was our first time and I think I ruined it.”

Prompto leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

“Dude, c'mon. You’re killing me,” he said, followed by a soft grin. “I just had the best date and the best sex of my life,” he continued, and Noct scoffed but smiled.

“You’ve only had one date and one round of sex.”

“So? Doesn’t make them not the best.”

He grinned wider and Prompto mirrored him. The hot water and pleasant aroma in the air relaxed his worries and he began to feel the tight ball in his stomach gradually loosen. Still, he found himself asking questions.

“What about the pain? Your back gonna be okay?”

He blew a raspberry in response. “That’s nothing. I’ve had worse. Like that one time Gladio got knocked by that Garula and crashed into me? I don’t know how Ignis takes it, ‘cause trust me, he’s a big dude.”

Noct snorted. “Yeah, he is. We sure ate good that night, though.”

“We ate  _ goooood _ ,” Prompto parroted.

“Still. You want a massage or something? I bet Iggy has some oil.”

“Stop worrying dude, seriously. I’ll be alright.”

Prompto settled back against the tub only to realize his towel and fallen and was now in the water. He groaned and Noct laughed lightly.

“Here, lemme get behind you.”

With some tight shuffling and Prompto smacking Noct’s ass as he stood, they settled into a comfortable position, Prompto in Noct’s lap and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Better?” Noct asked, looking down at him. Prompto hummed in response.

“Better.”

Prompto scooted forward and grabbed for the shampoo, passing it back to Noct. Noct began washing his hair, scratching his scalp, enjoying the light scent of Ignis’ shampoo. They probably weren’t supposed to be using it but he felt like Iggy wouldn’t mind. He had surely been on the receiving end of a first time once before and the smell of lavender and eucalyptus was a great comfort to both he and Prompto. Prompto hummed a tune while Noct rinsed the product from his hair, watching the soapy water drip from his blond locks, across his shoulders and back. He then squeezed a generous amount of conditioner into his palm and ran it through his hair. He leaned in and breathed in the scent by Prompto’s nape, pressing a chaste kiss at the base of his neck. His skin was warm and fragrant.

He then reached around his friend and grabbed the hand towel, which had floated towards their feet. It wasn’t doing much as a neck rest now, so he lathered it up with body wash and ran it across Prompto’s shoulders, gently lifting his arms to wash his chest from behind. He had scooted closer so his chest was flush with Prompto’s back.

Prompto, still humming his song, turned his head to where Noct’s head was positioned on his shoulder and smiled. Noct smiled back.

“Hey,” Prompto said.

“Hey,” Noctis replied.

Noct was swirling the cloth idly on his chest as he looked into Prompto’s eyes. He leaned forward and touched their lips together gently, feeling his friend exhale through his nose. Their kisses were tender and sweet, Prompto turning his upper body to reduce the strain on his neck. He dipped his hand into the water and swirled there for a moment, letting the water run through his fingers. Noct was startled when he felt a splash hit his face, pulling away from their kiss and looking at Prompto in alarm. He sniggered, splashing Noct once more before he grabbed his hand and they playfully struggled against each other. Noct dunked and held his head underwater for a few seconds, and when Prompto came back up, inhaling deeply and sputtering, Noct innocently claimed he was just trying to wash the conditioner from his hair. That earned him another splash to the face.

When they’d finished bathing, Noct felt immensely better. Prompto claimed to as well and refused to be towelled off, saying he could do it himself. There were bruises forming on his hips and thighs, and the redness of the nail marks on Noct’s hands had lightened already. Noct stood in front of Prompto, taking his face between his hands and kissing him sweetly, running his fingers through his clean hair. With their locks wet and unstyled, and the lingering warmth of the shower, it felt just like high school, where they’d learned each other’s bodies, taking in the new feelings of intimacy and closeness. Where the realities of their worlds were a little less harsh. He knelt down and began pressing his lips to the finger-shaped bruises on his pale thighs, lightly kneading the fat of them and his buttocks with his hands. It was his way of apologizing, Prompto felt. Even if he could find the words and say them out loud, actions felt easier. More genuine.

He trailed up his thighs and to his stomach, placing gentle kisses along the planes of his toned midsection. Noct then blew a loud raspberry into his belly and Prompto screeched in alarm. He clawed at his shoulders and begged nonsense, but Noct was remorseless, and kept at it until Prompto was red-faced and nearly crying with laughter. They were both still naked and damp, and it would’ve been a mess had one of them slipped or kicked the wrong body part.

But it was good, innocent fun: a gentle reassurance that their friendship could stand the hardships of the world and bloom into something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support <3 <3 <3  
> this is far from the end of the fic but it is a benchmark of sorts. lots of love from me to you!


	8. Conversation and Coffee

When Prompto awoke, he felt a heavy arm draped across his midsection. He ran his hand up and down it’s length, feeling warm skin underneath his fingertips. He turned his head slightly to see raven locks on the pillow beside him and note the steady breath against his neck. They had gone to bed, warm and clothed, facing each other. Noct had placed his hand on Prompto’s face and gave him a smile before they drifted off. Usually, Prompto was the one who clung to his bedmate at night, but it looked as if Noctis had wrapped himself around Prompto’s back, snuggling his head into his shoulder and tangling their legs. All around them, the smell of aromatic soap lingered, in the sheets and on their skin. He wanted to stay like this forever, cloaked in the Prince’s body, safe beneath the sheets of their hotel bed. No hunts, no Altissia, no looming fear that everyone else had someone and he’d be left all alone. Just simple, sublime peace.

He had began drifting back to bed when he heard someone enter the room. He opened his eyes and sleepily looked up to see Ignis, dressed and hair styled. He zipped something into his bag and moved to sit at the end of the bed he and Gladio had shared last night. Gladio was still fast asleep and facing the opposite wall, and Ignis seemed to be happy just watching him. He reached out and stroked his hair, his hands uncharacteristically ungloved. The Advisor then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple. It was such a soft gesture that it left Prompto surprised.

Ignis sat up and looked his way. He smiled when he saw Prompto watching him, eyes still bleary with sleep.

“Good morning,” he whispered. He stood and moved to sit on Prompto’s side of the bed. Neither Gladio nor Noctis stirred. Prompto had scooted up to lean against the headboard and turned to meet Iggy’s eyes.

“If it pleases you, I’d like to have a chat. Nothing far too serious, but important nonetheless.” he said. “Once you’re dressed, of course.”

“Sure thing, Iggy,” Prompto replied, his smile tired. He couldn’t ignore the slight jump in his pulse, despite Ignis claiming it wasn’t serious. All talks with Ignis were serious and he had a feeling this one would concern last night’s affairs.

Ignis patted his knee and stood.

“I’ll be downstairs in the lobby when you’re ready.”

 

Prompto took his time getting ready, albeit mostly unintentionally. His back felt sore and the loss of the comfortable Prince behind him was disheartening, to say the least. He checked his phone, which had miraculously survived not being plugged in last night, and saw that it was still early: 5:45 AM. Check-out time wasn’t until 11 and he usually slept in as late as possible to take advantage of the plush hotel beds. Ignis had to have been up even earlier so he didn’t want to complain too bad, although it was normal for the Advisor to be up hours before the others. Noct didn’t wake up until the very last minute and spent what time he could mumbling and sitting up but not moving.

When he had gotten dressed and put his hair up, he tried stretching but stopped when he felt a streak of pain in his lower back and thighs. Nice brown bruises had sported themselves on his skin where Noct had clung to him last night. His skin tingled when he remembered how gingerly the Prince had kissed them after their bath and he recalled the whispers of his red lips against his calf. Shaking his head to rid the image, he shuffled out the door, shutting it quietly, and made his way downstairs. He had hoped Iggy had some pain pills and was relieved to discover they were waiting for him next to a steaming mug of coffee. Ignis looked wide awake, sipping what was probably his second cup and reading a newspaper. They greeted each other and Prompto sat, trying not to cringe. He gratefully chased the white pills with a swig of his coffee, made just how he likes it: lots of milk, no sugar. Ignis paid attention even when it seemed like he wasn’t.

“I trust you slept well,” Ignis started. They were alone except for the concierge, who was busy making another pot and readying for the day.

“Yeah, like a baby.”

“Very good.”

There was brief silence, followed by Iggy folding his newspaper and setting it on the table between them. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

“I don’t intend to lecture you on the importance of secrecy regarding your relationship with the Prince,” he began.

“But rather to ask your opinion on the matter. It’s my understanding last night was the conclusion to some form of wager.”

Prompto swallowed. Ignis had said he was aware of theirs and Gladio’s bet and didn’t seem displeased. Actually, he seemed pretty happy with the results.

“Yeah, it was,” he replied, lightly rubbing his wristband. “And if I remember, you were in on it, too.”

Ignis smiled. “Indeed, I was. Gladio informed me of it at the diner. You seemed nervous, if I recall, when the wager was made. Noct and Gladio operate on the same frequency and would be hard-pressed to back off from a challenge, despite what their better reasoning concluded. It appears as if you were up for it as well.”

“I’m usually up for a challenge,” he shrugged.

“Of course. I see no quarrel with that statement, seeing as though you volunteered your services to our retinue.”

He sipped at his coffee, setting it down on a coaster and crossing his legs.

“I merely suggest I express concern for your say in the matter. I hope you were not the unwitting subject in their contentious match, although I surmise this is not the case.”

This took Prompto by surprise.

“No, not at all,” he responded. “Actually, Noct was super worried that you’d be the one left out in the cold. We didn’t know Gladio already told you about it.”

“And that is where my concern lies. I feel we must all be more vocal when it concerns affairs of the heart.”

_ Affairs of the heart. _

“This subject matter can be supremely delicate, so I thank you for allowing me to be frank.”

“Okay. So, what do you want?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“What do you what out of this? You’ve asked me about what I wanted, so I wanna know how you feel.”

Ignis contemplated this. He picked up his mug and drank slowly. Finally, setting it down, he responded.

“I would like for us to work as a team,” he replied. “Teamwork requires conversation and no small amount of trust. We must all be willing to put forth the effort if we wish this to work.”

Prompto swallowed again, the taste of coffee lingering on his tongue. “And this is…?”

“I hesitate to call it a relationship without the consent of the others, but by definition, yes. A relationship, albeit a budding one. We have much to discuss, logistically.”

Ignis had finished off his cup and placed it back on the table. “We’re far past closing the can of worms, don’t you agree?”

His words had an undertone to them, alluding to last night, or the night they spent together in the tent, or any other times with Gladio or Noct Prompto had no idea about. He leaned forward, ignoring the strain on his back.

“I wouldn’t want to.”

“Very well,” Ignis said definitively. “I’m pleased we share the same sentiment.”

They exchanged a smile and Prompto shifted, but winced when another jolt shot up his back and into his neck. His thighs ached from exertion.

“How is your pain?” Ignis asked, changing the subject.

“Not bad,” Prompto replied. It wasn’t the worst he’d felt, but it was still very new. He became slightly nervous then, twiddling with his wristband again.

“Does it… always feel like this? Like, did it hurt when you first…?”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, shaking his head yes. Prompto sighed in relief. He had worried he was just too weak.

“Noct was not as gentle as one should be the first time. Or, the first couple of times, rather. Arguably, things are meant to exit, not to enter, so it is without a doubt going to be slightly painful.”

“Also,” he continued, and Prompto looked up. “I found it difficult to leave the bed the following morning. I fear Gladio was far less gentle than Noct.”

Prompto felt his eyes widen in surprise.

“Woah. I mean, I’m, I guess I’m not…”

He had trouble making the words come out. Ignis chuckled under his breath. “Although, leaving the bed was difficult for more than aching appendages.”

He looked wistful, then. Remembering something from what seemed like forever ago.

“I felt a strong connection with him. One that I believe has allowed us to remain such close friends. We had bared our hearts to each other and it was not easy to leave his embrace.”

He chuckled once more. “I felt quite the same pull to remain asleep this morning.”

This confession made Prompto’s heart swell. He reached across the table and opened his hand. Ignis, sensing his intention, placed his now gloved hand into his palm and squeezed. Whatever he needed to do to never lose that feeling of wanting to stay with someone forever, he would do it. Because this is what it felt like to love, he realized. And his head and heart wanted to overflow at the thought of something so good being present for the rest of his life.


	9. A Bene Placito/Ab Hinc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh I couldn't wait another week! please, have this extra chapter to brighten your Tuesday night <3
> 
> A Bene Placito = from one well pleased  
> Ab Hinc = from here on

Ignis had an idea.

They had stopped by Meldacio as planned and returned the dogtags to Dave. With his thanks, they were told that there were no hunts for the foreseeable future (until the end of the week, Ignis surmised,) and the group was found wanting. Scanning the notice board, Ignis came across a peculiar flyer. Taking it from the wall, he made his way to where Noct and the others were seated playing cards.

“Whatcha got there?” Gladio asked.

“A flyer, announcing an event in Galdin Quay. I feel we’d be remiss to not attend.”

Noctis and Prompto looked up, interest piqued.

“What is it?” Noct asked. Ignis pushed the flyer toward him and pulled up a chair to sit next to Prompto, who gave him a smile. Noct scanned through it.

“Read it out loud,” Gladio said. So Noct began:

 

_ “Con-kweh-ulations, traveller, it’s your lucky day! This is your official invitation to fun! _

_ Stop by the luxurious Galdin Quay for the Chocobo event, hosted by your friends at Exineris! _

_ Following the success of the Assassin’s Festival, we invite you to join us in celebrating Eos’ most beloved mascot and friend by racing down the sandy beach, enjoying Chocobo-themed food and drinks, and staying at one of our exceedingly comfortable Quayside Cradles, available to rent for the night or weekend! Don’t miss this exciting event, provided by Exineris, October 25th! Meow meow Choco-chow!” _

 

“They sure don’t miss the chance to remind us whose hosting it,” Noct sighed. Prompto was slapping his knee and wheezing, repeating  _ “meow meow Choco-chow.” _

“So kinda like that Chocobo-Moogle Festival they hold in Altissia, but for the mainland.” Gladio noted.

“And  _ sans _ Moogle,” Ignis added.

“Everyone knows Chocobos are the best, though,” Prompto said, rubbing away a tear. “I’d so be down. I’d smoke all you guys in that Choco race!”

“Maybe without Iris there,” Gladio snorted. Prompto shot him a look.

“You couldn’t beat her either! Girl is a machine when it comes to riding Chocobos. Totally unfair.”

“Maybe we should invite her along, show everyone how it’s done.”

“No! I love your sister but no! She’d steal the spotlight.”

As Gladio and Prompto went back and forth, Ignis turned to Noctis.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Highness. Your thoughts?”

Noct’s lips were pursed and he looked like he was thinking.

“Why is that date so familiar?” he said, almost whispering. He was gripping the paper like it was supposed to talk to him and tell him the answer. Ignis looked from it to Noct, then leaned in and whispered: “Prompto’s birthday.”

That’s when it appeared to hit him. Noct blew out a breath of air, leaning back in his chair. Thankfully, Prompto was still distracted by Gladio’s talk of Iris.

“Geez,” he said, setting the paper down. He looked to Ignis who spared him a look of sympathy. Or pity. He’d let Noct decide.

Ignis hadn’t forgotten and he was sure Prompto and Gladio hadn’t, making Noct the black sheep. He’d always remembered at least a few days in advance and asked Ignis to help him shop for a gift, but it appeared to have completely slipped his mind this year. Ignis could hardly blame him. They hadn’t exactly had talks about how to celebrate birthdays while on the road, and the majority of their time was spent hunting in the wild by day and sleeping under the stars by night, these recent escapades notwithstanding. Now it was only a day before the event and Prompto’s birthday, and Noct had a decision to make.

“Let’s go,” he announced, drawing the attention of the group. “We should stop at Hammerhead to drop off these weapons to Cid on our way, then stay the night at Galdin.”

Prompto jumped out of his seat in glee. “Then let’s leave! Last one to the Regalia is a rotten egg!”

He raced off to the car and the other three stood slowly, collecting their things.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Gladio teased, shrugging his leather jacket over his tanktop.

“Lay off,” Noct said irritably. ‘You didn’t get him anything, either.”

“On the contrary,” Ignis chimed in, falling in step beside them. “Gladio and I picked up a rather fine gift in Lestallum the night we went to market.”

“Yeah, and we’re not even the ones who boned him.”

Noct sneered in his direction.

“Sorry. Not yet, anyways.”

Ignis shot him a look. “Not what I meant by being more open, Gladio.”

“Just makin’ my intentions clear,” he replied. “Chocoboy is gonna have a lot more to ride than his favorite bird.”

Noct stopped and grabbed the lapel of his leather jacket, turning to face him. Gladio was significantly taller but it didn’t stop his anger from crossing his face.

“You wanna talk about Prompto like that, you say it to his face. Otherwise, knock it off.”

Gladio didn’t seem perturbed by this confrontation, however, and simply pushed Noct’s hand away from his jacket.

“Simmer down. This ain’t gonna work if you get all defensive about him. His decisions ain’t yours to make.”

Gladio walked towards the car, leaving Noct fuming and Ignis to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do consider taking a step back, Noct,” he assured. Noct shrugged his hand off. “Remember our discussion.”

They had had a group talk at the Leville when everyone had woken up about how to approach this new step in their lives. Ignis had repeated his conviction that they be more open about their wants and needs and to try to involve everyone in decisions. Prompto had sheepishly admitted to he and Noct’s “all down” investigation, and Gladio had teasingly asked if he found an answer. Prompto had blushed and looked away. Noct was mostly silent but had asked, “So this is a group thing?” to which Ignis had replied, “Yes,” in a clarifying tone.

To Ignis, the question was more, “Do I have to share Prompto?”

And his answer was still yes.

Despite this, he understood the intense feelings the Prince must be having.

He never got along with people easily and as a result had a shallow pool of those he could truly trust, made shallower by virtue of the fact he was Crown Prince of an empire. Friendship was something he made an effort to not take for granted, although Ignis might digress, and sex was a serious commitment as a result. Ignis seconded this sentiment and despite his attitude and appearance, Gladio did as well. His talk with Prompto this morning confirmed his agreement. So he understood why Noct was currently feeling possessive, all heart and hormones. Ignis had to keep it professional but felt stirrings towards the same inclination after he and Gladio’s night together, after all. That is where their feelings coincided but their actions differed.

The two made their way to the car and Noct hopped in the back, pointedly avoiding looking at Gladio. Prompto was all but bouncing in his seat.

“Can’t wait to see the Chocobos!”

Ignis adjusted his rear-view mirror and pulled out of the lot, starting their long, cross-region trek to the Quay.

 

+++

 

Halfway between Alstor Slough and the Malacchi Hills, Ignis pulled into a parking spot to check under the Regalia’s hood. The air conditioning had begun giving him trouble, which he would normally ignore until they gave the car over to Cindy, but the temperature was higher than predicted and the late October humidity was making them all uncomfortable and grouchy. He figured he should give it an inspection and rule out any obvious, more pressing problems before continuing onward.

He had been observing the circuitry when Gladio slid up beside him. A thin layer of perspiration laid atop his skin, glinting in the Duscaen sun.

“How’s it lookin’?” he asked. Ignis leaned up from his work, wiping his brow.

“Nothing too severe, I hope. We may have to stay the night at Hammerhead, given the current delay and the time it will take Cindy to fix it.”

The sun was midway down the sky. They would make it to the garage with a little time to spare before night fell.

“It appears a simple fix but I know she would be more than happy to work on the old girl for us.”

Gladio grunted, leaning his arms atop the popped hood. He glanced over to the other two boys, sitting on the nearby guardrail and commiserating.

“You think Noct’ll be alright?” he asked. “He seems super touchy about the whole thing.”

“Your comments, as always, are lacking in tact,” Ignis replied, wiping his hands on a rag. “I would agree he should be accustomed to your manner of speech but his heart is in a delicate place at the moment.”

“I figured we were all on the same page, though,” Gladio said with a frown, crossing his arms and leaning on the car. “Maybe what we talked about got through to everyone but him.”

“Come now,” Ignis started. He motioned for Gladio to move so he could shut the hood. They turned and leaned with their backs to the car, Ignis mirroring Gladio with his arms.

“You can’t forget how confused you were when we first slept together.” he continued with a sly smile. Gladio met his eyes.

“Fumbling to open doors for me, hardly able to articulate a sentence without flushing red. You were beside yourself with confusion as to how one should act after the fact.”

Gladio didn’t smile but he appeared to be thinking on Ignis’ words. His eyes were narrowed against the sun’s rays.

Ignis bumped into him, feeling coy.

“Have I said anything untrue?”

“Nope. As always,” he sighed, slouching. They watched the two boys tap away on their phones, likely playing King’s Knight. They were shoulder to shoulder.

“At least I learned to share,” Gladio added after a few minutes of silence. “You weren’t mine to control and I wasn’t yours. Just each other’s firsts.”

“A lesson hard learned.”

Gladio then smiled, looking down at the man beside him.

“But we did come back.”

“Thanks in no small part to those two. And now we are each other’s, with more than we could’ve hoped for.”

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio’s, resting his head on his bicep. They didn’t mind the heat now, as they stayed against the car, watching the sun’s slow descent into the horizon. They simply watched the other two play and curse, and sneak touches of each other’s hands and thighs when it was convenient. They simply watched them be young and in love.

 

++

 

“Well, looky who showed up on our doorstep, Pawpaw. It’s the Prince and his crew!”

The boys filed from the car, all but flopping onto the pavement. Hammerhead was their bastion of safety from the boiling temperatures of the Leiden desert. The latter part of the trek had been miserable for them all, and Cindy shone brightly in their eyes as the deliverer of salvation; a true angel from up above.

“What’s that now? The boys are here?”

Cid lumbered over, adjusting his hat atop his head. Cindy put her weight on one leg and observed the sweaty band all but crawl from the Regalia. It’s interior tenants were in no way a reflection of its exterior, all smooth paint and shining chrome. She approached the car and ran a hand along the hood.

“The ol’ girl seems to be holdin’ up better than the lot of ya. What’s the issue?”

“The air conditioning appears to have gone out,” Ignis replied, straightening his glasses. He had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves during the drive, looking almost improper for a man so neatly dressed. The others had shed their layers long ago as well, Prompto still sitting in the car to put on his boots. Gladio and Noct had joined Ignis talking to Cindy.

“Well I’ll be. She didn’t show signs of givin’ up so soon last I saw her. Lemme bring her to the garage and see what the fuss is about.”

Ignis passed her the keys and she opened the driver door, greeting Prompto with a “hey, sugarbun.” It startled him and he turned bright red. He stammered something and all but tripped out of the passenger seat. Cindy leaned across the console and shut the door, guiding the car into the garage. Prompto shuffled over to the group, his laces still untied.

“Didn’t expect to see you lot. Reckon it isn’t to say hi to ol’ Cid,” the old man said, taking in the boys. “Y’only come ‘round when yer needin’ somethin’.”

“I’m afraid we must ask your assistance once more,” Ignis replied. No one else was in the mood for Cid’s chatter. “Although I do believe you will find yourself with something to do this time.”

“I already got lots to do,” he said gruffly.

“As I do not doubt. Noct has acquired some rather interesting weapons, taken as spoils from a Magitek ambush.”

Cid snorted. “An’ I reckon the ambush didn’t work, did it?”

“Not to their advantage, anyhow.”

He uncrossed his arms and laughed a short laugh, satisfied. “Well, lemme see ‘em. Can’t know what to do unless I hold it myself.”

Ignis started toward the garage where the car was parked. “I shall return in a moment,” he said, walking away.

Noctis had leaned his head on Prompto’s shoulder and looked like he could be asleep standing. Cid approached Gladio, shaking his hand and exchanging a few words, then went to Noctis and roughly laid a hand on his back. Noct jolted to alertness.

“Wouldya look at that. Fallin’ asleep on the job. Ain’t these boys never tell you they ain’t Princely pillows?” he reprimanded. “Clarus thought Reggie was, ‘til he learned to push back. Never did lay a hand on him again, ‘less it was to knock some sense into him.”

Noct seemed more aggravated that his rest had been disturbed than Cid’s comments. The old man then squeezed Prompto’s bicep and gave it a shake.

“This boy ain’t nothin’ but bone anyhow. He ain’t gonna be comfy.”

Gladio saddled up beside Cid, arms crossed and a pleased expression on his face.

“Believe me, I’ve told them. They gotta put on some muscle if they wanna be impressive.”

He flexed his arms, but whether it was voluntary or involuntary wasn’t obvious. The height difference between the old man and the Shield was what was impressive, but Cid’s wit and boisterous attitude didn’t make him seem as small as he was. Prompto hooked a thumb into his belt, laughing a bit nervously.

“You’re a beast, though. Think I’d be scared to look like you.”

“Yeah,” Noct agreed. “All brawn and no brains.”

Gladio only smirked. Cid waved a dismissive hand at the two of them.

“He’s got more brains in his pinky than y’all’ll have in yer whole noggin. Got to, keepin’ y’all outta trouble.”

He stopped before Gladio and gave him another pat.

“Though I’m guessin’ you get ‘em into trouble and Ignis gets y’all out.”

Gladio chuckled good-humoredly. “You bet.”

Cid swaggered away towards his chair between the shop and the garage.

“Lemme know when you got them weapons.”

Noct’s eyes drooped and he slowly lowered himself back onto Prompto’s shoulder. The blond laughed and grabbed his arms.

“C’mon, Noct, I’m not comfy!”

“Yea you are.”

“Alas, I’m all bones!” he said dramatically, leaning his head back and sarcastically placing his arm on his forehead, wrist outwards. “Never to be worthy of the Prince’s head!”

“Not what you thought last night,” Gladio commented dryly.

Noct didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms around Prompto’s, binding his to his sides in a tight hug. Gladio thought it looked like a kid.

“Prompto?” he heard Ignis call and he looked at the direction of the garage.

“Where did you put your gun?”

“Should be in the-- Noct, lemme go-- in the trunk.”

“It’s not here.”

Prompto started to waddle with Noct latched to him like a barnacle.

“C’mon, dude, I gotta go help Iggy.”

Noct held on for a while longer, but eventually relinquished his hold on his friend. Prompto bounded towards Ignis, leaving Noctis looking tired and sad. Gladio felt bad for him.

“Let’s go get the camper ready to crash in,” he insisted. He wrapped one thick arm around Noct’s shoulders and pulled him along towards the opposite end of the lot. Takka was just closing up shop and waved to them as they passed.

“Y’all stayin’ here for the night?”

“Yeah. Havin’ a bit of car troubles.”

“Cindy’ll getcha fixed up in no time.” he assured with confidence. “Come and visit tomorrow for breakfast, bright and early! I’ll make somethin’ real nice.”

Noct groaned like the words “bright and early” had shone an actual light in his eyes.

“Just no beans,” he added. Takka nodded.

“No beans.”

Once the camper was paid for and the two boys headed inside, Noct went to the back end and collapsed on the bed, not even moving to take off his boots.

“Ain’t you bein’ a little dramatic?” Gladio asked, shrugging off his jacket. The nighttime air had cooled him considerably and the camper was a nice temperature inside. He’d still need a shower, he noted as he caught a whiff of himself.

Noct didn’t answer, just rolled onto his side and drew his knees up a ways.

Gladio thought about what Ignis said. How his heart was in a delicate place, that he was feeling possessive of his source of happiness, and how Gladio had been much the same a few years back. He knew he never was this depressed-looking, though.

He walked to the back and sat heavily on the edge of the bed, letting it sink under his weight, and planted a hand on Noct’s hip in a friendly gesture.

“You know, this ain’t the end of the world,” he started, voice calm and even. “Prompto’s got a funny walk, is all. Happens to the best of us.”

When Noct didn’t respond, Gladio continued.

“I dunno about you, but I was in my head the first time Iggy and I did it. I felt like everyone knew what we’d done and I’d be outed any second, like it was some big secret. Took Iggy cornering me and telling me to back off to realize I was being a jerk.”

Noct was silent for a moment before shifting a little and asking, “When did you two start?”

“Had to have been when you were in high school, just after you met Prompto. Was a first for both of us.”

Noct regarded this fact. He laid his head back down, placing a hand underneath his cheek.

“I don’t feel ashamed about it,” he said slowly. “I mean, I did at first. And it took a while to admit that it wasn’t only because I thought I hurt him, either. Once I got over the weird no-homo thing, which, I have no clue why I thought about it like that, I was just concerned for him. We talked about that, though.”

He paused, drawing in a quiet breath.

“I don’t want to lose him, is all. Now that we’ve… been  _ there _ and done _ that _ , I feel like he won’t look at me the same. Like he’s seen all our friendship has to offer, and he’ll want to move on.”

 

That was an interesting take, Gladio thought. Not at all what he’d been expecting.

“Can’t say I know how it feels.”

Noct shifted and pushed his face further into the sheets.

“But,” Gladio continued, “I can say that Prompto doesn’t think like that. Even if he did, he’s kinda stuck with you for a while. Least until the end of the trip.”

Gladio noticed some tension appear in Noct’s spine at the mention of the trip, but ignored it.

“What I’m tryna say is that you and him gotta talk this out. He’s gonna wanna branch out, yeah, ‘cause that’s just who he is. He had that grinding session with Iggy before even getting into bed with you. He got his nipples pierced as a teenager and hoped you’d notice, like a girl sportin’ a new haircut. You need to tell him why you’re mad, not cling to him like an octopus.”

Noct was silent. His air had changed from mopey to contemplative, at least. That was progress. Gladio wasn’t good at words when it came to himself, but he sure could offer a pep talk to someone else-- namely, Noctis. The Prince needed a lot of it to keep his wheels turning, so to speak.

The door to the camper opened and Ignis and Prompto stepped inside, carrying a few light brown bags. Gladio patted Noct’s hip and stood to greet them. Prompto shut the door with his foot and sighed when he set his groceries down.

“We found the lance in the trunk but somehow the gun got crammed under a seat,” he said. “Not sure how it did that.”

“Perhaps it sprouted legs and waltzed into the backseat without those two noticing,” Ignis suggested, making a gesture with his hands to imitate a person walking.

The three of them made conversation as they put away the provisions, the noise level a comfortable low. Noct sat up heavily and untied his boots, letting them fall to the floor.

Gladio had drawn the curtains that seperated the bed from the rest of the camper, as it was all mostly one continuous room, and Prompto poked his head between them to address Noctis.

“You wanna shower first, buddy? Water’s nice and hot.”

Noct mumbled an answer and Prompto asked for clarification.

“No, I’m good. You guys go ahead,” he repeated.

“Okay,” Prompto said, stepping back outside the curtain. He turned back, however, and quickly crossed to where Noct lay and planted a firm kiss to his cheek, turning and leaving for good towards the shower. He and Gladio played a round of rock-paper-scissors and Prompto leapt in jubilation when he won, grabbing a towel from a rack and slipping inside to start the water. Ignis and Gladio settled into a quiet conversation at the dining table.

Noct’s own thoughts had quieted as he chewed on Gladio’s words.

He had been, although he hated the word, clinging to Prompto. Literally. He found himself afraid he was just tolerating Noct and would leave the moment he got the chance. Noct even considered joining him in the shower, but fought back the idea.

Give him space, he thought. He doesn’t hate you and is probably thinking about this as hard as you are. Just give him space.

Reluctantly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had been laying longways across the bed and examined the nest he’d made in doing so. He wondered if they’d all four share the bed tonight, or if someone would take the couch. He didn’t want to sleep next to Prompto, the thought of making him uncomfortable made Noct sad.

Rising, he padded past the curtains and left out the front door, taking a seat under the patio umbrella. The sun was fully set now, all traces of red and orange gone, and the sky was alight with bright, white stars. He thought about going back inside to grab his boots but found he didn’t want to get up. Instead, he sat and stared towards the city gates, past the open, yellow fields of sand and brush, washed blue by the night sky. The dunes were home to all kinds of critters. And, undoubtedly, daemons.

He wondered what daemons were prowling through the desert now, and which ones had made a home inside the abandoned Capital. If the Magitek troopers and Niflheim armies had to fend off Iron Giants and Flans the same as them, or if they had some kind of mutual assurance, both invaders willing to leave the other alone. He doubted daemons had that kind of reasoning, and silently wished they would eradicate the infantries of the Empire. Or just destroy each other. Human enemies were harder to deal with than daemons because daemons don’t think or reason, just do as they’re evolved to do. Little surprises came from fighting brainless goop monsters.

He had no idea how long he’d been out here, slouching in his chair, turned towards the Capital, but found he didn’t really care. He’d never seen it from the outside and imagined what it might’ve looked like with the Wall in place. With his father still in charge, giving him more time to prepare to graduate from Prince to King and let his dad enjoy a peaceful retirement. To be a good and fair King with his friends by his side. What would it have been like?

He heard the door shut and saw Prompto exit, drying his hair with a towel. He was dressed in his night clothes, all loose and worn. He felt a sting of regret at not putting his on, too. His clothes felt heavy and itchy.

The Gunslinger sat in the chair across the table, cleaning his ears. He followed Noct’s gaze out into the desert and made a small noise in understanding.

“You thinking about Insomnia?”

Noct nodded. He was lightly drumming his fingers on the table, unrhythmically.

“Don’t let what Cid said get you down,” Prompto continued, leaning an elbow on the table to prop his head up. “We don’t all have to be monsters like Gladio to get stuff done.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” he replied.

“Oh. Then, are you thinking about how Clarus used Regis as a pillow when they were younger? Because I am. I can’t imagine your Dad being sassy with Clarus: they were practically bound at the hip.” he commented, taking a breath and stretching his arms. “Though I guess it’s kinda how we are with Gladio.”

“Dad could be pretty sassy when he wanted to,” Noct said and found himself cracking a small smile. He’d seen his father roll his eyes during diplomatic meetings and overheard how he and Cor sometimes talked when they thought no one was around.

His father had only met Prompto a handful of times but seemed to like him. Noct didn’t think Prompto knew that, though, because he was too nervous thinking about the fact he was the King.

He thought about Clarus, too, and the no-nonsense way he ran his business within the Citadel. He never said it aloud, but it always seemed like he was on the verge of telling Noctis something but couldn’t find the right moment. Maybe he was the same way with Gladio and Iris when they were kids. A dad who couldn’t ever say what he was thinking.

Ignis’ uncle was the same, but for different reasons. He was calculating and purposeful, like Ignis himself. Ignis lacked the coldness Noct always felt from Mr. Scientia and was grateful for it. He was more standoffish than his nephew, but polite. He wasn’t one to make small talk, that’s for sure.

Noct began speaking his thoughts out loud.

“Do you think your parents survived the attack?”

If Prompto was surprised at the question, he didn’t show it. Just idly twirled a strand of damp hair between his fingers.

“I don’t know. They haven’t called me and I haven’t called them. Wouldn’t be surprised if they forgot they had a son, though.”

Prompto said this matter-of-factly. Noct could always tell when he was hurting when he talked about his adoptive parents, but he seemed neutral right now. Like it didn’t bother him that they’d either died in a burning inferno or left town and didn’t look back.

“I left them a note the night before we left, in case they wanted to say bye,” he added, in a quieter tone. His chuckle was humorless and rueful. “Never did, though I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“What about Clarus, and Mr. Scientia?” Noct asked. They hadn’t met each other’s eyes while talking. Prompto looked at him but Noct didn’t move his eyes from the distant gates.

“I think they’d have called by now, don’t you?”

His voice wasn’t condescending, just stating a fact both of them knew.

“Clarus wouldn’t have left your dad’s side if you used a crowbar, and Mr. Scientia’s life was in the Citadel, in service to the Crown. Doesn’t seem likely for either of them to have gotten out alive.”

Noct swallowed and nodded, rubbing circles into the table. His dad knew what he was doing, sending the boys and himself out of the Capital as quickly as possible, and to the farthest reach of Lucis. Far away from the Empire and the Chancellor, and into the arms of someone, living somewhere safe. He still didn’t know if and how Luna survived the attack, and if she did, where she was now. What she was doing. And if she was looking at the same sky he was, growing brighter as the lights from the garage extinguished and all went to bed. The floodlights kept the daemons at bay, but other than that and the outside light from the camper, it was dark. He felt the cold creep into his bones and adjusted his stiff legs.

“Is that what’s been bothering you?” Prompto asked, and Noct was a little surprised he was still here. He had zoned out and retreated into his head.

“No, not really. Just right now,” he replied uncomfortably. Great, a talk. Just what he needed.

“If you don’t wanna talk, that’s cool, too. I don’t wanna bother you.”

It was Prompto’s turn to rub and pick at the patio table. He peeled off a small bit of paint and flicked it away.

“I don’t want you to be mad or sad and feel like you can’t say what about.”

Noct grew exasperated and sighed aloud, rubbing the back of his neck. He did want to talk, but he wasn’t sure how to. Ignis had said they need to be more open, but hell if he knew how to do that. Gladio was close to the situation but wasn’t as close as Prompto. It’s a lot harder to say it to the person he’s sure he’s in love with.

“I…” he began, and Prompto didn’t look up. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I know that this is a group thing, that we’re all in it together, but…”

He paused, furrowing his brows and choosing his words carefully.

“There’s something special about a first time, and I feel like I messed it up. Like I’m messing it up.”

He left off there. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Prompto’s brows were drawn together. Noct continued talking, his voice rising with each word as it tumbled from his mouth.

“And I don’t know how, or why I feel like that. Like I’ve been walking on a wire without knowing it, and I just sent everything crashing down. Everything feels like it’s falling apart without even moving an inch and it’s driving me crazy. I want to want things, but all I’m feeling is that I want you.”

His voice cracked and he felt his eyes prickle. He looked up and saw Prompto staring at him, his eyes wide.   
“And I know that’s not fair and it’s not right, not at all. Because I love you, and I love Gladio, and Ignis, but I feel like I’m cheating all of us when I want just you. It’s just been me and you for so long and now my brain’s all fucked up, trying to kick everything else out.”

He felt a sob bubble in his throat and he held it down, swallowing it painfully and averting his eyes.

“I don’t even know what I want, or what I’m trying to say. I want us to be a team, to be more open like Iggy said, but I can’t help it when I feel the closest to you.”

His voice had dropped to almost a whisper as he said this. His nose was stuffy and tears still stung the edges of his eyes, blurring his vision. He knew he should look at Prompto, to gauge how he was feeling, to see if he could make sense of what Noct couldn’t.

He looked across the table to see the seat abandoned, a towel draped across its back, and glanced around in panic when he felt arms wrap around him from the front. Prompto was leaned over and hugging him by the shoulders, pulling his head to his chest. Noct felt himself go stiff, breathing through his mouth.

“It’s okay,” he heard Prompto whisper, pulling him closer. “I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not leaving you. Or Iggy, or Gladio.”

Noct slowly reached up and pulled on his sleeves, settling his head further into Prompto’s chest.

“Don’t feel like you gotta give everything up and just settle. That's not how love works. You work, and you try, and you let yourself feel what you’re feeling, whether it’s good or bad. And most importantly, you talk. It’s how relationships grow. ”

Prompto pulled away, still holding Noct’s shoulders, and knelt down before him, a kind smile on his face and tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. He was biting his lower lip in a way he only did when he was worrying. Noct felt his heart shatter at the sight.

“You tell us when you need something, and we’ll do the same for you. Okay?”

Noct nodded furiously, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and tugging Prompto closer, wrapping his arms around his small frame. Prompto clung to the fabric of his jacket, pushing his face into his shoulder. He felt himself shuddering, his breaths shaky, and drew on the comfort of Prompto’s warmth to keep him grounded.

Prompto’s words rang in his ears and bedded deep in his brain.

 

You work, you try, you feel, you talk, and you grow.

 

He made a promise to do all of those things, not only for himself, but for his friends. For Prompto. For the man he loves and will, no matter what happens, love for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't until waaaaaaay after I had written this chapter that I listened to this interview, but my dreams were realized nonetheless! listen to the first few seconds for Noct's meow meow Choco chow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa_E1Vdo5B0


	10. May Your Heart Be Your Galdin Quay

**** Noct did sleep next to Prompto that night, and when he awoke early in the morning to adjust, he found that not only was Prompto curled around him from the back, Gladio had done the same to Ignis as they slept, and he was holding Ignis’ hand as well as the one Prompto had around his waist. He stretched his legs but didn’t move otherwise, settling easily back into the lull of sleep, giving Ignis and Prompto’s hands a squeeze each.

 

When he woke up for real, the bed was empty. He looked and saw that the curtain had been drawn and the kitchen lights were on, footsteps shuffling around on the linoleum. The water had been running in the bathroom but he heard it stop, the faint rustling of towels and clothes following. He stretched slowly, rubbing his neck where Prompto’s head had been, and got up to walk into the kitchen.

Prompto was sitting at the table playing on his phone and Ignis was leaning against the counter, both looking up when he entered. They were already dressed and had their hair styled.

“Morning, Noct,” Ignis greeted with a wave. It was the hand he had grabbed hold of in his sleep.

“Get dressed and let’s get breakfast, dude,” Prompto said, looking up from his phone with a grin. “I’m starving, and Takka said he’d make us something super tasty this morning.”

“Yeah, alright. I gotta shower,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

On cue, Gladio exited the bathroom, dressed in his Crownsguard outfit. He regarded Noct with a “hey” and stepped to the side to check his phone, swiping past what looked like a few messages. Noct trodded past him into the tiny bathroom, grabbing the last towel from the rack and shutting the door.

 

When they entered Takka’s diner, he greeted them each with a mug of hot coffee.

“How’ve you boys been? Hadn’t seen you around in a minute.”

“Hanging in there,” Prompto said, gratefully taking a sip of his coffee. He found it too hot and fanned his tongue, setting the cup on the counter.

“Good to hear. Those monsters y’all took out last time have saved us a world of trouble. It’s business as usual,” he replied. He turned to his stove and scooped something from a pan, plating it then bringing over four plates in total to them at the bar. The food looked and smelled amazing, and the group felt their mouths watering in anticipation.

“They all use the same formula, with special changes to match y’alls tastes. Bitter, savory, sweet, and one with no beans,” he said, winking at Noct. “Dig in now and tell me what you think.”

They all began eating their meals, the anticipation met with great shock.

“This is…” Prompto started.

“So good,” Noct finished incredulously, shovelling more into his mouth. Gladio was nearly halfway done with his plate already. Ignis looked like he was dissecting each of the flavors, sorting them in his head and filing it away for later.

“Extraordinary, Takka,” he said, setting his fork down and taking a drink of coffee. “What do you call this?”

“Haven’t picked out a name yet. I started using this sea salt from Galdin and it’s been great for the flavors. Costs a little more but it’s worth the price.”

Ignis whipped out a pad and pen, taking notes. If he wasn’t cooking for them this morning or tonight, he sure was going to take notes and make the next meal a great one.

“We’re headed there ourselves this day. I may have to pick some of that up myself,” he said, clicking the pen shut. The rest of the group had finished their plates and sat satisfied on their stools.

“Really? What’s sending y’all to the coast?”

“A bit of leisure, actually. There’s an event being held there we thought we’d attend for Prompto’s birthday.”

“Birthday? Wish I’d’ve been prepared for one of those! Used the last of my cake ingredients last week for Cindy.”

“Cindy had a birthday?” Prompto asked, suddenly full of energy. He groaned and lifted his hands dramatically. “Why didn’t I know that? I’m such a bad friend.”

“To be fair, none of us knew that, either,” said Gladio.

“She’s been such a help around the restaurant that I thought I’d do something special for her, what with all the fixin’ she does. She’s a darn good car mechanic but knows her way around the plumbing and electricity, too.”

Prompto sighed wistfully and laid his head on the counter. Noct ignored the pull on his heart.

“We should be inclined, then, to gather more ingredients for you,” Ignis replied, slipping his notepad into his jacket and retrieving his wallet to lay out a few gil.

“My supplier should be here in an hour or so, but hasn’t called with an update like she usually does. I tried callin’ her but no answer. If y’all want, you can take my truck and set out to find her, since yours is bein’ worked on.”

Ignis glanced at Noct.

“What say you, Highness? This would make for a most excellent gift for Prompto’s birthday.”

Noct nodded in agreement. “Alright. We’ll get it done.”

“Sounds great. Here’s my keys. Y’all drive safe now!” Takka replied, waving to them as they left through the door.

 

After driving a few miles towards the direction of the supplier, Gladio taking the wheel for a change, they found her truck on the side of the road. They parked on the shoulder and crossed the two-lane road, eyeing the obvious flat on the back driver’s side.

“Need a hand?” Gladio asked. The relief was evident on her face.

“Thank goodness y’all came along, I--”

The scrape and clack of claws hit the asphalt, and before the driver could question the source, a pack of Sabertooths were upon them, maw’s wet with sticky saliva. They immediately took up defensive position, Gladio getting beside Noct while Ignis and Prompto pulled the driver to safety inside the truck. Once she was secured, they joined the fray, calling their weapons from the Armiger. Noct felt the tug on his magic, but it was such a constant occurrence that he hardly noticed it anymore. Guess they’ve been at peace for a while.

“This is certainly a change of pace from the past few days, but not unwelcome,” called Ignis over the snarls of the beasts. They had circled around the group in a pack, drooling and snapping their teeth. “Wouldn’t you say, Noct?”

“Yeah. I think they wanna die today,” he responded. His engine blade rumbled to life and he threw it forward, lodging it into a mangy mutt and warping to it in a trail of blue sparks. They then broke defensive formation and got to work, cutting into the soft bellies of the beasts and spilling their guts on the dusty road, Gladio hitting one so hard it slammed into the side of the delivery truck, startling the driver. They finished off the pack in no time, dusting themselves off. The driver emerged from the back of the truck and took in the carnage.

“You boys were the right ones to send!” she said in thanks, shaking each of their hands. “Takka and me would’ve been goners for sure if it was just us two.”

“We’re just glad you’re safe,” Gladio responded, hauling a jack from the truck. “Takka was worried when you didn’t return his calls.”

“My phone died on the way here. I haven’t gotten one of those car chargers or else I’d’ve called him right back. Thanks again for saving my skin.”

They chatted about Hammerhead, Takka’s diner, and the attack on Insomnia while fixing the truck. Gladio pulled Prompto over a few times to help, and within half an hour, she was back on the road to the garage.

“Forgot how good it felt to help people,” Prompto commented once they were back in the truck. He sat next to Noct while Gladio drove and Ignis took the passenger side, windows rolled down to let a breeze in.

“And bash some heads in,” Gladio said in agreement.

“We’ve been out of the game for too long,” Noct added, sounding satisfied. Ignis hummed in assent. Prompto saw his hand slide over and rest on Gladio’s thigh and he felt the urge to do the same. He reached his hand out, slowly sliding it across the cracked leather of their seats. Noct’s head turned in acknowledgment and Prompto swore he saw the hint of a smile on his lips, his fingers slipping over his knuckles, drumming rhythmically on them in acknowledgment. His pulse jumped on the little bit of contact, perfect but never enough. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of Noctis.

 

It’s barely midday by the time they make it back to Hammerhead. Gladio had parked the truck near the caravan they usually stay at and they all unload. Prompto had circled around and saddled up beside Noct, slightly bumping his shoulder into him. Noct bumped back and they made their way to the diner.

“Howdy again! You boys shoulda told me someone had a birthday today,” they heard, and saw the driver behind the counter with Takka. “I woulda whipped up something in my camper kitchen in thanks. Instead, Takka and I made this.”

She left into the kitchen, emerging a moment later holding a tiny iced cake in her hands. It had, “Happy birthday Prompto!” written in yellow and a tiny fondant Chocobo with purple eyes on it. She makes a gesture to ask which one Prompto is and Takka points to him. She proudly hands the cake over and he stands there, speechless. He stutters out some words before looking to Noct for help, who simply nods in Takka and the driver’s direction.

“I, uh, wow,” he started. “Thanks, you two! This is awesome.”

Ignis noted that he wasn’t ungrateful, just surprised. His eyes seemed drawn to the tiny confectionary bird with eyes like his.

“Now everyone gather around so we can take a photo. To commemorate!”

Prompto looked up and smiled, then. “Hold on, lemme get my camera!”

He set the cake on the counter and dashed out, heading towards the garage. Noct noticed him go the wrong direction but didn’t say anything. He probably got mixed up again.

A few minutes later, he returned with his camera looped around his neck and the head mechanic in tow. He pulled her by the wrist and was blushing deeply, a goofy grin spread across his features.

“What’s this all about now?” Cindy asked, wiping her forehead and adjusting her hat. She looks like she was in the middle of working on a car, dark grease marks on her gloves and shorts.

“Join us in our photo!” Prompto said, bouncing on his heels. His confidence was contagious and Noct felt himself speaking up.

“Today is Prompto’s birthday, and we got a cake to celebrate.”

“Your birthday? How sweet,” she replied, smiling at Prompto. He looks like his heart is going to bust out of his chest, though from anxiety or pleasure, Noct can’t tell. She stepped up to counter and takes a look at the cake. “Aww, even the lil’ Chocobo looks like you!”

They gather around the counter: Takka and the driver behind it, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio from left to right along the outside, with room for Prompto closest to the cake. Cindy stands in front of the counter on the opposite side of the cake and leans her weight on one leg. Prompto fiddles behind his camera, taking focus, and sets the timer before racing over to take his honorary spot. When the flash goes off, he and Noct give peace signs and Gladio a thumbs up. Cindy, Takka, and the driver opt for more conservative poses. He didn’t notice the bunny ears Ignis had given him until he pulls it up on his display.

“No fair!” he whined, moving to delete the photo. “I want a retake.” The group calls a dissent, however, and he freezes, visibly torn on deleting or not.

“I think it’s mighty funny,” Cindy giggled, leaning over his shoulder. She’s taller than him, especially in her boots, and it makes Prompto nervous. “Makes for a real good memory.”

The group chats for a while, Prompto fawning over his cake, unwilling to cut it. They hear footsteps in the doorway and a throat clear. Cid stood there, observing the group.

“Cindy, you’ve got customers waitin’,” he said, gesturing with his thumb. Sensing the opportunity, Prompto points at Cid and loudly declares, “We didn’t get him in the shot so we  _ have _ to do a redo!”

His hopes were immediately crushed, though.

“I don’t wanna be in yer photo,” he grumbles in response, waving a dismissive hand and walking right back out the diner door. Prompto felt his hope float away as the group gave small cheers. Cindy followed her grandpa out, but turned and waved before leaving. “Thanks for lettin’ me be in your photo! And sure hope your birthday is a happy one,” she called to Prompto, who weakly lifted his hand in a wave, eyes starstruck.

“And y’all’s car is ready to go when you are! Just lemme know and I’ll pull her out for you.”

The driver bids them goodbye as well and says she’d got another run to make, but will return to have Cindy look at her truck when she’s done. She and Takka exchange words before she leaves, patting the boys on their shoulders.

“Welp, that about does it for now,” Takka said, taking a rag to the counter. “With my delivery here, everything is normal as ever. You boys sure have good timing.”

“Shall we be on our way to Galdin, then?” Ignis asks the group, satisfied with their rescue. “Seems things are wrapped up here.”

“We’ve still got a while before the event starts, but I don’t know what else there is to do,” Noct replied.

“I’ll drive slow, then,” Ignis responded, giving him a smile. They wave to Takka and leave the restaurant, heading to the camper and packing their things. As they’re hauling their things outside, Ignis catches Prompto and asks, “Would you mind terribly if Gladio sat up front?”

“Uh, no. Sure thing,” he said, looking from Ignis to Noct. Noct shrugs in response as if to say  _ I’m as clueless as you are. _

They lock the door and cross the lot to find Cindy pulling the Regalia out and stepping from behind the wheel, leaving the engine idling. She dusts her hands off on her shorts.

“I cleaned her insides up along with the A/C unit, and vacuumed out the floors. Didn’t see anymore guns under there,” she adds with a laugh.

“Thank you,” said Ignis. “You’ve been a tremendous help.”

He pulls out his wallet but Cindy holds her hand up.

“Naw, it’s always a pleasure to work on this beauty. Plus you’ve got a celebration to have! Can’t have you usin’ all your money now.”

They thank her and Gladio steps forward to shake her hand.

“That reminds me: Pawpaw had to step out and leave for a bit. He put y’all’s weapons back in the trunk, though. Said you’re lucky he had the parts on-hand for the upgrades, and to throw them back into your sparkly magic cave before pokin’ someone’s eye out. His exact words.”

Noct nodded and opened the trunk, doing just that, and they load their things up. Prompto speaks up, nervously approaching the mechanic, cake still in hand.

“Um, Cindy? Would you, uh, like a piece?”

He sounds nervous, his wave of confidence long dissipated. She looks pleased, however.

“I’d love some! Girl’s gotta have somethin’ to satisfy her sweet tooth,” Cindy says, green eyes sparkling. Ignis offers him a napkin and he uses a plastic fork to cut a slice out, handing it to her with a smile.

“Thanks, sugarbun! Hope your birthday is a heap of fun!”

With that, she turns and heads for the garage.

Prompto is still standing there, sighing in contentment, when Ignis sounds the horn, startling him. The back door is open and Noct is patting the seat beside him.

“Get in, loser. We’re going to Galdin,” he says, and Prompto skips to the car.

  
  


On the drive there, they chat amiably while sharing in Prompto’s cake. It’s sugary and soft, Prompto saving the piece with the tiny Chocobo on it for himself. After his initial sugar rush dissipates, he lays his head in Noct’s lap and smiles at him. Noct lays a hand on his chest and Prompto cups it in both of his, kissing his knuckles one by one. In the front seats, Ignis and Gladio’s hands are entwined while the former drives and the latter reads his latest novel. The desert heat is no match for the powerful air conditioning, and they make their way to the Quay in comfortable silence.

 

When they arrive at Galdin, Ignis points out that all of the parking spots are already taken, judging by the cars lining the hill leading down to the resort. They park behind an old red one, sunworn and rusted in some place, and file out, Prompto leaping and jumping on Gladio’s back.

“If they have chicken contests, you’re gonna be my partner. We’ll win for sure!”

Gladio easily adjusts his legs around his waist and holds him by his knees, Prompto wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Better not choose me for a three-legged race. I’m way too tall for you.”

“Oh! And Iggy can be my teammate for the egg race! He’s got great balance.”

“I think you’re confusing this for a field day in elementary school,” Noct joked, saddling up beside them. “We’re just here for the Chocobos.”

“Of course,” Prompto says, making a fist and slapping it on an open palm. “Couldn’t forget the Bocos!”

Gladio takes off running toward the Quay and Prompto yelps in delight, following the curving road instead of braving the uneven terrain in between. Noctis and Ignis walk after them at a slower pace, watching Prompto let go of Gladio’s neck and stick his arms out like an airplane.

“This will be good for him,” Ignis says, pushing up his glasses. “And for you as well. I fear things have been somewhat strained the past week.”

“Yeah,” Noct agrees, putting a hand in his pocket. He can smell the salt of the ocean and is thinking about all the fish he’s going to catch. Gladio and Prompto have disappeared from sight behind a natural arch that hangs over the road. “Good move in the car, though. Don’t think I’m as happy to hold Gladio’s hand as you are.”

“It’s a nice change from having both hands on the steering wheel,” Ignis defends, but his tone is light. “One can only stick one’s elbow on the door for so long before becoming stiff.”

“You just wanted to hold your boyfriend’s hand,” Noct teases. Ignis looks at him, expression the same small smile.

“I’d be happy to hold any of my boyfriend’s hands.”

The words shock Noctis and he has to swallow. They’d never said anything like “hey we’re all in a relationship”, but the implication was pretty clear: they were a thing, nursing and growing their own relationships with each other. All down, as he and Prompto had fatefully decided.

Noct had his eyes down to the ground as they continued walking, a silence settling between them. He reached over and fumbled for Ignis’ hand, giving it a squeeze when he catches hold of it. He can’t see Ignis’ expression but he’s sure it’s satisfied. They continue down to the Quay, hands gently swinging with their steps.

 

Meanwhile, in the shade of the brown stone arch, hidden from sight from any passerbys, Prompto is pinned against the wall, moaning against the mouth on his. His legs are still wrapped around Gladio’s waist and they’re grinding against one another, his arms pinned on either side of his head by Gladio’s strong hands. He feels breathless and high on adrenaline, kissing back at the lips that fervently kiss his. He feels his face grow hot when Gladio pulls his mouth away and looks him in the eyes, running a hand under his shirt.

“I wanna see those piercings,” he grunts, twisting at a nipple. “And show you a good time tonight. We’ll rent a room and get busy. Sound like fun, birthday boy?”

He pinches the pierced bud between his fingers for emphasis. Prompto can’t fathom how quickly he’s gotten turned on and how bad. The roughness of Gladio’s hands and mouth excited him more than he’d ever thought they would in his fantasies.

“I’m game. Totally,” he replies, glancing down at his lips then back to his eyes. He knows he probably looks wrecked from this bout of kissing and wants more. Gladio leans in and captures his lips again, hot and heavy, granting his wish. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soundtrack for this chapter includes Galdin Quay and Galdin Quay (Diner) from the OST, as well as a personal fave of mine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDKvr_tjjLc

When Ignis and Noct made it to the parking lot, Gladio and Prompto were already there waiting. Ignis smiled at Prompto, who looked like he was vibrating inside his skin.

“You look like the cat who got the cream,” he said, taking in his wide, goofy grin. Prompto scratched his nose.

“I’m just super excited for Chocobos.”

“Then let’s get started,” Noct replied, taking him by the arm and leading him to the beach. The sand crunched under their feet as they made their way to the strip of beach running alongside the Quay. Prompto paused and took off his shoes, scrunching his toes in the sand. It was warm on the soles of his feet and he relished the feeling.

“You’re gonna get sand between your toes,” Noct laughed, watching him shuffle his feet, kicking the gold debris everywhere. Ignis added that he’ll track it everywhere he goes. Prompto found he didn’t really care. The sun was pleasantly warm and a cool breeze drifted from the ocean, the waves lapping at the shore in a rhythmic motion, warming and washing away his worries.

Instead of responding, he opens his eyes and cuffs his grey cargo shorts as far as they’ll go, then makes his way to the shoreline. Noct sticks his hands into the pockets of his Behemoth jacket and watches in amusement as Prompto wades to his calves, then his knees, the clear water lapping at the bottoms of his jeans. He closes his eyes once more and faces the sun, letting it warm his face. Here, he finds solace. In this moment, he lets his mind wander and think about nothing, and the blankness is a relief. His head hasn’t been in as bad a spot as he’d thought it would be but the clarity is refreshing like the water on his legs. He hears movement behind him and turns to see Gladio and Noct joining him. Gladio’s white jeans were harder to roll up so the water soaks them before he gets midway up his calves. He had shed his jacket and left it on the shore, so the sun kisses his arms, thick and muscular, the feathers and lines of his tattoo evident in the high sun. Noct didn’t appear to make an effort to roll up his jeans but did leave his jacket and watch with Gladio’s, which had been folded neatly by Ignis, who has laid out a towel and taken a seat. They move their hands in the water, swishing it around, and Noct stands straight and takes a place by Prompto. They look across the water’s horizon, protecting against the glint of the water on their eyes. Ignis says something and they hear water sloshing, then Gladio calling out as well. Prompto turns and Gladio tosses him a couple of pairs of sunglasses, followed by a small bottle.

“You’ll burn if you don’t protect yourself,” he hears Ignis add, smearing his own arms with sunscreen. Prompto passes a pair of shades to Noct, who puts them on and faces out towards the ocean once more. Prompto reads the bottle before placing his own glasses on and flipping open the cap.

“Turn around,” he instructs and can see Noct’s eyebrows raise but not his eyes.

“What for?”

“I gotta put sunscreen on you. You can burn from the water’s reflection, you know.”

“That’s just something parents and teachers tell you so you’ll put that junk all over your body.”

“If you get sunburnt; which, we both know you will, ‘cause you’re pale as hell, I’m gonna slap it and leave white marks.”

Noct groans and turns away, then groans louder as he pulls the hem on his shirt over his head, turning his back to Prompto. Like a bratty kid, Prompto thinks.

“Just get it over with.”

Prompto squirts a generous amount into his palms and rubs them together, massaging Noct’s shoulders and neck first. He feels him tense at the contact, shifting uncomfortably in the water.

“Relax, man. Haven’t you ever had someone put sunscreen on you before?”

“Only Iggy,” he admits sheepishly. He has his shirt pulled to his wrists and is holding them just above the water. “He’s only done it a couple of times, but always turns it into a massage,” Noct continues, and Prompto pushes down on a knot and hears an audible pop. Noct twitches. “Like you just did.”

“You’re so tense, though,” Prompto laughs, rubbing the white balm into his biceps and working his way down. His muscles feel firm to the touch and Prompto squeezes as he spreads it around across his skin. All this time together and he still feels like he needs an excuse to touch his friend like this.

Noct’s skin is clear, a few freckles dotting his back and shoulders. The blessing of royalty, Prompto thinks. He also wonders if Noct would have more freckles if he was out in the sun more often. He squeezes the tube again and runs a slick finger down the expanse of his spine, Noct’s skin twitching and a shiver running up his back. Prompto watches in fascination as the muscles work under his skin.

“What?” he asks, a small laugh accompanying the question.

“Felt weird, is all.”

He smiles and grips either of his hips, watching the sunscreen disappear under the heat of the sun and his soft skin. His strokes have gotten slower, more deliberate. Just when his hands fall idle on his hips, Noct lifts his arms and lets his shirt falls back down over his chest, then lightly takes his hands. He then turns around in his grip, letting his fingers trail across the tops of Prompto’s wrists and his knuckles. His white shirt rides up where Prompto’s hands rest.

“I think that’s good,” he says, expression unreadable from behind his dark shades. Prompto knows it’s not one of disappointment. He’s drawing his boundary with the PDA. He thought about asking about his chest and lower arms but decided against it.

“Alright. Wanna do me?” Prompto asks, then snorts out a laugh when he realizes what he’s said.

“Already done that,” Noct replies in good humor. Prompto wishes he could see Noct’s eyes in the sunlight, just to know his true feelings. To see the grey undertones of his blue irises, illuminated by the Galdin sun. Prompto offers the sunscreen to Noct and pulls his own shirt up, turning around with his back to Noctis as he does so. He fully removes it and wads it between his hands, hearing Noct opening the cap to the bottle. It reminds him of their night together, Noct tenderly opening him up and how he had silently thanked Gladio for his generous gift. He never would have turned out as good as he did without the help from a little bottle.

He feels Noct’s hands on his back, calloused and uncertain. He looks at his own hands and wonder how they felt to Noct. His has scars and rough patches from where his gun and machines spit all sorts of burning matter out that dance across their planes, leaving red trails and holes. His arms have freckles all up to his neck, splashing across his face and ears, and continuing down his shoulders and onto his back. He knows even his belly has the dark marks, and his thighs as well. He remembers Noct’s comment about the freckles on his butt and blushes despite not looking him the face. His hands have moved from his neck and shoulders to the top of his spine, rubbing in circles. He feels himself relax what little tension was set in his back and once again becomes conscious of the water lapping at the hems of his pant legs. His body has adjusted to the temperature so it no longer feels explicitly cold, just gently cool. Noct’s knuckles graze his spine and he squirms when it tickles.

“Sorry,” Noct breathes, and he registers that Noct has moved closer. He had heard the gentle uncertainty in his voice, as if he’s asking permission to continue. Prompto reaches his arm around backwards and beckons for the bottle. Noct hands it over after dumping some more into his hands and running them along Prompto’s sides, sometimes gliding one or two fingertips along the light muscles there. Prompto rubs in the lotion on the front of his neck and dots his face, then moves to his pecs. He’s suddenly aware that they’re, in fact, in public, and looks down at his piercings, the sun glinting off them in a small show of silver. Noct has moved closer still and is lightly rubbing his ribs under his arms.

“Noct?” he asks, turning his head slightly. Noct’s own cocks to the side, not stopping his exploration.

“I’ve, uh…”

He has to laugh, finding the whole thing ridiculous. “I’ve never taken my shirt off in public, especially since I got these done.”

Noct leans forward and glances down at Prompto’s nipples.

“Look at you, doing it without a second thought. Guess there’s really nothing to be ashamed of.”

He felt himself getting nervous at how cool Noct is in this moment. A few minutes earlier he was stopping Prompto from touching his chest in public but was now shamelessly feeling him up? Some kind of double standard, Prompto thought.

But then it occurred to him: maybe Noct wanted to touch him more than he wanted to be touched.

That freezes his blood in his veins and he feels himself pulling away from where Noct’s chest is almost touching him and turning to the shore. Gladio had returned to the sand and leaned against Ignis, reading his book once more. Uh oh. He had already promised his night to the taller man. Noct seems unmoved by his retreat.

“We should, uh, go dry off. Ride some Chocobos,” he said before wading his way back to the shore. He remembers he’s holding his tank top and quickly pulls it over his head before stepping onto dry land and straightening it out.

Noct follows quietly and Prompto wonders if he’s set them back. He’d felt like they’d made real progress last night.

“I’m surprised there was no splashing about,” Ignis comments, shades on. Gladio has his propped on his head and looks up from his book. Ignis hands Noct his jacket and watch and puts them on, his pants drying stiffly from the sea water. Prompto unrolls his turn-ups and begins to step in his shoes when he realizes his feet are caked in wet sand, coated by a layer of the warm, dry stuff. He sighs and contemplates putting them on anyways.

“I wish I had a pair of sandals to offer, but you did hear my warning earlier, yes?”

“Now it’s either go barefoot or have scratchy shoes,” Gladio says, putting a hand on his knee and standing.

“I’ll probably just go barefoot,” he replies, picking his socks and shoes up and holding them under his arms. “Can I see the keys to throw them in the Regalia? I don’t wanna carry them.”

“That’s a long trek,” Noct comments, crossing his arms. “And one to make barefoot. Gladio should carry you again.”

“Not happenin’,” Gladio says. “I ain’t walkin’ all the way there and back.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis says, interrupting their dispute.  “Take this towel, dry them off and replace your shoes. Galdin Quay may be a luxury resort but I don’t discount the probability of glass and other harmful debris littering the sand.”

Ignis offered a towel to him and Prompto took it, lifting it in thanks. He turned around and walked a little ways to the wooden staircase leading to the parking lot, taking a seat and wiping off his sandy feet. He doesn’t look up until he hears Ignis speaking.

“Are you quite alright?” he asks, sitting on the step next to him. Prompto has replaced one sock and is shimmying his foot into a brown boot.

“You seem distant.”

“I’m good,” he replies, tying his laces. “Guess I kinda spaced out, out there in the water. It’s a beautiful day.”

“Did you perhaps feel self conscious? None of us have been so… public with our affections. Though the exchange between you and Noct looked like a simple favor between friends, a keener eye could see the electricity, so to speak.”

Ignis had taken off his dark shades and replaced his glasses. Prompto found himself looking at the vibrant colors of his eyes and noticed how much lighter the sun made them. He could see accents of yellow throughout them, and noticed the dark blond streaks in his light hair, whisping in the breeze. His perfect lips curved over his teeth when he spoke, and Prompto felt breathless for a moment before snapping back into it. He remembered he had been asked a question.

“Ah, nah. Well, maybe for a sec there. But everybody’s busy eating food or riding Chocobos, so I didn’t feel bad for long. I get kinda weird about public nudity, I guess.”

“You’re not entirely nude. Far from it,” Ignis commented and Prompto had to agree.

“You’ve got your arms exposed, yes. But I see you’ve chosen to keep a wristband on. You’re dressed rather conservatively for the beach.”

Prompto swallowed but readied a rebuttal, busying himself with his other sock.

“You’re calling me conservative? You’re wearing leather shoes and a fanny pack.”

“It’s a satchel,” Ignis corrects and Prompto snorts. “And there’s never an occasion to not wear sensible clothing, given our line of work.”

“Yeah, if Noct trips and gets a scrape we’re in big trouble without bandaids.”

He finishes lacing his other boot and stands, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m ready to ride some Chocobos. I’ve been training like crazy. Do you think Wiz brought the girls?”

“I don’t put it outside the realm of possibility,” Ignis says, standing and moving beside him. Further ahead, Gladio and Noct are having a wrestling match in the sand. Prompto tries to make out the medals on the corralled birds, searching for the telltale purple of Cindy’s bridle decoration but can’t see that far. The stalls are closer to the dock than the stairs.

“Then let us saddle up and set forth,” Ignis proclaims and they begin walking. “Before Noct runs out of breath and can’t race us properly.”

As they get closer, it’s obvious Noct is losing the match. Gladio has him in one of his famous headlocks and is waiting for him to tap out. Prompto dashes forward and sits behind Gladio, putting his arms under his own and tugging.

“C’mon, big guy! We can’t beat Noct in racing if you break his neck!”

Gladio barely turns, not inconvenienced by Prompto’s tugs.

“He keeps thinking he can beat me.”

“And he would be sorely mistaken,” Ignis replies, squatting in front of Noct. Prompto can hear him breathing sporadically and pawing at Gladio’s arms. He obviously wasn’t ready to call it quits yet. Ignis waits a moment before speaking again.

“Do you wish to tap out?” he asks and Noct immediately shakes his head, as much as he can anyway, in Gladio’s grip. Ignis holds his hand out and Noct eyes it suspiciously, struggling for a few more seconds before reluctantly smacking him on the palm. Ignis stands and issues that Prompto step aside. He does so and stands a few feet away. Ignis straightens one glove and crouches, before lunging and pushing up on one of Gladio’s arms. There’s a small struggle before Ignis pulls it free and uses one arm to keep it away from Noct. He then maneuvers so his own body is between the taller man’s thick arms and Noct slips out, stumbling before falling dramatically, scrambling to sit on his butt and watch. Gladio works his jaw in concentration, he and Ignis staring each other down. Ignis’ eyes are narrowed as if challenging him to make a move. He makes the next move, however, and quick as a flash he’s behind Gladio as Prompto had been and wraps his legs around his waist, pulling up from under Gladio’s arms. In another moment, Gladio is hoisted up and backwards, laid flat on his stomach on the sand, Ignis crouching over his back and holding his arms down. Gladio lifts his head and spits sand from his mouth.

“You’ve gotten better at that.”

Ignis stood and dusted his hands off, moving to his side and offering one to Gladio, smiling. For a second it looks like Gladio is contemplating pulling him down, but he heavily places his hand in Ignis’ and pulls himself up. Sand stains his black tank top and white pants. Prompto had joined Noct in the sand, watching the whole display.

“That was awesome,” he says in wonder. Noct is sitting cross-legged beside him, his hair a tussled mess and shirt riding up slightly. His breathing has evened out but his face is still flushed from the exertion.

“How the hell did you do that?” Noct asks and Ignis pushes his glasses up on his nose.

“Basic self-defense. You should have learned it early in your training.”

“I barely passed that part,” he mumbles, looking off to the side. “Besides, it was always against Gladio.”

“And that makes a difference? You just observed him be disengaged and neutralized.”

“It’s whatever,” Gladio says, wiping the sand from his midsection. He fixes his gaze on Noct. “Iggy and I have been wrestlin’ for years. He knows my ins and outs like a clock.”

Ignis smiles at him. “We ought to teach our Prince the same stratagem. It would be counterproductive to have him captured and unable to break free, especially by the enemy.”

A sly smirk crosses Gladio’s face and they share a knowing glance before turning to Noct.

“What do you say? You want some one-on-one time with me and Iggy?”

“I want to ride the Chocobos,” he says dismissively and rises. Prompto rises beside him.

“That’s right. Couldn’t leave Prompto out of the fun,” Gladio says and winks at him. Prompto flushes and reaches forward for Ignis’ arm, pulling on it, ignoring the tugging in his belly. This was no place for awkward boners.

“Let’s go see if Wiz brought the girls.”

He turns and jogs to the corral, tugging Ignis behind him. Ignis, surprised, keeps pace. Gladio and Noct exchange glances before setting off after them.

Why was he feeling so nervous?

Prompto asks himself this as he surveys the line up of birds. He spots the attendant and recognizes her from the post. She gives a short wave and he bounces over to her.

“You’re from Wiz’s, right? Did he bring along the triplets?”

“No triplets today, I’m afraid,” she replies, handing him a bushel of greens. “And no Wiz. Had to stay at the post and ready the racing track for some big shot visitors. Without us there, he needed someone to keep it free of varmints. Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy are the best security we got out there.”

Prompto feels himself frown and she laughs.

“Don’t worry! I hear that Wiz is considerin’ leavin’ them with y’all. Says there’s no better way to protect the Prince and pals on the road, ‘sides your fancy car.”

Ignis has joined him but doesn’t say anything, merely raising an eyebrow.

“But I thought he needed them to protect the post?” Prompto asks, hand on his belt buckle.

“For now, yeah. And they’ll be there when y’all ain’t ridin’. But he raising a set of twins that’ll be the new guardians. Said their Mama was a real firecracker.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses and begins speaking.

“What of Corrella? The Chocobo Gladio most often rides.”

“She’s comin’ as well. She ain’t born of the same parents but the girls have adopted her as their sister. She’s here today.”

They both look to where the attendant points and see the large bird there. She’s exceptionally big-boned and tough-looking, perfect for Gladio. He had chosen her after expressing that his weight might be an issue for a normal Chocobo. Prompto looks at Ignis.

“Well that already gives him the upper hand.”

“Advantageous though it might be, I put trust in your ability to choose the right steed,” he replies, offering a smile.

“The Chocos trust you,” the attendant adds, and Prompto looks between them.

“Oh em gee. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear,” he says and the attendant laughs. Behind them, their two friends have been talking, observing the birds. Gladio make his way to the end of the stall and offers a hand to Corrella, who pushes her head into it in recognition.

“You’d best get choosin’! Looks like big guy’s already warmed up.”

The attendant leaves them and approaches Gladio. Prompto turns and faces the row of birds. They all stare and cock their heads in birdly manners, scratching at the sand with their talons. He’d formed a bond with Cindy (not just as a place-holder for someone with her same name) but would find another friend for today. They’d need to be lean, strong, and… blond.

He finds his eyes gliding over to Ignis, who stands observing the birds. He offers a gysahl green to one who snatches it out from his palm. Looks like that one will not be the one for Ignis.

Prompto looks him up and down. He’s all slender build: tight, subtle muscles that Prompto can appreciate more with his short-sleeved shirt. He’s normally covered head to foot in dark blacks and purples, but today he wears a light grey shirt with black accents and dark jeans, gloves covering his hands. His muscles aren’t thick like Gladio’s, but evenly spread across his body. He’s tall and wears everything so well, nothing falling off of his frame. Prompto can see the hints of abs from under his shirt and he swallows, remembering the way his legs tensed and his abdomen moved on top of Gladio in the hotel. He can’t recall all of the details but did remember feeling incredibly turned on at the sight of his friends-- the lean, flexible Ignis on top of the burly, heavily-muscled Gladio-- making love on the bed beside theirs. How his lips had parted when he watched them from his chair and how rapt he looked. It was an expression he’d never seen the man wear before. It looked good on him, cheeks pink and eyes darkened by his blown pupils.

Prompto looked away before he could get carried away, though he thought it was too late for that. Ignis had moved to the end and was talking with Gladio, so he approached the bird Ignis had fed. The Advisor preferred even-tempered birds, not ones who acted spontaneously. Mindy was the calmest of the three, albeit the most stubborn, and she and Ignis got along smashingly. He’d seen him feed her bits of his lunch and make comments about the different flavors he’d incorporated. This one was no Mindy. Prompto reached for the tag, but the bird reared and squawked. He took a step backward, but moved to smooth its feathers down in a calming motion. It looked ready to bust out of its stall. Slowly, he reached for the tag on its neck. Jonah.

“Hey Jonah,” he whispered, smoothing the bird’s chest feathers. Jonah looked around nervously, opening and closing his beak. He wanted to run.

Prompto turned and met the attendant’s eyes.

“I’ll take him.”

“You want Jonah? He’s a feisty one.”

“Yeah. I’ll take him for a spin.”

She pulled a saddle from a wooden pole and met him at the stable, setting it on the ground. “Gotta warn you: he’s jumpy. Don’t let loose on the reins or he’ll bump you right off.”

She unlocked the gate and stuck her hands out to steady the bird when he jumped and flapped his wings, hitting the birds on either side of him. They squawked in annoyance.

“Calm down, now,” she said, smoothing his neck as Prompto had done. She slowly picked up the saddle, lead him out of the stall, and strapped it to his back, belting it under his belly.  He gave a few more small flaps of his wings but otherwise didn’t move again. The attendant seemed surprised.

“I think he likes you,” she said, handing the reins to Prompto, who took them in both hands and smoothly mounted. His heart swelled at the words. He led Jonah to the start line, where Gladio, Ignis, and Noct had already saddled up. Gladio had, unsurprisingly, chosen Corrella, and Noct and Ignis had chosen two Chocobos Prompto didn’t recognize.

“She says this one likes me,” Prompto commented to Ignis beside him. The bird beneath him shifted.

“How pleasant.”

Noct shot him a smile from the opposite end of the line up.

“You ready to get smoked, Prompto?”

“Like hell! You slowpokes can’t beat me and the lean, mean Jonah machine!”

“That your new thing?” Gladio snorted.

The attendant approached from Prompto’s side with a white flag in hand. She waved to someone at the finish line, who waved back, a speck on the horizon. She then turned and addressed the boys.

“Rules are simple: first to finish wins the race! Try to stay straight and prevent your bird’s legs from tangling. No using arms or legs to deter the other riders. And most of all, don’t forget to thank your Chocobo after the ride!”

She raised her flag high into the air, counting down.

“Three, two, one… go!”

The four of them shot off.

Jonah was a lot faster than Prompto had anticipated. He felt himself be pulled backwards from the momentum, feet slipping up to the side of the saddle. He struggled to right himself and eventually found his footing, sticking his boots into the stirrups and leaning low on the saddle. Noct, Gladio, and Ignis were behind him but Ignis was catching up fast, face set in concentration. He whipped the reins and his bird lowered its head, gaining speed. Prompto turned his head back around and faced forward, whipping his own reins. Jonah _kwehed_ in response and sped up, evidently happy to be out and running.

Ignis was catching up to his tail, wavering between being behind and beside him.

“Perhaps I should tried harder to make friends,” he yelled out to Prompto, sweat beading on his forehead. He was smiling as he said this. Prompto returned the smile, feeling the wind rush past his face and blow through his hair.

“I think he just likes me the most!”

Ignis whipped the reins two times and shot ahead of Prompto. Shit!

He gripped the reins, watching the scenery pass in a blur around him. The finish line was closer now and he could make out the fan jumping and cheering there, eagerly awaiting the victor. He snapped the reins, then again, causing Jonah to run faster. He snapped them once more and felt a jolt under him.

Oh no.

Jonah skid to a stop in a spray of sand and, rearing with a squawk, lifted Prompto high into the air.

“No no no no no!” he heard himself saying, trying to keep his balance. Jonah landed roughly, slamming Prompto down on the saddle, then jumped and sent him flying off. He felt himself airbourne for a few moments then hit hard on the ground, rolling on his side and coughing. He saw Jonah, a yellow blur in the corner of his eyes, run off of the sand and into the brush. He heard yelling and saw figures chase after him.

He blinked several times, the wind knocked out of his lungs, and coughed again. He rolled onto his belly and pushed upwards, failing to stand and instead falling onto his butt in the sand. At least they weren’t on the road or somewhere with a rougher terrain. He saw his three friends riding over to him. Ignis was the first to arrive, skidding to a halt and dismounting immediately. Gladio and Noctis dismounted slower.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked, a hand on his back and one on his chest. He sat up straighter and sniffed.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Got the daylights knocked out of him,” Gladio commented, crossing his arms. Noct knelt down and joined Ignis in helping him up. He saw the attendants chasing Jonah, who refused their advances and kept running away into the bristle.

“I thought he liked me,” Prompto thought, and didn’t register he had said that out loud until Noct responded.

“Enough to throw you on your ass.”

He felt hands brushing him off and his vision cleared with a few blinks.

“Your head doesn’t hurt, does it? Perhaps a breather will help set you straight.”

Prompto nodded. “Does the Mother-of-Pearl have ice cream?”

Ignis laughed, taking his arm and leading them to the wooden staircase. Gladio led his and Ignis’ Chocobos by the reins while Noct walked beside his. They replaced the birds into their stables and made for the restaurant at the end of the pier.

 

It was mid afternoon by now and the crowd had thinned out from lunch but there were still plenty of people enjoying drinks with paper umbrellas, some shaped like Chocobos. Others had yellow treats on their plates. The restaurant was tastefully decorated with yellow and brown streamers, the big-screen TVs showcasing photographs from recent competitions. Prompto made a note to grab his camera from the Regalia later on. Good thing he hadn’t worn it to the race, or it was all of those memories down the drain, crushed like his morale. He wondered if the attendants had herded Jonah back into his stall yet or if they still chased him. Drivers out here were pretty courteous and would understand if two frazzled volunteers chased a feathered beast down the highway. He hoped they wouldn’t go that far.

They made their way to the center bar and each took seats, the round counter filled except for a couple of seats in-between patrons. Couples and parents sat with their children, fawning over pretty plates of food. Prompto felt his stomach growl. Ignis gave a short wave to catch Coctura’s attention.

“Hey guys, what’ll be today?” she asked, hands folded in front of her apron.

Prompto picks up a menu and begins scanning.

“I’ll start with a round of the risotto,” Ignis replies, setting his menu down.

“Same here,” Gladio chimes in.

“And what about you?” she asks Prompto. He looks up and fumbles his words.

“I, uh, Noct? I think Noct is ready.”

Noct puts up his hand. “Not yet.”

Prompto blurts out gratin and Ignis laughs, placing a hand on his thigh. Noctis notices this but doesn’t say anything, sipping at a dark cola.

“Gratin on your birthday? Are you certain?”

Prompto stammers, heat rising to his face. Coctura remains smiling.

“Wouldn’t you like something special? It’s not often we get to enjoy Coctura’s excellent meals.”

She leans over and politely taps a spot on his menu.

“I recommend these. The fishers just brought the crabs in this morning.”

“Yeah, okay. Sure,” Prompto agrees, pushing the menu forward. Noct says he’ll have the same.

“Two risotto and two steamed crabs coming up!” she announces and fires up her grill. Prompto settles back into his seat. Ignis’ hand doesn’t move on the spot it landed, a gentle weight. It makes Prompto’s heart flutter when Noct, who sits on his other side, puts a hand on his other thigh. Ignis has a gentle smile, Noct a frown. But unlike Ignis, Noct makes busy stirring his soda. Gladio ordered a beer and Ignis had something bubbly in a champagne flute, and sips at it lightly.

“Enjoying your birthday so far?”

“Yeah, it’s been a heap of fun. Got sand in my shoes and thrown from a Chocobo.”

Gladio snorted.

“Come now, the day’s not done yet. We’ve plenty more to do, such as massages and fishing.”

Noct’s head pops up.

“Fishing?”

“Massages?” Gladio asks, looking at Noct.

“Last time we tried one of those, Princess couldn’t get through the first minute.”

“You two are free to try the spa here. I, however,” Ignis said, squeezing Prompto’s thigh. “Would like to give you one of my own.”

It probably wasn’t meant the way he was thinking, and everyone else was for that matter, but the weights on his thighs and the calm expression Ignis had on his face as he made this offer sent Prompto’s heart pounding. HIs throat felt dry.

“Maybe later on in the night,” Gladio said, putting his mug to his mouth and drinking. “He and I had plans for tonight.”

“Is that so?” Ignis asked calmly. Noct was eyeing both of them

“Perhaps arrangements can be made so no one is left out.”

“What, you get his shoulders loosened first then I go in for the kill?”

Noct nearly spat out his soda at Gladio’s comment. Ignis handed him a napkin but he swatted it away, instead rubbing the dribble away with the back of his hand.

“Can we not talk about this in public?” Noct stated more than asked. Prompto put his hands up when both Gladio and Ignis opened their mouths to talk.

“Guys, it’s all good. We can figure this out later, okay? I mean, I get I’m irresistible and all.”

Both Noct and Gladio snort, then look at each other. Ignis lifts his hand from Prompto’s thigh and he misses the contact. He looks up and sees that Coctura is plating their food and putting it in front of them, and that Ignis had needed his hand to reach for the silverware.

Maybe he would have kept it there had the food not been done.

But he forgets his thought when he smells their lunch and his stomach growls again. It looks and smells just as fresh as Coctura said and he feels grateful for the distraction. He lifts his fork to eat but sees the chef slide over a glass with a light green drink and lime slices on the rim and in the liquid. She smiles at him.

“On the house, for the birthday boy. It pairs very well with the rock salt crab.”

“Thanks,” he says. “Thanks a lot, for all the great food.”

Gladio and Noct have already dug in but Ignis waits until Prompto has begun to touch his. He starts up a conversation with the chef much like the one he had with Takka, whipping out his notebook and writing things down in a neat script. She leaves for a moment and brings back her bowl of salt, and Ignis examines it in earnest.

“The man at the end of the pier in front of the Chocobo rental meter sells it pre-packaged, but I boil my own from the water of the Quay. It’s a perk of the job.”

“I should have to compare the quality,” he replies. “May I take some with me?”

She takes a piece of wax paper and folds it into a tiny envelope, handing it to Ignis to scoop a spoonful and seal it up. He thanks her and she takes back her bowl, leaving the group to wipe down her work area.

The drink did pair very well with the food and Prompto has nearly nursed it down, offering a sip to Noctis before he finishes it.

“A free cake and now free drinks. Think you’re gonna get blasted before the day’s even up?” he teases.

“That drink had nothing in it. Maybe a shot of something.”

“It was a caipirinha made with cachaça. Nothing too severe, if taken in moderation,” Ignis states.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if it knocked him on his ass, though,” Gladio says. “Maybe Coctura spiked it to amp up the fun.”

“Whatever. Let’s find something else to do!” Prompto changes the subject and they seem to agree.

Turns out that there were a few things to keep them entertained: a water balloon dunk tank, where Prompto got dunked a few more times than he would’ve liked, then got his revenge by dunking Noct three times in a row. Noct had removed his sopping wet shirt and chased after him, pelting him with it and straining it out over his head. Even Ignis had stepped into the tank and had gotten dunked, his hair damp and down on his head. Gladio had abstained and they moved on to play Chicken while waiting for the line to the race to die down. It looked like Jonah had been recaptured but was in time-out from racing in a separate pen. Gladio got just as wet as the rest of them when he and Prompto unceremoniously lost by way of a premature fall into the ocean. Ignis claimed it must have been a rock but to Gladio it felt an awful lot like a leg beneath his heels. Either way, it excited Prompto to see his friends, shirtless and dripping wet, laughing and having fun. He couldn’t decide whether he preferred the transparency of Noct’s wet white shirt from the dunk tank or his bare, unclothed chest. He had gotten his nipples twisted more than once and had done it back to Prompto, pausing when he yelped in pain. He looked remorseful at first then offered to massage them for him, Gladio following up by saying a kiss would make it all better. Noct declined, but Prompto had gotten his kiss a little while later, Noct running his thumbs lightly over the tender buds, tasting the salt of the ocean in each other’s mouths. They had gone under the docks and had half a mind to go further until some children loudly passed overhead and scared Prompto into biting Noct’s lip too hard. They had laughed it off and rejoined Ignis and Gladio.

They later went to the dock to dry out while Noct fished and successfully caught nothing. The three of them made bets on how long it would take him to blame the bait before making their way to the pier past the restaurant, Gladio’s pockets a little heavier. The sun was low in the sky by then and bathing the ocean in a golden brown light, the sky dyed orange. Prompto had taken off his boots once more and was sitting on the edge of the platform, dipping his feet into the cool water. Ignis returned with a small tray of snacks, glasses of water, and four more caipirinhas. Prompto savored his, liking the sweetness of the sugarcane. He had also purchased a grinder of the sea salt from the man Coctura recommended, discussing the differences in texture and size while the rest of them sat in comfortable silence. Noct and Prompto were sitting back-to-back while Gladio hugged the thin signal light to swing over the edge and gaze across the horizon, ice clinking in the sweaty glass in his hand. Prompto admired the bulge of his biceps when he flexed, pulling the glass to his lips. Soft lights danced from the restaurant accompanied by the distant lull of music. They had brought in live entertainment: the same band from Lestallum, as well as some acrobats to perform before the fireworks show. Gladio suggested they work off their snacks by joining the team.

“Only if we get cool face paint,” Prompto replied, clicking the glass against his front teeth. He felt Noct stir behind him and stretch, guessing he had dozed off.

“Shall we watch the acrobats instead?” Ignis suggested, his salts long tucked into his pockets along with his notebook. Prompto turned sideways to look at him, Noct remaining where he was. Ignis was cleaning his water-specked glasses with a soft cloth and Gladio ruffled Noct’s hair as he moved to sit beside Ignis. Prompto admired Ignis’ eyes in the setting sunlight, seemingly changed from the intense light green of the early afternoon to a darker, richer emerald. He’d often overlooked the color of his friend’s eyes. Maybe it was due to the glasses? For being transparent they sure helped him overlook many things, like the mole beneath his left eye. He couldn’t miss the curve of his lips, soft and pink, or the firmness of his jaw. He loved it when Ignis said his name, his accent placing emphasis on the first _o_. He wanted a repeat of their session in the tent, but maybe clothes off this time, and on the open deck of the Quay’s hotel room for all the world and ocean fish to see.

 

He remembered the conversation at the diner, looking to Gladio for a brief moment. How hot things had gotten between the two of them so quickly when they first arrived, and how much he had been looking forward to their romping. He then wanted himself up against the glass of the floor to ceiling windows, watching his breath fog against the cool pane and seeing his own wanton reflection in it.

He also remembered wrestling with Noct during their game of Chicken and how passionately he had kissed him under the dock, hands roaming his ribs before settling on his pecs, like he had been waiting for this moment of being alone with Prompto all day. Which, if Prompto was being truthful with himself, he probably had been, and his surprise at Gladio’s and Ignis’ words at lunch had suggested he had been planning something for himself. Probably. Prompto sometimes found it difficult to read his friend, not accounting for distractions about talk of caipirinhas and sea salt.

Speaking of caipirinhas, his was down to its last drops. He gulped them down and sucked on a piece of lime, enjoying the sourness with the residual sweetness that lay on his tongue.

“Sure,” he replied when he realized they were probably waiting for him to say something.

“Rather, we could go to the spa,” Ignis said, standing and extending a hand to Prompto. “And I could begin your massage.”

His smile wasn’t so innocent. Prompto nearly choked on the lime when Noct moved to stand beside him and properly stretch his arms. His shirt, crusty with sea water, rode up his stomach. Prompto could see the jut of his hips and the hard muscle there and wanted to touch them, to run a finger where he knew Noct was most ticklish.

But right in front of him was Ignis, handsome even with his hair down, extending one gloved hand to him. Noct could wait, he decided. He took it and hoisted himself up, looking Ignis in the eyes.

“We could, but what about the acrobats?”

“The entertainers will be here long into the night. If anything, a little relaxation will help you to appreciate their acts all the more.”

He realized Ignis was still holding his hand.

“What will you guys do?” he asked, turning to face Noct and Gladio. Gladio didn’t look displeased, and Noct seemed neutral. He still had his sunglasses on top of his head, hair flattened from the water. He looked like he was in high school again.

“I might go fishing again,” he said, sniffing. “The good stuff bites at night anyways.”

“I was gonna go for another drink but everyone knows you gotta have an audience, even when you don’t take their advice,” Gladio replied, and Noct looked like he wanted to tell him off. Ignis spoke instead.

“Best not to leave the Prince alone, especially by the water. Though I hardly suspect anyone recognizes him, I don’t wish for there to be trouble and his back not be covered.”

“You might get pulled in by a giant devil fish,” Prompto warned, raising his hands in a claw-like manner. Noct swatted them.

“Buzz off, I’ll be fine. Go enjoy your massage.”

Prompto thought he detected a hint of jealousy in those last words but they began walking towards the restaurant, the moon slowly replacing the sleeping sun. He jogged to catch up.

 

The restaurant was lively, the children either gone with their parents or playing on the beach. In the distance, the attendants were packing up their gear as a large trailer backed up into the sand. Prompto felt good, the dim lights of the resort casting everything in a gentle glow, the alcohol an added warmth in his veins. Beside him, Ignis walked with express purpose, excusing the group through the bustle of people. They stopped in front of the door to the hotel, the concierge bowing in greetings.

“Gentlemen, I believe this is where we part ways,” Ignis said, adjusting a glove and fishing his wallet from his pocket. “Do be mindful and don’t drop your phones into the quay if things get heated.”

Noct was already miles away, his head and heart at the dock. “Sure thing.”

“Come find us when you’re done,” Gladio said, looking from Ignis to Prompto. “Can’t keep the birthday boy all to yourself.”

“I shan’t endeavor to,” Ignis replied curtly, turning to face the concierge.

Noct and Gladio turned and walked up the two steps to the dining area, then exited the restaurant altogether. Prompto caught the last bits of conversation between the concierge and Ignis.

“He says most of the closer parking has cleared out for the night. We ought to bring the car round and carry our things inside.”

“Okay,” Prompto replied.

The walk to the Regalia was mostly silent. Prompto noticed the lack of cars parked along the side of the road like they had been when they’d arrived and felt relieved. If his night was going how he thought it was he didn’t want to have to walk that far in the morning. Or worse, have someone carry him and drop him ass first onto the asphalt.

He glanced at Ignis, who was typing on his phone, then back to the resort. It looked as soft and welcoming as when they had seen it from the end of the pier. He couldn’t hear the music anymore. He had wanted to suggest that they simply get into the room and get down to business, that if this was Ignis’ idea of foreplay then it wasn’t getting him very excited.

Then again, as prepared as Ignis usually was, he doubted he carried lube and condoms in his satchel to the beach.

“Is your head alright?” Ignis asked, breaking Prompto from his train of thought.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s all good in the noodle,” he said, knocking his head lightly with his knuckles. “Didn’t even get a headache.”

“You exhibited no signs of a concussion so I believed it was safe for you to consume alcohol. I apologize for not asking earlier.”

“Aww, look at you. Thinking all technical.”

“Being thrown from the back of a Chocobo is a traumatizing event, I’m sure.”

“I’m more upset we didn’t get to finish the race. Wanted to show you guys whose king,” he replied, poking a thumb at himself. Ignis chuckled lightly.

“That would be Noct.”

“How does that work, anyway? Is he King, is he the Prince? I’m confused.”

“With his father’s passing, he is technically King, but according to Lucian law he must first take the throne in a ceremony before being granted his birthright. In addition, he must also be wed.”

“So he’s still Prince. For right now.”

“That’s correct.”

“Huh. The more you know. We’re boyfriends of the King-Prince, lawmaker of the land.”

“Our ‘King-Prince’, as you say, can’t have us executed for treason but can most certainly make the suggestion.”

“Why would he want to execute me?!”

“I merely mean to inform you of your situation, in the instance you decide enough is enough in King’s Knight.”

“Or if he keeps messing with my food. Maybe he won’t know it’s me if I shoot a flare at him and I’ll escape the death penalty.”

“Though you are quite the marksman I doubt he’ll have a difficult time ascertaining whether an explosion on his hindquarters was intentional or not.”

They reached the Regalia before Prompto knew it and he looked back on the Quay from where they had parked. It was a lighted bastion on the water. Daemons didn’t come within miles of the resort, giving it the feeling of a safe place. Some of the most important parts of their trip had taken place here and it felt like somewhere he could always go to find what he was looking for. Conflict. Resolution. Chocobos. It was all here.

He heard Ignis call his name. He sat in the front seat, the Regalia brought to life.

He walked to the front passenger seat and shut the door but didn’t fasten his seatbelt. They sat and waited for the car to warm up for its short drive.

“This sure has been a heck of a journey, huh?” he asked.

“It’s far from over. We still have much ground to cover,” Ignis replied. Prompto agreed, putting his arms behind his head.

Before Ignis could shift gears, he leaned over the console and pressed a kiss to the side of his lips.

He pulled away, seeing the contained surprise of the Advisor’s face.

He turned to face Prompto, hands still resting on the steering wheel.

“Thank you,” he said, a small smile on his face. Prompto was still leaned over the console, so he settled back into his seat.

“This birthday’s been great, and I have you guys to thank for it. So thanks. A lot, Iggy.”

“It’s not over yet,” he heard to soft reply and turned his head to see Ignis reaching for him. He leaned into the touch, soft and calming, then placed his hands back on the console and leaned forward. Ignis placed both his hands on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks, and kissed him on the mouth.

It was all tenderness, Ignis politely closing his eyes and applying little pressure to it. He drew back slightly and kissed at a different angle, Prompto shifting to move his head with him. He placed his own hands over Ignis’ and breathed in deeply, moving his mouth against the softness of the other man’s. He moved his hands to his shoulders, pulling his torso further over the console. Ignis sighed against his lips when they parted, brushing them with his own and placing gentle kisses on each side of his mouth, running his thumbs along his cheekbones.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he whispered against his mouth, eyes partially opening. They were half-lidded behind his glasses, and he closed them once more to place a firm kiss on his mouth, head tilted to the side. Prompto felt his hair brushing the roof of the car and he reluctantly pulled away, moving Ignis’ hands from his face but holding them in his own. The man opened his eyes.

“It’s kinda cramped, don’t you think?” he asked, nervous.

Recognition crossed Ignis’ face and he smiled, leaning in to press one more kiss to Prompto’s cheek.

“Agreed. Let us move to somewhere where we can stretch out.”


	12. Non Mihi Solum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non Mihi Solum = not for myself alone

Sex with Ignis was more like making love.

Well, in the literal sense, those two things refer to the same act. But connotation is key.

They had driven the car down to the lot and parked under the awning, taking it what they could carry for now and saving the rest and the other’s boy’s things for later. Prompto had glanced toward the dock and saw two figures there, true to their word, fishing. He saw the faint glow of a phone light and was sure it was Gladio, giving Noct half-hearted tips about the line wearing thin and making jokes about the size of his dick as compared to the tiny catches. It was a familiar, comforting thought.

He followed Ignis with his suitcase down the boardwalk towards the restaurant, whose crowd size had shrunk considerably since they left. Now, the people sat and chatted quietly while the band played relaxing music. It was nearly midnight by the time they had gotten inside, their things settled, and the door locked.

“Care for some music?” Ignis asked, scrolling through his phone. Prompto could hear the melody of the band faintly through the walls.

“If you want. I’m good with the stuff from the restaurant.”

“Very well.”

Ignis chose a song on his phone and it began playing from the wireless speakers mounted on the wall. It was a slow, relaxing tune, sprinkled lightly with the sound of wind chimes and a hang drum. It set him at ease immediately.

He set his phone down on the coffee table and removed the satchel strapped to his leg, placing it next to his phone. Prompto had removed his boots for what seemed like the umpteenth time today and stuffed his socks into them.

He stood and approached Ignis, running his hands along his shoulders. The man turned, in the midst of removing his gloves. He slowly pulled the first one off, the soft leather sliding across the bumps of his knuckles, and placed it on the table behind him. He then undid the clasp on the second one, pulling it seductively off with his thumb and forefinger. Why gloves were suddenly hot, Prompto didn’t know.

He smoothed his hands up and down Ignis’ arms, moving from the firmness of his shoulders, across the smooth muscles of his bicep, letting his fingers curl around the junction of his elbows. He felt the tickle of the light hair dusting his forearms as he moved to his wrists, feeling the strong veins that mapped their way downwards, and eventually took both ungloved hands in his, rubbing circles along the tops of them with his thumbs. Ignis’ hands were large and dexterous, much like the musicians he’d seen outside in the restaurant. His fingers were a reflection of the man himself: slender, impossibly long, and well manicured. His nails were neatly trimmed and clean.

Prompto brought one hand to his mouth and kissed it’s top, brushing the knuckles on the underside of his nose. They smelled like sunscreen and the ocean. Ignis’ other hand had moved to take Prompto’s, turning it gently so he could place a kiss of his own on his thin wrist. Prompto was glad he hadn’t tried to remove his own black glove just yet.

Ignis leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Get undressed and lay on the bed, belly down.”

He moved away and Prompto swallowed, nodding his head.

He let his hands drop from Ignis’ and turned around to walk towards the bed, pulling his red shirt up and over his body. He heard unzipping behind him and looked to see tiny bottles lined up on the table, next to folded towels, a set of small candles, a lighter, and an incense burner with a box of incense sticks next to it. Ignis surveyed the room for smoke detectors and finding none, flicked on the lighter and lit a stick, placing it ingerly in it’s holder.

Prompto untied his belt and pulled his pants down with it, dropping them to the floor and kicking them away to the side. He hooked a finger into his briefs, pulling gently at the support. He noticed the prominence of his own hips, jutting from just above the elastic waistband, and his light trail of hair making it’s way to below his briefs. He turned to face Ignis, who had been watching him.

“Those as well,” he said calmly, eyes flicking down to his white underwear.

He continued thumbing the band, sometimes pulling down then back up, giving just a peek. He bit his bottom lip and watched Ignis’ reactions with interest.

He slowly walked towards him, put his hands on his sides and pulled their bodies together, loving and hating that Ignis was still clothed in his grey tshirt and dark jeans. He pushed their chests together and stood on his tippy toes to reach Ignis’ ear, a hand pushing under the hem of his shirt to smooth over the skin there. He gave the lobe a nibble, lightly pulling it between his teeth, then kissing his jaw and neck down to the junction of his shoulder, feeling the slightest hint of stubble on his way down. He felt hands cup his ass and massage there, dipping their thumbs under the waistline of his briefs and pulling downwards.

He was half-hard from the hot touches and the anticipation. Ignis pulled them as far as he could without moving from the contact where Prompto had latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking there. He moved and pulled them down the rest of the way, kicking them off and pulling his hands up to grip Ignis’ belt buckle.

The hands returned to his now bare ass, cupping it and giving it a hard squeeze, followed by several soft, shorter ones. He moved to Ignis’ mouth and placed a kiss there, waiting for reciprocation.

Ignis kissed him back eagerly, parting his lips and dipping his tongue out to lick at Prompto’s bottom lip. He shuddered at the contact, all so new. He and Noct had tried using their tongues during make out sessions but never got good at it, abandoning it in favor of oral. Ignis seemed trained in the way of Frenching, however, and he grew excited at the new point of contact.

He pulled at the strap of leather put through the first hole of the buckle, then moved to free it completely from the metal fastener, keeping his mouth on Ignis’.

He got it free and slowly pulled it from his belt loops, listening to the satisfying whine of the material as it made its way out.

Once freed, he dropped it to the ground with a  _ clink  _ and pushed both hands under his shirt, thumbs caressing his belly and other fingers gripping his sides. He pushed up on it until it reached his armpits and Ignis moved his hands from his ass to lift his arms in the air. Prompto pulled the fabric up over his head and let it fall to the ground, hands returning to roam his chest and abdomen.

He was all lean muscle, small moles and freckles dotting the expanse of his torso, and his abs were well-defined ridges. He ran his knuckles over them one by one, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. The man was so much more beautiful up close.

Ignis tilted his head up with one hand and kissed him once more, his tongue teasing between his parted lips. Prompto ventured his own tongue out to meet his, lightly licking and sucking before fully opening his mouth with a sigh.

Ignis once again cupped his head and pressed their mouths together, all wet heat and tongue. Prompto nearly melted when their tongues met fully, dancing circles around one another before retreating to place more hot kisses on each other’s lips, Ignis taking his lower lip in his teeth and pulling on it, then letting it pop back into place. He gazed at him intently, lips pink from the attention, before speaking.

“Go lie down,” he instructed once more, and Prompto followed orders this time.

He crawled onto the bed and lay on his belly, arms folded under his head. He watched as Ignis gathered his set of oils and other materials before making his way to the bed as well.

He gently patted Prompto’s butt for him to lift his hips, and when he did so Ignis slid a towel under them, then handed over one for under his head. Prompto settled back down and let himself relax to the tune of the music. Ignis stood from the side of the bed and made his way to the windows, unlocking and sliding open one of the panels. Prompto heard the splashing of waves and smelled the salt, mingling with the spicy scent of the incense burning on the table.

“Want the fish to watch?” he quipped from the bed, watching Ignis return and reseat himself.

“I doubt there’ll be any over on this side of the Quay, seeing as though they’re all likely drawn to Noct’s bait at the dock.”

“Bet they’re just waiting in line to jump on that hook.”

He watched Ignis pour warm oil into his palm and spread it around, it’s aromatic scent hitting his nose a moment later. He then moved to kneel on the bed, climbing over Prompto’s body and placing one knee on either side of him.

He placed both palms on Prompto’s shoulder blades, lightly kneading at the muscles under and around them with his fingers before massaging the whole of them. He felt himself relax into the mattress, slender fingers working at the acid that had built up in his muscles.

He made his way to between his scapula, massaging the spine there, then up to his neck. He took one of Prompto’s arms and gently moved it to lay beside him on the bed. Prompto obliged and moved the other one, laying one cheek on the sheets.

Ignis gripped his shoulders and worked at the base of his neck with his thumbs, pressing down enough to bring out a couple of pops one after another. Prompto groaned lightly.

“It may hurt at some points,” Ignis said, voice low in concentration. He rested himself lightly on Prompto’s lower back, careful not to put too much weight there. “But that is what it takes to heal sometimes.”

Prompto hummed in agreement, eyes shut and a small smile on his face. He briefly wondered how Noct could dislike massages, then remembered that he wasn’t a huge fan of physical contact in the first place. He was squirmy and flighty, embarrassed or something about being touched. When it came to physical contact and even intimacy, he had to be in a certain mood, it seemed. Too bad for him. Ignis gave a mean massage.

 

Ignis had moved from his neck and shoulders down to his mid-back, shifting himself to be seated on top of Prompto’s butt. He could feel the hint of a tent from beneath his jeans and it delighted him to think he was still turned on from their kissing.

He worked his hands in circles, up and down, and side to side, applying some kind of technique no doubt to fully relax his body. He felt one hand lift from it’s work to brush away the hair at the base of his neck and the tickle of breath before Ignis placed a single kiss there, lingering above the skin afterwards.

He felt the body above him lift and scoot to be seated on his thighs, and while one hand continued it’s massage the other trailed down his back, mostly free of oil, and plamed one ass cheek. It squeezed it a few more times before moving away. Prompto heard the soft click of a lube bottle and excitement shot through his belly.

A cold finger rubbed circles around his entrance, dipping in and around it in slow motions. A single digit pressed to the hole and he made himself relax, a small thrill forming deep in his gut.

Ignis massaged the finger in and out, teasing him with little crooks of it just for fun. His other hand worked away at his spine. He pressed a second finger to join the first and Prompto groaned a little when his body gave no resistance.

“You’ve warmed up well,” he heard Ignis say, sounding pleased. He once again moved his hands under his head, thinking it was okay since Ignis’ focus was elsewhere.

The digits continued their tasks, scissoring and working him open with precision. The fingers left for a brief moment before returning, coated in a new layer of cold lube. It made him feel exponentially more slick and further anticipate what was sure to follow.

When a third finger joined with little resistance, he felt impatient. Ignis must have sensed this from the muscles under his hands and gave him a squeeze.

“Patience, now. All good things come to those who wait.”

Prompto nodded into his arms with a sigh. “Hasn’t all day been eno-- ohhh…”

His minor complaint trailed off when Ignis’ fingers hit something good inside of him and he gripped the sheets, drawing in a breath. He could hear Ignis smiling when he spoke, rubbing a hand on his back.

“See? Good things.”

He opened his mouth and bit lightly on his forearm while the fingers worked around the spot, teasing around it before pressing down once more. He groaned into the flesh.

“That’s good.”

Ignis continued working his prostate, scissoring and experimenting with how long he could lavish it before Prompto began to squirm, breathing out needy noises.

After what seemed like an eternity of preparation, Ignis removed both hands from Prompto’s body, wiping his fingers on a spare towel. The smell of lavender wafted from his body and it called him back to his post-coital bath at the Leville, how nice the sheets had smelled the morning after and the new softness of his hair when he’d styled it in the hotel mirror. There was a minty note to the oil and it made his skin tingle.

He felt the bed dip and heard the shift of fabric, then saw Ignis’ dark jeans drop to the floor beside them. It shifted again and the jeans were followed by his briefs, dropping silently in a pile on the ground.

He felt the press of his erection to his ass when Ignis leaned over him, hands on his hips, pressing kisses to his shoulders. He kissed his way down his back and Prompto lifted his lower body to snake a hand to his own erection, stroking slowly and feeling it climb to life under his fingers. Ignis took over the stroking and it felt amazing, his hands soft from the massage oil. Prompto lifted his hips higher to give him more leverage.

He heard shuffling and the rip of a foil packet, then the snap of what he assumed was a condom. He turned his head to see Ignis rolling it onto his impressive cock, long and evenly-weighted against his belly. A small drop of disappointment fell into him, but he figured they could always go bare next time. Ignis had mentioned his interest in breeding but never expressed wanting to do it with Prompto tonight. Nex time, then.

He turned back and faced forward, arms braced against the bed. His legs lay flat under Ignis’ weight. He let go of Prompto’s erection and settled further down on either side of his body, planting one hand on his hip and the other to pull apart his cheeks. He pushed his hips forward and Prompto bit his lip again when the head of his cock met with his ass.

Slowly, gently, he pushed into Prompto, letting out sighs at intervals when he stopped to let him adjust. Prompto cursed under his breath, wanting him to go faster, but enjoying the burn and stretch of the entry.

When Ignis was fully seated, he gave a few experimental thrusts of his hips, short and frictionless, before stopping and placing both hands on Prompto’s own hips.

He pulled out once, almost to the head, and Prompto gasped, feeling the heat of his pulsing cock inside of him. He pushed in again and Prompto felt the stutter of his hips when he sunk in down to the base, a noise caught in his throat.

“Yessss,” he hissed when he began moving, pulling out halfway before pushing back into him. The bed rocked gently with his motions but Prompto stayed still, held in place by the hands on his hips. He leaned his head down and bit the sheets, groaning at each thrust into his hot depths.

They kept this pace for a while, slow and satisfying, until Prompto’s arms grew stiff and he shifted, pulling his knees and hips upwards and resting on his elbows once more. Ignis paused and pulled out to allow this movement, both groaning when he pushed back in. The new angle allowed him to hit different spots inside of him, sometimes two at once, and the friction was unbearably delicious. He could hardly feel the condom separating the two. Prompto felt like a cat with its back arched, arms stretched forward to grip the edge of the back and hoist his lower body higher into the air. Ignis adjusted on his knees and thrust faster, gripping one shoulder and rolling his hips harder, skin slapping when Prompto pushed back to meet him.

“God,” he groaned out from above, “You’re so beautiful.”

That made Prompto’s heart leap. He didn’t know what he looked like from behind and sometimes didn’t like what we saw from the front, but such a comment during a time like this sent a visible shover down his spine. He propped fully up on his hands and knees, Ignis continuing to thrust as they moved to the new position.

He felt hands comb through his hair, starting from the nape of his neck and running up the back of his skull, nails lightly scratching. He took hold of his blond locks and pulled, Prompto lifting his head in response. He felt teeth on his neck and his pulse lept, tongue flat and wet licking a stripe before clamping down on his thin flesh, Ignis groaning into the bite. He gasped and clung harder to the bed sheets, struggling to keep pushing back when Ignis pushed forward.

“You’re so beautiful,” he repeated into his skin, kissing the spot where his teeth had left red marks. “I could listen to you pant and push against my cock all night.”

Prompto tried to laugh but it came out more like a half sob, half bark.

“You keep saying stuff like that,” he struggled, trying to make his words as clear as possible. “And I won’t last two more minutes.” Ignis kissed the bite again and moved his hands to clasp underneath Prompto’s chest, drawing him closer and thrusting harder into him.

He heard himself moaning unabashedly, too caught up to care about that volume. Hopefully the sound of the waves and the band were enough to keep the patrons from hearing the boyfriends and their consummation.

Ignis stopped in what seemed to be the heat of it, pulling completely out and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his back. He moved to his ear and said, “on your back, if you please.”

He moved from atop Prompto while he shuffled to lie on his back, the burn of his thighs a pleasant reminder. He pushed away the towels placed during his massage and sat with his legs spread, ready to continue. Ignis pushed his knees together and lifted his legs high into the air and supported them with one hand and a shoulder, shifting his lower body to line his cock up once more. Keeping his legs pushed together, Ignis reentered him slowly, mouth opening as he gripped Prompto’s thigh and worked his way in.

In this new position, Prompto was extremely tight, and he felt every inch of every thrust as Ignis moved inside him, hips rolling and eyes roaming up and down Prompto’s flushed and sweaty chest. He was at a loss at what to do with his hands-- didn’t even think he could move them-- so he simply clung to the sheets and held on for dear life, pushing back as best he could. But Ignis had most of the control of the speed, hitting hard for several minutes before slowing and dragging himself in and out, stopping sometimes to place kisses and bite at Prompto’s calves and thighs.

His own erection bobbed with the movements, leaking and red and he nearly choked on a gasp when Ignis wrapped a hand around it, smearing his precum around the head and down his shaft.

He felt utterly out of control of the situation then and it was both exhilarating and terrifying. He moved to pull at his own hair for lack of a better thing to do and found it to be immensely satisfying, the scratch of his nails against his scalp and the fine texture of his blond locks running through his fingers when he pulled.

His back arched and the steady building of passion in his belly hit a high, Ignis not missing a beat with his thrusts. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands were clamped down hard on Prompto’s legs to keep them from slipping from the sweat between them. Just a little bit more and he’d feel his release. He told Ignis as much and he opened his eyes, glasses askew on his face, lips red and wet. He’d never seen him so debauched.

“Please,” he groaned, clawing at his throat and pulling at his hair. “Fuck me hard and let me cum.”

He visibly saw Ignis swallow and felt his legs pulled upwards and hips smacked with hard, calculated thrusts, each one hitting his prostate. He yelled Ignis’ name once and Ignis his, his vision melting into white light as his back arched and he came into his hand.

He felt the smacking of hips against his ass and the dig of nails into his thighs before there was a brief, hard pause, followed by a groan and intensely hot wetness filling inside and landing on top of him. When his vision cleared, he saw Ignis hunched over, breathing shuddering breaths, slowly working through his orgasm with shallow pumps. His hands relaxed from their death grip in his skin and slowly worked to uncoil altogether, running up and down and smoothing circles on what they could touch. He saw his own cock, bobbing slightly with the movement and leaking thick, white ejaculate onto his belly. Other spurts had made it onto his chest.

Slowly, he relaxed himself and let go of his hair and throat, red lines burning themselves into the column of his neck and tears stinging the edges of his eyes. Ignis lifted his head, breathing even but still hard, and reached for Prompto’s hand. He took it and they stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the crashing of the midnight waves making their way to his ears and the last vestiges of the smoky incense burning into the room. Prompto was the first to speak.

“Not quite the massage I had in mind.”

Ignis looked up and adjusted his glasses with his free hand, slowly letting Prompto’s legs down from his shoulder. “I do hope it was satisfactory in some way.”

“Mm hmm. Even better.”

Ignis smiled, pulling out and tying off the condom. Prompto heard the _ thump  _ of it in the trash can and Ignis lie on his back beside him, taking in deep breaths. He turned to Prompto and touched the blooming hickey on his pale neck.

“I fear I may have gone overboard,” he said quietly, running the top of his finger over it. He looked Prompto in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You and Noct,” he said, feigning exasperation. “Treating me like I’m made of glass. “Really, I’m fine. Wait ‘til Gladio gets a hold of me.”

Ignis paused and looked like he was thinking, running a finger up and down Prompto’s chest.

“I apologize if I interrupted your plans with him tonight, I… simply felt like I could offer an enjoyable experience.”

Prompto booped his nose. “Stop apologizing. I’m not exclusive.”

“So you’re not,” he said, laying his head on his chest. Prompto groaned.

“You’re not gonna get clingy like Noct, are you?”

“Can you blame him? You were his first. It’s not out of the question for him to feel a strong connection with you.”

He paused, taking a breath before continuing.

“And not if you wouldn’t like me to. Though I would like to rest before meeting with the others. Your chest is the closest thing to a pillow this side of the bed.”

Prompto laughed, a short, airy thing. “Sure. Have a rest.”

They lay like that for a while, Ignis watching the rise and fall of Prompto’s chest, both listening to the sound of the ocean lapping outside the deck. A bird called out and it echoed across the vastness of the water.

“Iggy?”

“Hm?”

He had half expected him to be asleep.

“Do you love Gladio?”

He didn’t answer immediately, instead shifting his head a little and settling back onto his chest.

“I do. And you, and Noctis as well.”

“I mean like, love love.”

“Yes.”

“You love love us.”

“Yes.”

Prompto paused.

“How do you know? I mean, I’ve never seen anything like us, on TV or out in the open. Only in porn.”

He added the last part with a bit of shame. Ignis didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Love takes many forms. Some would say it’s the feeling you get when you perform a selfless act for another and it visibly brightens their day. Others have claimed it to be unwavering loyalty and devotion. Love between people, well,” he paused, chewing on his thoughts. “It’s something sacred. One can love the universe and all its inhabitants, as well as harbor an objective love for the whole of humanity, but when individual hearts have grown close and opened their doors, then you know when it’s something special.”

Prompto thought on this.

“How did you know? That you loved us? Start with Gladio.”

“Gladio,” Ignis repeated.

“With Gladio, it was a slow, steady realization. In the beginning of our relationship as coworkers, I respected him and trusted him to keep Noct safe. His strength was and is undeniable, as well as his loyalty to and pride in serving the Crown. It brings him honor to have his family name associated with the noble line of Lucis.”

“Okay, but when did you know know?”

“When I knew? Absolutely, irrevocably, until death do us part? Still haven’t reached that yet.”

Prompto felt a protest bubble in his throat, but Ignis continued.

“Until recently, that is. I feel that the four of us being closer as a group has brought me closer to confirming my suspicions: it’s love. Platonic, romantic, selfless, selfish… all of it. I feel all of it, individually for each one of you.”

Prompto was silent. He didn’t know what he had expected, but that answer shocked him. It took him a moment to speak again.

“What about Noct? I guess you knew all along, huh?”

“Noct is different,” he said, scooting closer to Prompto. “Love is a natural part of one’s feelings towards a charge when they’re positioned so closely.”

“So you didn’t always know.”

A pause.

“I didn’t. But it’s always been there, before I could identify it. Before the amalgamation of thoughts and feelings took form into the concept we know as love, I’ve loved Noct. It took years of working, and producing results, and pushing myself to the brink of every limitation before I could call myself worthy of him.”

It was Prompto’s turn to look at Ignis. He shifted his head to look Prompto in the eyes.

“What do you mean, worthy? Haven’t you been his friend since forever? Since you were kids?”

“I would call us friends, yes. His father assigned me to watch over and guide him from a very young age, and we took to one another splendidly. But that didn’t mean I could simply let things progress as they were. I had to grow, to become someone he could look up to and learn from. To lead him down the right path and be certain he could make his own decisions and be content with them, no matter the cost. And I believe that is a facet of love. One doesn’t simply stand still and let matters revolve around them, they change. They change and become better so that their love was never in vain.”

His brain was having a hard time comprehending this.

“Wow,” he replied, feeling stupid. “You’ve really put a lot of thought into this.”

“Would you like to know when I knew about you?”

Prompto felt nervous but nodded anyways.

“At the stairs, after you waded into the water. When you were replacing your boots and telling me of your public indiscretions. How your eyes seemed so purple in the sunlight that I questioned whether that was even possible. That’s when I knew.”

Prompto paused, astonished.

“That’s it? No profound backstory of thinking it was love at first sight, but never really believing it until I did something so cool and great it made you think ‘hey, I might love this guy’?”

Ignis laughed, his shoulders rising and falling.

“Noctis loved you the moment he laid eyes on you, so there was little for me to question.”

His heart leapt into his throat and he clamped his mouth shut tight, a hot blush forming on his face despite willing one not to.

“That… speaks volumes.”

“Indeed it does.”

They lay there for a while, just breathing and thinking. Prompto’s phone chimed and he groaned, not wanting to find his pants to pick it up.

“It’s likely the boys requesting entry,” Ignis commented and rose to his knees, sweeping his hair from his eyes. “Or telling us they’ve caught nothing yet because we’ve scared the fish.”

“Leave it to Noct to push his blame on us.”

Prompto sat up and found that while the pain was intense, it wasn’t as prolonged at the first time. It blew up and faded out like a spark, settling for a dull ache in his back.

Ignis had made his way to the side where he’d dropped his clothes and slipped back into them, snapping his purple briefs onto him and sliding in his jeans. Prompto stared at his ass.

He looked back and smiled, ruffling Prompto’s hair with his hand. “Get dressed and we’ll let them know we’ve finished our escapades.”

 

They made their way to the dock, wind blowing harder in the cool night. Prompto had redressed and fished his black jacket from his things, thankful for the collar. Only did he realize that it definitely looked like he had something to hide when Ignis pointed it out, asking in his sarcastic way if he was ashamed of “a little love bite.”

“Love bite? You took a chunk out of me,” he replied, but unzipped his jacket anyways. He didn’t want to hide anything else from his friends.

They walked through the sand of the beach and found it empty except for two figures on the dock. The Chocobos had long since left, it seemed.

“Hey,” he said in greetings, tapping Gladio’s boot with his. He looked up from his phone and stretched.

“Hey.”

He looked at Noct, who was facing the water.

“He catch anything?”

“Not one bite.”

“Hey,” he heard Noct say. He had sent his fishing pole away and walked towards them.

“He’s lying. I caught two in thirty minutes, but he kicked the cooler and they got away.”

“We’re gonna need a new cooler,” Gladio replied, looking to the water. Prompto assumed it was at the bottom of the ocean by now.

“Do try not to litter this beautiful place,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“How ‘bout you guys?” Gladio asked, standing and fully stretching his arms into the air. “Iggy work his magic and get you all relaxed?”

“Yep!” Prompto replied, a bounce in his step. “He gives really good massages.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Noct replied, arms crossed. “He always hurts me before we get to the good stuff.”

“Healing hurts, Noct,” Ignis replied. “You simply can’t sit still long enough to tough it out.”

“You do it on purpose.”

They chatted for a while, the wind tussling their hair. Prompto assumed they had gone to the Regalia and gelled their hair back up, as there was no sign of the flatness he and Ignis both had going on. Their clothes were still crusty with the ocean salt. Noct caught sight of the red mark on Prompto’s neck and grabbed his jacket collar, pulling it open.

“Woah, check it out! Prompto got bit by the love bug.”

“Knock it out, dude,” he said, swatting his hands away. Noct grabbed it again and showed Gladio, who laughed.

“Don’t suppose you left some others bites somewhere else, huh Iggy?”

Ignis shifted his weight and pushed his glasses up once more. A nervous habit. “I would do no such thing.”

 

The walk back to the hotel room was filled with laughter and jokes, all at Prompto and Ignis’ expense. Ignis brushed them off with expertly crafted comebacks, while Prompto’s were pulled out of his ass. They hauled the rest of their luggage with them along the boardwalk.

The band was packing their things when he arrived back to the restaurant and Prompto looked around, worried.

“Did we miss the fireworks?” he asked.

“Didn’t see any,” Noct replied. “Unless you count the ones coming from the bedroom earlier.”

He made gross noises at Prompto and he shoved him, Noct laughing and staggering back. He was never going to live this down.

“If this is your way of being jealous, it’s pretty shitty, dude.”

“Jealous?”

He followed it by a scoff.

“Of what? Your sore ass in the morning?”

Some people looked their way and Prompto bristled, a blush creeping on his face. Ignis interrupted them, saving Prompto from saying something more embarrassing.

“The room is open if you’d like to put your things in there.”

He rushed past Noct and into the door, dropped his things in a corner and locked himself in the bathroom as soon as he got a chance.

He sighed, resting his head against the door. “Fucking Noct.”

He turned and used the bathroom, then contemplated a shower. Outside in the room he heard Noct exclaim and the deeper rumbles of Ignis and Gladio’s voices. Probably at the bottles lining the table and the fact that Ignis had stripped the sheets and called for new ones before they left.

He waited until things were calmer, twiddling with his wristband before unlocking the door and stepping out. Ignis and Noct were seated around the coffee table and Gladio was on the far bed, book in hand. He crossed the room and stepped outside to the deck, shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

The smell of the ocean had become familiar, a day spent beside it on golden sand and in its foamy waves, but since being bombarded by incense and sweat, the clean saltiness was a relief to his nostrils. He leaned against the railing and breathed in deep. His back ached dully.

“This would be the perfect time for someone to come outside and have a meaningful conversation about life,” he mumbled to himself, melancholy hitting him as he looked across the water. But no one did, and after about ten minutes he went back inside, shut the door, and drew the curtains.

Noct was asleep next to Gladio, the overhead light off and replaced by the bedside lamp. Gladio sat reading his book, having switched places with Noct sometime while he was outside. He assumed Ignis was making ready for bed. He shucked off his boots and pulled off his jacket, setting them in a pile near his bags, and knocked on the bathroom door. When no response came, he opened it.

Ignis stood in front of the mirror, shaving. He was dressed only in a bathrobe, hair freshly washed. Prompto absently rubbed his chin and was pleased to find it was still relatively smooth. Ignis glanced at him in the mirror.

“You were outside for awhile,” he commented. “Enjoying the view?”

“Nothing like feeling like seaside supermodels,” he replied half-heartedly. Ignis rinsed off his razor and went in for another swipe, gently gliding it from his neck, up his jaw, and to the edge of his cheek. He wondered what Ignis would look like with a full beard, or even a mustache. Whatever facial hair he chose, he’d probably make it look suave.

Prompto watched him finish his grooming. He rinsed off his face, splashing after shave on for good measure, and examined his job. The astringent smelled similar to his bath soap, clean and slightly floral. He nudged his glasses back onto his nose then turned to look at Prompto. The man’s eyelashes should be illegal.

“Noct and Gladio seemed highly interested in our itinerary today,” he stated, leaning against the white counter.

“Yeah, more like jealous,” Prompto scoffed, happy to finally address the elephant.

“Indeed. Noct, especially so. It seems his feelings are not in as much order as he’d wish them to be.”

He took a small breath before continuing, eyes looking somewhere past Prompto. “I would apologize, but I rather enjoyed our time together.”

He gave Prompto a soft smile, and he felt a safeness in the gesture.

“Me too,” he responded, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t bothered to put gel back in it. The Advisor moved towards him and pushed a strand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle and chaste, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Prompto looped his own under his long arms and around his back, pushing his face into his shoulder. Ignis was a good six inches taller than him, so the height difference made this an easy and comfortable way to be held. He felt fingers thread soothingly through his hair.

“I feel like this is the part where you say something reassuring,” he said into Ignis’ shoulder.

“What would you have me say?” he replied.

“I dunno,” he mumbled. “ _ Non mihi solum _ .”

“Where on Eos did you hear that one?”

“Probably on TV. Or read it in one of Gladio’s books.”

“I think it’s fitting.”

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Ignis let him go, but he stayed close. He knelt before him, taking one hand and kissing a knuckle. He lightly turned it over and kissed the soft flesh of his wrist once, likely taking note of the soft goosebumps that appeared across Prompto’s skin. He looked up, green eyes gentle and understanding, and wrapped his hand in both of his.

All thoughts of jealousy left Prompto’s head then, like the waves spilling foam across the Galdin shore and moving the sediments away with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it just me or was that spicy? pheeeeew.  
> anywho, with this 12th installment and 4,000+ hits, I'd like to make a formal request to my readers for some fanart! It's a dream of mine to see my work through others' eyes and to appreciate the gargantuan talent this fandom is comprised of. This fic has plenty of prime pickins if I do say so myself, so if you do make or know of any art, please link it to me @wantonglances on Tumblr!  
> Lots of love to you all <3  
> p.s. - if anyone is going to be going to A-Kon in Fort Worth this summer, hmu! I'll be there all four days, cosplaying as both game and Kingsglaive Lunafreya, with a Noctis by my side B)


	13. Distress

Life had returned to being normal. To their sense of normal, anyhow. October’s end passed uneventfully and they began taking hunts now that work was once again plentiful at Meldacio. Ignis surmised they should build more of a reputation and take on increasingly difficult challenges to prepare for the royal tombs. The group agreed and threw themselves into training once more.

Noct had to admit, getting moving and sweating in a way that wasn’t sex or fishing was refreshing. Made him feel more nimble, less of a lump. Though he wouldn’t mind doing either of those things, if he was being honest. Their days were a constant train of activities once more.

He had felt extremely jealous of the time Ignis and Prompto had spent together, on Prompto’s birthday no doubt. The pain he experienced upon seeing the blooming red mark on his friend’s freckled neck had no business being as bad as it had been, and yet it was immensely so, feelings of betrayal spreading in his gut. He had talked himself down from this unrighteous anger before leaving the Quay by reasoning that by virtue of their relationship, they could all be with each other in any way they wanted, and that included Prompto giving his night to Ignis. He had also thought about how his future nights would be, and if they would include three or more of them at once.

But those were just thoughts, and with no meat to justify them, he focused on the tasks at hand. They were as simple as it got: grab a contract, slaughter the prey, collect the reward. Once they had wandered into a Cactuar nest and gotten ambushed by needles, calling a speedy retreat to form a plan of attack. When they proceeded cautiously back to the nest, the creatures had moved on to a different spot. Oh well. Noct didn’t feel like pulling needles from his boots anymore than the next guy. Who happened to be Gladio, who had them stuck in his pants and jacket. Prompto had gotten hit by one that tore his glove and he had frantically secured it back with a safety pin. It added to his aesthetic, Noct thought. Punk rock anti-socialite.

It was early November and the days were as hot as they could be in Leide. It had begun to cool in the other regions of Lucis but the arid climate of the desert had remained mostly the same: burning hot until late December, where it suddenly became cold for a week, then steadily warmed back up. The nights became increasingly colder and resulted in the boys sleeping outside much less. The best hunts were in this area, however, so they did it with minimal complaining and a whole lot of time at Hammerhead and Takka’s.

They had gotten word from the Marshall that a Royal Tomb was buried deep within the earth, specifically outside of Insomnia. It was blocked off from surface access, he said, except through the abandoned tunnels of the Balouve Mines. Noct had heard rumors about these mines and brought it up in the group discussion. Ignis confirmed hearing them as well.

“Daemons make themselves home there,” he had commented. “There’s no telling what other nasties we’ll find ourselves sharing space with.”

Gladio smiled teasingly.

“Yeah, I hear that the guys who used to work there turned into goblins when the Scourge hit Lucis.”

Prompto swallowed audibly. “Goblins?”

“They’ll eat you up,” Gladio said, laying his large hands on Prompto’s shoulders and roughly massaging them. He swatted them off and nervously chewed his cuticles.

“It’s a location we’d be advised to avoid, but the Marshall did say there was a tomb of one of Noct’s ancestors within. Therein lies the issue: we must face fear and venture into the mines, as King Regis and his fathers have all done before us.”

“Let’s get to it,” Noct stated, making for the car. Prompto had held back but reluctantly followed when the others left without him.

 

The mine wasn’t too far from Hammerhead, somewhere in between there and Galdin Quay, and they found it with some jostling of the map from Cor. It was humid and sticky in the entrance and only got stuffier as they descended in the rickety elevator to the lower areas.

“I can only guess what they began mining here,” Ignis commented, silently considering the possibility of becoming stuck within the walls of the ancient cage.

“Beats me,” Prompto shrugged, his lip curling up in a nervous gesture.

“For all we know, it could’ve been where the Scourge started,” Gladio added.

“Doubtful,” Ignis said. “The Scourge is, as the name implies, from the Stars. Beyond the touch of mankind. It’s nothing terrestrial, at least as we’ve seen before.”

“If I see black ooze drippin’ from the wall, ain’t no one stoppin’ me from carryin’ my sword out in the open.”

When the elevator stopped at the first basement level, they exited cautiously, the sounds of dripping water and the smell of earth filling their ears and noses. Noct took up leading the group and the others followed: Gladio first, followed by Ignis, rounded up by Prompto taking up the back. They crept along the hard, dirt floor, listening attentively for any sounds out of the ordinary.

They followed the tracks for a while until they hit a crossways. A loud screeching noise came from somewhere behind them, like metal scraping on metal, and it appeared to be coming towards them.

“Watch out!” Gladio yelled, and before he could turn around, Noct was assaulted from the back, a rail cart slamming into him and throwing him to the ground. He heard the cackle of a goblin and quickly stood, furious.

They were met with the one from the cart and five others, jumping and climbing the walls with their dirty claws. Their cackles echoed down the dark tunnel. Noct aimed to replace those with cries of pain. They quickly dispatched them, their thick blood smelling pungent on the mine floor. Noct dusted his pants off, wiggled to be sure he still had function of his limbs, and continued on.

A little further down the line, some ventilation fans began turning without prompt, startling Gladio and Prompto. Noct heard the screech of the blades, rusted after years of neglect, and wanted to plug his ears. Beyond the shrill cry of the old fans he heard a not-so-distant scratch of metal upon metal. He jumped just in time for a cart to only clip his leg, his trousers tearing and a red line of liquid appearing on his calf. More goblins plagued their path and they dispatched them with relative ease.

“Nasty little bastards,” Gladio grumbled, sending away his sword. Ignis checked Noct’s leg and assured him he would be fine, pressing them to continue.

The track continued down into the mines, their sweat making their skin sticky and unpleasant, hitting a bridge soon after the fans. The room ahead had many more fans along the wall and was wide, not nearly as claustrophobic as the earlier tunnels. They made their way to cross the bridge when a figure caught Noct’s eye.

“What the…?”

It was tall-- inhumanly so-- and he thought for a moment that it might be a statue before it began walking towards them, gait uneven.

“Guys,” Prompto called out in a warning tone, taking steps backwards. “That’s totally weird!”

“Move quickly!”

Noct recognized the tell-tale rumbling and backtracked to where the tunnel opened up, a third cart missing him but staggering Ignis. He straightened and began to face where the figure was coming from. He felt a rush of wind at his back and turned his head. The figure from the end of the tunnels was upon him, spindly legs sticking out from under a dark robe. It heaved the long katana slung across its shoulder and struck Noct once, twice, thrice, and a fourth time to send him hurtling down the side of the bridge. He had summoned a shield from the Armiger instinctively and had blocked the heaviest of the blows, but couldn’t be spared the drop to the ground. He tucked his legs to his body and rolled upon impact, the wind nearly knocked from his lungs. First goblins in carts, now this. Today was turning out to be fun.

Coughing, he righted himself and stood, hearing mocking laughs and the scratching of goblin claws. He swooped his flashlight over the tightening circle of them, their eyes reflecting in the beam.

“Just great.”

Above, he heard no signs of fighting. Footsteps echoed across the walls and he warped forward, catching a goblin in the eye and slamming its shrieking head into the dirt where he promptly got rid of it. One clawed at his back and he grimaced, turning and hitting it like a baseball across the mine floor.

His friends had made their way down the winding incline to him and were killing the goblin swarm, quickly smashing their craniums against the hard floor and breaking limbs. There were more and more with each encounter they had.

Noct sat on his butt on the ground when they had finished, breathing heavily, wiping sweat away with the back of his hands. He never thought he’d say this, but today was a bad day to wear all black.

Prompto helped him to his feet and they trekked up the incline and got back onto the tracks, listening even more carefully for their inhuman assailant.

They followed the tracks for what seemed like ages, careful not to touch the metal railings in case they were magnetized, and finally crept out onto a stone platform. It was natural rock, hand carved to create where they stood, forming the ledge before a steep drop. Noct looked over the edge and saw it led to another platform, then to what looked like a third. The room was wide and deep, the bottom hardly illuminated by the faint sunlight rolling in between the vent’s fan blades, set high along a wall to their right. Noct looked along the edges and found a series of rusted metal bars acting as a ladder. He started down them, carefully avoiding shard-looking points.

“This place seems important,” Gladio murmured once they reached the bottom of the first ladder. Noct found the second ladder and stood on the stone platform after descending.

He looked at where the natural stone ended and once again become hollowed out earth, eyes adjusted to the dark.

The figure didn’t move from where it stood but simply swayed in place as disgusting little daemons prowled around its feet. The rest of the group followed suit.

“Time to give him a piece of your mind?” Gladio asked.

“You bet,” Noct growled. He felt his earlier indignation transmute into rage.

The others made for the stairs, fixed into the wall: a real, complete set instead of a rusted ladder, but Noct aimed and warped to a pole at the bottom. He dropped the short height and began hacking through goblins, his friends joining him shortly. He didn’t miss when the tall figure manifested from the shadows, shouldering its katana. In the beams of light from behind it, grated sunlight through the lazily-moving fans, he could see its face, ugly and shrunken, with purplish skin stretched across its 9-foot frame. It had no visible mouth and sunken eyes, but its bony clavicle and sternum stood out in relief on its exposed chest, poking out from its open yukata. It had thick, dark hair in a high ponytail.

He warped to it and it parried, reactions lightning quick. It swung its sword and knocked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing. It made to cleave him in two but he rolled and warped to safety, feeling the tug on his magic as his friends summoned their weapons. Prompto caught a goblin right between the eyes and sent it over the edge beneath the fans, its screams piercing the air as it fell into infinite darkness.

Noct pulled himself upwards and faced the gargantuan creature in time to see it flip and drive its katana into the ground, causing a pool of black and purple sludge to appear and move along the floor. Large, sharp tentacles shot from it with the intention to impale. Noct acted quickly, jumping and sliding out of the thing’s range. The sludge disappeared as soon as it had arrived, dissolving into the ground without a trace when the katana was pulled upwards.

The creature straightened and Noct saw an inscription along its blade:  _ Aramusha _ .

“Aramusha,” he called. The thing didn’t have a response.

“You gonna keep fighting, you ugly sack of shit? Or do I have to end you now?”

It once again didn’t respond. Instead, it pulled its sword above its head and held it in both hands. Noct saw movement from the side of his eye, Ignis jumping from a ledge and onto a goblin, landing hard and obliterating it. He felt the rush of wind from his descent, but another as Aramusha swung, sending a huge, purple force after its blade. Ignis was caught off-guard by the force and the creature lurched forward, successfully landing a hit on the Advisor and knocking him to the ground.

“Iggy!” he heard Prompto call. Ignis didn’t move. His heart sank.

Snarling, Noct warped to Aramusha, ignoring all warnings about taxing his power, and struck with his engine blade, cutting a gash into his leathery skin. He remained silent and instead struck with his sword, which Noct parried.

Prompto had rushed to Ignis’ side and Gladio had moved behind the tree branch-thin creature, his shield at the ready. Aramusha turned and they exchanged blows.

“Noct,” he heard behind him, and turned to see Ignis sitting up with the help of Prompto.

“Attack only when he’s not on defense,” he advised weakly. “And do it fast! Stay on the high ground as much as possible.”

Noct nodded and turned to face the assailant. He heard Prompto exclaim and a shot rang out, putting a hole in a stray goblin. Gladio held fast against Aramusha’s blows.

Looking upwards, Noct scanned the battlements and found a strategic place to warp to, sinking his sword into the rock and biding his time. He felt his magic slowly recovering. He couldn’t keep up this pace.

If Gladio could hold on for just a while longer, Prompto could give Ignis a potion and he’d be back on his feet, and they could effectively weaken Aramusha enough for Noct to dive in for a direct hit.

But none of that happened. Instead, Prompto was ambushed by goblins and was forced to abandon Ignis, who coughed and attempted to roll on his side to no avail. Gladio’s defense was broken and the creature attacked with the same force which had taken down Ignis, sending him flying into a wall. His body hitting it echoed solemnly in the open, stony room. These mines were beginning to feel more like a humid tomb with each minute that passed.

Noct didn’t hesitate. He steadied himself and threw his blade. In the second before he disappeared into a flash of sparks, he heard Ignis call his name, followed by something that sounded like a forceful  _ no. _ But it was too late then.

Aramusha caught sight and effectively blocked, then pushed Noct to the ground. Noct righted himself but wasn’t quick enough. He heard Ignis’ pained exclaim behind him as the creature’s long katana pierced through his shoulder and straight through his back.

The pain was blinding, searing and white behind Noct’s eyelids. For several long, painful moments, he heard nothing but his breathing. Then for several, searing moments afterwards, it all came back in a rush. The screech of goblins, the ring of a gun echoing off the mine’s walls, and the creaking of the creature’s bones as it lifted the blade, pulling Noct with it.

The dull side was facing upwards so it sat against his bones. But as he was caught on one side, his weight distributed unevenly, causing him to swing heavily and the blade to cut a larger hole. He gripped what he could, palms slicing open on the katana, and held on for dear life as he was hoisted into the air.

Struggling hurt. But if he didn’t struggle, he’d surely die, leaving Prompto as the only defender of the group. And as cool as a lone gunman taking out a 9-foot daemon and a dozen or so goblins sounded, it just wasn’t practical, not to mention possible. So he struggled, trying to keep from sliding further down the blade, but it didn’t help. The pain wasn’t letting up and only got worse as he moved, his shoulder, back, and palms stinging and leaking dark red blood.

He felt movement in the air then, a crackling of electricity, and watched as Aramusha was struck by several bolts of lightning. He dropped his blade to cover his face and Noct was sent to the ground, torn between gasping and gritting his teeth. Survival mode kicked in. He gripped the blade, hands splitting open, and wrenched it from his body, letting it clatter to the ground. Aramusha was still being assaulted by lightning, likely a spell lobbed by one of his friend’s in a last-ditch effort to save their lives.

Noct crawled to the handle and picked up the daemon’s heavy blade, and summoning the last of his strength, jogged forward and ran the creature through its heart. A slight hiss escaped some orifice in its body.

It grabbed futilely at the katana, betrayed by its own weapon. It stumbled backwards, and with one more hit of lightning, fell down dead.

Noct breathed heavily. His whole body was on fire, the ignition points his shoulder, back, and hands. He felt the trickle of blood down his forehead. Remembering his friends, he raced to where Gladio had been thrown and helped him to his feet, pushing a potion to be crushed in his hands. His wounds glowed blue for a moment before fading. Noct tried to ignore the hot mess leaking down his arm and onto the ground when he walked.

Together, they made their way to Ignis, who lie still on the ground. Prompto finished off the last of his goblin attackers with a barrage of bullets, his gun clattering to the ground in a smoking mess. Gladio helped him sit up and pushed a potion into his hand, covering it with his own and crushing it. Ignis closed his eyes, his breathing becoming less labored. He opened them after a moment and reached for Noct, his eyes regretfully taking in the wetness surrounding his shoulder, his head wound from being dropped, and the great gashes in his hands, which he held open and rested on his thighs when he knelt. Anything else was too painful, the adrenaline ebbing away and leaving him shaking.

Ignis’ hand smoothed along Noct’s cheek and cupped it. He felt a pull at his heart, watching Ignis, because he knew he was worrying, even though he had taken a direct hit from Aramusha’s sword and magic. Noct would suffer these wounds a thousand times if it meant not having to see this look on Ignis’ face again.

 

+++

 

They successfully healed enough to continue through the mine, although Noct couldn’t grip a potion to crush it, with or without assistance, so they pulled scraps from his shirt and wrapped his bleeding palms. He held them out in front of him, elbows crooked, to minimize movement. They weren’t sure how they planned to get back up the ladders, Noct’s palms twinging at the thought of even holding a sword to warp.

Gladio found a split in the rock where a draft pushed through and they squeezed between it, finding an ornate door beyond. He instantly recognized it as a royal tomb. Noct fished the key from his pocket, albeit slowly and awkwardly, and opened the lock, stepping inside to gain his ancestor’s blessing.

The royal arm was a crossbow of some kind. For a moment, he felt like the weapon would hurt him, his shoulder wound pulsing and hands stinging, and he gasped when it hit him but he found that no pain followed. He touched his breastbone where the weapon had entered his Armiger and released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He felt the crystalline chill of its power rising inside him, just a little more complete. Thanks, great-great-great-whoever you were.

 

When they returned to the car, it was dark outside. Dusk sat upon the horizon and a hard coldness had settled into the air. Noct saw his breath and his friends’, so he huddled next to Prompto, who shivered and rubbed his hands on his bare arms.

“W-Where to now, Iggy?” Noct asked. The area where they had taken cloth for his hands was exposed and chilly to the wind.

“We’ll have to set up camp nearby so I might clean your wounds. The daemons will be upon the night more quickly than we might like them to be,” the Advisor replied, licking his dry lips. He looked tired. “Unless you feel you are capable of holding a potion until it takes effect, we’ll have to use stitches. That means no fighting for a while.”

Noct nodded. He felt Prompto’s arms snake around his bicep and pull him closer, the blond a shivering mess. Gladio looked rough as well, streaks of dried sweat running over the dirty grime on his face.

“Today was already one hell of a day,” he started, looking at his palms. He glanced up and met Ignis’ eyes, illuminated by the nearby headlights of the car. “I can spare us a lot of trouble.”

Ignis caught his meaning and nodded, then fished a potion from his pocket. He stepped forward and motioned to Gladio to remove the Prompto-sized barnacle which had clung to Noct. He did and wrapped what he could of his jacket around the smaller boy’s shoulders, sneezing into his arm.

Noct offered his palms to Ignis, who slowly began unwrapping them. The blood had dried the cloth to the wound and had began scabbing, which Noct felt when Ignis stopped at resistance. He met Noct’s eyes and searched them. He nodded. Ignis held his hand still and pulled with the other, unwilling to rip it off like a band-aid in case it made the cuts worse. Noct bit his lip to keep from making a noise, but an involuntary one escaped when he got to the end of the cut and felt the stinging of skin ripping away from skin, and the sickening feeling of his palms opening up had him making a choked whine. He didn’t want to look at them but did anyways. In the glow of the headlights he saw pink, fatty tissue poking out from the rough edges of his open skin. There was new blood as well as old, maroon-colored stuff sticking to them. Ignis rubbed his wrists soothingly and made to unwrap the next one, which was similarly painful.

He dropped the soiled wraps to the ground and ensured Noct’s palms were outward. He pulled on the hem of Noct’s soiled shirt and offered an apology when it snagged on his shoulder wound, peeling it from his sticky skin and handing it to Gladio. The cold bit into his spine and sent gooosebumps prickling along his skin. Ignis pressed a potion to rest as lightly in his aching left palm as he could. Noct stifled a whine.

The Advisor then secured his own fingers over Noct’s, their thumbs touching, and whispered, “Ready?” to him in a hoarse voice. Noct nodded, and Ignis pushed his fingers shut.

The pain was explosive. He cried out as the potion pushed against his gaping cut, solid and hurtful before giving and crushing into a healing light. Relief followed, sweet and sweeping, sealing his wounds. Once the blue light had washed over him and disappeared, he released his breath and doubled over, hands still outwards. Ignis pulled him upwards and wrapped him in his arms, running a soothing hand over his black locks.

“You did so well,” he murmured into his hair. Noct raised his hands, shaking with exhaustion, and saw that the flesh had sealed shut. He assumed the same for his shoulder wound, which didn’t sting where Ignis’ arm pressed against it. He touched his hairline and found no trace of the cut there either.

Ignis removed himself from Noct and shed his jacket, pulling it over his arms and snapping the buttons closed.

“I would prefer you not become sickly whilst I mend the holes in your shirt. No point in putting it back on just yet,” he said and pushed Noct’s hair from his eyes. Noct thought he fell in love with him all over again, his eyes full of tender care, hands warm against his cold cheeks. He felt breathless in the best way possible.

They climbed into the car, which was blessedly warm, and drove just a mile away from the mines to make camp. They were bone tired but managed to set up the tent and fire, and while the stew simmered, Ignis took to needle and thread to sew their garments by the fireside. Noct smelled Ignis’ scent on the suit jacket and huddled down further into it, pulling the blanket around his shoulders closer to him. In the nearby folding chair, Prompto had drawn his legs to his body and was asleep in a blanketed bundle, hair and eyes peeking out but the rest covered. Noct doubted he had taken off his shoes.

He examined his hands. There were thin white lines where there used to be a bloody, squishy mess, and they were covered in old muck and dirt from the mine. His fingernails badly needed to be cleaned, but it was too cold to do anything tonight besides use a wet wipe. They weren’t near any streams, either.

Noct stirred stiffly and rose to go wake Prompto when food was ready. He opened his eyes, gummy with sleep, and silently pulled his legs from his body in a stretch. His dark bags were evident on his freckled face.

The stew felt immensely healing. It was warm and flavorful, a contrast to the cold night air. They sat as close to the fire as they could while they ate, sharing a few comments about today’s battle and how they were one step closer to obtaining the full Armiger.

“I remember Dad using his one time,” Noct said. “It was crazy. That Naga lady we met in the Imperial blockade outside Caem got her scars from him when he saved me. I remember being so amazed at him, how he was able to control them all at once.”

“That’s gonna be you soon,” Prompto assured, slurping down the vestiges of his dinner.

“Not if he gets himself killed before then,” Gladio replied.

“I wasn’t gonna get killed,” he said, but his heart wasn’t in the argument. He stared into his lap, thinking about the fight, the moment before he warped and heard Ignis shout at him. He had told him to attack only when he wasn’t on the defensive, but if he hadn’t done it right then, Gladio would have been hurt or worse, and Prompto would have had to defend all three of them against a daemon hoard. It was his only option then. What if it had gone worst case, and whoever cast the spell had been knocked out or distracted? How could Noct answer for his actions then?

“We were blessed that we all remained conscious,” Ignis said as if reading his mind. His black shirt lay across his lap, almost finished. Noct wanted it but didn’t want to give up Ignis’ jacket more.

“Else there would have been severe trouble for the Prince.”

He tied off his thread and snipped the line, holding it up for examination. He set it down on a nearby table and asked for Prompto’s glove.

“You seem quite worried about it,” he asserted. “I can mend it.”

“Oh, no, it’s cool,” he said, twiddling his wrist band on instinct. “I kinda like it.”

“It’s not very practical. It may come undone and you’ll poke yourself.”

“It’s good. I trust safety pins to keep me safe.”

“If you insist.”

Noct looked at Ignis. He was tired, that’s for sure. But he was the type to not let things go undone if he could do them right now, so it was likely he’d be up well into the morning, cleaning dishes and sewing clothes. Noct didn’t know what he’d do without him.

Gladio helped with dishes and Prompto packed away the utensils while Ignis worked on Gladio’s jacket. The fire danced across his muscles, thick and heavily tattooed.

When everything was packed for tomorrow morning and the fire was stoked, Gladio and Prompto bid them goodnight. Before they entered the tent, Noct saw Prompto take the cross necklace from Gladio’s neck and slip it over his own, a smile on his face. Gladio said something to him in a low voice and they disappeared inside.

It was silent, then. The wind had died down and the only noise was the crackling fire, bright and assuring against the darkness. Noct looked overhead and saw the wild stars, unobstructed by city lights and business.

Ignis set the garment he was working on down and moved to Noct. He outstretched his hands and Noct took them, pulled to stand upright. Ignis took the blanket from around his shoulders and lay it on the ground, then looked back at Noct. He smiled and the two of them lie down on it, turning their faces to the stars.

Ignis turned his head and thumbed the lapel of his jacket on Noct’s chest.

“I had forgotten you were wearing this,” he quietly commented. From inside the tent, Noct thought he heard a sigh of pleasure.

“Thanks for loaning it to me,” he replied, blinking slowly away from the stars and turning his head to meet Ignis’ eyes. “And for trying to save me.”

Ignis moved fully to lie on his side and took one of Noct’s hands, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it once. He held it there and met Noct’s eyes once more.

“You could have been hurt far worse. I told you to only attack once he was distracted.”

“I know,” Noct sighed. And he did know.

“If I hadn’t acted right then, though, Gladio would’ve been mincemeat. Then who would stoke the fire at night?”

Ignis breathed sharply through his nose in a laugh and pressed another kiss to Noct’s knuckles.

“That is correct, I suppose. I can’t help but worry, however.”

“All you do is worry. It’s your job.”

“Indeed.”

He threaded his fingers through Noct’s and gently squeezed, then reached his other hand forward and pushed away the fabric from Noct’s shoulder, exposing where he had been impaled. He touched the spot where a white scar had formed.

“Have you any more scars?” he asked, and Noct hesitated.

“My hands will be okay. Just scratches now.”

Ignis nodded and Noct continued, unsure.

“I… have those ones on my back. From the Naga attack. When Dad used the Armiger to save me.”

Ignis kept the same expression, fingers still threaded and the other lightly resting on his shoulder.

“Can I show you?”

“I’ve seen them,” he replied slowly, swallowing before speaking again. “I… know you’re quite self-conscious of them.”

“They’re barely visible anymore.”

Noct saw what was maybe a hint of recognition on Ignis’ face, but it passed quickly. Maybe he was thinking about how Prompto had put sunscreen on Noct’s back at the ocean, how he must have seen or felt them there but didn’t mention anything. Probably to save Noct the talk. He was grateful for it then, but all he wanted right now was to show Ignis his scars. It felt right.

“If that’s something you’re comfortable with, I will see them.”

Noct nodded and rose to his knees, facing away from Ignis. He unbuttoned the suit jacket and let it fall from his shoulders, muscles aching with the day’s tension. He heard Ignis move and kneel, then felt a hand touch his back.

Another joined it, feather light, and trailed the lines of the marks, pausing when they reached the end. Noct felt like a map and Ignis the cartographer, gentle and precise in his work.

He heard the shuffling of cloth and felt lips on his shoulder. He shuddered and pushed his head back, allowing his skin to be kissed delicately. Ignis’ hands were bare and running slowly up and down his back, and Noct bunched the fabric of his pants in his hands. It felt good to be so open, so protected yet vulnerable in the wilderness of his country. His kingdom, surrounded by the people he loves.

He felt the lips leave his neck and move to kiss down his back, placing gentle pressure on the beginnings and ends of his white scars. He felt Ignis motion for him to lay down so he did, settling on his belly. The kisses continued, soft and reassuring, along his back and shoulders. Ignis was whispering sweet nothings into his skin as he went, making notes of the moles, freckles, and varies spots on his Prince’s pale skin. He felt strong hands grip his sides and tell him to turn over on his back. He obeyed, then spread his legs, watching Ignis crawl between them and settle himself there. He leaned down and kissed Noct on the mouth, sweet and purposeful. Noct ran his hands along his arms, then settled on his broad shoulders, thumbing the fine fabric of his purple dress shirt and smiling into the kiss.

Ignis moved to kiss his cheek, then his ear, and landed on his neck once again, sticking his tongue out to lightly lick and suck on the soft flesh. Noct moaned and reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. Ignis squeezed in response and secured them above his head without moving from his place on Noct’s neck.

“You like necks, huh?” Noct laughed lightly, pulling his head back further. He didn’t mind. He rather liked the attention.

“I find them underappreciated,” he heard him whisper against his skin, warm and humid. “A sacred form of romance, too often neglected. It seems you would agree.”

“Seems I would.”

Ignis moved to kiss his collarbone, once scraping his teeth against it, and kissed his Adam’s apple before moving down further and kissing his sternum. He felt something pressing against his inner thigh and swallowed, letting the thought go to his own cock. It twitched in response.

Ignis untangled their hands to grip his sides, rubbing up and down his pecs and ribs while giving attention to his chest. He moved lower and lower, breath tickling Noct’s stomach, and kissing where his pants sat on his hips. He looked up then, finding Noct’s eyes, and spoke.

“May I?”

Noct nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Ignis nodded back and returned to kissing his heated skin, pulling at the waistband of his trousers and underwear. He palmed the tent forming in his pants and kissed it teasingly, his breath hot and causing Noct to jump a little. Ignis reached a hand down and palmed himself through his slacks, slowly and thoughtfully.

He loosened the strings on Noct’s pants and pulled them down, alternating sides with his one free hand, until they were to his knees. His cock popped free from his briefs, almost fully erect and settling against his belly. Ignis laughed shortly.

“Are we excited, Your Highness?”

Noct had something witty sitting in his mouth but didn’t want to ruin the moment. Instead, he simply nodded, watching him with interest.

Ignis adjusted himself over Noct’s abdomen and kissed his thighs, pulling his knees up and spreading his legs further. He kissed around his member, on his stomach, and on the bottoms of his thighs. Everywhere besides where Noct wanted him to.

He shifted his hips impatiently, the heat of the fire drawing sweat to his skin, and Ignis looked up at him with a sly smile.

“May I take a guess as to what you’d like?”

“You can skip that and go ahead and do it.”

He smiled with his teeth and leaned his head down. He took Noct’s cock in one hand, the touch being a sudden change from the pointed avoidance of earlier. He pressed his tongue to the bottom of his shaft, licking upwards in a long line until he reached the tip. He moved back down and kissed the underside of it once more.

“So impatient, Your Highness,” he cooed, pulling the skin over its head once in a slow motion. Noct felt the blood rush from his head and down South.

Ignis licked up two more times, his tongue dragging hot, wet streaks along it, falling in the slit of his head before moving away. His other hand had moved to tug at his balls lightly.

When he finally took a breath and put the tip into his mouth, Noct forced himself not to move. Instead, a moan escaped his lips and he let his head fall back onto the blanket, hands fisting in its softness.

He felt self-conscious for a moment, realizing he hadn’t showered since leaving the mine, but Ignis didn’t seem to mind. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head slowly, working his cock between his cheeks and tongue, teeth drawn away from the delicate flesh. Seeing his lips redden with the friction and feeling the hum of his throat turned Noct on so much more, fighting the urge to cum right there.

He set a steady pace, only taking in as much as he could loosen his throat to do. Ignis was patient, much more so than Noct, and likely had more experience doing this. Noct thought he probably knew a tea recipe for sore throats caused by cock sucking. Ignis was just that type of practical.

Eventually, although it was at a much slower pace, Ignis reached the bottom with his lips, his mouth sticky with saliva. He stopped completely to adjust and swallow around his cock with a filthy noise, causing Noct to shudder. He moved experimentally, moving his tongue where he could stop himself from choking, and continued bobbing up and down.

This was driving Noct mad. Humiliating noises were coming up from his throat without warning and spilling into the night air. He reached a hand down and found Ignis’ hair, petting it softly.

After another minute Ignis pulled off completely, taking in large breaths through his mouth. A string of spit fell between his lips and he wiped it away with a thumb, eyes meeting Noct’s.

“Would you like to try something new?” he asked, voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” he replied dumbly, still starstruck.

Ignis took Noct’s hands and pulled him to sit up. He then laid on his back and gestured for Noct to climb onto his chest. Hesitantly, he did so, legs straddling either side of his ribs. Ignis grabbed his hips and shuffled him forward until his cock met his lips. He craned his neck up to reach it and took it into his mouth once again, but didn’t suck. Instead, he continued to pull Noct forward until he was kneeling over his head, cock buried in his throat to the base. Noct shuddered violently and pushed himself to stay kneeling.

It was a hard position to keep. It bent his erection downwards and back and he was sure it strained Ignis’ neck, but he encouraged him with his hands to move his hips. He found a slow rhythm, fucking Ignis’ throat with as much control as he could. His limbs felt like jelly.

When he gagged below him from too hard of a thrust, Noct pulled out completely with a wet  _ pop _ . He stood and readjusted to sit backwards on his face, planting his hands on Ignis’ chest.

This position was much easier on the both of them. Ignis steadied himself on Noct’s hips and ass while Noct had more control as to where and how fast his cock pushed down Ignis’ throat. He was nearing his limit with how much he could take.

He fisted his hands into Ignis’ shirt and said his name, a small warning. Ignis sucked a few more times before patting him twice on the butt, signaling for him to get off. Noct did as he was told and slowly pulled out, the drag of his throat and tongue along his dick drawing a continuous, needy moan from his own. Sweat dripped down from his scalp and onto his neck.

Once Ignis sat up, he moved to kneel in front of Noct and kissed his lips, red, puffy, and slick with saliva. He tasted salty and his hair was messy, Noct pulling his hands through it. He felt the gesture returned with one hand and the other snake between their bellies to pull on his cock, intent on finishing the job. He hissed and bit down on Ignis’ bottom lip, kissing it apologetically afterwards.

He felt free to move his hips as he wanted, thrusting up into his hand in time with his strokes. Ignis moved once again to kiss his neck, taking his time to leave soft pink marks under his jaw and behind his ear, hand pulling at his hair.

Just before he hit a point of no return, Noct stilled Ignis’ hand, struggling to catch his breath.

“What about you?” he asked, but his words were coming out slurred and sounded more like  _ “whubuhyou?”  _

“I’ll be fine,” he replied, nibbling on Noct’s earlobe, his breath causing him to wiggle. “Watching you is about all I’ll need.”

As much as that turned him on, Noct pushed his head away to look in his eyes.

“But you haven’t done anything yet. That’s not fair.”

Instead of arguing like Noct thought he would, Ignis seemed to give it some thought before replying.

“What would you like me to do?”

“What do you wanna do?”

Ignis pondered this for a moment before returning his his ear and breathing hotly into it. Noct squirmed and tried to push him away.

“I would like to make love to you.”

Noct still squirmed. It gave him enough pause to get his head away from his ear and make for undoing his belt.

“Okay. That’s all you had to say.”

Noct made quick work of his belt, untucking his shirt from his trousers before pulling them down his thighs. Ignis stood slowly and pulled them down the rest of the way, followed by his briefs. He sat back down and Noct eyed his cock, a flush rising to his face. He hadn’t been lying when he said watching Noct get off was getting him off. It was red and sticky, standing at full attention between his legs. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and removed it fully, pushing his articles of clothing away from the blanket. Ignis was well-built, his legs toned and seemingly endless, arms strong and capable. Noct swallowed, some form of shame gracing their moment. He remembered his childhood crush on his Advisor, thinking how smart and clean he was, and how, being three years older than Noct, he knew everything there was to know. He’d pushed his romantic feelings down when he’d reached puberty, all the talk of finding a wife and securing an heir for the kingdom making him feel humiliated. Couldn’t it just be him and Ignis forever? No one could ever know Noct as well as his friend did.

Noct took his cock in his hand and Ignis hissed, his sensitive flesh badly in need of attention. He gave it a few strokes, testing to see how fast and how hard he liked it, before setting into a steady pace.

“Ohhh, Noct,” Ignis groaned. “If I don’t feel something besides your hand, I’m going to go absolutely mad.”

Noct had to laugh.

“I would call you impatient, but…”

“I’m afraid that would be incorrect.”

“Agreed.”

Noct let go of his leaking cock and made to straddle him, but Ignis put a hand to his chest.

“Protection,” he stated, pupils huge and dark in the firelight. Noct scoffed.

“I don’t know where you put your stuff,” he snapped. “Probably in the tent with your bag.”

“Go get one. Please,” he said, mouthing at Noct’s lips hungrily. “I fear I may not be able to pull out in time.”

Noct sighed in frustration but did it anyways. He stood and wondered if he should get his pants. He did a double-take before rebounding and slipping them onto his hips, his erection awkwardly bouncing underneath the fabric.

 

He pushed open the flap to the tent and was met with a true scene.

Gladio was positioned over Prompto, who wasn’t visible at all except for his hands clawing into his shoulders, and legs digging mercilessly into his lower back. Gladio was thrusting into him roughly, skin smacking skin hard enough to echo along the floor. He heard Prompto choking out incoherent words, his voice thick with saliva, one hand pulling roughly at Gladio’s thick mane. They didn’t seem to notice Noct so he stepped around them, eyes finding Ignis’ bag under Gladio’s huge leather pants.

He pushed them away and rifled through the pockets, finally finding lube but no condoms. He dug further but didn’t see one, turning back to search for Gladio’s bag. No doubt he had some.

From this angle, he saw their heads. Gladio’s cross necklace hung from Prompto’s neck and was jostled by every rough thrust against his red skin. His head was buried in Gladio’s shoulder so he couldn’t see his face, but once he pulled away and all but screamed  _ yes _ , Gladio angled his hips and pushed faster. Noct could see tears falling from Prompto’s eyes, his hair completely damp and lost it’s styled shape. His eyes then rolled back and shut, hands clawing deep, bloody marks into Gladio’s shoulders. Gladio was a grunting mess above him, hands holding hard enough on his hips to bruise, sweat pouring from his back and chest. He cursed, low and gruff, and moved one hand from his hips to push Prompto’s upper body downwards to lie flush with the ground. With a hold on his upper and lower body, he fucked him with abandon, Prompto thrashing his head and yelling  _ yes, Gladio, God yes, fuck _ and a surprising  _ choke me _ .

Noct nearly fell down when he heard that. He wasn’t even sure he had heard right until Gladio grunted something like “You sure?” and when he heard a definite yes, he moved the thick hand from his shoulder and pressed it into Prompto’s thin neck. His hands automatically moved up to grip at his strong arm, scraping and clawing at it. Prompto’s head fell backwards and he choked out, eyes shut in ecstasy. Noct was afraid of being seen by him then, suddenly feeling like he should  _ not _ be watching this. He found a pile of condoms sitting on the floor beside them, one wrapper torn but the rest intact. He grabbed one and all but bolted for the tent flap, hearing a resounding smack behind him, causing his shoulders to jump.

Outside, Ignis waited patiently, idly stroking his cock. There was another distant smack and he met Noct’s eyes. Surprisingly, he smiled.

“Not to worry, Noct. Gladio knows when a line has been drawn and will not cross it without explicit consent. Prompto gave consent, yes?”

Another smack, louder this time, followed by a choked sob. Noct closed his eyes.

“Yeah, I heard him.”

“I never quite fancied being hit,” Ignis said, moving toward him. He kissed his lips and took the lube and condom from him. “We did try it but I most assuredly didn’t enjoy it as much as Prompto. I must say I’m surprised.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Noct grumbled, turning his head away.

“Of course. You were in there so long I was afraid I had lost you to their activities.”

Ignis pressed a heated kiss to his mouth, his tongue slipping past his lips, and Noct all but forgot the scene in the tent. He rested a hand against his neck, feeling Noct’s pulse jump, and pulled away to ready his condom.

While Noct undressed from his pants, Ignis pulled open the foil packaging and rolled it onto his still-erect cock, giving it a few strokes for good measure. Noct felt ashamed, then, for leaving him out here and instead watching his best friend be brutally fucked. But if Ignis had anything else to say, he didn’t say it, just eyed Noct hungerly.

“I believe you were going to be seated on my lap,” he said, spreading his knees further apart. Noct sat up on his knees and hovered above him, feeling gentle hands smooth up his buttocks and lower back. Ignis kissed one of his nipples then took it into his mouth, running the flat of his tongue along it and massaging his ass.

Noct steadied himself on his shoulders and figured he should get to work. He reached down and picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hands and reaching behind him. Ignis gripped both of his cheeks and pulled them apart for better access.

He had done this to himself a few times before, wondering what it would feel like, but ultimately dismissed it ever happening. He’d always assumed he and Prompto would be the ones sleeping together, and Prompto was an obvious bottom, so Noct left it to his fantasies of  _ what if? _

But he did enjoy the feeling of being full, the friction against his balls, and the sweet twang of fingers against his prostate. He hadn’t put anything in himself that wasn’t his own fingers and wondered, with anxious suspense, what Ignis’ cock would feel like.

When one finger was moving in and out of him easily, he pushed in a second one, a sign escaping his lips and his head falling to Ignis’ shoulder. The Advisor rubbed soothing circles into his lower back and thighs, kissing his exposed neck.

“Would you like it like Prompto?”

Noct stopped moving his wrist and leaned upwards to look him in the eyes.

“What?”

“Gladio enjoys being hit and called names as well, so I will admit I have practice in that area. I can do that for you, if that’s what you desire.”

Noct was frozen. He began moving his wrist again, letting the tension melt from his shoulders when he brushed his prostate with a knuckle.

“No,” he said finally, moving his free hand to rest on Ignis’ face. “I don’t want that.”

“Gentle, then?”

“Gentle.”

Ignis nodded, then leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled away only enough to speak.

“My gentle Prince.”

 

Noct worked himself open on top of Ignis, sighing and grunting lightly as he discovered what felt good. He was grateful for the cushion under his knees, the haven floor not being comfortable to sleep on, let alone use to fuck. When his third finger went down to the second knuckle and he felt himself shuddering with every thrust on his hands, Ignis stopped him and handed him a handkerchief. He wiped his hands on it and positioned himself over Ignis’ cock, who helped line himself up.

Noct sunk down onto it, feeling himself clench shut at its intrusion. He reminded himself to loosen up, that Ignis was going to fuck him gently and not call him names. He didn’t want to judge Prompto because he loved him, and was sure Prompto loved him. But he had a hard time wrapping his head around what he’d seen, that the little, freckled Prompto craved to be dominated, to be demeaned and fucked within an inch of his life. It was a side of his friend he never thought he’d see, and didn’t know if he wanted to again.

For now, he focused on keeping himself relaxed and opened, and when he passed the tight ring of muscle, the rest of the descent was easy.

His cock jumped and leaked against his belly, trapped between their bodies. The sensation of being hot and full was so new. He wished he’d used a little more lube but doubted that would help the burning in his asshole by much.

Ignis, however, was in heaven. He gazed adoringly at Noct, lips parted slightly and breathing heavier than normal. He had a look of reverence on his face when he leaned in took Noct’s lip between his teeth, pulling at it before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Noct wrapped his arms around his shoulders and supported himself there, his own tongue reaching out and joining Ignis’.

“Move when you’re ready,” he said after they parted. “I’ll be here for you.”

Noct nodded and slowly lifted himself up, then settled back down. His guts swirled in pleasure inside of him, feeling the ribs of the condom drag against his walls. Ignis sighed and closed his eyes, hands resting lightly on Noct’s hips.

He started himself off slow, the feeling of being so full filling his stomach and abdomen with a hot ball of satisfaction. He picked himself up and lowered himself down faster, finding a nice riding pace in the seconds following. The burn had moved from where Ignis penetrated him to his thighs, sweating and glistening in the fire’s light. He rested his forehead against Ignis’.

“Feels good?” he asked, feeling a hand run from his hip to slide onto his face.

“Like velvet,” Ignis moaned, eyelashes fluttering and mouth slightly agape. “You’re so beautiful, Noct.”

Noct swallowed and focused on keeping his pace. His cock bounced lightly, tapping Ignis’ moving abdomen. He had begun thrusting upwards to meet him.

“You’re ethereal. Every time I look at you, I wonder if you’re real and standing before me, or simply a vision from the Gods above. I sometimes doubt my own hands when I touch you.”

Noct was blushing and moved his head from Ignis’ to lay on his shoulder. Ignis ran a hand through his dampening hair and did the same, sighing his name into his skin, free hand roaming where it could.

“I love you, wholeheartedly, and miss you when you’re not nearby,” he continued. Noct didn’t want to hear this, but felt he could stand it a little more when Ignis couldn’t see his face. He wondered if he could feel the heat from his cheeks on his sweating shoulder.

“And when I saw you injured today, and the trust in your eyes when we broke the potion, I knew you were real. And knew I was as well.”

His spare hand had moved to remove his glasses from his nose, then readjust Noct’s hips. The angle was deeper, more filling, and Noct gasped and rolled his hips, head lolling to the side, mouth opening. He felt so sweetly used, so wanted against Ignis’ body. His hands traced hymns into his skin and his mouth praised him, words of reverence deep from his heart flowing like water. He kissed his chest, his arms, his jaw, his forehead, everywhere he could reach with his mouth. His white teeth scraped patches of skin, careful not to bite down.

Eventually, Noct’s head was too stuffy to hear his words. His vision clouded at the edges and he was trying not to jerk his hips and keep his pace, but it was becoming difficult. His legs were shaking from kneeling and moving, and he told Ignis this. He smoothed damp hair from his forehead and stopped thrusting.

“Shall I take things from here? Or would you like to be on top?”

Noct considered.

“I’ll be on top, if we can still take it slow.”

“Your wish is my command.”

He helped Noct pull himself off and steaded him when he almost fell over, the loss of support after so long foreign. Ignis layed down on his back and beckoned Noct onto him, which he did on shaky legs. Ignis drew his knees up and Noct lifted himself with them, grateful. Ignis used both his hands to align Noct and his cock, then let him sink down gradually with his arms.

The angle hit his prostate wonderfully, and Noct grit his teeth to stop himself from cumming right there. His actions were in vain, however, as the fifth time he thrust down he came unannounced, mouth open and eyes wide. He leaned over at the waist, grabbing at Ignis’ ribs, and felt hands move to hold his. His orgasm was intense and unexpected, though it had been building for some time. When he opened his eyes, he saw the puddle of white semen on Ignis’ belly. He looked up and saw Ignis watching him.

“I can still move,” he said, feeling guilty. “Just gimmie a minute.”

“No rush, love,” he said understandingly. He then cracked a smile and gave a small thrust upwards. “Though I do believe we’ve found your favorite position.”

“Shut up,” he breathed, chuckling lightly, looking away then meeting his green eyes once more.

“Shut up and make love to me.”

Ignis smiled wider and gripped his hips, lifting him up and down again. Noct let his head fall back, relishing in the feeling of his release. He gripped his cock and stroked it lightly, using the other one to support himself on Ignis’ drawn knee. He felt hot, shaky, and oh so satisfied.

Ignis eventually removed his hands and let him take control, and Noct moved to lay his hands on either side of the Advisor’s body and move his hips on his own, meeting his thrusts.

His back arched and he moaned loudly, feeling what was probably a second orgasm to join his first, coiling inside him. Below him, Ignis’ breath had gone fast and he was croaking out Noct’s name at increasingly close intervals, running his hands across his back and ribs.

Noct rested his forehead on Ignis’ once more when he felt the pull in his gut, his mouth opening in an almost painful expression but no noise coming out. Ignis smoothed it away with his hands, then pushed his head upwards to lavish attention on his neck.

Noct began moaning, unable to stop it, and brought his hips down faster and faster, clenching his jaw. Ignis whispered gentle reassurances into his flesh and he came again, his hips stuttering and moving on their own until Ignis took hold of them. He thrust up into his ass, moaning Noct’s name, face and chest red. Noct lifted from him and wrapped his arms across his own chest in an X, moving his hips as best he could in a riding motion.

Below him, Ignis gasped and held him still, his body convulsing and cock spilling. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back onto the blanket, shallowly thrusting up into him. Noct couldn’t put a name to the feeling of the hot wetness that filled him, but wished he could. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it completely inside him and absently thanked Ignis for pushing for protection.

Slowly, they unwound. Noct unwrapped his sweaty arms from his chest and lay down, taking a moment to breathe before kissing Ignis. He kissed him back, languid and slow, tongue teasing his lips. When he found he could speak, he did.

“That was amazing,” he breathed, laying his head on Ignis’ chest. Ignis laughed, his throat dry, and rubbed Noct’s hair.

“That it was.”

Noct’s back ached and his thighs burned with exertion, but he took his time in sliding off of Ignis, rolling on his back and dropping his pants over himself, not bothering to put them on right. He felt completely exhausted.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, and Noct opened his eyes, not even realizing they had been closed.

“Hmm? What for?”

“For trusting me. And showing me your scars.”

Noct smiled sleepily.

“Thank you for using a condom.”

He let his eyes drop shut once more and heard a small laugh, then felt movement. Ignis scooted towards him and wrapped his arm around Noct’s chest.

“You’re welcome. Though I feel like you’ll curse me when I say we mustn’t sleep naked in the cold. We will have to go inside the tent.”

Noct groaned in protest. “I honestly don’t think I can move. Let the daemons see my junk, I don’t care.”

“You’ll care when you can hardly walk tomorrow morning, your back stiff from the hard ground.”

“I won’t be able to walk tomorrow anyways.”

“As much as I’d love to carry you, Noct, your legs are perfectly capable of being clothed and walking a few feet to bed. Up you go now.”

He sighed, pushing Ignis’ arm from atop him and sitting. “Spoil sport.”

“Were I anything else, you’d be in a tight spot.”

They cleaned themselves, gathered their clothes, folded up the blanket, and made for the tent. Noct prayed the two in there were finished and had somewhat cleaned things up.

Ignis was the first to enter, pushing open the flap.

“Aw,” he said, and Noct looked past him. “They’ve left room for us.”

Prompto and Gladio were fast asleep, huddled together on one side of the tent. The air inside smelled of sweat and sex, and Noct didn’t want to think what marks would make themselves evident in the morning. They were blessedly covered by a blanket, little strands of blond hair barely peeking out from under it, and the top of a dark-haired head next to it. Noct found himself too tired to care anymore. That was a conversation for tomorrow’s group.

He wrapped himself like a burrito in his blanket and plopped down. He opened his eyes a moment later to see Ignis settling in next to him, the two of them facing each other. His mouth wasn’t visible but he could tell by the crinkle of his eyes and the squish of his cheeks that he was smiling under the blanket.

“Good night, Noctis.”

“Night, Specs.”


	14. Make It or Break It

Gladio rose later than Noctis. He and Ignis had worked together to gather what they’d need for the day, complaining minimal. A few times he had come into the tent to grab things, contemplating whether or not to rouse the two from their heavy sleep, but ultimately decided against it. Gladio was immensely grateful.

He had felt the pain in his legs and lower back upon waking, remembering how crammed they had been against each other last night. He stretched his legs first, then his arms, hearing his neck pop and rubbed at it gently when it ached. He slowly stood, gloriously naked, and stretched his whole body. His belly felt tacky with last night’s activities.

He looked down at his partner in crime. Prompto was still fast asleep, breathing lightly from his mouth. It was still swollen from being bitten and kissed almost raw. His neck had scratch marks from Gladio’s beard and hickeys of varying size and color, some brown, others deep purple. There were small rows of finger-shaped splotches along the pale column where his hands had restricted his airways. He cringed to himself. Prompto’s face bore no marks from being hit, at least. He had tried to stick mostly with quick, stinging strikes, meant to cause a fleeting spike of pain, not linger and make people wonder if your home life isn’t so swell. He reached down and pulled the blanket a little further down his chest, exposing more red marks and dried saliva, not to mention other fluids. His cross necklace hung limply around Prompto’s neck, moving when he breathed in and out. Gladio picked it up and kissed it, then tucked the blond back under the covers, rubbing a finger on his cheek and patting his head. He never stirred from his sleep.

 

Exiting the tent, Gladio smelled the fresh air of late summer and fried sausage. He had chosen to wear his casual pants and top, not wanting the heavy leather of his Crownsguard jacket sticking to his skin. The red nail marks painted across his shoulders, back, and arms burned when he flexed, becoming red and irritated in the sunlight. He put his fingers to one on his shoulder blade and found it bleeding.

Ignis, clever and observant, passed his spatula to Noctis, telling him to “simply flip them over when they were brown,” He approached Gladio, towel in hand.

“Would you like a bandage?” he offered, wiping off his hands and leaning casually against a chair. “Wouldn’t want them to become infected and mar your magnificent tattoo.”

“Sure,” he replied, touching the cut again and seeing more blood. “And an antibiotic if we got it.”

“Certainly,” he replied and disappeared inside the tent, emerging with the first aid kit. Gladio sat heavily in a camp chair and watched Noctis successfully flip the sausage patties over, making a sign of success to himself when they weren’t burnt.

He removed his shirt and flexed, leaning forward in the chair, opening his back to Ignis. He couldn’t see his face but heard a small intake of breath before the sound of bandaids and topical ointments crinkling drowned it out.

He felt the cold touch of disinfectant and clenched his jaw against the sting, cuts bubbling under the cotton ball. He made quick work of cleaning them out, then left his side to help Noctis plate the food. Four plates were made but Ignis immediately put on to the side, covering it in tin foil, then carried one over for Gladio. He gave a small thanks and began eating. Noct sat in the chair closest to the kitchenette, which was also furthest from Gladio. He felt something unspoken in the air. He ignored it, chowing down on the simple but delicious breakfast.

“You use the spices we got in Lestallum?” he asked, fork full of seasoned egg.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, spreading white ointment onto his cuts. “As well as a touch of salt from Galdin. I’d say they make for fine enhancements of the most mundane meals.”

“This is far from mundane.”

“Thank you.”

He breathed for a moment, then continued.

“I could say the same for your cuts.”

“What about ‘em?”

“They’re plentiful.”

“So?”

“Do they hurt?”

He was obviously dancing around a question. Gladio tried his best not to be irritated.

“Not really. The one that was bleeding kinda did, but not anymore.”

“You’ll have to be more specific. I’ve found several which were open and freely bleeding.”

He sighed and set his fork down.

“If you got somethin’ to say, just say it. Tell me straight up.”

Ignis kept at his work, replies calculated.

“I’m merely inquiring as to how you’re feeling this morning.”

“You know damn well what I was up to last night, so cut the bullshit.”

It was Ignis’ turn to sigh.

“I… understand it was quite rough, Gladiolus. Were you cautious? Safe?”

“Yea,” he bit out, irritation nipping at his gut. “Don’t give me the jealousy crap, either.”

“I have none to offer.”

He sounded fine when he said this but Gladio had to wonder if he was forcing himself to be calm and distant like that. He heard the snip of scissors and Ignis pulled away, happy with his bandaging job.

“Leave them on for today but take them off tonight to air out. I’ll redress them in the morning.”

“Thanks,” he grunted, shuffling his shirt back on. Noct was disinterestedly scrolling through his phone some feet away, plate empty. Ignis hesitated before speaking again, packing away his supplies.

“Will Prompto be requiring attention as well?”

Gladio wanted to be mad, but he laughed instead. Noct looked up from his phone, confusion turning into something of a realization.

“I dunno. Maybe.”

There was a brief silence. Noct stood and moved to the chair closest to him.

“Are you… crying?”

Gladio reached up and felt a single tear falling from his eye. He wiped it away, sniffing.

“Why?” Noct asked in quiet confusion. Ignis was silent behind them. He waited a moment before speaking.

“It’s, uh… been a while since I’ve done something like that. Was unexpected, is all. Kinda hurt.”

“Hurt you?”

Noct’s tone become edged.

“You were the one hurting him. How did it hurt you?”

“He asked me to,” Gladio replied, feeling his anger bubble up. “He asked me-- begged me for it, and so I did. Doesn’t mean it made me feel good, too.”

“I was under the impression you indulged that form of behavior.”

It was Ignis speaking now.

“Has something changed?”

Gladio’s mouth opened to talk, but nothing came out. He tried again, seeing Noct’s troubled expression beside him. Concern didn’t suit him.

“You guys are what’s changed. I don’t wanna hurt you, and I especially don’t wanna hurt Prom. He’s too little for that kind of play. It was almost too much.”

He felt the edges of his eyes prickle but pushed them back, sniffing again. He rubbed his nose, eyes downcast. It was quiet then, the boys contemplating this, until he heard a voice behind him.

“What’s going on?”

They all turned and saw Prompto standing at the mouth of the tent, blanket wrapped around his thin shoulders. Gladio stood on instinct but felt unsure at what he had meant to do. He flexed his hands, swallowing, and approached Prompto. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, smoothing one hand over his hair. Prompto stood still for about fifteen seconds of this, possibly confused, possibly frozen, then began to squirm. Gladio loosened his grip and held him at arm’s length.

“You alright?” he asked quietly, pushing hair from his eyes. He still squinted sleepily at the morning light. “Hurt anywhere?”

“Everywhere,” he laughed, but it was short and humorless. His shoulders shrugged and the blanket fell down, revealing the dark marks along his neck and collarbone. He heard the boys behind him stir. Ignis slowly approached, aid kit in hand.

“Perhaps we should ensure you’re not bleeding,” he said quietly, almost a whisper. Gladio didn’t take his hands or eyes off of Prompto’s thin form. He leaned in and placed a kiss, soft and sweet, to Prompto’s forehead, then hugged him again.

“I’m sorry.”

Prompto impatiently wiggled and pushed away, startling Gladio.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked, frustrated confusion evident in his tone.

“For hurting you. I didn’t mean--”

“I asked you to.”

The words hit Gladio’s heart like an arrow. He was frozen in place.

“You don’t need to feel bad,” Prompto said after a moment, frame losing its tension. “I asked you to do it.”

“Yeah, but you’re small. And younger. I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

“Are you listening to me? I said I asked for it, and I’m not some kid who doesn’t know what he wants. You’re acting like some rough play is enough to scare me. Well, it isn’t. So calm down with the babying, dude.”

“I am calm!” Gladio exclaimed, not calm at all. His heart was racing in his chest and he wondered if the others could hear it as loudly as he could. “And I’m sayin’ you don’t deserve that shit! Nobody deserves to be hit, even if they ask for it. It’s not right.”

Prompto’s lips were pursed. He wasn’t backing away from Gladio, but instead standing his ground, gripping the blanket closer to himself, eyes narrowed in defiance.

“Uh huh. So now I know better than to ask next time.”

With that, he whirled around and disappeared inside the tent. Ignis stood nearby, watching it all happen, then grabbed the foiled plate and first aid kit. He disappeared inside the tent, leaving Gladio and Noct outside. Noct remained silent behind him but he felt the pitying stare boring into him.

“You can put your eyes back in your head,” he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t even 10AM and he had a headache building behind his eyes. His back pulsed with dull pain.

“I’m just weirded out,” Noct replied, words carefully spaced, and Gladio barked a laugh.

“You’re weirded out? Try standing in my shoes.”

“Think they’re a little big for me to fill.”

He opened his eyes and peaked at the Prince, who sat watching him, plate and phone forgotten. Sighing, he slumped back into the chair he had been occupying, running a hand over his face.

“I fucked up,” he said finally.

“Uh, yeah. I think you did.”

“And you’re some kind of relationship expert?”

“Prompto’s small, yeah. But he’s an adult. And a Crownsguard like you, matter of fact. You can’t treat him like a liability then expect him to be okay with that. He’s on this journey with us.”

Gladio snorted. “Maybe we shoulda left him behind.”

“And let me get eaten by giant crocodiles?” Noct laughed. “No way. He may not be your type of strong or smart, but he’s useful, and my best friend. Besides, you’re changing the subject.”

There was a beat of silence before Noct spoke again.

“If you didn’t want to hurt him, why did you? I mean, you guys had a safe word, right?”

Noct didn’t try to hide the awkwardness in his voice. “Something to say if it got to be too much?”

“It was Chocobos,” Gladio replied. The Prince stifled an incredulous laugh.

“Isn't it supposed to be something you’d never say in a normal conversation?”

Gladio shrugged. “Didn’t do much good for my boner, either.”

Noct looked away, humor discarded. “But still. You seem pretty torn about this.”

He thought for a moment, rubbing absently at his beard. He recalled the scratch marks on Prompto’s neck and recoiled, staring at his hand as if it had burned him. He let it drop to his knee. Here we go with the feelings again.

“I did, at one point. Like it, I mean. I let Iggy do it to a couple times and I did it to him, though he didn’t like it. Seems like it should be reversed, the quiet librarian likin’ the spankin’s.”

“Iggy seems more like the nun who likes to give the spankings,” Noct admitted. “He’s anything but quiet.”

“Point taken. He actually taught me how to make it hurt less. How to… hit so it doesn’t leave marks or hurt for very long.”

“There’s a method to that stuff?” Noct asked, genuinely curious.

“Now _ you’re _ changing the subject.”

The Prince cracked a smile, it melting into his face a moment later.

“My meanin’ is that it’s not supposed to actually hurt. At least not for long. But something felt different. I used to like that stuff, but being there, with Prompto, it started out so nice. We were smiling and laughing, and gettin’ a little rough. Turns out he likes it fast.”

Gladio spared a look at the Prince. “You weren’t too far off when you did it.”

Noct’s face went pink but he didn’t look away.

“And I’m good with fast. But when he asked me to hit him, I wasn’t even sure I’d heard him right. I ignored it at first, but when things got rougher and he got louder, he asked again and I couldn’t… ignore him again. Pretend like I didn’t hear him. It only got worse when he started cryin’.”

Noct bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. He looked uncomfortable, but obligated to hear the rest of the story. Gladio lifted his hand in a futile sweeping motion, letting it fall heavily against his leg. “I didn’t know if he was likin’ it. Still don’t know. Maybe he’s just mad and felt I was bein’ unfair or somethin’. I don’t know.”

This was endlessly confusing. Who knew what went on in the blond’s head. It was completely silent from inside the tent.

Noct was quiet for a moment as well, chewing on this information. When he spoke, it was soft.

“I didn’t know he was into that kind of stuff. You, either, but I can’t say I’m surprised. Iggy either.”

He stopped and worried his lip between his teeth. “My point is that this stuff isn’t just for one person. You’re both doing it, and if it makes one of you feel bad, then you gotta say something. Prom’ll understand, even if he complains about it.”

Gladio looked to the ground, his deep dissatisfaction loosened some.

“If I knew-- like really, really knew he liked it, or any of you did, then I wouldn’t mind so much. It was just kind of a shock in the moment.”

“Completely unexpected,” Noctis breathed, eyes opening wide for a moment. “But you don’t gotta be so selfless. If you don’t want to do something, don’t. Unless I tell you to.”

Gladio looked up. He was smiling. He felt himself return it and lightly punched the Prince’s shoulder. He feigned pain at the contact.

“Thought you didn’t like hurting.”

“Only when who I’m hurtin’ doesn’t deserve it.”

“Dick.”

They sat in silence, the morning sun warming their bodies. Noct stood and grabbed their plates, setting them on the counter. “Softie,” he mumbled to Gladio. He only smiled, the toothy gesture cracking the last of his sadness away. He pondered how Prompto was feeling, though, and his gut twisted with anxiety at the silence from the tent.

 

++

 

Inside the tent, the story wasn’t much different. Prompto had gotten heated when she spoke about Gladio treating him like a kid, then wanted to call him a pedophile for sleeping with him. The insult died on his tongue before he said it, however, knowing it wasn’t right. Gladio was his friend and boyfriend, and he wasn’t a kid anymore. Ignis had enough to scold him about, anyways.

“He’s simply worried for your safety,” Ignis said, and Prompto hissed and twisted when the disinfectant hit a small cut on his neck. They sat facing each other. From there, Ignis could see majority of his marks were bruises and would have to heal naturally, so he treated and bandaged what he could. It wasn’t pretty but Prompto didn’t care. He had felt proud of the bites and fingerprints embedded in his skin when he awoke, feeling thoroughly used and thoroughly wanted. He had looked forward to showing off his marks to the other two, perhaps exchanging flirty quips with Gladio about their night. But that plan for his morning had fizzled when he saw them gathered around Gladio’s chair, expressing regret for their night together. Things had been going so well. Why was this morning any different?

Ignis attributed his silence as a way of him thinking, and like the sage he was, began discussing almost exactly what was on Prompto’s mind.

“He doesn’t believe you’re a child,” he said, dressing the small cut. “He’s lamenting the direction it took, and if you had actually wanted any of that.”

“I did,” he replied. “And I told him that. Why else would I have said it a bunch of times?”

He saw Ignis looking at him and averted his eyes.

“Sorry. TMI.”

“It’s my understanding you also had him choke you. Is that correct?”

“You sound like a guidance counselor.”

“That’s what being an Advisor is.”

He supposed this was kind of like a counseling session.

“Yeah, I did,” he said, touching his throat. “And I don’t regret it.”

“I’m not insinuating you should,” he sighed, exasperated. Prompto felt like it would be a long day of explaining and making up and he was already tired, eyes dark and puffy, lips still red.

“It appears, however, that Gladio was uncomfortable with the demands of last night.”

“If he was, he didn’t say anything.”

A pause.

“Let’s change subjects, shall we? Why do you believe you enjoy those things happening to you?”

Prompto blushed, hot red splotching across his cheeks and shoulders. He shifted uncomfortably.

“I don’t know. It feels good.”

“Being struck feels good?”

“I guess. When you say it like that it doesn’t sound so fun.”

“I’m sure it’s not the pain which brings you enjoyment. Otherwise, you wouldn’t fight it when daemons attack.”

“That’s not the same kind of pain,” he replied, defensive. “Daemons hurt meaning to kill you.”

“And Gladio does not.”

“Well, no. I hope not. That’s not very hot, or safe.”

His blush deepened when Ignis leveled his eyes, scrutinizing behind his glasses. He moved away from his face and Prompto touched where had he been working.

“Would you let Noct hit you?”

“No, no way,” he snorted, then immediately regretted it. He saw Ignis’ point. That didn’t stop the older man from driving it home.

“Would you let me hit you?”

“... No.”

“Then why Gladio?”

Prompto sighed. That, he genuinely didn’t know.

“He looks like he’d be into it.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Okay, Mr. Technical.”

Ignis frowned at his sass. He sounded like Noctis.

“I mean, he seems like the kind of person who would enjoy that. It… kinda turns me on. To be dominated like that. It’s why I like being on bottom.”

Ignis thought on this, face blank. His hands rested on his knees where he knelt.

“Did you enjoy our time together at the Quay? It was quite gentle, a stark contrast to last night’s affairs.”

He smiled when he remembered, the first one for the day. His eyes were downcast but he looked up and met Iggy’s, biting the side of his lip.

“I did.”

Ignis’ composure broke for just a second and he smiled too, then exhaled and looked away.

“Then I suppose the only remaining issue is to mend what rift has come between you and our resident Shield. You both obviously care for each other, and a simple communication error shouldn’t come between that love.”

Prompto swallowed.  _ Love. _

“Will you bring him in?” he asked, suddenly feeling cold. He pulled his blanket back to his chest, having only put on pants before heading outside the tent. He was glad he hadn’t elected to remain entirely nude under it.

Ignis shook his head in affirmation once, then stood and left. A moment later, Gladio appeared. He stopped in the opening, eyes unsure on Prompto’s. Prompto swallowed again. He reached both his hands outwards, feeling all too much like the child he insisted he wasn’t. The blanket fell from his shoulders and pooled around him in a soft heap. After it dropped, Gladio left the flap and fell to his knees in front of Prompto, scooping him under his shoulders and pressing his head into his neck. Prompto hugged him back, fingers feeling the fabric of his bandages. The embrace was warm and caring, an apology between friends and lovers that words couldn’t express.

When they pulled away from each other, Gladio once again smoothed hair from his face. Prompto leaned into the touch and smiled up at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, kissing the rough skin of Gladio’s palm. “I put you in a weird position, didn’t I.”

“It’s no biggie,” Gladio replied, running his other hand through the hair at the base of his head, eyes searching his face. “I thought I could do it, but I didn’t want to hurt you. I was afraid you’d be mad or sad for the way you were treated, but I worried too much and made it happen anyways. Self-fulfilling prophecy and all that. I shoulda trusted you knew what you were doin’.”

Prompto kissed his hand again then reached for his face, finger smoothing over the scar running down his cheek. His throat felt tight then, and small tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Gladio seemed to notice, whether it was the controlled way he swallowed, or the telltale tightening of his lips when he was upset, because his smile receded into a look of concern. Slowly, he slid his heavy arms back under Prompto’s shoulders and held him there, pulling back enough to press warm, comforting kisses on his lips, one hand rubbing away the moisture from his lashes. Prompto laughed. It was partly in disbelief, partly in happiness. His chest swelled when he opened his eyes once again, feeling so secure in Gladio’s arms and presence. He sounded choked when he spoke but didn’t care.

“You know I love you, right? Like that’s a thing that’s happening?”

Gladio smiled a different smile then, eyes crinkling at their edges. He looked so pure. He leaned in and kissed Prompto’s nose on its tip.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ngl writing this chapter made me cry ;A;  
> next chptr is back to your regularly scheduled hunting


	15. Blue Prisms

Call it cliché, but Gladio was in love with the idea of being in love. His affections towards Prompto were more than just that: they were powerful. Stronger than any magic spell meant to freeze its enemies, and tougher than the steel of his blade. He felt the desire to be as close to him as possible, but to also see him work independent of influence, to hear his input to the group plan, and to see his smile brighten the whole area around him. He cherished seeing him flourish and loved it too much to try and stifle his ambitions. He’d never been the jealous type, not really, and quelled the budding flower of discomfort when he saw the blond being overly friendly with the strangers they asked for directions, and kept his distance unless it was necessary when he was knocked off his feet in combat. Which, turned out to be more often than he’d thought, the forces of daemons and charging beasts sending him flying to the ground like he was a feather. No wonder Iggy had grown tired of cleaning and mending his clothes: they got dirty and ripped so often because the man was thrown around like a child’s doll. Still, it endeared him to Gladio when he stood on his own two feet and rubbed the dirt from his face, refusing to be kept down by his circumstances.

There was a time, however, when he didn’t get back up.

They had been travelling across Cleigne and noticed a poster, surrounded by other older notes, for several missing hunters. There was an implorement and a substantial reward further down the page for the return of or information about the death of these brave hunters, last sent to the Vesperpool on a supply run.

“Think it’s our job?” Noct asked. “We’ve got experience in the Vesperpool and looks like no one else has taken it up. We’ve brought Dave tons of dogtags before.”

“Think he’d be okay with that?” Prompto replied, hand on his belt buckle. “Dave, I mean. We’re his star hunters, after all.”

“We’re stars because he haven’t failed yet. That’s what makes us the perfect candidates.”

“Look who’s stepping into his crown,” Gladio commented, a hint of pride in his teasing tone. Noct looked away, expression unreadable.

“It’s the right thing to do.”

So they made their way to the end of Lucis.

No one sane dared to live near the murky location. It was infamous as a breeding ground for all sorts of horrors, beasts living and lurking day and night in its waters. Even further in was the Steyliff Grove, terrifying remnants of the dead civilization of Solheim. Legends and hunter’s tale said it was a memorial to the dead of Solheim, old magic still living within the walls of the ruined subterranean compound, creating illusions and spells whose meanings were lost with the passage of time. Some said the water of the Vesperpool is made of tears from the mourners of ages long since passed.

Whatever the case, it wasn’t nearly as daunting since they’d been there before. Hunts had taken them deep into the marshland and they’d prevailed as victors, making the area even a little bit safer for travellers and pilgrims.

The note had warned them, however, of the emergence of necromancers.

Not human necromancers, either. Necromancers were a breed of daemon whose magic had terrible, shape-shifting effects, and whose corporeal forms smelled of death and decay. Their souls were long since ripped away by whatever force commands them to raise the dead: hollow, evil shells left behind to do the bidding of the night. As they traversed the area, fending off Chickatrice after Chickatrice, it became increasingly evident that the hunters were no longer alive. And by the looks of their water-ruined map and signalless phones, they might be as well if they didn’t find a haven to ward off the night.

“I’m not even sure if there exists a haven in this area,” Ignis commented, avoiding a deceptively shallow pool of water along their beaten path. “The Oracles of old blessed the haven stones to ward off creatures of the night and Scourge, but without the map we’ve no idea they had the opportunity to witness the area’s hospitality.”

“Same goes for our hunters. Maybe they got a little too comfy and opted for an extended stay,” Gladio grumbled, scraping his boot on a rock. Noct leaned on his knees, catching his breath. The sun was low behind the trees and would drop below the horizon at any moment. He stood straight, grimacing and putting a hand to his back.

“We oughta make our way back to the Regalia,” he said, lifting his arms stiffly. “Or at least find a shack or something. This place won’t stay safe for long.”   
“Who said it was safe to begin with?” Prompto sighed, kicking a rock. It landed in a stack of weeds. “I’m done with this place. It’s too creepy.”

“Only gonna get creepier as the night goes on. How far is the car?” Gladio asked and Ignis lifted his phone. It pinged and he lifted a hand.

“About twenty miles that way,” he said, pointing behind him. “Were we so lucky to avoid troublesome creatures of the day, we’ll not be so fortunate to do so in the night. Daemons appear without warning.”

“In that case,” Noct said. “We’ll just have to continue on. Find a shack to hole up in until morning. There’s gotta be a fishing spot around here somewhere.”

“I recall seeing an area of interest on the map,” Ignis replied, tucking away his phone and pushing up his glasses. “It wasn’t marked with a name but appeared to be a surface fixture of Solheim ruins. Perhaps they’re vacant of any unwanted guests and we may take shelter there.”

“Lead the way,” Prompto replied. The idea of walking even a little bit further made him want to curl into a ball and sleep on the dirt below him, daemons be damned. But if it meant shelter, he’d stick it out for a while longer.

They kept along the path for most of the trek but it eventually ended, leading further and further into blankets of trees and moss-covered rocks. When the rocks turned into man-made fixtures, small then eventually large columns jutting from the ground like old bones, they felt simultaneously hopeful and disturbed. The growl of an Iron Giant sounded from some distance behind them, followed by an explosion probably belonging to a Bomb.

On a steep incline, Gladio saw what looked like a temple of sorts, the roof long since collapsed. He pointed this location out the others.

“Perhaps,” Ignis said, taking out the map and uselessly trying to make out the geography behind the leaking ink. “It’s not named on here, simply added to the surrounding area.”

“Solheim built it?” Noct asked.

“Likely.”

They made the decision to climb the hill. There were no stairs or natural footholes so they braved it blindly, some resorting to using both their hands and feet.

When they made it to the top, they took a look around. It was a round, flat area, the hard floor cracked and worn from weather. The columns formed a circle and trees had filled in where the ceiling had been, the moon shining in slits through the leaves, painting the grey ground white. Some stone arches still hung between columns. No telling what was past it in the trees beyond.

In it, they were completely exposed. The ruined building was open from all sides, including the ceiling. The trees were scarce enough to make out movement and light through.

“This doesn’t look very safe,” Prompto said, rubbing his arms with his hands and glancing around nervously.

“Indeed,” agreed the Advisor, voice low. “Arguably, high ground is safer than the floor in the case of rains or predators. This fixture provides little comfort where it does.”

“We outgha scout the banks,” Gladio said, pulling Prompto to his chest. He was shivering and held his hands close to his face. He couldn’t see their breath but the wind blew cold air from above the water, sending chills coupled with the unnerving feeling of being so vulnerable to the night. “Find something smaller and inconspicuous.”

As they spoke, clouds covered the sky, encasing the area in darkness. Were it not for their flashlights, it would have been pitch black. The trees stopped rustling and Gladio felt Prompto go stiff under his arms. He was listening, he realized.

Before he could speak to ask what was wrong, he volted from Gladio’s arms and a shot rang out, echoing across the empty floor.

Gladio turned in the direction and saw black, swirling robes appearing from beyond the trees. The robes turned a dirty beige and took the shape of a floating being, limbs like gnarly branches and no visible legs. Blue flames ignited and its eyes and staff lit up, revealing a naked, white skull with horns planted on the end of its weapon; too much like King Regis’ crown for Gladio’s comfort. Several more appeared along its body and inside its chest, filled to the brim with death. The smell of old rot hit his nose.

The four of them pressed their backs together as a second and third one appeared, blue fire lighting up the night where the moon was absent, hidden along with the stars. What horrible deed had mankind done to bring this upon them, that even the heavens turn their gaze from it’s blight?

“Necromancers,” Ignis gritted, his lance in hand. It was as if all the warmth had been sucked from the area. Gladio swore he could feel the heat radiating from the barrel of Prompto’s revolver. His warning bullet had hit the first daemon, splintering part of its exposed ribcage but otherwise not phasing it.

He heard the roar of Noct’s engine blade and he summoned his own great sword, its weight a heavy reassurance in his hands. A deep, unsettling ball had centered itself in the middle of his spine, causing him to feel stiff. Prompto breathed evenly beside him.

“What’s the plan, Noct?” he asked, almost whispering. The daemons were uncannily silent, floating toward them at a grueling pace. They all saw movement and one of the Necromancers lifted its staff, a white hex appearing before it. The triangular summon began spinning and whining, and Ignis cried out “Move!”

They jumped from each other, landing away from the intended target area. A blue prism of light struck where they had been, then faded into nothing. The ground had small singe marks that looked harmless enough, but Gladio didn’t want to test whether that observation was true or not. They broke into fighting formations and the daemons moved on them, swirling around in the air, their ghastly stench becoming almost unbearable when they got too close. He saw tentacles whirl in his peripheral and he turned to them.

“Iggy!” he yelled. “That’s a Mindflayer!”

“Noted,” Ignis yelled back over the roar of combat. It was a small relief to be facing something they knew of, something familiar. But like the Advisor had said, the fact provided little comfort where it did. It breathed out a putrid, green air, the smell hitting his nose as something akin to rotten eggs, vinegar, and stomach bile. Something so acidic and putrid it burned his nostrils and made his eyes water like Iggy’s spicy wasabi. He didn’t want to have sushi for a while.

He locked on and vaulted into the air, making a large downward swing with his blade. It struck something fleshy and he heard a screech, followed by a thump. A large, wriggling tentacle oozed black and green fluids on the ground, staining the time-worn foundation. It had moved its body away from the incoming blow but the tentacles swarm backwards in air as if underwater, trailing behind its body. It snapped one like a whip and it cracked in the air above his head. Another one shot out and hit his upper arm, stinging and turning red. It hit the same spot and it began freely bleeding, the skin broken. Gladio grunted and hauled his blade into the ground. Keeping his arms on the handle, he jumped, lifting his legs off the ground with support from his arms. His kick landed straight in the thing’s chest and it went backwards, screeching with a spray of spittle. He saw a shower of blue and red sparks and Noct appeared there, daggers in hand to take a slice at its throat. It bellowed and wrapped him in its mass of tentacles.

Gladio turned to see Ignis and Prompto fending off the Necromancers back-to-back. It seemed they were doing their version of he and Noct’s instructions, Ignis pointing and Prompto firing.

He glanced back at Noct to see a green cloud of smoke surrounding the Mindflayer. When it dissipated, Noct was nowhere to be found. Panicked, he charged and lopped off one of its withered arms, then swung an arc, cutting its head clear off its shoulders. The body writhed and stuttered unnaturally in the air, oozing stump and remaining hand clawing at where its head should have been. It pathetically reached for him, one last attempt to hurt, and Gladio simply pushed it in its chest and it fell to the ground, body dissolving into a goopy black mess.

“Noct?” he asked, then louder once again. He didn’t see the Prince’s sparks or hear him grunting like he did during combat. He only heard the ringing of bullets and clash of metal behind him.

A noise drew his attention. He looked at where he thought the direction was, then heard it again, then again. He finally looked at his feet and saw a large green toad there, its bulbous neck pushing out when it breathed. It opened its mouth and squeaked, then hopped once.

“... Noct?”

It croaked again. If he didn’t know better, he’d think it was just a random toad who had unfortunately wandered into their battle. But something was distinctly Princely about it, so he pulled a Maiden’s Kiss-- the last one-- from his pocket and dumped it over its back. A spray of sparks appeared and the green fog covered its body, smelling much less putrid than the Mindflayer’s breath. He covered his nose nonetheless and staggered backwards when Noct jumped much like a toad, squatting with his legs and arms planted on the ground. He looked startled, then, and mid-jump he fell onto his back, observing his hands in amazement. He glanced back at Gladio and grinned, sweating.

“Not a word.”

“Sure thing, Prince Croaktis.”

He extended a hand and Noct took it, patting his arm. “Thought you were gonna smush me under your boots. Wasn’t my croaking enough to let you know it was me?”

“I might have ignored you a few times.”

“Asshole.”

He was glad Noct was back to himself. But his relief was short-lived. He saw a charge of blue light and lunged forward, knocking Noct to the ground and landing on top of him. The necromancer’s spell landed just beyond where his feet lie on the ground. Noct scrambled to wiggle out from beneath him and, growing impatient, warped away, causing Gladio to thump to the hard ground. He grunted in frustration and got to his own feet, getting the daemon in his sights as soon as possible. So much for a tearful reunion.

He swiped a thumb across his nose and sniffed, legs ready and sword in hand. It was the one Prompto’s first bullet had hurt, and from the hole in it’s bony chest a skull fell out and cracked against the ground, rolling toward him. He stared at it, then registered footsteps behind him.

“Look out!” Prompto called. He ran in front of Gladio and punted the skull back at the daemon like he was playing soccer. It flew and smashed back into its rib cage, breaking the brittle bones and causing even more skulls to spill out. They hit the ground with a sickening crunch, ones which were older almost crumbling to dust upon impact. Some were newer and white, others brown and yellow with age. Their uniting factor was that they were all clean of skin and blood, no sign of humanity left on them. There was what sounded like an exhale of breath and the daemon was taken aback, trying to claw the skulls back into its chest. But its rib cage was open and more bones fell out the more its writhed. Prompto bounced on his feet and turned to Gladio, smile smug.

“Shoulda gotten a picture of that.”

Gladio saw something snake around his waist and his eyes went wide. Prompto’s mouth opened in alarm and he cried out as he was lifted from the ground, great tentacles closing around him and squeezing. A second Mindflayer had come upon them from the dark and now had him in its grip, trying to encase his form completely. It’s octopus-like appendages wrapped under his arms and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to make him as small as possible. Gladio yelled and Noct was at his side.

“If I hoist you up can you get it to let go?” he asked, frantic. Behind him he heard Ignis grunt in frustration. The other necromancer was closing in on him, chest empty of skulls.

“Don’t know. But we gotta try.”

Without affirmation Gladio squatted, bracing his back. Noct ran some distance away and soon he heard the pounding of footsteps coming towards him. From beneath the writhing mass of slimy tentacles, he heard Prompto struggle and saw his gun drop to the ground, clattering and sliding away. There was nothing of him visible anymore.

He felt heavy boots hit his back and he stayed as still as possible. Noct lept into the air, polearm poised, and struck it in the head. He pulled out the arm and stabbed again and again, hitting its chest and sawing off the small tentacles that hung from its mouth. It screeched and clawed at him but he swung around the pole once, lodged in its chest, and stood with both feet on it. What sounded like a chimebell ringing hit Gladio’s ears and the spear dematerialized from beneath him. The Armiger surrounded Noct, glowing blue, and he floated there for a second before hitting it with a barrage of blows, avoiding the tentacles below that enveloped Prompto. It let out great shrieks at the assault, flailing and trying to defend itself. It’s tentacles went slack and Prompto went crashing to the ground, slick with moisture, and Noct finished it off with a sickening crunch, its head exploded into tiny fragments. The body fell from the air and landed some feet away, not rising from the ground.

Prompto wasn’t either.

Gladio rushed to him and grabbed him in his arms, wiping the mucus-like substance from his mouth, nose, and eyes. He looked up at Noct, who rolled the daemon over with his boot to ensure it was dead. Ignis cried out in pain behind them and quick as a flash, Noct warped to his side.

He put his hand to Prompto’s nose, then leaned over to hover his cheek above his face. No breath. He opened his mouth with two fingers, and seeing no fluid or objects, laid him on the ground and tilted his head backwards. He pinched his nose together with two fingers and placed his own mouth over his, breathing twice then lifting his head so his cheek was above his nose. Still no breathing.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he muttered, panic ebbing at the edges of his nerves. He did just like Clarus taught him in the event of an emergency: stay calm, expect the worst, but act like there’s a chance.

He gave two more breaths and felt for a rise in his chest or even a small exhale, but still there was nothing. He began giving his chest compressions followed by a couple more breaths. On the fourth try, Prompto sputtered against him while he was clamping his nose shut and reached out for him blindly, fingers digging into his shoulders. Gladio lifted and attempted to hold him still. His eyes were wide and bloodshot and his breathing was erratic like he had just broke the surface of the water after too long below the waves.

“Prompto, Prompto,” he said quietly, rubbing his hands along his arms. Tears sat at the edges of Prompto’s eyes and his pupils searched wildly around. He began hyperventilating and Gladio put both of his hands on the side of his head and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“Prompto,” he said firmly. “It’s me. You’re okay. Just focus on breathing.”

He was shaking beneath him. His hands were gripping Gladio’s shoulders and arms, nails stinging when they hit the cut on his bicep from earlier. He closed his eyes tight and focused, breath going from erratic to simply fast. Sweat poured down his face.

After a minute, Gladio let go of the sides of his face and placed one comfortingly on his chest and the other behind his head, lifting it from the hard ground. “You okay?”

Unable to speak, Prompto nodded, eyes still shut. His grip had loosened and he only pawed at him now.

Suddenly, he lurched, eyes squeezing and head turning to the side. He vomited light yellow ooze, the same consistency as the goop Gladio had wiped from his nose and mouth. Gladio turned him completely on his side and let him vomit, tears spilling from his eyes down his cheeks. He retched and retched until his stomach was completely empty, then dry-heaved some more, saliva pulling in strings between his lips. Gladio glanced behind him and saw that Noct and Ignis were successfully keeping the remaining daemons at bay.

Prompto laid his head on the hard ground, looking completely exhausted. Gladio pulled the bandana from his bicep and used it to clean his nose and mouth, pulling his head away from the mess of daemon goop and bile, along with some other mysterious things he didn’t want to think about. He’d need a really good shower after this.

“Gladio?” Prompto said weakly, eyes shut but not strained. He let himself be wiped off, hands drawn up to his chest.

“What’s up?” he asked. He felt his emotions bubbling below the surface of his skin, tight and hot, ready to burst. His heart burned with a deep sadness at seeing him this way.

He took a few steady breaths before simply saying, “Thanks.”

He smoothed his damp hair back, and against his will, smiled, laughing in relief.

“You’re welcome.”

He stood and removed his jacket, knees popping, and draped it over his small form. He scooped Prompto in his arms and carried him to the edge of the area and laid him down. Prompto pulled the giant leather jacket around him like a blanket.

“Stay here,” he instructed, then turned around.

“Don’t think I can go anywhere.”

A smile teased the sides of his mouth and he summoned his sword, running towards the continuing battle.

He saw the spinning hex of the Necromancer’s spell and looked to see if anyone was in the way. He spotted Ignis landing a blow to the daemon furthest from him but didn’t see Noct. He saw the trail of blue sparks appear and let go of breath he had been holding, but then grew sick with realization.

“NOCT!!”

The Prince materialized as soon as the Necromancer’s spell fired, appearing directly in front of the beam.

The blue prism shot out lightning quick. Seeing this, Noct swerved and pulled his legs upwards to propel himself away from it, but the beam hit his feet, freezing them instantly. He lost his balance and fell to the ground like a hammer, landing on his arm. He yelped once in pain, stone legs smashing into the floor.

Anger flooded through him. Noct cried out and gripped his useless legs, turned as cold and grey as the columns themselves. Gladio ran forward, technique be damned, and brought his great blade down on the attacking daemon. It looked on him in what he thought was alarm through his haze of anger as he smashed its head open. He brought the sword down and it cleaved through bones and old robes, crunches and cracks barely registering in his ears. He brought the blade completely down and it hit the ground with a  _ clang _ , edge digging into the floor.

Its two halves fell apart to opposite sides, disappearing into a mess of black gunk. Ignis ignited his daggers and rushed at the last one, setting it on fire and watching it burn to its death. Gladio felt the rush of oxygen from the ignition and braced his face against the heat, blood rushing in his ears. Ignis collapsed onto his knees, then fell and braced himself on his palms. The Necromancer burned away into ash, floating away into the air and forming a pile on the ground. Slowly, the flames ebbed away and left them in the dark once more. 

Gladio’s breathing was heavy. He sent his sword away then stumbled past Noct to Ignis, laying a hand on his shoulder. He grew tense under his touch and reached for something in his pack. Two gold needles sat in his palm when he extended it out.

“Go… to… Noct…” he breathed, glasses askew and lips dry. Gladio sorely grabbed the medicine and nodded, making his way to Noct.

He lay there on the ground, face contorted in pain. Gladio knelt at his side and moved the Prince’s hand away from his aching, stoney legs. The arm he had landed on when he fell sat uselessly under him.

“Stay still,” he commanded, and Noct did so, breathing hoarse. Gladio stuck one needle into the closest leg then the other in the furthest, watching the stone break away and be replaced with soft flesh. Noct groaned and immediately moved them, trying to restore the blood and movement.

Gladio knelt there a while, exhausted to the bone. His adrenaline had worn away and he felt more tired than ever before. He looked up and saw Ignis standing there, leaning his weight on one leg.

“Where’s Prompto?” he asked softly. He adjusted his glasses on his face and looked at Noct, eyes immediately going wide.

“Your Highness,” he said, pain in his leg forgotten as he knelt beside him. He helped Noct to sit up and tenderly prodded his arm, Noct trying to pull away.

“Hurts,” he gritted. Gladio saw a lump that shouldn’t be there.

“Here, lemme,” he said, shooing Ignis away. He moved obediently and Gladio held the arm, Noct grimacing.

“We gotta set it back at least,” he said, mapping how it should be and where he’d need to put his hands. “Potions won’t work until its back in place.”

“What the hell?” Noct asked, frustrated. “You mean it's broken?”

“You took a pretty hard fall,” Gladio said, patience paper thin. “Your legs being lead didn’t help the descent.”

Noct wasn’t angry, he knew. Just bitter. He’d spent so much time being sick and hurt as a kid he hated the thought of wearing a cast or being unable to move for an extended amount of time. Sleeping was different; he needed his arms to fight and to fish.

Gladio gripped two points on his arm and told Noct to look away. He did and Gladio pushed on them, a loud  _ snap _ echoing across the floor. He yelled, a crescendo melting into a small whimper. Gladio prodded his arm to ensure it was back as best as it could be then rose, telling Ignis to help him up. He walked as fast as he could to the lump that was Prompto. The blond opened his eyes and Gladio felt immense relief that he was still conscious.

“That was loud,” he said, throat dry and eyebrows knitted together. “Did Noct break something?”

“He did earlier, when he fell mid-warp,” Gladio answered, scooping Prompto in his arms. He kissed his forehead, sweat and dirt dried on it. “I put it back.”

“Ever the survivalist,” Prompto agreed. Gladio felt overwhelmingly happy to have him still here, breathing normal and not retching on the ground. He kissed his forehead again and then on his mouth, disregarding the lingering taste. Prompto pushed him away and grimaced.

“Dude,” he said, disgusted. “I totally taste like barf. Not sexy at all.”

“Don’t care,” Gladio mumbled, going in for another kiss. Prompto pushed his face away.

“Well I do. My teeth feel like a forest grew on them.”

He pulled his head away and began walking towards the others. “Alright, you win.” He didn’t feel like running his tongue over a Duscaen woodland right now.

Ignis and Noct stood side-by-side, watching Gladio approach. He didn’t care that the wind had started blowing again and he was shirtless, jacket wrapped around Prompto in his arms. The clouds passed from over the moon and he saw the light bleed through the trees once more, illuminating just what shape they were in. Noct was holding his broken arm, dark purple bruises formed along his forearm with no obvious cuts. He had dried blood along his hairline and the lines in his face were deepened. His had overdone it on the magic, warping to and fro and summoning the Armiger.

Ignis wasn’t in worse shape but looked rough nonetheless. He limped, one foot dragging when they walked from the stony area, cursing it in their minds. His hair was singed at the tips and his glasses were slightly crooked, probably broken during the battle.

Prompto was looking at the sky as they walked, swallowing with his dry throat and licking his lips. They’d need to boil some water, use a potion to heal Noct’s arm, and rest until morning. Not much else could be done tonight.

Oh shit. A potion.

“Noct,” he said, and they stopped and looked at him. He glanced at Ignis. “You got a potion?”

His expression was neutral before shifting into one of regret, closing his eyes and tilting his head down. He opened them and looked at Noct, apologetic.

“Apologies, Your Highness. I had forgotten to administer a curative once you were on your feet.”

“It’s okay,” he shrugged, little fight in him. “We can do it now and it’ll work.”

“Not as well as we’d like. I’m afraid curatives are less effective the longer you take one after the injury has occured. Worst case scenario, you’ll need to wear a cast for a couple of weeks.”

Noct nodded, obviously upset but saying little else. He met Ignis’ eyes.

“Guess we’ll need to do like the mines, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Ignis fished a potion from his satchel and lifted Noct’s arm up, wrist upwards. He placed it in his palm and closed his fingers over it. They crushed it together, the blue light a refreshing, calm presence in the dark of the night. He still held his arm as the continued on towards what they hoped would provide shelter.

 

++

 

They made their way to the edge of what looked like the Vesperpool, gratefully avoiding any dameons that lurked the grounds by listening for the slosh of water or otherworldly growls. They hid behind trees and large foliage, waiting until the foes passed to continue forward. Noct began stopping at increasing intervals, trying to catch his breath and keep his eyes open. After the third time in 10 minutes, Ignis stopped him.   
“This will go faster if I carry you,” he stated and Noct looked offended.

“No way, Specs, I--”

“This is for all our good,” he interrupted, raising a hand. He found two sticks on the ground and asked for Prompto’s bandana. Gladio had rinsed it off in a clear pool of water, not trusting it as drinking water until it was boiled, and let it dry in the cool night air. He turned and gestured to his back pocket where it hung, dry and crusty but not smelling like vomit.

Noct acquiesced, although unhappily, and let Ignis fashion a split for his arm. He then knelt, not listening to Noct’s argument. Prompto was asleep in Gladio’s arms, jacket tucked under his chin.

“I’m fine,” he said, but the bags under his eyes said he wasn’t. A small sheen of sweat was on his forehead.

“You’ve overexerted yourself again, Noct,” Ignis said, still kneeling in the mud. “Please allow us to make camp as quickly as possible so we might convalesce.”

Noct looked to Gladio, helpless. His pride was already wounded with the broken arm, but Gladio just shrugged.

“It’s either an hour of stoppin’ and complainin’, or twenty minutes on Iggy’s back. Sooner you hop on, sooner we can go to sleep.”

Sleep. That got Noct’s attention. Reluctantly he sighed, then climbed onto Ignis’ back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ignis held him under his knees and stood, walking forward without so much as a complaint. Noct was asleep within minutes.

In the silence that followed, Gladio reflected on the day. Pointless, fruitless hours spent searching for hunters whose bones and even dogtags had probably been destroyed or eaten. If the professionally-trained retinue of the Prince had hardly stood a chance at taking on the daemons of the furthest reach of Lucis, what hope did they have? They probably died and were part of that Necromancer’s collection of skulls, now lying on the cold floor of the forgotten Solheim ruins. He hoped they’d find peace somehow.

Closer to thirty minutes later, they came upon a haven. Gladio wasn’t even sure it was one, punishing his mind for giving him hope, until he touched the blue glyphs on its rock side, sensing the protective ward deep within the earth.

“You got signal?” he asked Ignis. He jostled Noct’s leg to reach his phone in his pocket, squinting when the light his his eyes.

“I do,” he confirmed. “And we’re only two minutes away from the car.”

“Figures,” he snorted. He was too tired to be angry now.

“I suppose the trek is worth it to get supplies,” the Advisor replied, clearing his throat. “We’ll only bring essentials: water, food, and the first aid kit. As well as the tent, assuming you’re well enough to pitch it.”

“Sure,” he agreed, fighting a yawn and shifting the load in his arms. “We just gonna set these two on the haven floor?”

“We’ve no choice. The magic will protect them while we’re gone.”

They walked up the stone ramp, the incline gentle enough on his aching knees, and put Prompto and Noctis side-by-side on the haven ground, putting Noct on the side that wasn’t splinted. Ignis draped his own suit jacket over the Prince and they made for the Regalia, barely talking as they gathered their supplies.

“Why the hell didn’t we see it earlier?” Gladio asked as they fished dry kindling from the surrounding area. “The haven, I mean. We should’ve marked it even before the map got wet.”

“I’m fairly certain it wasn’t on the map,” he replied, stooping to get a large branch and snapping it in two. He sighed, then, and folded his glasses away into his breast pocket. He didn’t like their crookedness, Gladio assumed.

“What, so it appeared outta nowhere?”

“Perhaps the spirits of our missing hunters summoned it to prevent us meeting them same fate.”   
“Thanks, guys,” Gladio said sarcastically, then felt gratitude as if they actually had. Maybe this haven was special and only appeared to those in dire need.

He shuffled around the base of a tree and picked up what looked like a branch. It felt dense in his hands. He took a closer look at it in his flashlight and dropped it to the ground on accident. Ignis glanced backwards at him.    
“Alright?” he asked tiredly. Gladio picked it back up, hand steady.

“It’s a bone.”

“Human?”

He turned it in his hand, setting his pile of dry wood aside. “I think so.”

Ignis approached him and gingerly took it, then looked back at the base of the tree. Gladio followed his cue and dug around the soft earth until he found another bone with teeth marks in it. Next to it he found a dogtag, grass grown around its chain.

“Looks like our hunter,” he said, reading the name and occupation. He wiped it off and shoved it into his pocket, scouring the ground for more. “Looks like some kind of dog got to ‘em.”

“Or cat,” Ignis commented. He went to the base of the tree and dug a hole with his hands, burying the bones with a respectful slowness. “They belong to the earth now.”

“How many were there?” he asked, eyes still scanning the ground. He wasn’t seeing anymore bones or tags by this tree.

“Two. They were a pair.”

“Wonder where their friend went off to.”

Ignis let out a sigh, still kneeling before the tree. He nodded once, then stood, dusting off his slacks. They were crusty with mud and old water.

“I’m sure they’ll forgive us were we to bring back only one, or at least wait until daylight to find the other. This area is unreasonably harsh towards its visitors.”

Gladio felt a pang of guilt, but grunted in assent. He grabbed his bundle of wood and they made their way back to the haven where they set up a minimal camp, Ignis falling asleep in his chair just after making toast.

It wasn’t filling and it wasn’t nutritional, but it would have to do. Noct looked like he wouldn’t wake if the world exploded, so he elected to rouse Prompto. He stirred, obviously from a deep sleep, and drank when Gladio offered him a cup of clean water.

“It was so dark,” he said when his voice was clear of sleep. He licked his lips then bit them. He slowly sat up, pulling Gladio’s jacket around his shoulders. It looked almost comically big on him.

“And hot. I was trying to keep my head in the little area between its mouth and where the fluid was rising. I guess its tentacles secrete some kind of digestive juice when it closes in around you.”

He looked toward the fire, then down at his toast. He took a bite and set it back down.

“The stuff rose quicker than I could struggle and soon it was covering my head. I thought for sure I was a goner, gonna be eaten by this tentacle daemon like the hunters.”

“You don’t know that,” Gladio said, and Prompto looked up. He clarified.

“They could’ve been killed by the Necromancers just as easily.”

Prompto looked down again, probably repulsed by his meager dinner.

“I feel bad for punting that skull, now.”

Gladio couldn’t help the laugh that came up from his throat. Prompto smiled into his chest and took another drink of water.

“Did you get my toothbrush?” he asked, changing the subject. He saw the small flicker of hope in his eyes fade when he said no.

“That’s alright. I’ll live.”

He finished off his toast and drank the rest of his water, then scooted over to lean his head on Gladio’s arm. The cut from the daemon had stopped bleeding and was crusted over.

“Thanks again for saving me,” he said quietly, then looked up at the taller man. “Noct stabbed it but you made sure I was breathing. If it wasn’t so crazy, I’d call it romantic.”

Gladio thought for a moment, then decided to tease him.

“Guess I’m not that good of a kisser if you threw up afterwards.”

Prompto made a face. “You got that in the wrong order. You kissed me  _ after _ I upchucked like a weirdo. You got some kinks I didn’t know about?”

He laughed, then leaned in and kissed the tip of Prompto’s nose. A wave of fatigue hit him like a car.

“As long as you guys are safe, I’d give up everything for the rest of my life.”

“Even your kinks?”

“Yeah. Even those. Which don’t include barf-breath.”

He playfully pushed Prompto’s face away and they laughed together, quiet and calm. Prompto leaned against his arm once again. They fell asleep like that, fire warming their bones and ancient magic of the rocks below shielding them from harm.

 

++

 

They took the day to regain their strength, slowly getting up to move and drink water. Noct had moved into the tent sometime during the night and Ignis had cooked a simple oatmeal for them before heading into the tent himself and lying down for a nap. The chair had left him stiff and he didn’t complain, although Gladio knew he didn’t like sleeping during the day if he could help it. Prompto was awake with him, however, and they did what they could around camp before heading to the car for more supplies. They brought back bottled water, the cooler full of spices and preserved meat, toothbrushes, hair gel, shampoo and body wash, along with Ignis’ sewing kit and an actual splint for Noctis’ arm. Prompto grabbed his nausea pills and some energy drinks and they made their way back, Gladio telling him about the mysterious dogtags by the tree.

“I was really tired, and super sick,” Prompto started, looking slightly guilty. “But I swore I saw something shiny like hunter tags fall from the dameons chest when you cut it in half. Maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe the tags got taken with their skull.”

“I don’t wanna go back there,” Gladio replied honestly. “Even during the day, it’s gonna bring back memories.”

“Back atcha. Bet my barf is still there, or some animal came along and ate it?”

“Sick,” he laughed in response.

“But still, we should go check it out when everyone is awake, and it’s still daylight. Can’t know there’s a chance to set someone’s soul at peace and do nothin’ about it.”

Prompto agreed, lips tightening into a line.

“There’s some really messed up stuff out here, huh? Something that would kill and steal a person’s skull can’t be natural. Wonder what’s bringing them here, to the Vesperpool exactly. This place has got some seriously bad mojo.”

“Maybe it’s the ruins?” he replied, throwing something out there for the sake of conversation. “If you believe the rumors, place is all about the mourning of the dead. The daemons might be old spirits trying to take revenge.”

Prompto didn’t reply immediately. When he did, it was soft.

“The closer we got to the ruins, the more unsettled I got. Like there were hundreds, or thousands of souls trapped below the surface, their spirits tryna get out.”

He looked up at Gladio, all seriousness on his features. “Maybe they were reaching for Noct. For the King to set them free.”

He kept eye contact for a moment, then looked away and ahead of where he was walking. The haven was in sight. Gladio spoke after a beat of silence.

“Save the living first, then the dead. They’ve got an eternity while we’ve only got so much time to do what we need to to set Insomnia free. The Niffs don’t think about their dead like we do.”

The blond was quiet then.

 

After noon, Noct emerged from the tent, complaining of his sore arm. Gladio took off the makeshift splint and examined it, handing the bandana back to Prompto. He shoved it into his pocket for later, not wanting to put it back on until it was washed.

“The potion put it back together,” he said, happily surprised. “Does it hurt when I do this?”

He pinched his wrist, then moved upwards. Noct didn’t budge. He pinched again where the bones had cracked and he cringed, eyes narrowing in pain.

“Yeah, right there.”

The bruises were smaller, probably due to the potion, but it still needed healing.

“You gotta wear that splint ‘til we can get an actual cast,” Gladio said to him, motioning for Prompto to pass it to him. He died and Gladio slipped it on and secured the straps.

“I hate these things,” Noct mumbled, looking to the side. “I don’t like not being able to move.”

“We won’t be, at least not like that for a while.”

Gladio then smiled.

“But if you need a hand with something, I’ve got two of ‘em that work.”

Noct gave him a look that said  _ really? _ and laughed a sarcastic, “Ha ha” in response.

 

Ignis left the tent almost an hour later, glasses fixed and once again resting on his nose. His dark eyes circles weren’t as severe but he looked groggy, grateful that the boys had grabbed cans of Ebony with their energy drinks. He took a long drink from one before setting it down on the kitchenette.

“So, the true question, gentlemen: do we return to Meldacio with the tags we have, or venture once more into the wilderness to find the other?”

“We found a tag?” Noct asked, confused.

“Iggy ‘nd I did last night, by a tree with some bones. Looks like they got eaten by something big.”

“And I think I saw the other one,” Prompto added. “Back at the place where we got ambushed? The daemon dropped something shiny when all those skulls fell out.”

Noct thought on this.

“It’d have to be daylight by the time we get there and back here. No way I’m facing down more daemons like that today.”

“Agreed,” Ignis said. “But it’s a lead worth following.”

“Lemme brush my teeth first,” Prompto said, almost pleadingly. “Promise I won’t throw up on you guys again.”

While he did that, the others tried to make themselves less grimy. They washed their faces and Ignis even shaved, Noct saying he wanted to wait until they got to somewhere with a mounted mirror. Gladio made a joke about mounting and he sneered, turning away to fix his hair. Gladio changed into his black tank top and they left the haven, meaning to return before nightfall.

In the daylight, they could see landmarks much easier. They found a fishing spot and Noct was nearly whining about not being able to fish until he was healed. Ignis instead purchased a map and asked about the unspecified area they had visited the night earlier.

“No one really knows,” the grizzled man behind the counter asked. Gladio thought about asking whether he got enough fishers out here to make it worth it. “Nobody who makes the maps have been close to it. Say it emits some kinda bad aura, drives folks away. Reckon they wanna steer clear of anything even cartographers don’t go near.”

They followed the map, careful not to drop it into the shallow, muddy waters that licked at their heels. It wasn’t long before they reached the pavillion again and stood where the battle took place not even a day earlier.

In the sunlight, it was less daunting. The bodies had all but dissolved with the daylight and there were splashes of brown blood streaking the ground, as well as bone fragments from the skulls they had set free. In the pile of remains, Ignis found not only their other missing tag but two others as well, grimy with some kind of film, but still readable.

“This one is over thirty years old,” he commented, turning it over in his hands. “And the other even older. Perhaps we’ve solved a cold case for the hunters at Meldacio.”

Noct looked at Prompto, who stared solemnly at the pile of skulls on the grey floor. He glanced at where he had vomited, the sick dried onto the ground like a permanent reminder of his near-death experience.

“We should bury them,” he said, looking up. “The skulls, I mean. It’s not right to leave them out like that.”

“Where did the other ones go?” Noct asked, looking around. “The other daemons had them in their chests, too.”

“Must’ve disappeared with ‘em,” Gladio answered, crossing his arms. “Or got burned when Iggy set the last one on fire. No telling how old some of ‘em were.”

Prompto nodded and leaned down, gingerly gathering a few of the remains in his hands. He started walking off the ruin’s floor and down hill. The group exchanged glances and gathered armfuls of skull themselves, careful not to drop or crack them. They found a spot of soft earth and dug out small graves for them, burying them in two lines and saying a prayer for the Astrals.

“We don’t know if they were good or bad people,” Prompto said in a small speech. “But no one deserves to die and be forgotten like that. They had someone who loved them, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took more liberties than usual with this chapter. Those are mostly found in the fact that the place I've described is aaaactually located near Costlemark, not the Vesperpool. I hadn't replayed FFXV at the time and when I realized my mistake the chapter was already written lmfao.  
> this fic is a'roundin' up. Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. I was so hesitant to even post this fic in the first place. Now that I've realized what awesome and supportive people this fandom is made of, I feel silly even thinking back on it. I've started on another one, lord knows how long it'll take me to finish, but I'll post updates on my Tumblr ❥ ❥ ❥   
> as always, my inbox is open to questions, comments, and fanart :3


	16. When Our Pieces Fall In Place

As Prompto lay in the tent one night, half paying attention to his phone and half not giving a damn, Noct walked inside and settled himself behind him.

“Heya,” he said in way of greeting. He scooted himself back so they were chest-to-back and Noct draped his splinted arm across Prompto’s belly, the other supporting his own head.

“Hey. Whatcha up to?” he replied, looking over Prompto’s shoulder at his phone.

“King’s Knight. Almost forgot to harvest my Zell tree.”

“We’ve had a pretty busy few days.”

They sat in comfortable silence, Noct watching Prompto tap away at his phone screen. A few minutes of this and Noct grew disinterested, instead opting to nuzzle into Prompto’s neck, planting a single kiss there. He pulled away and kissed at his shoulder and bicep, then to the bottom of his jaw. Prompto smiled when his breath tickled his ear.

“What’re you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Noct said into his skin, the arm not supporting his head pushing up Prompto’s shirt and trailing his fingers across his belly. Prompto was still smiling and tapping away at his phone.

“Why?”

“‘Cause I think you’re cute.”

He kissed further along Prompto’s jaw, noting a light stubble there, and motioned for him to lean his head back. Prompto obliged and they kissed.

Prompto clicked his screen’s display off and set his phone down, kissing back lightly. He heard only their steady breathing and the sound of their lips on one another’s, the occasional rustle of fabric as Noct ran circles with his fingers across his stomach from behind.

Prompto pulled away from the kiss and exhaled, opening his eyes and finding Noct’s.

“Missed you,” he said quietly, an ache in his chest from the tender affection. Noct leaned in and kissed him again, tongue lightly dancing across his lower lip.

“Missed you, too.”

There was something satisfying about being so close but not facing one another. As they kissed, Prompto reached his own arm back and pushed his fingers through Noct’s hair, running across his scalp and feeling goosebumps prickle across his skin. He repeated this motion slowly, changing the amount of pressure and if he’d use his nails or just the pads of his fingers. They eventually pulled their mouths away and Prompto realized they’d been slowly grinding on each other, Noct’s hand steady on his hip and his shirt halfway pulled up.

He laughed a breathy laugh and looked back at Noct. His own cock was beginning to get interested, feeling the growing hardness running along the cleft of his ass from behind.

“You wanna?” he breathed, eyes moving from Noct’s eyes to his mouth, then back up. Noct nodded once, then again, mouth moving down to his neck. Prompto leaned his head down to give him more room. He licked a short ways from his shoulder to the middle of his neck then began sucking, pulling the skin lightly between his teeth. Prompto ran a hand from along his bicep, fingers reaching and touching the splint on his forearm. He paused, turning his head slightly.

“Your arm okay?”

He thumbed the fabric of it, then ran a knuckle along one of the plastic support bars. To think, this arm had been broken not a couple days before. Noct had hardly made a sound when he hit the floor, arm shattered and legs turned to stone. He felt his eyebrows crease with worry at the memory and felt Noct’s hand squeeze his side.

“It’s fine, now. Just gotta leave it in the splint for a couple more days.”

“Does it hurt?”

Noct lifted his head from Prompto’s neck, kissing up until he reached his jaw. He pulled away and looked at him.

“Not really. Hurt damn bad when I fell, though.”

Prompto realized he’d stopped moving his hips. He started grinding back once again, Noct’s small draw of breath sending a little smile to his lips when he exhaled in contentment.

Eventually, he moved Noct’s hand from his side and sat up, turning to face him. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed at Noct’s so he’d do the same. The Prince sat up with a grunt and pulled up on the hem of his, struggling slightly with the splint. Prompto laughed when he got it stuck over his head, leaning in to help him. He discarded the dark shirt next to his own and set his hands to explore his friend’s shoulders, chest, midsection. Everywhere his hands touched was toned muscle, firm and resolute under his skin. He let his hand rest over Noct’s heart and felt calmed at the steady, strong heartbeat beneath his palm. Their eyes met and Noct ran both hands along Prompto’s outstretched arm.

“I’m okay, Prom,” he reassured quietly, a gentle smile curving his lips. “I’m still here.”

Prompto moved his hand to his shoulder and shifted so they were touching chests, kneeling on the floor of the tent.

“You better be.”

He wrapped both arms around his neck, pushing their faces so close they were breathing in one another’s air. He tangled and hand into his dark hair.

“I’d miss you if you were gone.”

And that was the truth. Noct closed the short distance and kissed him firmly, lips pressed closed, but relaxed his jaw and let Prompto slip his tongue into his mouth, head angling into his mouth. Prompto shifted closer and Noct pulled him in with his hands until he was nearly sitting on him. Prompto ground on the thigh he straddled, the friction between it and his pants not nearly enough. He swirled his hips around in a circle and up and down, finding new ways to make it feel good. He was hard in his jeans and desperately wanted to take them off, but that would require a loss of contact. Noct ran an open palm across one of his nipples, feeling it grow hard and perk up while he made his journey. He moved both hands between them, undid Prompto’s belt, and pulled down the zipper, eyeing the obvious bulge wanting to spring free. Prompto groaned and moved away, peeling his tight pants from his legs and casting them aside. He longed to be completely nude but instead he reached for Noct’s belt and zipper, helping him slide his shorts down his thighs, Noct removing his underwear shortly after.

His eyes ran down and up the length of Prompto’s body as he palmed himself, eyes growing cloudy with want. He pushed his hair from his eyes and Prompto giggled. A look of confusion crossed his face.

“What?”

“You used to do that in high school, like you were some cool kid who had too much swag for hair gel.”

Noct sighed in irritation, looking away.

“Don’t remind me.”

Prompto crawled to his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube (he’d have to get more soon, he thought) and a condom, setting them to the side. For now, he scooted closer to Noct and kissed him on the mouth, feeling his calloused hands smooth over his back and neck.

Prompto took his cock in his hand and began stroking it, Noct hissing in pleasure against his mouth. He felt his hands flex and reach down to dip below his own underwear, gripping and kneading at his ass.

“That’s good,” he whispered, voice growing husky. Prompto squeezed the tip of it and ran his thumb up and down the slit, drawing a short moan from between the Prince’s plump lips. He moved his mouth to Prompto’s ear and kissed it once, burying his head in his neck and sighing.

Prompto felt him thrust upwards in his hand in time with his jerks, finding he liked it smooth and firm. He stopped for a moment and found the lube, squeezing a small amount into his palm and setting back to work, Noct groaning and kissing his neck.

Prompto felt a hand in his hair and breath against his ear, Noct whispering, “Open yourself up,” to him in a voice riddled with lust. He swallowed and nodded, a drop of excitement hitting the pool of his stomach and growing there. He pulled away from Noct’s embrace and laid on his back, pulling his underwear down his thighs, knees, and kicking them the rest of the way off. Noct handed him the bottle and settled back on his knees to watch the show.

Prompto squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and reached downwards, meeting Noct’s eyes. He swirled around his hole, muscles twitching in anticipation, fingers acting patient. He relaxed and let one finger slide into himself, breath hitching. Noct’s eyes flashed for a moment as he raptly watched, eyes moving from Prompto’s face to where he was touching himself. He reached for his own cock and began stroking it in what he thought was the same time as Prompto.

Eagerly, Prompto inserted another finger and gasped, the stretch of not even having the first one in all the way a pleasant burning. He remembered to relax himself, other hand taking his leaking cock and stroking it as a distraction. He found himself sensitive and he whimpered, releasing the pressure and easing into the pleasure it provided. One finger brushed over a particularly nice spot inside of him and he bit his lip, closing his eyes when he found it again. He stopped stroking himself and held his cock still, watching his fingers work to open him up. He looked back up at Noctis, who sat watching the same display. Meeting eyes, Noct leaned onto his knees and kissed Prompto hungerly, moaning his name into their kiss. Prompto took in Noct’s scent, heady to his nervous system, and sped up his fingers, nearly gasping when Noct took hold of his dick and stroked it for him. His palm was sweaty and rough, and the pressure wasn’t consistent, but it didn’t matter when he brushed against his prostate with a third finger, crooking them against the sensitive wall and biting his lip.

“Noctttt,” he groaned out. “I can’t take it.”

“You can take it,” he replied, still stroking his cock in quick motions. “And a whole lot more. You think you’re ready?”

Prompto nodded in earnest and Noct laughed, the response a power trip to his head. He let go of Prompto’s wet cock and moved between his knees, pushing them up until his feet were flush with his ass. Prompto gave himself a few more strokes and passed the lube bottle and wrapped condom to Noct, finger going in between his lips as he watched.

Noct pulled open the wrapper and slid the condom over his dick, then squeezed the rest of the bottle onto it and spread it evenly along his length. Prompto sat up and put his hand to Noct’s heart again, smiling.

“For good luck.”

Noct smiled back and lined himself up, sinking into him with little resistance.

Prompto’s mouth opened and he let his head fall back, feeling Noct’s heart flutter under his palm. The elbow supporting him grew weak but he stayed sitting up, watching the hot display of their joining.

Noct looked at him and exhaled through his mouth, eyes narrowing then closing.

_ “Prompto,” _ he groaned, long and raspy. He thrust his hips a few times and Prompto watched his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, pink blossomed across them. Prompto moved his hips in time and helped him get fully seated, relishing in the warmth and fullness of their connection. Prompto shifted his knees so they were by Noct’s side instead of pushed to his body and leaned back on both elbows. He rolled his hips, electricity spiking his spike. He repeated this a few times, his guts curling with the sensation, before Noct put his hands on his sides to hold him still.

“Stop,” he said, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. “Just for a sec.”

His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape, lips and cheeks flushed. He opened his eyes and met Prompto’s with a pleading look.

“Too much?” Prompto asked. He wiggled his hips, desperate to move but unwilling to do so just yet. Noct’s chest rose and fell as he regulated his breathing.

“Just gimmie a sec,” he repeated. Prompto obeyed and sat still, watching Noct calm and steady himself. He lifted a leg and tapped Noct’s back, causing him to look up.

“Missed you,” Prompto said quietly. Noct’s face was a blank for a moment before he broke into a large grin, reaching for Prompto’s face and kissing his forehead before resting them together.

“Missed you more.”

Noct began moving, slowly at first, kissing the sighs and moans from Prompto’s lips. Prompto rose his hips to meet him, hands pulling at something underneath his palms. Noct put one hand over his and pulled his other to his lips, kissing his upturned palm. Prompto cupped his face with it and traced his lower lip with his thumb. Noct nudged it into his mouth and sucked on its pad first, then drew it entirely into his mouth, running his tongue over its underside and biting down ever so slightly. Prompto drew it back out and hooked it into his cheek, pulling his mouth open and smoothing along the wet interior of it, pulling his chin between his fingers and pressing down on his tongue while he ran it forward. Noct made a noise of agreement and closed his lips around it once more, settling both hands on either side of Prompto. He began thrusting harder, watching Prompto’s jaw tense and his pulse race under the skin of his neck.

Prompto pulled his hand from Noct’s mouth and clasped both hands behind the Prince’s head, pulling him closer. Noct adjusted his hips and pulled Prompto into his lap, hands on his ass and pounding into him. Prompto whimpered and wrapped both legs around his middle, all his weight now balanced on Noct’s knees and from behind his head.

“You like that?” Noct grunted, purposefully slowing and making his thrusts deeper, more filling, feeling a hand pull at his hair in response.

“Yes,” Prompto sighed, breathless. “Oh God, Noct, fuck me.”

He grunted, dirty talk not being his forte but loving the way the words dripped from Prompto’s mouth, thick like honey and just as sweet.

“Fuck me until I can’t walk another step. Fuck me so we don’t ever get separated again.”

Prompto was pleading now, his eyes glazed over in some far away land. Noct had him look at him and kissed him slow and deep. Prompto’s eyes fluttered shut but he kept his own open, watching him whimper with his mouth open, sweat glistening on his face and neck. Noct’s cock was throbbing at the same speed that his heart was hammering away behind his ribs.

Something shifted behind them and Noct registered this. He didn’t see anything or anyone for the first few seconds but felt hands on his shoulders from behind a moment later, big and heavy.

“Room for one more?”

He turned his head enough to see Gladio kneeling behind him, completely undressed. He kissed at the top of Noct’s spine and Prompto’s hands there, his own smoothing up and down his ribs, humming as he heard Prompto’s moans. Noct’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the lid of a lube bottle being opened and felt a hand knead at his ass.

“Relax,” Gladio murmured, kissing his cheek and then his shoulder blade. “You keep Prompto busy and let me do the work back here.”

He swallowed and tried to focus on getting Prompto off, hips smacking into him and hearing his cries go higher in octave. When he came down from the crest and Noct slowed, pumping slowly in and out of him, Prompto spoke.

“Izzat Gladio?”

His lips were wet with drool and he had this look on his face, one Noct could only describe as rated R. His eyes were still glassy but they were half-shut now, pupils burning wide, black circles in his face. His freckles were dark beneath his glowing red face, lips red from being bitten and kissed. His hair gel was remarkably strong, keeping his spiked locks in place, but parts of his do stuck out from being pulled on and jostled against the ground. He felt a slick finger push into his ass and he shuddered, stopping thrusting altogether. Prompto whined and shifted his feet impatiently, the sweat between them and Noct’s lower back making getting a grip increasingly difficult. “Don’t stop~.”

“S-Sorry,” he muttered, resuming and focusing on a mole on Prompto’s chest. The finger moved in and out of him with precision, a second thick one joining it before he felt he was ready. He grit his teeth and felt his head pulled backwards, drawn into a biting kiss. Gladio continued to finger him open, free hand tugging at his hair.

“You’re so tight,” he grunted, scissoring his fingers and drawing a hard breath from Noct. Another scissoring motion caught against his prostate and he flinched, pulling away from Gladio’s grip and pushing his head in Prompto’s shoulder.

“Noct?” Prompto laughed, patting his back. He could feel the heat from his face burning into him. He met Gladio’s gaze and kissed Noct’s face reassuringly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, dude,” he said, tone light and caring, even as one hand dug its nails into the pale flesh of his back. ‘Gladio’ll make you feel good.”

“Damn right,” Gladio assented, adding a third finger covered in lube. Noct’s shoulders tensed but melted back down with the following movements, thighs shaking with exertion.

Prompto uncoiled his legs from Noct’s midsection and planted his knees on the ground, keeping them both balanced as Noct kept leaning forward into him, breath hard and hips stuttering. He peeled away from Noct and nodded at Gladio, who nodded back. There was the crinkling of cellophane and a snap of latex, and soon Noct was filled from the back, asshole stretching and burning against Gladio’s massive cock.

His eyes went wide and he began breathing heavily, injured arm aching with his constant flexing. He stopped thrusting into Prompto altogether. It hurt more than he would’ve liked and he prayed over and over that it would turn into pleasure as soon as possible.

“You okay?” he heard from behind, concern evident in Gladio’s voice. He swallowed again, voice shaky when he managed to speak.

“How the hell did Prompto take it so well?” was all he could manage.

Gladio snorted and Prompto outright laughed, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek and onto his chest.

“Took a few tries.”

Noct willed his whole body to relax, trying not to focus on the stretch. He didn’t have to try for much longer as a jolt of something hot made his body shiver and legs tense up. Gladio stopped sinking into him and held his hips still with both hands. After a moment, he worked that spot back and forth with shallow thrusts, Noct reduced to a quivering mess in seconds.

“G-Gladio….” he droned out, eyes squeezing shut and the air escaping him. It was like a deep, warm pool of water had expanded in his gut and was touching everywhere inside of him, sweat pouring from his lower back and nonsense flowing from his lips. It took him a few tries to make out what Gladio was saying.

“Move,” he commanded, hips rocking forward in steady movements.

Noct did as he was told and began moving his own, the pleasure shooting through his stomach and into his chest. He had the slick, hot tightness of Prompto on his cock, his whines and pleas for a  _ “harder, faster, please” _ movement sending all the blood flowing from north to south, and the rock hard friction against his prostate from behind, strong hands running down his sides and tugging at his hair. Everywhere their hands and bodies touched was electric, setting his nerve endings on fire. He began thrusting as hard as could back against Gladio, then being rebounded into Prompto as a result. Prompto untangled his arms from behind Noct’s neck and laid completely on his back, feet planted at his sides. Gladio pulled on Noct’s thighs from behind and spread his legs wide. Noct reached backwards with both hands and pulled at Gladio’s mane, digging nails into his scalp and teeth into his lips. He felt course hands run up his bared ribs and chest, perspiration sticking them all together.

In a sudden moment of clarity, he remembered something. One night while he was exceptionally bored and alone at home, he’d used the VPN Prompto had shown him how to access and searched up gay porn. His heart had been racing the whole time as if the Crownguard would bust through his windows at any moment and confiscate his laptop, but they never did. He just scrolled through the seemingly endless list of videos, his grimace growing deeper and deeper at the titles and thumbnails. It all looked so uncomfortable.

He found one after several pages that looked normal enough and clicked on it. An ad popped up advertising a cartoon sex game and he clicked out of it immediately, contemplating not watching the video at all. He pressed play anyways and watched as two men came on screen, adoring looks in their eyes as they kissed and pet each other in increasingly dirty ways. Eventually, they were both naked and screwing, all kinds of profanity spewing from their mouths and wet noises echoing in the room. He’d remembered the title of the video, Two hunks go wild in elevated bodyguard style, and it would pop into his head randomly while he was at school or eating dinner. It was something he’d forgotten until just now, him on his knees on the floor of the tent and Gladio thrusting into him from behind.

He heard Prompto’s moans becoming more frequent and separated his lips from Gladio’s, his hands still pulled behind him and running through the taller man’s thick, dark hair. Prompto was jerking himself off while the three of them moved in sync and was painfully close to orgasm, face scrunched and mouth blabbering nonsense. He cracked an eye open and saw Noct looking at him.

“Come for me, Prom,” he croaked out, and Gladio’s hand shot forward from around Noct’s belly and stroked Prompto’s red cock until he did so, muscles clenching and legs shaking, his breath struggling to find a place in between the gasps and names he gave. 

Noct felt the pressure around his cock and grit his teeth, sucking in air between them. Prompto pushed himself off of Noct and, still panting from his orgasm, sat up and finished the job with his hands, one quickly jerking his cock and the other tugging on his balls. From behind, Gladio’s hips were losing their rhythm and his grunts were growing louder and more frequent. 

Noct cried out into the air, head falling backwards and his vision deserting him. It all went white for a blissful moment, the pressure inside his gut and in his head finally released, and everything was soft and peaceful. His heart was pounding away in his chest and flooding his ears but it wasn’t alarming, just the reminder of a pleasurable experience.

He felt him returning back to his body, slowly at first then all at once. The first thing he noted was that his neck was stiff. He was slumped against someone, head lolled off to the side. A hand was patting his face, trying to rouse him from his stupor. He stirred, licking his lips and opening his eyes. Voices cleared away the fog in his ears.

“You awake, buddy?” and then, “I think he passed out.”

“‘m okay,” he grumbled, shifting so suddenly it caught the others’ attention. He opened his eyes wider and remembered where he was, ass achingly sore and his stomach coated in something wet and warm.

Gladio held him still while he pulled his knees out from under him, then let him go so he could recline on his side, breathing steady. Prompto crawled on his hands and knees and laid in front of him.

“You good?” he asked, voice teasing but laced with legitimate concern. “Thought we lost you there for a second.”

“Think I mighta blacked out,” he admitted, the whiteness of his vision a distant memory. He saw Prompto’s eyebrows crease and he put a hand on his face. Noct leaned into it immediately, seeking the comfort.

“You look okay now,” he said quietly. A hand offered him a handful of tissues and he took them, wiping down Noct’s belly and thighs. He felt his lids getting heavier and heavier.

“Hey, Noct?” was the last thing he heard before he drifted off into sleep.

 

When he awoke, he had been redressed and tucked in under his blanket. He saw a chest breathing steadily in front of him and saw it belonged to Gladio, sleeping soundly. He was lying on his side, facing Noct, one arm drooped on his waist. He felt a hand on his own chest and someone sleepily push their face into his back, much like how a friendly cat nuzzles its head into your outstretched hand. Prompto was spooning him and had pulled them as close together as possible. For someone with claustrophobia he sure didn’t mind being suffocated in another human being, Noct thought, as he shifted and tried to get cool air. He felt the arms on his chest squeeze, then release, and the blond head shuffled to rest atop his arm.

“You okay?” Prompto whispered sleepily, eyes still closed. Noct gently reached above his head and felt for his phone, hoping it still had a charge.

“I’m fine. Go back to sleep,” he replied. Prompto hummed in agreement but continued resting his head on his arm, obviously comfortable where he was. His fingers touched cold plastic and he brought the phone to his face. Before he pushed the button for the display he remembered that the screen would bother Prompto. He lightly shifted to let his friend know he was adjusting and felt the head move reluctantly. He twisted and rearranged himself until he was facing Prompto and his head was buried in his neck, arms wrapped under his shoulder and their legs tangled. He felt his breathing even out almost immediately and he clicked on the phone’s screen, squinting away from the light. 3:43AM. He still had plenty of time to sleep. He clicked it off and set it further behind Prompto so he wouldn’t roll over on it, although that was unlikely, seeing as though he had decided to fuse his body with Noct’s for tonight.

He closed his eyes and thought about the warmth of his friend and his thin arms and legs, wrapped around his own. He opened his eyes and, in the adjusted darkness, saw a little contact case on the floor beside their bags. He didn’t know why but the thought brought a smile to his face, warm with sleep. It was something so normal in their abnormal circumstances, that no matter where Prompto went he’d need something to help him see with those purple eyes of his. That his world wasn’t as clear as Noct’s without a little help.

Maybe Prompto’s vision wasn’t as clear as Noct’s but his wants were. Maybe Noct was the blind one, needing evidence and citations for when and why he should want something, constantly justifying to himself that he should deserve anything at all.

He felt an arm wrap around Prompto’s back and Gladio’s chest push against him, a bearded chin resting atop his scalp. Now this was new.

He smiled to himself in the darkness, thinking that by his breathing Gladio wasn’t even awake. He didn’t know how cold it was outside the tent or even outside his little pile of friends but he didn’t care. Because right now, the world could fall apart around them and he’d still be safe, happy despite the overwhelming uncertainty of his future and the stunning new clarity of his past. That the parts of himself that had always been missing were the ones he’d overlooked and taken for granted so many times in his life. He had always gotten what he needed, he thought, and more than that. But had he ever had something of his own choosing? Something, or someone, to call his own and mean it? His circumstances had brought he and his friends together but it was by his own will they meant so much to him, and he to them. He was happy in this relationship, the feeling of being wanted for more than his blood or his status. He was just happy regardless. That much was obvious, with or without justification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/BXC80ZXQhvQ


	17. No Longer Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been such a great time for me, posting this story online. I want to give a giant thanks to those of you who have been reading from the beginning and giving me the opportunity to prove myself throughout the course of these past four months. you guys are my rocks <3  
> I also want to thank those of you who started reading it while it was being published and maybe had to play catch-up by reading several chapters. I know how it is to get so caught up in a fic you gotta keep reading, long into the night and early into the morning, especially when you have work/school the next day. you all are troopers and I love you no less.  
> and a shout out to those of you who came into the publishing time late, or are even reading this when this fic is long finished. or are even rereading this in the future! the things we love aren't meant to be enjoyed once.  
> every hit, bookmark, and comment has made me a much more confident writer, and I hope to be one of those writers you think about when you remember the good, or even best parts of your time in a fandom. Now, please enjoy the final chapter of the main story ❤ ❤ ❤

“Well well.”

“Well well what?”

“Looks like you lot had fun last night. Could hardly find a blanket which wasn’t covered in bodies or their fluids.”

Ignis was stirring a pot on the camper stove, expression neutral. It was 5AM and he was already dressed and ready for the day. Gladio sat in a folding chair and sipped at a cup of warm coffee, watching the sun rise. He’d found himself more comfortable than was probably legal inside a camping tent, the warmth from Noctis’ body spread evenly across his front. One of his hands had found its way to Prompto during the night and was so warm it was sweating. Someone had pulled the covers over them last night so instead of his back freezing, like it usually did overnight, he was evenly surrounded by heat and comfort. He had more discipline than to go back to sleep after his alarm had sounded, but just this once he let himself close his eyes and relish in the goodness of his morning. He indulged a thought that passed through his head and nuzzled his face into Noctis’ hair, breathing in the gentle scent of his shampoo. He let one hand rest on his arm and lightly run his fingers over it, tracing the definition of muscle there. His skin was soft, probably from years of being pampered. Where there weren’t scars he felt smoothness under his fingertips, and even the raised tissue of the white and pink scars along his bicep and forearm were soft. He let his hand reach further up and brush his shoulder, then stroke Prompto’s cheek with the back of a finger. The blond’s face was in the junction of Noct’s neck and shoulder, his breathing soft and face relaxed. He had both arms wrapped around the Prince and although he couldn’t see them, Gladio could feel his spindly legs were too. He allowed himself one kiss to the Prince’s neck before he sat up and stretched, noting how Noct had squirmed a little-- probably because of his beard tickling his sensitive neck-- and gave Prompto a squeeze before going still once more. Ignis was nowhere in the tent, probably drinking his coffee by the fireside. He had been right and greeted him quietly.

He smiled to himself, remembering his most relaxing morning in a long time.

“Hope you didn’t get too cold.”

“I fared just fine,” Ignis said. “Although I must insist Prompto sleep beside me next we make camp.”

“You mean  _ on _ you, or wrapped around your back. Kid’s like a portable heater.”

Ignis covered his pot and left it to simmer, approaching Gladio’s chair with a peeled orange in hand. He pulled a slice from the round fruit and gestured with it while he spoke.

“It’s the logical thing to do, considering I do the cooking and the cleaning.”

He popped the slice into his mouth and chewed carefully. He peeled off another slice and offered it to the Shield, who took it and ate it. He spoke with his mouth full.

“And the driving. And the planning.”

“And the advising,” Ignis finished, eating another slice of sweet orange. “Perhaps we should set up a turn system.”

“At least for the winter,” Gladio responded. Ignis offered him a slice and he ate it gratefully.

“For the summer as well,” Ignis corrected. “In the winter, it will be a treat. In the summer, it’s a game of fairness. Everyone must take their turns unraveling his limbs from their own during the humid nights.”

“It’s the price we pay for not freezing our butts off in the cold.”

Ignis moved from the chair to open the pot’s lid and stir the food. He scooped out a sample of it and blew on it before tasting. He nodded, satisfied, and looked to Gladio a moment later.

“Would you wake those two? Breakfast is ready.”

He nodded and finished his cup of coffee, setting it on the ground beside his chair. He stood and made his way to the tent and was about to pull the flap open, then paused. Was that… music? It sounded like honest to God music, not from someone’s phone.

Gladio slowly lifted the flap and stuck his head into the tent. Prompto had his back to him and was sitting crossed-legged, guitar in his lap. He was moving the pegs back and forth, strumming the same string over and over. It seemed to change every time he twisted one of the pegs and when he was satisfied with the sound, he moved to the next one. Gladio heard him humming the notes he was playing and realized he was tuning it.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Gladio asked aloud and Prompto nearly jumped, quickly turning to face him.

“Oh man, you scared the crap outta me,” he confessed, setting the instrument to the side and standing. Gladio fully entered the tent and saw Noctis laying on his side, dressed but with his eyes closed. He didn’t think he was asleep. Gladio looked at the instrument on the ground. It was an acoustic with a lacquered sunburst body. It wasn’t new, but was obviously cared for. Or, rather, not often used. He strolled past Prompto and picked it up, leaning it against someone’s bag.

“It’s bad to set it on the ground, you know,” he commented, turning to the blond. “Bends the neck over time. Then it’ll never hold a tune.”

“Oh. Right.”

Prompto looked nervous, like he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He gestured with one hand to the guitar and rubbed the back of his neck with the other.

“I didn’t know you played.”

“Did for a while. It was mostly Iris’ thing. She wanted someone to learn along with her, so I picked it up in my spare time.”

Gladio gave a small, nostalgic laugh. “She always played better than I did.”

“Iris plays? Gosh, I didn’t know that either.”

“She brought her guitar with her to Caem. It’s the same one Dad got for her when she turned 11.”

There was a break in the conversation and Gladio drew in a breath.

“Anyway, I didn’t know you played. You been carryin’ that thing on your back the whole time and we just never noticed?”

Prompto still looked nervous but Gladio could see the ice breaking.

“A-Actually, I dared Noct to put it in his Armiger once. Before he knew how to pull it back out. So it’s been hanging out in his mystical power room since, like, forever. I had completely forgotten about it until he asked if I wanted to see something cool, and just popped it out like it was nothing. Tuning is awful, though.”

He ran a finger across his nose. “Wonder what else he’s got stowed away in his cave of wonders.”

“I dunno. A sense of humor? His jealousy’s off-switch?”

“Don’t be a dick,” they both heard Noct say. They looked to where he was laying and he sat up groaning, rubbing his eyes and neck. He set his hands in his lap and blinked sleepily a few times.

“Prompto never learned how to play it in the first place, so it’s not like he can now.”

“Hey! Can too,” Prompto retorted, offended at first, then cocky. “And I can learn again even if I didn’t remember. No better place for the artist than out on the road.”

“Yeah, try playing that in the car when Ignis is drivin’,” Gladio commented. “He’ll shut it down just as quick as it started.”

“Nu uh, Iggy’d respect my creative process. After all, musicians gotta stick together.”

“Riiiiight,” Noct replied, standing on his feet. He stood in front of the guitar and examined it, looking back to Prompto with a smug grin. One that said I know  _ I’m right and you can’t tell me otherwise _ .

“Anyways, lemme know when you’re ready to give up and I’ll throw it back into the Armiger for another five years.”

He turned and left the tent. Prompto looked down, then at the guitar. Gladio watched him before speaking.

“You gonna let him get to you, or are you gonna show him up?”

“Better,” Prompto said, lifting his face. His eyes had a look of determination. “I’m gonna prove him, and everyone, wrong.”

 

For the next two weeks and a half weeks, the group found themselves Promptoless in times of pause or rest. When they went camping, he’d relocate outside the haven, bringing an umbrella when it rained. When they stayed at a hotel, he’d trek out behind the building, in a secluded alley, or on the roof. And every time he left, he brought his guitar, a notepad, and a pencil, often leaving the group without a word.

Ignis didn’t seem to mind his changed temperament, carrying on about his business without a second thought. He’d even been found offering advice to the blond, who’d leave almost immediately after someone else entered the room. Gladio would try to pry and get some kind of information out of him regarding his solitary voyages, but Prompto had uncharacteristically clammed-up, offering only a few short words here and there.

“Oh, you know. Just fine-tuning some things. Need a little time to myself.”

These excuses didn’t bother Ignis and satisfied Gladio enough until the next time he asked, but they put Noctis into a sour mood. Whenever Prompto left with his guitar, he’d enter a sulky state of mind and begin pacing, often snapping without warrant. If he was awake when Prompto returned, sometimes two, three hours later, he’d completely ignore him in favor of his phone or sleeping. It wasn’t a conflict necessarily, but there was a fence between the group that no one knew how to explain. It seems that Prompto had set his mind on doing something he was told he’d never do.

Prompto had tried reaching out to Noct once, offering him a round of King’s Knight. When his snappish attitude finally got on Prompto’s nerves, he stopped talking altogether and abandoned the game. It looked like he was done being given the cold shoulder. He continued leaving the group when he could, taking a break once to proposition Ignis a handjob. He’d ended up on his knees with his hand stuck down his own pants, eagerly sucking and kissing what his fist wasn’t touching. It was more about a release for his own pent-up energy and Ignis was happy to oblige, even after his blond boyfriend had swallowed his release and refused a reciprocating blowjob, saying he wasn’t feeling like it.

“I think I’m good. But if you want me to do it again, I got no problem with that,” he’d said, wiping at the corner of his mouth. Ignis had pulled his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and offered it to him.

“No, thank you.”

His face felt flushed and what was probably a tickle of embarrassment sat in his stomach.

“Though please do drink some water, or perhaps brush your teeth. Something so ambitious can’t possibly taste pleasant.”

Prompto shrugged, taking the cloth and wiping his lips.

“If I really think about it, it kinda tasted like coffee.”

Ignis had nervously adjusted his glasses and scoffed. Prompto offered him a short laugh and a pat on the leg.

“More sweet than anything. Wonder if they lie about those cans of Ebony having zero sugar.”

So ended the break the Gunslinger had taken from his consistent absconding with his guitar. Ignis would be lying to himself if he said his interest wasn’t piqued as to what his solitary quests were involving. A few days later, he’d come to find out.

 

As they gathered around the fire one night, Ignis setting down his spoon and having a seat to let their dinner cook, Gladiolus stoking the fire, and Noctis playing on his phone, Prompto emerged from the tent, guitar in hand like he did most every night. He slowly circled to the front of the fire where the chairs faced and stood there, shoulders tense. After a minute of silence, Noct looked up from his phone, expression bored.

“Running off again?”

Prompto didn’t budge from where he stood.

“I’m not leaving tonight,” he said quietly. All attention was on him, and although he was obviously uncomfortable, he stood his ground.

“I know I’ve been absent a lot, and totally shutting you guys out. But when I said I needed time…”

He paused, searching the ground.

“I meant it.”

He looked up, resolve in his eyes.

“But now I’ve got what I need, and I’m ready to share it.”

Silence.

He shifted his feet, awaiting a reply. When no one spoke, Ignis offered an encouraging comment.

“The stage is all yours. Show us the fruit of your secretive labors.”

Prompto nodded tersely and sat on the haven floor, slinging his guitar across his lap. He strummed all seven strings, played a quick scale, then reset his fingers. He rapped his knuckles on the hollow body to a beat and began playing.

 

_ Tell me what you really like _

_ Baby I can take my time _

_ We don't ever have to fight _

_ Just take it step-by-step _

 

His fingers danced across the strings, his foot tapping a steady beat on the ground. Ignis slowly moved to the stove, turning the heat on the pot almost completely down. He quickly slunk back into his chair, as if Prompto would stop were he to move too fast, and steepled his hands together. Noct had clicked off his phone’s display and let it drop into his lap, resting his head on his hand. Gladio simply watched his fingers move. Prompto’s eyes were closed as he played, his eyebrows taking turns creasing and relaxing, the music changing his mood and expression.

 

_ I can see it in your eyes _

_ 'Cause they never tell me lies _

_ I can feel your body shake _

_ And the heat that’s between your legs _

 

Prompto adjusted the guitar in his hands before continuing.

 

_ You've been scared of love and what it did to you _

_ You don't have to run, I know what you've been through _

_ Just a simple touch and it can set you free _

_ We don't have to rush when you're alone with me _

 

He drew a quick, practiced breath, then went into the chorus.

 

_ I feel it coming, I feel it coming, baby _

_ I feel it coming, I feel it coming, baby _

_ I feel it coming, I feel it coming, baby _

_ I feel it coming, I feel it coming, baby _

 

His voice was melodic. A little raw, somewhat amateurish, but not bad. It was a singing he had obviously taken the time to develop and mold to make what he wanted, and the courage to perform in front of his friends was not some small thing after weeks of practicing alone. He began the second verse.

 

_ I know you’re not the single type _

_ So baby, this the perfect time _

_ I'm just trying to get so high _

_ And faded off this touch _

_ You don't need a lonely night _

_ So baby, I can make it right _

_ You just gotta let me try _

_ To give you what you want _

 

He repeated the words “You’ve been scared of love, and what it did to you” so genuinely, with such heart that Gladio stifled a sniffle. Even Noct’s disinterested posture was breaking, his body leaned forward as if he was trying to get closer to his best friend, to take the guitar from his hands and crawl in its place in his lap. Ignis’ face was still impassive, a hard concentration on Prompto and his instrument.

Prompto rounded out his song, a constant stream of, “I feel it coming, baby,” becoming a mantra in their heads. He slowed to a stop, light eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and drew out the last “baby” with vibrato, his voice and the guitar in a perfect harmony. When the last chords faded into the night air, the crackling of the fire was suddenly too loud. Prompto opened his eyes and searched theirs, his hands and voice calm.

“So, how did I do?” he asked, laying the guitar to rest across his legs. Ignis’ grin was radiating warmth.

“Magnificently,” he praised, straightening his spine and placing his hands on his knees. “So that’s what’s had you so preoccupied these days.”

“Yup,” the Gunslinger replied, looking back and forth between Gladio and Noctis. “Any words of wisdom? Or some to tell me I suck?”

“Who were you talking about?” Gladio asked, and Prompto looked surprised at his question.

“When?”

“When you said, ‘you’ve been scared of love.’ Who was that for?”

“I dunno,” he admitted. “Myself, I guess. I’ve… been so afraid of loving someone. My whole life, I’ve wanted to know what it felt like to have a relationship, to have that level of trust you see in older couples. But, thing is, I never trusted myself enough to be able to give that in return. Or to accept it. I never felt worthy.”

He looked between the three of them, eyes finding theirs.

“That’s what I’ve got now, though. Someone who loves me, and who I love.”

He looked at Noctis and his eyes stayed there, a beat of silence before he spoke again.

“And I’m not afraid anymore.”

Something passed in the air between the two of them. Silently, Noct rose from his chair and approached Prompto. Prompto lifted his guitar from his lap and placed it on the ground (just like Gladio had told him not to do, but he’d let it slide this time,) and waited for Noct. The Prince outstretched his arms and wrapped them around Prompto’s shoulders, bringing him to his chest. The blond slid his hands under his arms and gripped his back, burying his face into his jacket. Gladio heard a short, choked sob and knew it was Noctis. Ignis stood and made his way toward them, Gladio rising a moment later to join. Noctis released his grip on Prompto and smoothed his hair from either sides of his face, his blue eyes watery with emotion. Ignis rubbed circles into both of their lower backs and Gladio placed reaffirming hands on their shoulders.

“You always come back,” Noct said, voice thick. “No matter how far I push you away, you’re always finding your way back to me, because you know I need you.”

“I couldn’t lie to myself,” Prompto replied. “Not again. We are just too damn far in this rabbit hole.”

“More like a sinkhole,” Gladio added, doubt suddenly clouding his mind. “Who knows how any of this will work out. We’ve still got a country to save and an empire to topple.”

“That’s no matter,” Ignis said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s temple, then to Noctis’. He let his head rest against the Prince’s and spoke softly into his hair.

“Love can transcend borders, pits, and mountains alike. As long as we’ve the courage to make things work, they will work.”

He lifted his head from Noct’s and looked at Gladio, then to Prompto.

“You have my solemn vow.”

“And mine as well,” Noct seconded.

“Mine, too,” Gladio added.

“Yeah,” Prompto said, voice quiet. His eyes glanced at the faces of his friends’, and for once, he saw his future, as clear as the sky shone it’s stars on them from above. “Me too.”

No matter where it took him, he’d have only the best by his side and in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who know what I'm referencing with Prompto's song, you know pure joy  
> for those of you who are unsure, plz have Robbie Daymond (Prompto's English VA) covering The Weeknd's "I Feel It Coming": https://youtu.be/vJNpoEbDE6I and know pure joy ❤


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please have this concupiscent final chapter, with a bonus chapter because I felt like it

“There’s no way it’ll work.”

Ignis made a  _ tsk _ noise with his lips.

“Have a little ambition, Noct.”

“Yeah,” Gladio added in, slapping a card down on the table. “Prompto’s a big boy, he can take it.”

“All I’m saying is that it just won’t work. Logistically.”

“Ah, using your big words today?”

“Can it, Specs. I’m serious.”

“You don’t have much of an imagination, do you?”

Gladio set his cards face-down and raised both of his hands in the air, making sure he had both of their attention before starting.

“Okay, so say this is Prompto.”

He motioned for Ignis’ hands, who set his cards down quietly and offered them. Gladio folded the pointer and middle fingers of one hand to resemble a kneeling person.

“Then there’s me.”

He took Ignis’ other hand and stuck the same two fingers outwards and placed the bent ones over it.

“Got it so far?” he asked. Noct nodded.

“Then either you or Iggy goes like this,” he continued, his words trailing off as he used one of his own hands to resemble a second kneeling person, flush behind the one meant to resemble Prompto.

“And the last guy can go like this,” he used his second hand to make what looked like someone standing and placed it off to the side. “For some hand or mouth action. It’s Prompto’s call.”

“Wait wait wait,” Noct interjected, waving his hands. “Why are you on bottom?”

“‘Cause I’m tall,” Gladio snorted in response. “In case you haven’t noticed.”

“But do you have to be on the bottom? Technically, you could be anywhere in this... formation. Everyone could, besides Prompto.”

He blushed when he said this, averting his eyes.

“Technically,” Ignis began “Yes, our position are interchangeable. However, it only makes sense, logistically, to have Gladio below the three of us.”

Ignis wiggled the fingers resembling Prompto.

“If Gladio were to be behind Prompto, he’d either have to lean over or Prompto would have to arch his back more than would be needed, were it you or I in that position. I also suggest that you be the one standing, Noct.”

“Why?” Noct asked, sounding slightly offended.

“You’re Prompto’s height,” he offered. He and Gladio put their hands down, dissolving the diagram. Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Our goal is to keep Prompto as comfortable as possible. He’s already going to be made slightly uncomfortable in this situation. Best to not strain his back or neck trying to reach a taller person.”

Noct was silent, then. He looked beside him, where Prompto had also set his cards down and was playing on his phone.

“Couldn’t I just kneel? That way you’re not reaching so far up?”

Prompto glanced up from his phone.

“Sure. I don’t mind either way.”

“You’ve been awfully quiet for this conversation,” Ignis said. “Feel free to add any input.”

Prompto’s fingers halted on his phone screen and he looked up, smiling. “Nah, I think I’m good.”

“You sure?” Gladio asked, sincerity in his eyes.

“Yep yep! I’m all down for whatever you guys got planned.”

“No opinions on the placement of the Prince?”

Prompto looked up from his phone, gaze flicking between Ignis and Noctis. He pointed to Ignis with one finger, asserting as if it was the most logical thing in the world, and said he should be the one behind him.

“I’d end up hitting Noct’s nose with my head,” he reasoned with a laugh. “And I feel like Iggy would have more control. Help set the pace, you know?”

“What, I don’t have control?” Noct asked. Prompto snorted good-naturedly.

“Pfft, not really, dude. You get a little crazy sometimes. And super sweaty.”

Noct clicked his tongue in disappointment but didn’t say anything in response. Gladio laughed and Prompto pushed into him with his shoulder.

“Come on, it’s not so bad! I’ll make sure you get lots of attention, too.”

He leaned over and whispered into Noctis’ ear, causing him to turn bright red.

“You get to have my mouth wherever you want it.”

Noct jumped up from his seat, embarrassed, and walked to the other side of the room. Alarmed, Prompto threw his phone back on the bed and walked after him, half concerned and half laughing.

“Noct,” he said, then drew it out. “Nooooooct.”

The Prince opened the door to their hotel room and left, ears still burning. Prompto ran after him and Gladio slapped his knee, guffawing.

 

It was true that Prompto maybe trusted Ignis the most out of the four of them. He was always careful, meticulous, and said the right things at the right time. During sex and outside of it, he paid attention to the little cues, always making sure Prompto was safe and comfortable if it was within his power. Prompto finally knew, he realized one day while watching Ignis cook, a halo of bright, twinkling stars around his head, that he knew what Noctis felt like. Protected and loved unconditionally. It almost always knocked him back off his feet when he thought about the kind of love their friend had to offer, and it was sometimes scary when he considered the lengths to which he would go to protect his loved ones. The kind of love based on trust and a mutual respect. And it showed in his words, actions, and most importantly, his food.

Lately, he hadn’t been inconspicuous about serving Prompto extra portions of food. He’d make them all plates and hand them out one at a time, fragrant and colorful. He was sure Gladio and Noct noticed the extra heap of risotto in his bowl, or the second scoop of beef in his stew. But if they felt left out, they didn’t show it. It was understood among the group that Prompto needed more sustenance than the rest of them. And the best, and most surprising part, even if it was to himself, is that Prompto didn’t mind. They led a very active lifestyle, and if he was being honest the weight loss of inconsistent meals and hard labor made him feel better about himself, if only slightly.

But it had Ignis worried.

They had gotten intimate one night, Ignis teasing him fast and slowly, bringing him so close and then pushing him so far away from orgasm, Prompto a slick mess between his legs, thighs quaking. It was during a slow lull, Prompto on his lap, mouths hungrily attached to one another, that Ignis spoke what was on his mind.

“You feel awfully light,” he said, voice soft. His hands were gripping Prompto by the ribs and he felt a knuckle slide up and down them, moving along the bumps of his ribbones. “Have I not been feeding you well?”

Prompto was confused for a moment, trying to pull himself from his sexual haze and respond. When he didn’t, Ignis continued.

“Perhaps we should limit your sexual activity, until we get your diet sorted out.”

That threw him for a loop. He lost his rhythm and he to readjust himself on top of him, Ignis gripping his hips and kissing his face until he found it again, slow and sensual. Prompto could only laugh, breathless.

“Can you imagine,” he began, fighting the urge for his eyes to flutter shut when they moved to faster, shallow movements, Ignis’ breath hot on his chest when he leaned his head in. “How mad the guys would be if you put me on probation?”

He ran a hand through his hair and Ignis looked up, glasses cloudy for a moment from the heat. Prompto smiled at him and kissed him once, smoothing the hair that had fallen on his face.

“This isn’t the problem,” he said sweetly. Ignis nodded once and pulled him back in for a kiss, then lowered him onto his back. He’d used his ribs and hips as leverage to keep him still, hands passing over the hollows of his body, lips kissing the juts of his bones where they stood out in relief against his skin. It was a mostly silent vow to ensure he’d take care of him, that whatever hang-ups he had about his weight they’d work through it together. And Prompto had never felt more understood than in those moments, and the quiet moments after, and the days following when he kept his promise. That was the best thing about Ignis, Prompto thought. He didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep.

 

++

 

Planning this rather large endeavor may seem like it would take away the sensuality of it all, but without planning you’d have a whole heaping mess of limbs and frustrated participants. As much as Noct disliked schedules, and sex being on one even more, he pushed aside his frustration by thinking about how much better it would be if they all knew what the hell they were doing. Being given a script before going on stage was much less nerve-wracking than being pushed out as it begins and being told “good luck!” without knowing a thing to do or say. Improv could be fun and sexy, but it wasn’t always the best plan.

They had planned their first foursome for the weekend-- a very normal thing to do, which was very out of the ordinary for these boys, so accustomed to extraordinary circumstances-- and made a point of rounding out any hunts or favors they’d previously agreed to before week’s end. It took some fanangling and a lot of driving, not to mention head-bashing of various creatures and creepy monsters, but they finished out their chores before their deadline and were slightly proud of it, Ignis making a special meal to congratulate them for jobs well done.

Speaking of fanangling, Prompto didn’t mind having such done to him it seemed. He was eager to please and be pleased, and as much as he wanted to talk about their weekend plans with his friends, he also didn’t want the magic of it all to be wasted before it had even begun.

So he waited, with gleeful anticipation, by the fire that night, strumming away on his guitar as the group unwound from their day. He hummed his tune, something modern and catchy, and made notes on a small pad to remember the chords. Noct and Gladio were caught in a match of King’s Knight, furiously tapping away on their phones, and Ignis sat in a camping chair, sipping Ebony and slowing scrolling through his own phone. Prompto stopped humming and began singing quietly out loud to himself.

“‘Cause I got issues,” he started. “But you got 'em too. So give 'em all to me, and I'll give mine to you…”

He stopped singing and continued humming. Playing it on an acoustic guitar made it sound too sad, he felt. He fiddling with a chord before finding the right sound, jotting it down on his notepad. The sounds of victory rang out from Noct’s phone and he cheered in jubilation. Gladio waved a hand dismissively.

“You and Prompto play this way more than I do. Figures you’d win.”

“Umm, did you just accept defeat?” Noct asked incredulously.

“And with such grace,” Ignis added, smiling into his cup.

Prompto looked up from his notepad and found Gladio’s face. They made eye contact for a moment before Gladio spoke.

“What?”

“Let’s get started,” he simply said, a frankness to his tone. Gladio seemed slightly taken aback by the forwardness of it.

“Yeah?” he asked, half hopeful, half confirming.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

He looked around the semicircle of his friends and found them all somewhat confused. His nerve wavered and he slid his fingers along the neck of the instrument in his lap.

“I mean, if you guys are ready. I can wait if you’re not.”

“No way,” Noct said, leaning forward in his chair, eyes very interested. He slipped his phone into his pocket. “Let’s go.”

Prompto nodded and stood, carrying his guitar and notepad to the tent. Noct was next to stand and followed him, Gladio and Ignis exchanging glances before joining them.

Once inside, Prompto propped his guitar against his bag, making sure it was out of the way of any feet. They hadn’t set out their sleeping gear yet so Ignis made sure everyone’s shoes were off before he set out the blankets to cover a large area of the tent floor. He set the pillows to the side for if they needed them and joined the others in removing belts, socks, and accessories in silence.

The quiet wasn’t quite awkward, but it was charged. The air around them was almost electric, body heat and breath filling the tent. Prompto had his back to the rest of them, his belt dropped to the floor and his hands pulling the bottom of his shirt upwards. He stopped when he felt different hands smooth over his, stopping them in place. He turned his head to the side and saw a wall of muscle, dark ink splashing across the sunkissed skin of his boyfriend. Gladio leaned down and kissed him gently, fingers brushing over his while they held the hem of his shirt. He felt the large hands move and let his own be pulled upwards, his shirt dragging teasingly along his belly, up his ribs, across his collarbone, and finally pulled over his head. He felt he could breathe easier as each piece of his clothing was removed, eagerly waiting to be free of his pants. He turned to face Gladio, who leaned over to kiss him on the mouth again while pulling off his leather jacket. He pushed himself to his tippy toes and met him halfway, hands roaming over his large biceps and chest. He already felt hot, his face and ears burning with excitement, and smiled when the button of his pants was opened and the zipper slowly dragged down, heavy, calloused hands running over his hips and ass. He felt Gladio pull away and watched him kneel, pressing kisses to his stomach and thighs as he slowly peeled the coeurl-print jeans from his legs. He let his eyes close for a moment, catching the fleeting tufts of breath from his mouth, warm one second then cool on his soft skin. He felt the tickle of the larger man’s beard and resisted laughing, but couldn’t help a smile that crossed his face. The pants hit his ankles and he stepped out of them, letting Gladio pull them from his feet and cast them aside. He picked up one foot and kissed it reverently, then the other. A hot drop of embarrassment hit his stomach and he tried to stop it from showing, electing to close his eyes and focus on the sensations. He felt Gladio stand once more and opened his eyes, searching his face for cues. He gently pulled Prompto’s hands into his and lead him away from the wall to stand in the center of the tent. He followed his motions, watching and following as Gladio sat on his knees on the floor, pulling himself upwards so his arms rested on his broad shoulders. He stretched as far as he could and Gladio sat as flat as his legs would allow so Prompto was taller than him, kissing down on his mouth hungrily. This gave the Shield plenty of room to roam his back, squeezing the skin of his shoulders, sides, and upper arms. Slowly, he felt the calluses of warm palms run against his skin, dipping below the elastic line of his boxers, thumbs hooking around the band. He felt every inch of them as they softly fell from his hips to his knees, hands returning to knead at his lower thighs. He pulled away from Gladio’s mouth to catch his breath, eyes opening and finding a softly flushed face below him, full, dark eyelashes fluttering together. He ran a thumb over his cheekbone and Gladio opened his eyes, remarkably amber brown in the light of the tent. His voice was low and gentle, a thick eyebrow raising and lowering slightly when he spoke.

“If that left you breathless,” he hummed. “You better step up your cardio.”

Prompto snorted lightly, blowing air from his nose. Gladio leaned in closer to his chest and gave him one, then two kisses on his collarbone, then looked back up. Prompto felt large hands spread his cheeks apart and a finger run along his hole.

“You’ve gained some muscle. Maybe you  _ have _ been gettin’ your cardio.”

“Yeah, we do a lot of walking,” he said with a smile. He had Iggy to thank for the good extra weight. He pulled himself from Gladio’s arms and found a bottle of lube sitting on top of a bag. He passed it to Gladio and knelt in front of him again, slowly kissing his bottom lip.

Gladio took his sweet time opening him up, dipping his thick fingers in and out, crooking them at different angles to see which caused the best reaction. Prompto crooned into his neck and rocked his hips back on his hand as well as he could. He didn’t want to get too excited because he knew Gladio would tease him or, even worse, stop what he was doing. So he made sure to push back only enough for a fleeting stripe of pleasure and nothing more.

It was absolute torture.

Gladio had been working him with three fingers for what seemed like ages, pulling out and sinking them back in in preparatory motions. Prompto did what he could to make the man as impatient as he was: stroke his nipples, press his erection to his belly, red and sensitive. But he took his time, and Prompto was partly thankful for it. His anxiety was almost as big as his excitement. Almost. Excitement still won out here. Because it was something new. Something they’d brought up and not him. And it turned him on so badly he couldn’t think straight.

He lifted his head from Gladio’s shoulder and opened his eyes with a sigh. Behind them, Ignis had the Prince on his back, slowly stroking him through his jeans, tongue teasingly drawing Noct’s mouth to his. The Advisor’s top two shirt buttons were open and his chest was tantalizingly exposed, the toned lines of his muscles peeking from beneath the purple fabric. Noct’s face was bright red and his features were crunched in concentration, torn between being mad at Iggy’s teasing and wanting more. A parallel to how Prompto was currently feeling. Noct laid down fully and pulled Ignis with him by the hips, helping him settle down between his legs before he wrapped them around his slim waist. Iggy latched onto Noct’s neck, one hand still below him, stroking in slow motions. Prompto groaned at the sight, then jumped in surprise when Gladio hit a sweet spot. The noise he made was short and startled, and he realized he had pushed his fingers into the Shield’s shoulders on instinct. Gladio froze for only a second, then caressed the spot again. Prompto nearly melted in his arms.

“Gladioooo,” he droaned out. The man laughed.

“What? Want me to keep going?”

“I want you,” he started, and put a hand on Gladio’s arm. He stilled it, then pushed off from his chest. His neck felt hot, and the stickiness between his thighs was persistent in reminding him he was ready. “To get on with it.” He sounded exasperated even to his own ears. Gladio only raised an eyebrow with a smile.

“You need to savor it,” he admonished, pulling his fingers from inside of him and wiping them on a nearby cloth (it looked like someone’s shirt.) Gladio put one hand behind his head and the other around his lower back and knelt forward, laying him down flat on the tent floor. He then sat up and knelt between Prompto’s drawn legs, rubbing each of his knees with a hand in a comforting gesture. “I’m lookin’ for a little romance here. Man’s gotta have more than someone in his bed.”

Prompto didn’t respond, just watched as he shucked off his pants. He was commando under them. He gave himself a few strokes before stretching on a condom and applying lube to his palm, looking Prompto up and down with hungry eyes. He put a finger to his lip and wiggled his hips in what he hoped was an inviting gesture, shimmying downwards until their thighs touched. Finally, after so long of teasing, touching, stroking, Gladio lined himself up and pushed forward, hands finding his small hips as he sunk in.

Prompto closed his eyes and consciously relaxed, the sensation both new and familiar every time. It wasn’t a very nice one on its own, but the anticipation of what follows it makes it seem so much better.

He heard and felt Gladio release a breath when he bottomed out, eyes closed in a blissful expression. He moved his hands from Prompto’s hips and set them on either knee, then began rocking in a rhythmic motion. It was short shots of pleasure at first-- nothing amazing, just barely enticing, but he soon graduated to longer, more filling thrusts, pulling out further and letting their skin make contact where his hips hit the back of Prompto’s thighs. Prompto mewled, pulling at the blanket below him and pushing his hips down in time with Gladio’s thrusts.

“Yessss,” he hissed, arching his back. His mouth fell open when the angle change helped him hit something nice. He planted his feet into the ground to hold Gladio still and pushed back and forth along the spot, the direct contact so good against his prostate. Gladio held still for about a minute of this, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck and onto his chest. He finally plucked Prompto’s feet from the ground and folded them over his shoulders, burying his head into the Gunslinger’s shoulder. He thrust hard into him and Prompto felt deliciously helpless, hands digging into his hair and back, mouth encouraging him on.

Eventually Gladio slowed, setting an even pace with his hips. Prompto’s head was still buzzing when he kissed him, the vestige of the euphoria still present in his mind. Gladio then stopped completely and slowly lowered his legs down and pulling out. He lay on his back and looked at Prompto expectantly.

Prompto was confused at first, then smiled. He all but jumped up to straddle him, then leaned over in pain when his lower back twinged.

“Too fast,” he groaned and held up a finger, signalling to give him a minute. Behind him he heard a smug, breathy laugh that could only be Noctis.

“You’re like an old man,” he said, and Prompto looked over his shoulder. Noct and Ignis were sitting side by side, watching them. Noctis was half-naked, his pants and underwear gone, hand stroking his cock. His black shirt was riding halfway up his belly, and if it weren’t for the shit-eating grin on his face he’d make an attractive sight. He still sort of did despite it.

Ignis was still clothed, hair tussled. He was cleaning his glasses with a cloth. He folded the cloth away and pushed his glasses back onto his nose, eyes finding Prompto’s. He didn’t say anything, just nodded.

Prompto looked back at Gladio, who was waiting patiently, slowly stroking himself with one hand, the other behind his head in a leisurely pose. He looked like one of the men in the old paintings he and Noct were forced to study in school, all stacked muscle, naked as the day he was born, and not a care in the world about it. It was amazingly attractive, and simultaneously frightening.

But when Prompto mounted his cock, moving his hips side to side to adjust himself and planting his hands on his own thighs, his anxieties melted away, all his attention taken by the sheer, hot pleasure he felt in his guts.

He wasn’t sure how much time he’d spent riding his boyfriends, but it had definitely paid off. Gladio was a moaning mess below him, hands squeezing his thighs and hands in praise and encouragement. He stretched his back much like a cat and planted his hands on Gladio’s pecs, rolling his hips forward and working his large cock inside of him. Gladio’s hands helplessly grabbed at his hips and ass as Prompto kissed his neck and face, his own dick rubbing against the Shield’s abs.

He felt hands smooth up his back from behind, then back down. He sat up slowly and reached behind him, recognizing the long fingers asking for his attention. His hands found smooth thighs and he turned his head to see Ignis, fully naked except his purple shirt, which hung completely open over his frame. Prompto smiled knowingly and gestured with his eyes.

“You wanna take that off and jump in?”

Ignis smiled back, one eye narrowing mischievously.

“Undoubtedly.”

He pulled at the sides of his shirt and let it slide down his arms, muscles flexing as he did so. The man was unfairly handsome and Prompto bit his lip, riding Gladio a bit faster than he intended. Gladio’s eyes went wide and he put his hands on his hips to still him.

“Wooah there, cowboy. Slow it down,” he breathed, then laughed. “We gotta last as long as possible if we wanna get everyone in.”

Prompto tried to wiggle his hips but Gladio held firm. He felt Ignis’ hands return to his back and rub circles into it, a motion he knew calmed him down.

“You’re certainly eager. Let’s take a moment to breathe, shall we?”

When Prompto stopped moving, he shifted his knees to keep them from going to sleep, then pushed his sweaty hair from his face. Gladio did the same and ran both hands down his face. Prompto couldn’t help but smile. He took both of Gladio’s hands in his and looked at him from where he sat above.

“Too fast for you?”

His question was full of smugness, but also fondness. Gladio gave his hands a squeeze, then kissed the knuckles of one hand.

“Let’s see how you talk with both of us.”

Prompto heard the snap of elastic and he shuddered when deft fingers caressed where he was already full. He felt Ignis breathe and kiss his neck once, then move to the other side and kiss up until he hit his jaw. He felt his other hand pull his head back so he did so, moving as much as he could to give Iggy room. A finger entered his hole and he winced, but felt a light graze of teeth then a tongue to distract from the pain. Ignis sucked on the spot on his neck while he worked him open further, applying lube generously before slipping a second finger inside. His mouth let go with a wet pop and Prompto shivered, his stomach doing knots.

“Still excited?” Ignis inquired, not teasing but genuinely asking. Prompto looked behind him and nodded, eyes closing when one of Gladio’s hands wrapped around his neglected cock and began stroking him.

He moved his hips involuntarily into his hand, which caused him to push down on both Gladio’s dick and Ignis’ fingers. Ignis’ mouth found his and he kissed him messily, the angle weird for both of them. But he didn’t exactly care in this situation. He was going to be incredibly sore everywhere, but damn if it wouldn’t be worth it.

He felt so caught up in the sensations and textures of all the hands and mouths on him he was surprised when he felt pain in his ass. Ignis was entering him and must have noticed he had tensed because he stopped, hands on his sides.

“Alright?” was all he asked. Prompto grit his teeth and an involuntary gasp came out when he shifted his hips backwards. He nodded several times, urging him to continue.

“I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Ignis hesitated, then nodded back. He resumed entering him, trying to make it as painless as possible. Even with a lot of lube it was a tight fit, and they all felt it. Prompto felt a lump in his throat but kept it down, instead starting to move again and patting Gladio to let him know he should too.

It was a slow process-- much slower than he would’ve liked, but Ignis eventually fit himself in with Gladio and let Prompto set the pace before moving himself. He knew his face and chest were red with exertion, and Ignis’ hands kept slipping from the sweat that was pouring down his back, but it was unbearably hot in its own way. And once the pain slipped away and the three found their rhythm, Prompto’s cock was leaking precum without being touched. Hot hands roamed along his thighs and sides, a pair of them from behind and a pair from in front. Ignis’ hands reached around and trailed up his belly, over his ribs, and gripped his shoulders, straightening his back and pulling him closer into his chest. The pace of their thrusts had quickened and Prompto slapped his hands over Ignis’, seeking comfort from his touch. The sounds coming from his mouth were downright filthy, filling the tent with passionate moans and body heat. He felt like he was nearly out of control, powerless in the current situation. But he knew he was safe: the hands and lips on his body reassuring him that he’d be cared for.

He opened his eyes and let the fog clear from them before turning his head and finding Noctis. He was still off to the side, eyes wide, watching the display. He looked too paralyzed to do anything and too turned on to not watch. Prompto drew in a breath between his teeth when Ignis bit into his shoulder but kept contact with Noct. Noct didn’t move, like a deer in headlights.

Prompto untangled one hand from Ignis’ and reached out to him, palm turned upwards in an invitation. Noct was still for some excruciating moments before crawling on his hands and knees toward him, sliding his hand into his palm before interlocking their fingers. Prompto appreciated the gesture, squeezing and pulling his hand toward him. Hesitantly, Noct looked around for a place to join. Prompto saw his eyes searching and patted Gladio to get his attention, pointing to the Prince. Gladio’s eyes had questions but he understood, moving his hands from Prompto’s sides and gesturing for Noct to sit on his chest. This was all done without a word and a lot of balance.

Noct straddled Gladio’s chest and put a hand on Prompto’s face. They were so cool in comparison to the slick heat of his moving body. Prompto leaned his cheek into it and ran both hands along Noct’s outstretched arm, reveling in the contrast of hot and cool when he cupped his face with his other hand.

“Feels good?” Noct asked. Prompto had to keep from laughing at the absurdity of the question. He did laugh a little, then bit down on his lip with a nod. Noct’s eyes were wide with interest, his pupils blown wide and dark.

Prompto reached down and pulled his shirt up, pushing it so it revealed his erection. He stroked it with one hand, the other still holding on to Noct’s arm. Noct shut his eyes and put his head down, obviously sensitive from not touching himself.

He lifted his head and kissed Prompto on the mouth, hot tongue slipping in between his lips and tangling with his own. His skin was heating up to match theirs, like fire ebbing away the cold of the night. Prompto gasped when he pulled away, trying to concentrate on too many things at once: moving his hands, his hips, and his mouth was trickier than it seemed.

He saw Gladio’s large hand roam up Noct’s bare thighs then to the hem of his shirt, where he pulled upwards until his arms couldn’t reach. Noct finished peeling it from his skin and tossed it aside, settling back down onto Gladio’s chest. He was pulled backwards, however, onto Gladio’s face, by his strong arms, and planted there by his hands. Noct squirmed at the sensation of Gladio’s breath on his ass, obviously uncomfortable. He tried a few times to speak, then finally got the Shield’s attention.

“Your beard,” he said finally. “It’s kinda grossing me out.”

Prompto barked a laugh, which startled Ignis behind him. Noct looked alarmed, then insulted. Gladio gave him some room to move so he could speak.

“Take it or leave it,” he said. “Gotta let me know what you want.”

Indignantly, Noct shifted back, obviously not wanting to say it out loud. Gladio took this as confirmation and started to lick at his hole, hands spreading his cheeks apart.

Noct sighed, able to bypass the scratch of his beard, and looked like he was enjoying himself. Prompto grabbed his cock once more and stroked him in time with Ignis and Gladio’s thrusts. Noct looked torn between pushing into Prompto’s hand or back onto Gladio’s face.

He felt an intense, hot ball of pleasure seated deep in his stomach, and wondered if this was how the Prince felt when Gladio joined them in the tent. Too good to let go, but too maddening to keep in. He also wondered if his orgasm would come quickly and unannounced, or if he’d feel it coming before it happened.

Turns out, it was the latter.

Slowly, then all at once, he felt a fluttering in his guts, and his heart was racing in his chest. He felt himself go hot all over again and he leaned backwards into Ignis, whose chest was slick with sweat.

“Glad… Ig…” he struggled, trying to keep his breathing under control. He tried again, but nothing more came out. They seemed to get the message though. Ignis snaked a hand around his belly and stroked his cock, slick and still leaking from the stimulation, and he felt his head go stuffy. Then, all white.

He felt every inch of his orgasm, rocketing through his body. It started with his cock, then shot up his spine and spread to his limbs, causing him to contract his muscles. Ignis and Gladio had stilled behind and below him, the former’s hand stroking him through it. He felt the hot semen hit his stomach and drool down his thighs, coating Iggy’s hand in the process. He knew he was moaning and probably drooling, but again, he didn’t exactly care.

When the most intense feelings passed, Prompto felt all his limbs turn to jelly. He slumped back into Ignis, who ran his fingers along his wrists and arms to pacify him. He moved to his stomach and ribs, spreading his fingers and the semen out along his skin. Prompto gave a weak laugh and patted his hand.

“You’re making a mess,” he said. Ignis kissed his temple.

“Now’s not the time to worry about that, is it?”

Prompto only nodded.

“Can you move? Are you alright if I pull out?” he asked. Prompto remembered that he should feel uncomfortable, but just felt satiated. He nodded again and sat up on his own.

He looked forward and saw that Noct was still getting eaten out. He was grinding back on Gladio’s face, jerking at his own wet cock. Gladio’s hands were on his thigh and pulling at his dark hair. He felt Ignis slowly pull himself out, followed by intense relief. He sighed aloud, remembering how tight he’d been despite all of Gladio’s preparation, and gasped when he pulled himself off of Gladio. He steadied himself with his hands, placing them on Gladio’s stomach for support.

Slowly, and wobbily, he slid down and up to stand, knees popping and back aching. He turned and saw that Ignis was no longer in the tent. He appeared a moment later from outside, holding a wet washcloth. He first ran it over Prompto’s neck, cold water dribbling down his collarbone and shoulder blades. It felt amazing.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Ignis said. He opened his eyes without realizing he’d shut them in the first place. Noct was moaning behind them.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again, throat dry.

“What about you?” he asked, adjusting the cloth to the bite mark on his neck. The cold water stung.

Ignis placed both hands on his sides and kissed him on the mouth, then smoothed the damp hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

“There’s plenty more fun to be had for me,” he said, a naughty tone in his voice. “I believe we still have a Prince to service.”

They both looked to where Noct was coming unraveled, now on his hands and knees, ass in the air. Inspiration struck Prompto and he looked around for Ignis’ bag. When he found it, he slowly knelt down and rifled through it, producing a small box with a bow on the lid. He presented it to Ignis, who looked at it impassively.

“Why do you have this?” he asked, not taking the box. Prompto smiled.

“This is my gift, right? The one you guys got in Lestallum? I found it in your bag when I was looking for lube and opened it. Think it’d be perfect for Noct.”

Ignis looked at him and frowned. He smiled even bigger and offered it again. Ignis glared, but took the box and opened it, producing the gift.

“It’s rude to go through others’ belongings,” he began. “What if it hadn’t been for you?”

“I knew it was,” he replied proudly. “You guys forgot to give it to me, so it was only a matter of time before I found it myself.” Ignis gave him a quick swat on his arm and he squeaked, laughing despite Iggy’s annoyance.

“Just do it, just do it,” he urged, pushing Iggy towards the other two. He gave one more glance backwards that said  _ we’ll talk about this later _ and knelt beside them. Prompto found an unused blanket and sat down beside it, leaning on it to keep weight from his lower back. Iggy leaned downward and whispered something into Gladio’s ear. He lifted his head from between Noct’s legs and exhaled, catching his breath before looking at Iggy and nodding. Ignis helped Noct settle from his knees to his bottom, cool despite the obviously-flustered Prince.

“What now?” he asked, and Ignis passed him a water bottle. He drank from it gratefully. Ignis’ back was to him so Prompto didn’t see or hear what he said, but when he produced the gift, Noct’s eyes went wide in disbelief, then anger.

“No way I’m putting that on,” he said, turning his head away. Prompto moved to go make his case, then winced. He tried again, slowly making his way to Noct and sitting beside him.

“Remember how you didn’t get me a gift for my birthday, buddy?” he said, smiling knowingly. Noct didn’t look happy. Prompto took the gift and fiddled with it, rolling it around in his hands and looking up again. “This can be it.”

“Really?” he replied, annoyed. Prompto’s face fell and he let his hand drop into his lap.

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. Just thought it would be a fun idea.”

Noct sighed, then outstretched his palm. Prompto smiled and gave it to him, then pecked his cheek.

“You so owe me,” Noct stated, emphasizing the rubber cock ring in his hand. He passed it back to Ignis, then pulled Prompto in for a searing kiss. He was slightly taken aback by the gesture, but let Noct’s tongue slip into his mouth. He felt a sharp smack on his ass and yelped, biting his tongue in the process. He pushed Noct away, who was grinning. He put a hand to his mouth in hopes of helping the pain, then moved to stand.

“Have fun, dude,” was all he said. Noct threw a pillow at him and he batted it away, laughing triumphantly.

After hearing his okay, Ignis and Gladio trashed their old condoms, and Ignis applied a new one, coating it generously with lube. Gladio helped Noct secure the present, which was a double cock ring, looping around both his balls and cock. He was still hard from earlier and Gladio kept him stimulated so he’d fill it out.

“Where are you gonna be?” Noct asked him, laying on his back and propping a pillow under his ass. Gladio smirked, then pulled the pillow out from under him. He flopped it down on the ground and simply said, “kneel.”

Noct looked stunned for a moment. He sat up and did as Gladio said, cushioning his knees with the pillow. Gladio knelt before him and tilted his chin upwards, giving him a few long, hard kisses.

“Let’s see if the Prince’s mouth knows how to do something productive besides talk,” he growled lowly.


	19. Epilogue II

The term spitroasting was one Noct never really understood, and didn’t put much effort into learning about, because 1) that involved work, and 2) it was work about something that would probably never involve him.

Did he regret not learning about it before? Maybe.

If he’d been able to anticipate how ridiculously obscene it was, or how stupidly turned on he’d be because of it, maybe he would have lasted longer in bed.

That’s what the cock ring was for, he supposed.

He’d never tell Prompto that he was slightly thankful for convincing him to use it on himself because what kind of Prince does that? Suppose a King listens to his advisors, but he wasn’t a King yet, was he? So that didn’t apply to him. He’d have time for that another day, when he didn’t have a cock in his ass and one down his throat in the middle of the wilderness.

He’d felt his own release building up for a long while, and part of him wished it would stay away as long as possible. It seemed like these two were insatiable, fucking him quickly one moment then slowly down to a grueling pace, leaning over him to kiss one another sloppily. It was awful, and disgusting, and amazing all at once.

Noct finally pushed himself off of Gladio, taking huge gulps of air. Gladio leaned over and pulled his chin up to look at him.

“Had enough, Princess?” he asked, wiping a string of saliva from his lips. Noct swatted his hand away irritably.

“Maybe I’ll make it treason to talk down to your King,” he spat in a challenging tone. He felt Ignis lean in and breathe a kiss against his back.

“Won’t be very helpful to any of us,” he said. He reached a hand around and began stroking Noct’s sensitive cock. He groaned out a sharp  _ “fuck!” _ and pushed himself back on his Advisor’s dick, hearing his breath halt and resume, adjusting his tempo accordingly. A stream of moans and curses was escaping his lips.

“Faster, Iggy, fuck,” he breathed, shifting his weight to one arm. He felt a hand thread through his hair and tug on it, then let go.

Gladio simply watched with interest, stroking himself, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Prompto there, sweat pants hanging lowly off of his hips.

“Want some help?” he asked, taking Gladio’s cock in hand. He hummed in appreciation, letting him take over the job.

“You sure you’re up for it?” he asked, dragging his knuckles down Prompto’s bare chest, thrusting into his hand. Prompto nodded, then leaned in, eyes half-lidded.

“Mm hm. And I’ve got an idea.”

He leaned in and Gladio leaned down, listening intently to his devious plan. When Prompto was finished, he straightened up with a smile.

“You’re one crazy kid,” he offered. He cupped Prompto’s face and kissed him. Prompto stopped stroking his dick and cupped his face back, kissing him with renewed vigor. Gladio separated them and moved to whisper the plan in Ignis’ ear, who wiped away sweat from his forehead.

“We’ll all be needing baths after this,” he offered. Gladio gave Noct a swift smack on the butt. Noct, whose face was buried in the blankets below him, looked up in confusion, then narrowed his eyes when Gladio pointed back with his thumb.

“Hop off. You’ve got another ride to catch,” he said, pointing to Prompto. Prompto sat in a cheesy, seductive pose. Noct burst out laughing.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked. Prompto merely waggled his eyebrows.

“Posing. Isn’t it sexy?” he asked. Noct nodded, humoring him.

“Yeah dude, real sexy.”

Prompto stuck out his bottom lip in protest. He stood and trotted the short distance to the Prince and plopped down in front of him.

“I feel like you’re not taking me seriously,” he said in a not-really-serious tone. Ignis had stopped moving and was watching with mild interest at the exchange. Noct pulled himself off of the Advisor and sat, with a whince, cross-legged in front of his friend.

“I’ll let you take it off~” Prompto offered with a sing-song voice, giving feather-light touches to Noct’s swollen erection. Noct grimaced, then visibly swallowed.

“Who says I couldn’t take it off myself?” he asked. Prompto leaned in closer, still lightly trailing his fingers up and down.

“That’s no fun. You’d be breaking the rules.”

He leaned in and kissed Noct’s shoulder, then neck, and finally moved to his ear.

“I’d have to punish you.”

He felt Noct stiffen, but didn’t say anything. Concern dropped in his confidence like ink in water. He pulled away from Noct’s ear to see his face. It was frozen in place, a look of terror. Prompto scoffed, trying to break the ice with a smile.

“Hello, earth to Noct?” he offered. Gladio leaned in.

“I think you broke him.”

“His Highness isn’t used to dirty talk, it seems.”

Noct swallowed again, then looked away, face tinting pink. He scratched the back of his head nervously, and Prompto was reminded of their first time together in the shower. All nervousness and hesitation. He put a hand on Noct’s arm and gave his most comforting smile.

“It’s no prob,” he said. “Promise I won’t go too fast.”

Slowly, Noct nodded. Ignis and Gladio didn’t quite understand his trepidation with letting Prompto top, but they knew it was something very important to Noct. They moved together to give them space, and Noct laid down on his back, bending his knees and opening his legs wide. Prompto crawled between them and kissed at his midriff, his clavicle, then his jaw. He hovered above Noct and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. He knew Noct wanted to say something, but couldn’t get it out. He swallowed a few times before reaching his arms around Prompto’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“Love you, Prompto,” he said lowly. Prompto smiled.

“Love you too, Noct.”

And the two shared the sweetest kiss either could imagine, full of heart and emotion, and years of yearning and trust. And when Prompto stretched a condom onto his member and slid it inside his best friend, he took a moment to remove the rubber cock ring for him and put a pillow under his back for support.

There was no need for it to be slow, but Prompto fucked him just so, deeply and hotly until Noct was begging for him with nonsense, fingernails digging into his back, his name a mantra on his lips. He felt a second orgasm building up inside of him. Reluctantly, he lifted himself up and settled his hands on Noct’s knees, as Gladio had done to him. Noct looked desperate for the contact again, so when Ignis leaned over him and kissed his swollen mouth gently, Gladio fucking him gently from behind, he inhaled sharply into Ignis’ mouth when Prompto grabbed his cock and began stroking him in earnest, matching his thrusts in time.

Gladio came first, then Noct followed. Ignis was very resilient, but hearing and feeling Noct’s orgasm shoot through his body sent him over the edge. Prompto let himself slip into orgasmic bliss after that, hips stuttering and rocking forward, exhaling shakily through his mouth.

They lay there for what seemed like an eternity, bone-tired and satisfied, until Prompto spoke up.

“Guess we really will need showers,” he said, then offered a weak laugh. Ignis looked up from where his head rested on Noctis’ shoulder, and adjusted his glasses. To Prompto’s amazement, his shoulders shook with laughter.

It was contagious, and soon the four of them were laughing. Sticky, sweaty messes, with no intent of becoming less sticky or sweaty before a long nap.

Prompto untangled himself from Noct and grabbed the washcloth from before, wiping down the Prince’s belly and thighs. It was nearly dry but would work to get the most offensive stains out right now, and until they found their way to a hotel or fresh water.

That night, Prompto couldn’t remember all of his dream. He remembered being out alone in the water, and whether it was Galdin Quay or not he couldn’t tell. But he remembered floating there, staring at the sky, thinking how he was by himself in the ocean, and in the vast, vast universe. Then he heard a splash, and looked up. In the distance, he saw three figures, waving their hands above their heads, calling out. They were standing on dry land, and the further he swam towards them, the closer they got: one tall, one slim, and one undeniably Princely.

And he remembered thinking that that was a silly thing to think. He may have been alone in the water, but not in the universe. Not for as long as he gave it his all.

He would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @wantonglances  
> come yell about boys with me and to get notifications on updates <3


End file.
